Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers
by Spaceman
Summary: Halloween Multi-Crossover. The Halloween spell goes too far. It doesn't change a town for a night, it changed the entire world forever. Now a world of Super Science and Amazing Magic, a world of Monsters and Treasure. it's up to the New Generation to protect the world. The World of Adventurers. An Alternate Halloween World.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Complete: Oct 31st, 2019**

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

Note:

Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. This will probably be a one shot. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original.

It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers.

Hint: Leprechauns - **You're a Pirate by Fred Perry**.

* * *

_**"Janus! Sume noctem!"**_

(Janus! Take the Night!)

The last words of the old world, spoken before chaos was unleashed to transform everyone and everything. The words of a chaos worshipper who ran a small costume shop and who intended for a night of madness and anarchy. The spell was suppose to transform anyone class in costumes from his shop into simple versions of what they dressed as. A weak transformation barely beyond skin deep and leaving no trace in the morning beyond lingering memories and destruction.

Instead, a series of events resulted in the spell being far more powerful than intended, tapping into the primordial chaos which is the origin of all things. This chaos recreated the world based on a hundred thousand fictional worlds, transcending time, space, and causality. Those dressed in festive costumes became the heroes, villains, and monsters they had dressed as, altered by there perceptions, but many were transformed due to far more random reasons.

The changed world was a terrifying hell for those left unchanged with it's predatory animals, ravenous plant monsters, and bands of villains and evil minions. The strongest survivors fortified there colonies with a combination of science, mixed technology, and different forms of magic. These havens against the hostile world grew quickly with the numerous salvaged and supernatural resources. Civilization would not be destroyed by the Change, instead they would adapt and grow.

* * *

**[Central City]**

**[October 24th, 2019]**

The Changed World is a world of battles. The tainted lands forever spawning corrupted plants and animals, supernatural monsters and walking dead. The majority of colonies have there warriors divided into Guardians who protect the Colony and the Adventurers who hunt in the corrupted lands.

On one battlefield, a team of five Adventurers is facing a horde of undead monstrosity in the ruins of a colony.

The Leader is a tall athletic man standing six foot three with green-tinted blue eyes and long golden blonde hair done in a ponytail with long sideburns. He also has pointed ears and a blue headband with a unique symbol in gold. A inverted triangle split into four smaller triangles - the Triforce. He's dressed in dark blue/black armour with a impressive looking sword.

He avoids the spiked climb of the giant zombie he is fighting. The seven foot undying monster with it's tough gray skin and grotesque muscles may be threat to a lesser adventurer, but it's no match against the man's incredible agility. The shining sword slices threw the animated dead flesh causing bursts of flame and smoke. One powerful slash and the sword passes threw the barely existing neck of beast without stopping. As the head is separated from the body, both begin to crumble to ash.

Another six zombies roar and charge at the Leader, but the pointed ear man simply smirks. He pulls his sword back at his side, the sword glows brighter and brighter with pulses of energy. Then he spins in a circle, while moving forward, the glowing blade slicing clean threw the animated corpse torsos in a flash.

He then dodges three poisoned arrows shot at him, and turns to see three black skeletons with glowing bows. They ready there bows again, only for blue-white plasma bolts to tear threw there skulls in quick succession. Arcane archery bows vs futuristic space blaster, no contest.

"Adam, why do you use a sword when your such a good shot?!" calls his girlfriend.

She's a tall amazon woman with a large bust, blue eyes, dark skin, and long black hair streaked with fiery red. Her non-human features include sharp canines, pointed ears with large earrings, and horns curved up on the sides of her head above her temples. She also has a long serpentine tail and the ability to breathe fire, which uses to incinerate a zombie that was attacking her from behind. She dresses in an armoured black dress, that seems more fashion than practical. Her weapon of choice is fiery magic sword that scorches the ground, but doesn't harm her.

Adam holds up the blaster to show the power indicator on the side.

"You can carry more power cells."

"Don't worry so much, Mary. He's a master swordsman and the Sunshine Sword is a perfect weapon against walking dead" says the 2IC.

"I'll always worry about my man, Trevor." says Mary, "Even if he becomes a Legendary S Rank, I'll still worry even tho I have confidence in his awesome skills."

The Second in Command - Trevor - , is a six foot one amphibious humanoid with a swimmer's build, large solid black eyes behind protective goggles, dark blue skin, and a bald head. He also has white tribal tattoos and sharp pointed teeth. He's dressed in a sleeveless black body suit with gray armored boots, protective polished metal armbands, and a hooded long coat. As he moves, a mist spreads from his body and slows the movement of his attackers.

He carries a dark cutlass with glowing turquoise/cyan runes. As he moves the blade, water appears and sprays across the battlefield. Holy water that burns the demon corrupted flesh and blackened bones of there attackers.

His secondary weapon is a blue/silver gun resembling a single-hand shotgun.

***BOOM!***

It makes impressive holes in the charging possessed corpses. The blessed materials in the shells cause the zombies to burst into flames, unaffected by the holy water mist.

"That's 35."

"Sol Flares.. 3...2...1...**FIRE**"

The Smart Guy of the group is a beautiful woman of mixed heritage standing almost six foot. She has glow cyan eyes, dark skin, and dark red hair done in micro-braids. She's flying above the battlefield dressed in dark red/black armour with black metal wings. She also surrounded by a dozen flying drones with large weapon pods.

The Sol Flares are powerful flares shot into the air that can mimic the light of the sun (something forgotten in the harsh light of the burning red sky). The artificial sunlight causes the undead to smoke and burn.

"Macross Missiles Massacre!"

As she calls out, the drones launch red missiles glowing brightly as flares at the horde of zombies. They take artistic curves before hitting the zombies from all sides in a series of thunderous blasts. The explosions are also impressive, larger than what the small missiles would indicate.

***BOOM***

***ROAR!***

A giant zombie explodes from a damaged building, raining down debris. The zombie male is massive standing thirty feet tall with a muscular build with thick legs and skull face with sharp teeth and glowing green eyes. Numerous cuts and objects buried deep in it's hard gray flesh illustrate the resistance of the former colonists and a missing arm indicates there strength.

"BFG Number Six"

Red/black machinery extends from Smart Girl's shoulders and arms before linking together into long barrelled weapon. There is a pause as the weapon gathers power, light gathering in the glowing barrel, then a huge brilliant white beam shoots from the barrel.

The roar of the zombie giant is cut off by the roar of the energy beam that strikes it's head. Mystically enhanced grey flesh is instantly incinerated and the ash blown from the skull. The black skull crumbles seconds later and the headless giant falls backwards.

"High Score."

"That still only counts as one, Rafaela"

Rafaela, the Smart Girl, turns to her hulking boyfriend. He's an extremely muscular humanoid towering over the others at eight feet tall. He has jade green eyes, green skin with protective scales, and short spiky green hair that's so dark it's almost black. He has the sharp teeth, claws, and long muscular tail of those possessing reptilian blood. He also has maple leaf shape spines extending from his back. He also has a goatee which his girlfriend thinks is cute.

He's dressed the lightest armour, being dressed in a black vest with many pockets and straps, a utility belt, reinforced black pants, and thick super-sized work boots. He doesn't carry a weapon beyond a shield he uses to protect others. Most enemies fall when hit with super strength punches surrounded by emerald flames.

"Masahiko Saegusa-Walters, what have you been doing? You disappeared half way threw the fight."

"I noticed some of these guys were regenerating, so I went hunting for a magic user. I found the leader and his lesser liches. I smashed them good."

"Your not just the Big Guy. You have a good eye for spotting plots." says Rafaela, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I regenerated faster than there spells could hurt me and using life steal on a Gamma mutant is dangerous, even to an undead." says Masahiko, "After I smashed the gemstones containing there souls, they turned to dust."

"Let's go home." says Masahiko.

* * *

After the Change, there were many Events that occurred within a short period of time.

The founding of the great colonies, ranging from futuristic cities of advance technology and super science to magic kingdoms of mystical arts and arcane secrets. Fortresses defended by the strong to allow humanity enough time to adapt to the new world.

The creation of the Dragon Train Railroads that would link the colonies together, allowing safe transport of people and good across the hostile world. Special tress would also act as living computers and cell towers, allowing communication between colonies.

The colony wars in which the unified colonies fought against antagonists-turned-conquerors. Wars that only ended when the heroes finally ended the lives of overpowered villains and returned stability to the colonies.

One Event was the Valentine Event, considered by many to be the most important event since the Change. The Valentine Event was when a foolish magic caster attempted to use magic to gain the affections of another person. It's unknown if the spell was originally. It could have been a simple spell to weaken inhibitions and bring out true feeling. It could have been a powerful lust spell meant to override a person's will. Whatever the spell was originally doesn't matter because the lingering mystical energies of chaos left from the Change reacted. The love spell was amplified and altered, hundreds of thousands of times over, and spread across the world.

The Valentine Event caused colonists to come together consumed by feelings of lust and a desire to procreate. A spell that ignored existing relationships, orientations, and feelings of it's victims. The chaos magic altered the bodies of the victims to allow successful mating and resulted in the Valentine Baby Boom. Nearly every fertile woman (and asexual humanoid) ended up pregnant. In a way this cemented the colonies, as people realized the world was never going back to way it was .

* * *

**[Central City]**

**[February 14th, 1998]**

The Day after the Valentine Event, when the people of colonies awake to see there lovers. It has been 379 days since the Halloween Event, two weeks ago was the 1st Anniversary.

"Oh My God!"

A lot of screaming, when it's with people they barely knew or even someone they dislike.

A young blonde man standing five-foot-three with pointed ears stares at the three beautiful woman in front of him. He barely notices his discarded gold/green clothing on the floor and the Master Sword resting against a chair. Link, Hero of Time, Hero of Hyrule, and possessor of the Triforce of Courage, stares at the three famous women wondering how we managed to get into this situation.

The First is a beautiful athletic woman standing barely five-foot-four with blue eyes, pointed ears, and long flowing blonde hair with braids and hair ornaments. She's currently hiding her big-breasted torso behind a pillow. Her gold-detailed blue and white royal dress and hooded cloak lie near Link's clothing.

"We need to calm down. There was an outside influence that caused our actions. None of us are responsible."

This is not the first time the one possessing the Spirit of Hero and one possessing the blood of the goddess Hylia have been in a intimate relationship. All have been close fighting the forces of darkness, many have been lovers, and a few have even produced children (which caused many incarnations of Zelda to have different hair colour). Link and Zelda had been working together since the Halloween Event, struggling with a growing attraction, but they didn't expect this.

"Maybe she should get a snack. I think there something left in the fridge."

"As long as it's not your cake."

"I thought you loved my cake."

"I do. The problem is calories." says Zelda, "You make a cake for Mario after every save, no wonder he got rounder."

The Second is a beautiful woman standing six-foot-one with blue cat-like eyes and thick sightly curly blonde hair reaching her waist. Her curvaceous, but athletic form, is covered by a blanket. Her billowing pink dress and gold crown rest on chair with a parasol.

When the evil King Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and turned it's citizens into brick, it was Princess Peach 's holy magic that freed them. This was the beginning of Princess Peach's routine kidnapping from the Koppa King and routine rescue by Mario. As one of the legendary star children, she possesses an extraordinary amount of power, even saving Mario a could times, but on the Changed Earth she has been learning from female warriors and mages.

"Hey! I eat many cakes, but I haven't ballooned."

"Have you looked at your rear?"

"Would you two shut up about Peach's Rear! We have bigger problems! How many others were effected!? Was it just us or the whole colony!?"

The Third is the strongest of the women standing six foot three with a slightly muscular athletic build with blue eyes and long straight blonde hair done in a ponytail. Her blue skintight body suit with it's curious heeled boots also lies discarded on the floor with her holstered blaster on a chair. She stands not caring about her exposed skin and looks ready to summon her Power Suit.

Samus Aran is the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy in her universe. The sole survivor of a space pirate attack on her colony, she was raised and trained by the mysterious bird-like genius extraterrestrial race known as the Chozo to become a warrior, even being infused with there DNA. She has fought multitudes of space pirates, phazon creatures, life draining metroids, killer robots, and the parasitic X. There isn't a creature she can't fight against, but waking up in the aftermath of a foursome is not something she was prepared for.

"You are correct, Samus." says Zelda, master of the Triforce of Wisdom, "The magic I sensed before falling to the lust was far too powerful for three people. Oh my... None of us used protection."

Peach and Zelda are pale. Those transformed during the Halloween Event that didn't become monsters, generally became ideal versions of there costumes, meaning very attractive and powerful. The lack of entertainment options to relieve stress and lack of contraceptives meant pregnancies started as soon as the colonies were semi-stable.

The reason Samus isn't stressing about that point is she is sterile. A result of genetic enhancement she ensured to survive the environment she experienced. She looks like beautiful human amazon but he DNA contains avian Chozo and DNA from deadly Metroids.

**Thump.**

Silent Link passed out on the floor.

* * *

A couple rooms away, Mario is also waking up.

Mario Russo was a mechanic and handyman before the Halloween Event. His name combined with his Italian heritage, small size, and powerful heavy frame, made him a good match to the Nintendo mascot character. For a Halloween Party, he dressed in the famous red cap, red shirt, white gloves, brown shoes, and blue overhauls, and danced with dark skinned beauty who liked the game. When the magic hit, the man he was before wasn't completely erased just merged with Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

He barely calmed his dance partner before she could set fire to the building with her flame breathe. The two have stuck together since that night, joined by others like Peach, Luigi, and a humanoid female version of King Boo called Boosette.

Mario feels the warmth of another body in his bed and turns to see dark flawless skin and long thick red hair done in a ponytail. Two upward curved horns emerge from the hair above the temples and round earrings are still attached to her pointed ears. Mario knows her tall, curvy body could crush him with her immense strength and he can feel small scratches from her claw-like nails. Her red reptilian eyes open and a smirk forms. Mario knows Princess Bowsette could incinerate him or even bite him with her sharp teeth at this range.

_"Ready for another Round, Plumber-Boy?"_

* * *

Mario proved to be up to the challenge.

"Why are the walls glowing!?"

The once smooth peach-color walls now resemble gray oatmeal with flowing veins of glowing cyan and teal lights. It some places it's clearly visible that the material is slowly spreading..

The person asking the questions is a young Hispanic man with brown eyes, short brown hair, and red goggles with yellow lens.

He is Rex Salazar, known under the Hero name Generator Rex. In his world, his family was part of a project to create nanites - microscopic robots capable of manipulating matter at a molecular level. The project was split between those wanting to use the nanites for medical purposes and those seeking military applications and immortality. When the project accidentally uncovered a secret that could grant reality bending power, Rex's brother detonated the nanite reactor to kept it out the hands of the Consortium group.

"Aren't you more concerned with last night?"

"Sleeping with a beautiful woman under the influence of some sort of magic is understandable. I'm more worried about Slimes and possible EVOs"

An Exponentially Variegated Organism, abbreviated as EVO, is an organism that has had its intracellular-nanites activated. The explosion of the Nanite Reactor contaminated the world with imperfect nanites and when those nanites activated, it mutated the hosts into monsters. The only cure was Rex, who had been infused with complete nanites after an accident prior to the Nanite Event. After more than six years of hell the EVOs were finally cured worldwide when Rex gained the power the Consortium had been after. A power that he then destroyed so none, not even him, could abuse it.

"Charmer." blushes his bed mate, then forms a machine from her hand "Let's get a scan of this."

His companion is a tall, attractive dark-skinned Hindi woman with glowing cyan eyes, long dark red hair, and a cyan light on her chest above her breasts.

Sari Sumdac thought she was a normal girl, even when she became involved in the war between the two factions of the planet Cybertron - the peaceful protective Autobots and the military expansionists known as the Decepticons. She went threw stress learning there were no birth records for her, when her father Isaac Sumdac was kidnapped by the resurrected leader of the Decepticons - Megatron. When her and autobots finally rescued him, an injury revealed she wasn't human. She was a Cybertronian, who had arrived on Earth (in Sumdac's lab) as a proto form and absorbed his DNA to become a rare Techno-Organic.

"Energon radiation. Nanite Interactions. Spikes in growth."

"Should we be worried?"

Wanting to help her friends fight, she selfishly used her AllSpark Key to upgrade herself from a child into a very powerful teenager (which drained the Key completely), unlocking her ability to transform and create any tool or weapon using her shape-shifting and technopathy.

"No Problem. It seems nanites in your body fluids reacted with the trace amounts of synthetic energon in my body to create a form of cyber matter. It formed a mechanical microbe that infected the wall material. It's basically cyber mold, which is way gross, but harmless to us."

"Alien Nano-machine Mold... We need a new room."

"That's oblivious. We already broke the bed."

* * *

"This room is shielded I hope. Last night I remember a lot of blue flashes."

"I remember those. So we did it hard enough to split atoms."

"..."

"Jennifer Susan Walters"

Jen is a six foot seven amazon beauty with jade green eyes, skin, and hair. She was once a normal human, growing up meek and mousy and had little confidence. Jen later attended UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) where she gained her law degree and became an impressive lawyer. Agents of Nicholas Trask, a crime boss who had crossed paths with Jen's father, shot and seriously wounded her on a day when her cousin Bruce was in town. She needed a blood transfusion and Bruce provided despite his mutation.

Bruce Banner was a mentally-unstable super-genius who developing enhanced radiation weapons for the military. Attempting to save a foolish person (Rick Jones) during a test of his latest creation, he was exposed to extremely high levels of gamma radiation. He should have died, but a factor in his cells allowed him to survive. He could transform into the Savage Hulk, a green-skinned, hulking and muscular humanoid. Unfortunately, the mental problems caused by years of physical and mental abuse by his father resulted in a different personality inhabiting the Hulk body.

Jen's cells also had the gamma gene and she was transformed into a beautiful green amazon. At first, she could only transform when angry, but eventually she could transform at will. Finding power and confidence in her gamma mutant form, she eventually stopped transforming back to human. She has been part of many super hero teams including the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Defenders, and has also kept her job as a lawyer often handling super hero cases.

"Shinichi Saegusa"

Shinichi is a massive, muscular humanoid standing over eight feet tall with red-gold eyes, a dark green scaly hide, and rows of ridges of his head. He also has claws, sharp teeth, a long muscular tall, and maple-leaf-shaped spines on his back. Jen realizes he looks like a humanoid version of the King of Monsters.

"Are you related to Godzilla?"

"It's a little complicated." explains Shinichi, "My mother was a famous psychic named Miki Saegusa. She is notable for being a psychic that uses her powers to communicate with Godzilla. During a major battle, the latest version of Mecha Godzilla used a weapon that made the King bleed. The bleeding meant little to Godzilla thanks to his regeneration, but my mother was hit with enough radioactive blood to fill a bath tub.'

'She survived thanks to a combination of advance science and magic, despite the third degree burns, but her unborn child - myself- was infected by Godzilla cells,. Those same cells that created giant rose monster Biolante and the extraterrestrial clone SpaceGodzilla."

"Were you born..?"

"As a gamma mutant, no. My Godzilla blood was mostly dormant, as I didn't have enough radiation to keep it active. I was never sick and I healed quick. It wasn't until years later, when I was exposed to enough radioactive material to fully awaken."

"What happened?"

"World War III with Kaiju."

* * *

One couple didn't wake up in a bedroom, they woke at the bottom of the large tank filled with sea water. As awareness comes to them, they notice the white sand decorated with sea weeds, oceanic plants, and coral both living and fake. A large octopus flows across the artificial sea bed, taking a moment to test there skin texture with one sucker covered tentacles. There are hundreds of tropical fish in the water around them, making them realize they are in a giant aquarium.

The male is a amphibious humanoid with fish traits standing six foot three silver-blue eyes, blue skin, and a bald head. He looks like a more human version of a Deep One from the Lovecraft Mythos.

The female is far more humanoid standing five foot six with dark blue/black eyes, blue skin with white tribal tattoos, and long flowing white hair. She also has gills, pointed ears, and small feathery wings on her ankles

"It looks like we will have something new to tell our therapists, Abe."

"I think I'm starting to remember last night, Namorita. It was definitely some form of magic." says Abe, "I've never done things like those."

"As far as you can remember."

Abraham "Abe" Sapien was born Langdon Everett Caul. He was a scientist and occult investigator, and member of a secret society known as the Oannes Society. When the society performed on a ritual on a creature he discovered resembling a jellyfish, he ended up transformed into a new species - Icthyo Sapien. He was imprisoned and then abandoned during the Civil War. He was uncovered by workman in 1978 with no memory, the scientific name on his tube and a note saying April 14th 1865 (the day of President Lincoln's death) resulted in the name Abe Sapien. Since that day, he's been helping the B.P.R.D..

The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (the B. P.R. D. or BPRD) is an organization charged with protecting America and the world from the occult, paranormal and supernatural. It retains the services of several supernatural persons, including Abe and his friends Hellboy (a half-demon summoned by Gregori Rasputin and Nazis on December 23, 1944) and Liz Sherman (an extremely powerful pyrokinetic field agent who wiped out a city block when she was 11).

He has a lot of things to talk to psychologists about, especially since he and friends often dealt with lovecraftian horrors. He didn't even known his original name was Langdon Everett Caul until he was killed and his spirit travelled back in time (he resurrected himself later)

"True. For all I know Langdon Caul was super kinky man who liked to do it underwater in kama sutra poses. Tho I doubt it." says Abe with a smirk (which is kind of strange on a fish man), "Your surprisingly calm."

"We have know each other for over a year and I trust you. Neither one of us is at fault, so I'll save my anger for the moron who cast the spell. I also helps that my capacity for weirdness was overwhelmed long ago."

"It has been an especially weird week."

Namorita Prentiss ,who adventurer/hero name is Kymaera, also has a strange origin. Namorita was born to Namora, half-human cousin of Atlantis's Prince Namor. Unknown to her husband Talan, Namora became pregnant via genetic manipulation by Atlantean scientist Vyrra, who implanted her with her own clone (infused with genes from Atlantis's greatest warriors. This was to overcome genetic flaws caused by hybrid genetics, such as changing blood oxygen levels causing emotional shifts (Namor the Submariner often switched back and forth from hero to villain due to this condition).

She had a normal life attending high school and college, but became involved with a group of teen heroes called the New Warriors. As a founding member of the team, she played an important part in their quest to "change the world". Namorita frequently brought ecological concerns to the team's attention. A series of failures as leader and high amounts of stress triggered her atavistic genes, transforming her into the blue-skinned Kymaera (which means "ghost-shark").

The last memories she had before waking in the Changed World was televised raid in Stamford, Connecticut, where the Cobalt Man, Speedfreek, Coldheart and Nitro were living after escaping the Raft ( super maximum security prison for super-powered criminals). Namorita slammed Nitro into a school bus, but he said "You're Playing with the Big Boys Now" and she was consumed by an explosion. She later encountered a Reed Richards from her world (or at least a similar one) and mentally collapsed when she learned what happened. Nitro's explosion destroyed part of Stamford, killing over six hundred people, including sixty children. What makes it worse, is It also kick started a superhuman civil war. Thankfully, psychic psychologists can do a decade of therapy in months.

"I saw a small timid man grow into a towering giant and throw a miniature sun at an evil rock & roll vampire who had been slicing buildings with beams of blood from his eyes. He then stopped the surprise attack by the vampire's demon clown servant and made him explode with a single swing of his golden axe.'

'I saw a pig tailed martial artist transform into a large breasted red-haired woman with a splash of cold water, then transform into a fuku-clad magical girl. She then proceeded to kill a bunch of demons before being chased by gold haired cat boy proclaiming his love for her.'

'I saw a young man transform with a kiss into a tall muscular wizard with long white 80s rock hair. He then destroyed a bunch of demon-possessed giants with explosive fire spells that sound like song names, then got frozen by a ice manipulating magical queen, when he groped her and her sister.'

'I saw a Giant Zombie Care Bear be defeated by magical gestalt robot piloted by Leprechauns. Then get in a argument with the Pirate Captain of another magical robot piloted by leprechaun ninja-pirates.'

'I saw a Gothic dark cabaret singer riding a fire maned black unicorn down a active volcano drinking from chalice filled with laughter. Then watched a mechanical girl grow seven times taller and launch rockets at giant flying undead fish monsters."

"I get your point."

Gods bless the psychic psychologists.

* * *

_Adventurer - (Archaic) a mercenary soldier._

In many fantasy worlds, a kingdom is often attacked by monsters. Normally, the Kingdom's army of knights would protect the people but they are often limited in number or currently fighting a war against another nation or even the army of the Demon King. In the case of the later, it becomes a desperate battle as only Hero, possessing otherworldly power or the blessings of the Gods can defeat the Demon King whose empowered by dark forces.

Places outside the rich capital and military outposts are constantly under threat from monsters. Giant rats consuming the stored grain and dark wolves hunting farm animals. Slimes contaminating water supplies and possessed trees attacks those who venture into the forests. The dead rose from the corrupted graves to hunt the souls of the living and multitudes of goblins pillaged towns and farms of food, weapons, equipment, and women.

Adventurers were mercenaries hired to replace the missing manpower. People that instead of joining the military or special guild, decided to make there own path and protect there hometowns. They hunted the rats, the wolves, the slimes, the trees, the undying, and the goblins. Magical plants were harvested to created potions vitally needed and magical animals were hunted for food and armor.

In the Changed World, those same Adventurers founded new Guilds to organize the former heroes and villains to defend there new homes. These Adventurers face the endless monsters of the Changed World, treating the horrors like any other Job.

* * *

**[Central City]**

**[November 7th, 1998]**

Beep.

A heavily pregnant Namorita and her husband Abe Sapien are in the waiting room of the Central City's overflowing maternity ward. It's been a very active month as it's the due date for the majority of the Valentine Event babies.

"O'Mommah is currently in labour. Her husband McMorgan passed out and is also being treated. Thankfully we have already experienced leprechaun labour with her younger sister O'Lura." says one Nurse

"How are O'Lura and O'Knuckles doing?", says a concerned second Nurse.

"They are doing great, just remind O'Lura don't think about piloting Vaultron for a least six months. It's not like Gaolion is any different." grins the Nurse.

"Why did she break that TV last month?"

"Someone was stupid enough to play Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Apparently, someone didn't get the memo that you don't show Leprechauns there mortal enemies, even enslaved to a chocolateer."

Namorita remembers O'Lura mentioning a stalker Uompa-Luopan Prince named Lowtor.

O'Knuckles is a much better choice. He was the mascot of a New York Irish Pub until the owner had a great Idea for Halloween. He may be the strongest Leprechaun in the world, capable of juggling half a dozen pots of gold (each 7 L pot weighing nearly 300 pounds).

When a savage troll attempted attack a group of small children, O'Knuckles was there to rip off an arm and use it as a club. When he learned O'Lura was pregnant, he was one his knee, proposing. She surprised her Vaultron team by saying Yes.

**Beep**.

"The Aran family has had there babies. Doctor Kazama managed to fix the problem with Samus's pregnancy."

Samus Aran was shocked she was able to conceive after being sterile since age three due to Chozo genetics. She seriously underestimated the power of the lust/fertility magic and thankfully Dr. Kuro Hazama was able to correct a problem that appeared late in the pregnancy.

Dr. Kuro Hazama is known as Blackjack, "the surgeon with the hands of god". He was a shady and unlicensed doctor with unmatched skill that offers his services for outrageous sums. He was thought to be dead as child after an accident which critically damaged almost all his organs. He was cured by Doctor Jotaro Honoma's operation. He dedicated at becoming a doctor, but had problems with hospital regulations and policies.

"It's funny that Samus had the group take her surname."

**Beep**

Bowsette Russo is wheeled in with her husband Mario.

"Where is Luigi?" asks Namorita

"Luigi had to go to the Soul Society with Boosette a month ago." says Mario Russo, "The Reapers didn't want transfer during labour."

"How did your brother manage to get a ghost pregnant!?"

"We seriously underestimated the magic." says Bowsette, "Even the female reapers and more human arrancar are pregnant. The Valentine magic penetrated dimensions, much like the original Halloween chaos magic"

Queen Bowsette Koopa is a lot smarter than King Bowser Koopa, but it still surprises people. She even outsmarts Mario to seduce him.

**Beep**

Rex Salazar and Sari Salazar (nee Sumdac) enter. Sari's dark skin is covered in glowing cyan markings and her eyes and chest light are pulsating. Rex Salazar looks very worried and is nearly hovering over her.

"I'll be fine. It's just elevated energon levels."

"Energon is prone to detonating explosively if mishandled. You did nott even consume Energon until the last trimester."

"Techno-Organics are more fuel efficient the giant pure-mechanical ones, but we still consume energon." says Sari, a hologram appearing above her palm, "Pregnancy requires far more energy than normal... Oh"

"Oh? Oh? Oh, what?" says Rex

"The reason my energon level is high is because the baby is no longer consuming. Instead it's moving to detach. Contractions will start soon. I'm in labor."

"What!?

**Beep! Beep!**

**"ALERT! Radiation Warning - Level 1. Transport in Progress"** comes a synthetic voice.

"Jennifer is coming in with Shinichi." says Nurse one on Alert.

"She-Hulk and Godzilla Boy? Why is rad so high?"

"The baby is pumping out radiation and Jen's body can't fully contain it." says a Doctor walking in HAZMAT Armour. "She's being transported in Level 4 containment vessel, so none of the other patients need to worry."

Namorita looks at a nearby chart listing of the doctors and nurses working.

* * *

There are many doctors and nurses working.

Dr. Ryouko Mikado was a school doctor at Sainan High. She also helps out other extraterrestrials on Earth in various manners, usually those dealing with medical care. The majority of aliens being on the planet due to the presence of Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke and her fiancee Rito. In the Changed World she ended up working together with her best friend Dr. Tearju Lunatique - a genius universal biotechnology - to save the lives of the changed populace.

Dr. Ray Kasugano started life as a clone , raised along with other children by a mysterious organization as a source for organ donation. She was rescued by the legendary underground doctor Blackjack and outfitted with x-ray eyes, then adopted by a surgeon named Dr. Kasugano. She's currently using surgeon skills while dressed in protective gear to operate on a Ripley-8 - the eighth and first fully successful clone of Ellen Ripley created by the United Systems Military in her universe. Ripley 8 possesses the genes of feared xenomorphs, making her blood is extremely corrosive tho not to the same extent as Internecivus raptus' molecular acid.

In another room, two beautiful blondes are discussing the connection between the Eight Gates and the Hormone centres of the body.

First is s a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Tsunade a descendant of the Senju clan and Uzumaki Clan along with one of Konohagakure's Sannin; famed as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin (in her world). Despite being in sixties, she excelled as Konoha's Fifth Hokage, even if she was notorious gambler. In the Changed World, the genjutsu that gave the appearance of young woman became reality.

"Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, Limit, View, Wonder, and Death. Most people call the gates the Chakras, which is little confusing for anyone from the elemental nations. No matter the system they are considered foci the energy flowing in a person."

The Second is a slender woman with long flowing hair and sunglasses on her forehead. Dr. Kureha was an extremely elderly doctor who works on Drum Island. She was referred to as "witch" by some people and was most famous fo being the mentor and adopted mother to Tony Tony Chopper - the shape-shifting reindeer doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. An accidental encounter with a rejuvenation item resulted in her de-aging to her twenties.

"Everyone of them is connected to part of the endocrine system. There is physical counterpart to every supernatural ability. The Ajna- Third Eye Chakra for example is connected to Pineal Gland."

Both women recently gave birth to there own children, but they don't have time to take breaks. Super-medicine enabled them to continue to

"I noticed a lot of psychics we operate on have enlarged pineal glands. Kaede was unable to use her psychokinesis after trauma to the gland."

Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, Dr. Tim Marcoh, and Dr. Johann Faust VIII walk into the cafeteria.

"I'm still shocked. I wake up in this crazy world and find my wife alive again. I find multiple versions of my son and now I'm a Grandfather and a Father again." says Isshin, drinking a cup of coffee, "This coffee is horrible, but I need it."

Dr. Kurosaki was once Shinigami (Soul Reaper) Captain Isshin Shiba, commanding the Tenth Division, until the day he went to investigate a suspicious death of a shinigami. He was attacked by an experimental black hollow known as White. He was nearly killed, until he was rescued by Quincy (monk of destruction) Masaki Kurosaki. She was infected by the hollow in the process and to save her life Isshin sacrificed his power. This was the beginning of there marriage, which lead to birth of anime protagonist Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I can understand you. I lost my beautiful Eliza and my world was filled with only darkness. I learned the secrets of my ancestor, the secrets of Necromancy, to get her back. For eight years I worked in my dark arts, never sleeping at all." says Johann while his comrades look at his dark eye markings and deathly blue lips, "I entered the Shaman Fight in order to become Shaman King and use the power to resurrect Eliza. Lady Anna reunited me with Eliza's soul, but I remember dying and helping Yoh as a spirit.'

'Now, both me and Eliza are alive, and we have a sweet little girl!"

Dr. Kurosaki is ready to flash step out of the room if the German Necromancer pulls out his photos. We already saw baby Anna more than a dozen times already.

"I even the two of you." says Dr. Marcoh, "I don't believe I deserve this second chance."

Tim Marcoh, formerly the Crystal Alchemist of Amestris, was the leading researcher in the military's Philosopher's Stone creation project. The horrifying truth the legendary stone which can amplify alchemy is it's made using human souls. The government wanted an edge in there genocidal war against the people of Ishval. Captured prisoners, including Ishvallans, were sacrificed to create the stone and the war became a one sided slaughter. Horrified, Dr. Marcoh eventually ran away with his research, hiding as Dr. Mauro in a small town and healing people with his alchemy as a penance. When he was captured of the Homunculi, the dark force behind the government, he found his redemption helping a group of heroes stop the death of Amestris.

"Poppy would disagree with you."

Tim pauses, then develops a faint smile, "She's a good woman. Too good for me."

* * *

[Central City]

[October 29th, 2019]

A high ranking team walks into the Central City's Adventurer Guild.

Adam Aran - son of Link and Samus Aran

Mary Russo - daughter of Mario Russo and Queen Bowsette

Trevor Prentiss- son of Abe Sapien and Namorita Prentiss.

Refaela Salazar- daughter of Rex Salazar and Sari Sumdac.

Masahiko Saegusa-Walters - son of Godzilla Boy and She-Hulk

"Team 7, reporting successful cleansing of the New Heart colony. The Liches have been eliminated." reports Trevor to one of the receptionists.

The receptionist is cute girl with gold eyes and black hair, with two cat ears and a tail marking her as a catgirl, tho which demihuman/beastkin race is unclear. She's dressed in brightly coloured uniform and has a cheery smile.

"Confirmed. The credits will be transferred to your accounts." says Receptionist Jackie Cat

"Hey Guys. Come sit down."

Adam and his team turn to see another team sitting at a table, enjoying some cold drinks.

"Akane. Your Ice Cube looks stressed." states Refaela with no tact.

The Leader s beautiful woman of mixed heritage standing just over four foot eleven with blue eyes, tanned skin, and long bright red hair done in a braid. She's dressed in red silk shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Around her neck is necklace with a cyan color crystal pendant.

"You know your avoiding the issue, Iduna"

"There is nothing that can done, Akane!"

The Heart of Akane's Team 8 is Iduna Arendale. She's a beautiful sorceress standing five foot seven with blue eyes and long white-blonde hair. She's wearing a hooded protective robe over armored clothing, which suits the manipulator of Ice and Team Healer. Despite being an ice mage, she's looking very hot under the collar.

"I understand where your coming from.."

"Just don't. My father is egotistical, womanizing, violent, borderline psychotic and my mother and aunt only got together with him because of the Valentine magic. He spends more time with Arshes and Yoko, then he does with mother and me."

Iduna Arendale is daughter of the ice manipulating Queen Elsa Arendale and explosive fire wizard Dark Schneider. Dark Schneider is not only with Elsa, but Elsa's sister Anna (who has developed fire powers in the Changed World), a 115 year old dark elf known as Lightning Empress Arshes Nei, and a childhood friend and cleric Tia Noto Yoko That doesn't stop him from sleeping with other women on occasion.

"We all have family problems."

"Your family is chaos personified. Your ' mother' is an obsessive martial artist who was cursed to change gender with hot and cold water. She then got turned into seifuku-clad magical cat-girl due to the magic of extraterrestrials."

Akane thanks the gods that her own magical girl powers were modified to be magical girl warrior type instead of magical artillery. Nanoha and Fate are great teachers.

"Your father is a flesh golem created when a crazy alchemist tried to create clones of various heroes to fight for her and accidentally fused the clones of Gourry Gabriev and Raphael."

Gourry Gabriev is a master swordsman and the self-proclaimed protector of Lina Inverse, the feared teenage sorceress known for throwing magical nukes and scaring armies of dragons.

Raphael is a werecheetah golem created to stop the marriage between the last true werecheetah Brittany Diggers and the Kyrn Prince Strype'Gia by Kyrn priestess Tanya. He was nearly destroyed for his failure, but Brianna (herself a clone of Britanny and Gina Diggers) saved him.

"The messed up loyalty spell made him believe he was in love with Ranma. Then, the Valentine magic hit."

Akane "Scarlet Sword" Saotome's heritage is very strange. She winces at the last part. Ranma hadn't been in a healthy state of mind for years after the Valentine Event. Gabriel Gabriev went to many lengths to make Ranma happy, even acquiring the ability to change gender, so Ranma could be happy with Gabriella if she was unhappy with Gabriel. It was (and still is) very messy. Even by the standards of the changed world, this is head turning strange.

"Calm down, Iduna. You don't want to freeze the table again." says the tank of the team

"I'm OK, Princess." Says Iduna, as she calms herself, a cold mist coming from her mouth.

"Maybe I should call Brandon over? That would warm you up" says the gold haired amazon.

"Bell!" blushes Iduna

Orabella "Bell" Rosa Castellio, the "Beautiful Golden Rose", is the daughter of Escanor Castellio, the Lion Sin of Pride of the Seven Deadly Sin. At night, Bell plays games with her kind, timid father. During the day, Bell has to deal with her father getting more and more prideful and even tho she's immune to the heat, she wouldn't talk to him around noon.

While Escanor's Sunshine allows him to grow from a frail five-foot-five to ten-foot-eight mountain of muscle and solar fire, Bell's transformation is less dramatic. Bell is a five foot four supermodel into seven foot amazon goddess. Her fairy magic inherited from her mother also grows stronger during the day, making her radiate holy light so strong vampires to burn a kilometer away.

Brandon is her younger brother, who Idunn has been dating for the last two years.

"You do known mom and dad would approve of the royal wedding."

"BELL!"

Bell and Brandon are the children of the Escanor, former Prince of Castellio and Stella, the (former) Princess of Solaria. Iduna is the daughter of the Queen Elsa of Arendale and Dark Schneider, suspected son of Satan.

* * *

Refaela sits down next to Team 8's Smart Guy.

"How's the new suit, James? Did you have any problems with the nano?"

James A. Stark looks like a younger version of his father Anthony "Tony" Stark, only with green eyes and red hair of his mother Pepper. He's dressed in an AC/DC T-shirt and blue jeans with work boots and sunglasses The only physically interesting thing is a triangular medallion on his chest.

"No. The hybrid nanomachines seem to working fine. I showed it to the Council of Starks were impressed by it. They want to talk to you about "

"Over thirty people possessing super genius intellect were impressed by my tech?"

"Don't underestimate yourself. Cybertronian technology is millions of years ahead of Earth and Generator Nano dives into metaphysics. I'm worried my suit might decide it doesn't me and run off on it's own."

"Do not be concerned, Master James." says a voice from his medallion, "You might be an inferior meat-bag, but I will protect you with my superior abilities"

"..."

"..."

"Humor. I have been learning. Dark humor is popular"

"Schedule a Scan, SEBAS. I don't want you picking up things, especially from HK-47."

HK-47 is a Hunter-Killer assassin droid and Jedi hunter constructed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, shortly after the end of the Mandalorian Wars in 3960 BBY. His opinion of organic life is notorious and only his master can keep him leashed. Thankfully, he entertains himself by exterminating zombies or as he calls them "Meatbags that haven't learned to stop moving".

* * *

The last member of Team 8 arrives holding a bunch of food bags. She's super model beautiful woman with hazel eyes and short red hair. She's dressed in a black top and pants, with black shoes.

Juno Parker is one of the daughters of Peter Parker and Mary-Jane. The numerous Spider-Men and Women of the various colonies proved to be very fertile over the last twenty-plus years. There are now over a hundred Parkers and Reillys (and even Fitzpatricks). May, April, Juno, Gwen, Ben, Richard, Mary and Tony are common names

"Why do I always have to get the food?"

"You're the only one that can keep the orders straight." says James, "I may be a genius, but Akane's order makes lesser chef burst into tears. It's why we have you talking to a Gourmet-class Chef."

The conversations continue for an hour, when there is an alarm.

**"ALERT. Level 4 Monster Subjugation Mission."** announces an electronic voice.

"What's the Situation?"

"Another Lich, this one rising a Bone Dragon and leading a undead horde. Estimated number fifty thousand. They are heading for the South Central Outpost." says the Receptionist.

"Fifty thousand walking dead plus a wizard on a Dragon" says James, as he places his hand on his Medallion, "This shouldn't take long. It's Atkins?"

"It's Atkins."

The medallion glows brightly as a ripple of energy washes over the man, covering him in a polished silver version of the Iron Man Armour with cyan lights.

"All systems are ready" says SEBAS, "**Iron Man Argent** is ready to Hunt."

Juno Parker's black clothing ripples and becomes a flowing black liquid that covers her whole body before becoming skintight. White eyes appear on the face and a terrifying white spider marking appears on her chest and back. She flexes her fingers becoming sharp claws.

"**Lady Venom.** We are ready to go." says Juno-Venom with a double voice.

Bell currently stands six foot seven with flowing golden hair and a very confident smirk. She raises her hand, forming a ball of light. The glow flows down her body and she is now clad in white/gold armour. She then pulls a gold/bronze halberd from inter spatial storage.

"**The Golden Rose** is ready to show monsters her thorns."

Iduna Arendale is surrounded by glowing snowflakes as she pulls a silver staff from storage.

"**Iduna of the Frozen** is ready to cast."

Akane holds her pendant.

**"Boreas - Set Up."**

**"Jawohl."**

There are many flashes of light which only last for a second for a outside viewer. For Akane she experiences a minute of transformation.

Akane is now clad in the form fitting scarlet clothing with long black coat. The magical clothing offering more protection than physical armour more than a hundred times thicker. The magitech pendant has become a gemstone on the pommel of a sword in her hand. The silver bladed sword with it's red handle emits a small jet from guard.

"**Akane of the Flames**, Ready for Action."

Adam looks at the group, _"So Dramatic."_

Akane internally curses. For some strange reason, magical girls and sentai fighters are often cursed to be overly dramatic. Even if they are naturally cold and emotionless, they pose dramatically before a fight or when they appear in front of the enemy. At least she isn't making stupid speeches like the meatball head leader of the Sailors.

* * *

**[Near South Central Outpost]**

**[Necromancer Camp]**

**[October 30th, 2019]**

Mr. Maximilian Bartholomew Atkins was a rich Boston businessman. He was a person with an exaggerated respect for high social position and wealth who seeks to associate with social superiors and dislikes people or activities regarded as lower-class. The very definition of a snob. He came from old money and managed his money well. He also loved to fire inferior people, watching the spirits of what he considered trash crumble.

Over two decades ago, when he had to go to an upper class costume party, he was cheap about the costume. A hooded dark robe with a leather pouch and wood staff topped a black metal skull.

When the world changed, he retained his memories due to the costume being generic and being aware of the supernatural. Many people in his circles had made Deals, but he hadn't reached that point yet. The magic and memories came from a Sword and Sorcery Fantasy World Necromancer.

He lost his fortune and influence, but he survived thanks to his dark powers. Hundreds of people became various forms of skeletons, ghosts, and zombies due to there costumes, and thousands of more were killed within hours and converted. Mr. Atkins could only take control over a small number at first, using them as bodyguards and servants. He learned he could heal and strengthen himself with life force of living creatures, and was quick to kill. He grew in power with every soul he acquired, adding the soul's knowledge and power to his own blackened soul. Within half a year, he developed dreams of conquest, of forging his own empire.

There were many drawbacks and failures.

He wanted zombies with powers to fight the heroes, but many powers were lost when people become walking dead. Aura and Spirit powers are fueled by the Soul, psychic powers are fueled by the Mind, and Qi follows threw the Body.

He attempted to raise an squad of Superman, but there had been a reason the majority of Kryptonians had died. No resistance to magic and low levels of sunlight due to the Red Sky that appeared since Halloween made them and other Solar powered heroes far weaker than normal. Only those with mystical or divine connections to the Sun, bypassing the Red Sky, stayed strong. His attempt to raise them resulted in all of them only managed to turn them into ash.

He attempted to make alliances with the other Necromancers, but they refused and often attacked him. This included the Dark Lord Sauron, extremely sexy Raven Hex, and the child-like Queen of Necromancers - Eucliwood Hellscythe. With the last one sending a cross-dressing magical boy zombie to attack him with a pink chainsaw!

He was even refused by foreign Necromancers like Vandalieu, Eri Nakamura, Sung Jin-Woo, and Lord Ainz Ooal Gown of the Tomb of Nazarick. The last one wiping out more than half his forces with casual ease.

His attempted to invade a Northern Colony only to encounter the Machine King and his army of ten thousand robots. Robots ranging from simple gray-skinned androids with 1930s style laser pistols to powerful war machines to near human gynoids designed for pleasure and medical care. Robots lacking blood, life force or souls, meaning total immune to his dark powers.

He barely escaped the lasers, plasma blasts, rockets, and ultra-fast projectiles, losing the majority of his forces.

It's been several years since the battle with the Machine King and he's made in new forces based on quality instead of quantity. An undying army of fifty thousand elite warriors. Twenty thousand black boned skeletons armed with enchanted bows, magic blades, and sci fi guns salvaged and stolen from other colonies. Twenty thousand evolved zombies in combat armor with larger guns, swords, and spears. Five thousand monstrous abominations created by fusing creatures together with dark sorcery. There are also five thousand liches (undead magic users) reinforcing the army, created from various wizards and witches that have died since Halloween.

The masterpiece of his new army is the Bone Dragon. It was once a insanely powerful thirty foot adult dragon known as the Lightning Emperor Black Meteor Dragon. A monster that destroyed dozens of colonies and slaughtered a countless number of people. It's said it's black scales were stronger than the strongest metals and rendered it immune to magic, while it could shoot fire and lightning. It was finally killed by a group of Adventurers which included Dragon Slayers. The problem is during harvesting, the LEBM Dragon rose as a Zombie Dragon and released a plague into the colony. The colony was abandoned by survivors and it was there that Necromancer Atkins found it.

He sacrificed the zombie flesh to blacken the dragon's bones with dark power and bind it to his will. It became his most powerful minion and his mount, despite him hating flying when he was a normal human.

"It is Time. After so many years, my efforts will be rewarded. My days of humiliations are over. I, Lord Maximilian Bartholomew Atkins, Grand Necromancer, King of the Dead, will found my Kingdom upon this Land. Those that stand before me shall join my forces as I stain the land with blood and darkness!"

"Why do they always make speeches?"

Akane "Scarlet Sword" Saotome - daughter of Ranma "Sailor Eclipse" Saotome and Gabriel "Golden Sword" Gabriev has arrived. She moves at superhuman speeds becoming a red streak across the lifeless battlefield. The heavily armed zombies and skeletons open fire, but the leader of Central Adventurer Team 8 accelerates to a faster speed.

**"Accel. Double Accel. Triple Accel."**

Akane is only a quarter-were cheetah, but she has always loved speed. Her "mother" is also an agility-type martial artist specializing in aerial combat and high speed movement. She uses a combination of Qi-augmented physical speed and "Speed Magic" to achieve velocities only surpassed by the Flash and Sonic Speedsters.

The red streak goes back and forth, crossing the Necromancer's army over and over again. The sliced bodies illuminating the night, brightly burning like large torches .

The silver bladed magical sword in her hand is supernaturally sharp, far sharper than any physical blade is capable of sustaining. At the speeds she moving at, the blade slices threw armour, clothing, hardened dead flesh, and blackened bone with ease. The holy magic cause the bodies tainted and twisted by dark magic to ignite.

A giant zombie ogre lands in front of her creating a crater in the lifeless earth, sending up a cloud of dust and debris, as it roars. It stands an overly muscular three metres (9 foot 10) tall with glowing red eyes, iron hard gray skin, and a bald head topped by bull horns. He also has large sharp tusks and sharp claws, and carries a huge spike-covered iron club.

The Scarlet Sword pauses then whispers **"Quadruple Accel"**. Moving at more than twice the speed of sound, glowing lines appear on the Ogre as it's knocked around by a near invisible opponent. The woman then reappears as her sword blade slams into the side of the Ogre's neck with explosive force. The glowing eyes are filled with a single emotion - fear - as the black magic blood from the cuts burns like gasoline in the air, then the swords-woman spins slicing the ogre's head clean off. A geyser of flame shoots up as they rapidly decaying head tumbles threw the air.

Another squad of undead open fire with there weapons, only for there target to vanish. Less than five seconds later, they join the Zombie Ogre crumbling to ash and scattered to the wind.

* * *

James A. Stark, Code name: Iron-Man Argent, son of Tony "Iron Man" Stark and Pepper "Rescue" Stark (nee Potts), flies above the battlefield using his custom repulsor jets. He ignores the bullets and arrows that strike his shield, even the enchanted ones that still fail to pierce the energy-particle barrier. He also casually avoids the fireballs and necromantic spells fired at him by the former living wizards and witches.

"Sir, you should neutralize the Liches as there magic is least predictable." says SEBAS, as his HUD target locks the dark magic users mixed with the rest of the animated dead forces.

James feels a slightly pain in his chest for a second.

"What was that?"

"Instant Heart stopping curse. Impossible to dodge and bypasses most non-divine shields."

"Pointless against someone with nano active blood."

James and several other members of the Stark Extended Family have nanomachine-primed blood. Nanites which can often enhance the user's physical performance. They can fully regenerate a heart destroyed by grenade shrapnel, so restarting a heart is extremely easy.

"Enough Games. Eliminate the Liches." says James "Tag Missiles"

"Solaris Tag Missiles Armed."

**"Fire"**

Compartments on his shining silver power armour open and release a barrage of tiny missiles, no bigger than sticks of chalk. They leave red streaks, breaking near invisible barriers around the liches, before knocking them back

Tag Missiles also known as Kinetic Micro-Missiles. His father's Mark III is equipped with a Kinetic Micro-Missiles on each arm, capable of penetrating at least 400mm LoS (Line of Sight) of steel armor and feature programmable warhead with High-Power explosive charge. He easily destroyed a tank with a single shot.

The Solaris Tag Missiles of James' Mark 8 are far more advance made using hybrid nano and even some magi-tech. While the multi-layered magic barriers of the liches can stop solid projectiles ranging from medieval arrows to armor-piercing 50 cal rounds, the Tag Missiles pierce all the layers. They embed themselves deep into the chests of the corpse wizards, then after a short pause, they detonate.

The liches are consumed by violent explosions of fiery plasma, turning them into clouds of ash and burning fragments. The explosions are powerful enough to destroy the neighboring soldiers. The Solaris also emits enough ultraviolet to weaken the "survivors".

Iron Man Argent lands on the battlefield in the classic pose, before rising and pointing his arms to either side, glowing palming facing out.

"Repulsors to Full."

The concussive force particle beams known as Repulsor beams pierce there targets. As Iron Man Argent spins, the particle beams act as blades creating a circle of destruction. Every zombie and skeleton within a hundred meters radius is sliced to pieces, while hundreds outside the circle are knocked back.

As he stops the spin, more bullets, magic arrows, and spells fail to pierce his shield. Jets of hot gas emerge from Argent's wrists as the Repulsor emitters' cool down.

A barrage of rockets hit the ground around them and explode. More than enough to send a dozen cars flying threw the air, but does nothing to the Argent with it's own protective shields. SEBAS has the HUD lock onto a couple Ogres in the distance with high tech rocket launchers.

"Clever Corpses. They must have stole them from the Machine King's territory." says James, "Grand Pulse."

The Argent armor drops to the ground as it's cyan lights shift to a purple color. Then the lights glow bright white and a glowing electrical shock wave explodes from his body, across the entire battlefield. As the wave passes over the skeletons and zombies armed with high tech weapons, there are explosions as the circuitry shorts out. The rocket launchers in the hands of Ogres make ominous sounds before they violently explode

A zombie ninja appears behind Iron Man Argent with a magic sword only for the blade to shatter against the armored neck of the Adventurer. Iron Man Argent turns with his eyes glowing a menacing light.

* * *

Iduna Arendale, daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendale and Explosive Heavy Metal Wizard Dark Schneider, walks calmly across her section of the battlefield. A thick mist flows from her body, freezing what it touches be it a barely dead plants or the animated dead soldiers. A cold wind blow from the beautiful ice sorceress, a supernatural wind so cold it chills to the bone.

Iduna's blue eyes glow like moonlight reflected off a mirror of ice, scanning the battlefield. Her vision seems to lock onto something in the distance and her movements pause for a moment.

The bullets fired at her and unnaturally silent in the wind and fall to ground before they can even reach her. A group of zombies throw poison-tipped magic spears at the sorceress only for pillars of blue ice to appear. The spears didn't pierce the ice, instead the ice formed around the spear in mid flight and caught it.

Iduna dances with her silver staff, like a fairy princess of white, on the ice beneath his shoes. The cold doesn't bother her, it never did and she will show her enemies what she can do.

A group of zombies lead by an axe-wielding zombie ogre charge towards her, ignore the ice forming on there armor, clothing, and exposed skin. There eyes see with magic and magic animated there flesh, so it doesn't matter that there blood freezes in there veins and there eyes turn into ice marbles.

**_"Frozen soul, frozen down"_**

A ripple of blue light, like moonlight on rippling dark water, spreads across the ground. The zombies instantly fall into a huge pool of water, the image of land becoming an illusion erased by the ripples of the splash. The unnaturally cold dark water pulls on the zombies, not helped by there heavy armour and weapons. They sink into the dark depths of the magic pool, the zombie Ogre with it's fat stomach is the only thing that remaining floating.

_**"Be forever Trapped Under The Ice."**_

The giant pool of dark water instantly freezes solid, producing a thunderous cracking sound. The zombies at the bottom of it's depths are also frozen solid, the unholy light fading from there eyes as magic is drained with the heat. Slowly, the reflection of the battleground returns to the pool, the water is gone leaving the original stone and dirt. The ground is restored leaving the frozen dead deep underground.

There is an explosion of brilliant light and howling wind, and Iduna's form is quickly trapped in a mass of ice larger than glacier. Many skeleton and zombie soldiers are also frozen by the attack.

The source of the attack is a zombie swordsman using a glowing magic sword. The zombie is tall, lean humanoid with glowing green eyes, pale gray skin, and long black hair tied in a ponytail. He's dressed in tattered and stained gray robes with a worn hooded black coat. The sword is polished silver colour blade and blue/white hilt with wolf imagery.

The swordsman avoids icy blasts fired at from the sides, jumping into the air and spinning clear of another set of blasts. She lands and slashes at the air in front of him, and a shattered ice statue appears. He turns and slashes at the air with his glowing blade. An arc of prismatic light travels threw the air and two more figures are sliced apart. He strikes the ground with his blade and hundred of thousands of ice blades rise from the ground's surface, impaling a dozen more figure. Only ice hits the ground and he turns to look at Iduna's form still in ice and glowing a faint light.

A huge icicle pierces his back, the tip emerging from his chest. The swordsman turns to see a woman's hand, palm pointed towards him, floating in the cold air. Snowflakes dance in the air and the illusion dissolves to show Iduna standing in front of him. The Iduna in the mass of ice ripples and becomes a impossibly perfect ice statue.

_**"May your axes chip and shatter, and know it is my wrath"**_

The swordsman attacks with lightning speed, attempting to slash Iduna, only to find his movements stopped. The blade is less than inch from Iduna's pale neck, but he can't move.

"**Winter's Wolf**, I set you free."

The shard glows brightly and the swordsman begins to crumble into dust that blows away in the cold wind. The bones are the last thing to dissolve, leaving behind the sword still held in ice.

"Your master's corpse will no longer be violated by darkness."

A sparkling white mist emerges from the sword and becomes an immense majestic wolf. It stares in Iduna's eyes before bowing with respect.

* * *

"This can not be! I am Lord Maximilian Bartholomew Atkins, Future King of this Twisted World. How can my army of fifty thousand elite be losing to such a small group of mortals!? No! It will not be! Bone Dragon - **Grimm-Fang** \- Breathe of Decay!"

The Breathe of Decay is the ultimate weapon of a Bone Dragon. A thunderous blast of dark mist which kills all living things, causing all plants and animals to rot. It also ages all things it touches, causing metal to corrode, stone to crumble, and wood to decompose. Atkins also altered it so it would greatly enhance the strength and power of his warriors.

**"Shining Sun!"**

A spinning miniature golden sun, orbited by bright sparks, collides with the Bone Dragon at supersonic speed. The force is great enough to tear threw a dozen battleships and is more than enough to send the Bone Dragon falling from the sky covered in flames. As it hits the ground, the remaining members of Necromancer Atkin's army are sent flying by the explosion. It's almost like a small nuke detonating, sending up clouds of dust, ash, and ice.

"Did you think you could stand against Team 8 of Central City's Adventurers' Guild? Did you think you could stand against my friends, let alone me?" says Orabella "Bell" Rosa Castellio, daughter of Prince Escanor of Castellio, Lion Sun of Pride and Stella, Crown Princess of Solaria, Fairy of the Sun. Her voice is mature and full of confidence and Pride

"Now know the futility of your existence. Nothing can stand against me and nothing will harm my friends while I am with them. Your chances of winning ceased the moment I arrived."

There is an explosion within the dust cloud as the Grimm-Fang shatters the earth and stone it's embedded in. Demonic winds blow away the cloud of dust as it roars. A dark blood red aura that emanates from the jet-black bones. An aura of malice and bloodlust surges around the Bone Dragon. The green glow of the eye sockets has been replaced by harsh purple flames.

Particles of crimson light and darkness gather in front of the dragon's snout, concentrating into a sphere of dark magic that crackles with power. The dragon lets out a roar and releases reddish-purple blast, that's amplified when it hits the sphere, into a million streams of particles. The Breathe of Decay augmented by the dragon's rage strikes Bell before falling back to Earth, causes the land to rot and burn at the same time. The zombies and skeletons growing stronger with purple flames in there eyes.

"Is that all you can do, rotten lizard?"

The cloud of poisonous decay particles is blown away to reveal Bell, her hair flowing around her like golden flames and translucent gold angel wings on her back. She raises her palm to the sky and gold-white particles and flames gather to form a sphere. A shining sun begins to form, hovering above her hand.

It's grows faster and faster until it's larger that a building. The heat and light is intense, scorching the Necromancer's undying army. The dark power that moments ago was strengthening then is burnt away and the decay of land stops. The Red Sky itself is effected, the burning red clouds swirling above and changing red-gold colour. It's as if the heavens opened up to view Bell's victory.

"This is the power of the Stars, both Cruel and Beautiful, the Blessings of my Parents." says announces as she pulls back her arm, "Know the Power of My Family and Fall. **Star-Fall.**"

The Star-Fall Sphere, a sun of immense size, but still miniature when compared to the true sun, falls towards the Bone Dragon at slow pace. The pressure of the sphere's power presses the dragon in the burning earth. The Bone dragon defiant roar can't be heard in the howling blistering hot wind as it's body sinks into melting rock around it.

Half a second before impact, blackened dragon bones, more durable than the most durable metals by magnitudes, crack from the heat and pressure.

Impact. There is a blinding flash. A light so intense it burns shadows into stone and burns all it touches. Within a pillar of light, the temperature is so high that rock and metal become vapor

A barrier prevents the blast from causing more damage to the world that a hundred Tsar Bomba, but the blackened dragon bones shatter and become droplets of metal in the pillar of plasma.

* * *

Necromancer Lord Atkins collapses to his knees in disbelieve. He's currently sitting on a rocky hill not far from the battlefield.

He was tossed far away when his dragon was hit by Bell's first attack. Only prepared spells protected him with a shell of ectoplasm and magical energy. Trapped in essentially an giant hamster ball, he rolled for the length of several football fields. He was knocked even further when Bell's second attack vaporized his Bone Dragon. The Necromancer fell the complete destruction of Grimm-Fang and knows he is doomed. All he can do is run away and rebuild his army far away from Central City and it's overpowered Adventurers.

He pulls back the hood of his black robe to reveal a pale gray-tinted face with yellow eyes and graying hair. His stressed face is distorted in a look of madness.

"I need to escape."

A zombie ninja dressed in stereotypical black with a white demon mask craved from bone emerges from the shadows and approaches Atkins.

"Onimaru. As long as I have you, I can always start the game again."

Suddenly, Atkin feels the pain of being stabbed and turns to Onimaru before everything fades to gray, then to black. Onimaru careful pulls it's poisoned hidden blade from Atkin. The black blade returns to the arm as the shinobi outfit liquefies and flows. The demon mask dissolves and the white comes together to form two large expressive white eyes.

**"Game Over"** says the double voice.

Juno Parker, Lady Venom, daughter of Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson, has completed her mission.

* * *

**Team 8 Camp**

**October 31st, 2019**

When Mr. Maximilian Bartholomew Atkins awakens he finds himself bound to a stone boulder with thick bindings on his wrists, neck, chest, waist, knees, and ankles. His hands are also covered in thick rubbery webbing making it impossible to move even a finger tip. He has a severe headache and his mouth feels numb.

"He's called Winter's Wolf, but I think I'll call him Alviss." says a happy Iduna, "It kinda reminds me of how Dad meet his flame sword Ifrit."

"Didn't your Dad have to fight Ifrit because they were in the castle of Ninja Master Gara and the trap was sprung by Princess Sheila of Metallica?" asks Juno

"You have good memory, Juno. Ifrit is a Fire Sword with a Fire Elemental sealed inside, that he took from an enemy. This is an Ice sword with Ice Elemental sealed inside, that I took from an enemy."

"What the Hell?"

Juno turns to Atkins and with an evil smirk raises her hand to reveal a necklace with a black crystal pendant. Atkins pales seeing the crystal.

"Phylactery is a term for a charm or amulet, or repository used to store small parchments bearing holy scripture or arcane writings. In the case of a necromancer, a magic phylactery was used to store the souls and life force of liches. Your not dead, but you managed to seal your soul into a soul container in a bid for immortality." says Juno, "Linking your soul to a physical vessel can be very dangerous."

Atkins is very nervous. He can't active any of his escape charms or summon any of his hidden minions. Also the woman in terrifying alien symbiote is literally holding his soul in her palm.

"It's appropriate that Iduna mentioned Ifrit, a powerful type of demon in Islamic mythology. Jinn or Genie are supernatural creatures of the same mythology. They are spirits of elemental flame linked to the mortal plane by magic vessels, such as a lamp or ring. Holding the vessel allows the Jinn to be controlled. Magical contracts can limit the number of wishes, but those without contracts are slaves that will do anything there master demands.

Atkins eyes widen in horror.

"You thought you were clever giving the Soul Amulet to your zombie shadow ninja. It had the ability to move at high speed and avoid attacks and traps. It could hide in shadows, become intangible, and teleport in an emergency. You underestimated Central City's Adventurers, Puppet."

"Puppet!?" yells Atkins but before he continue his angry rant, his mouth closes against his will.

"Did you really think a two bit Necromancer like you could amass an army of fifty thousand undead this close to the colonies? This region has had a walking dead problem since the Halloween Event and we needed a method to clean it up." says Juno, playing with the Amulets in her black claws, "Your magic may have put fifty thousand corpses under your absolute control, but you have more than five million connected to your magic.

"Is the Loot stored in the Interspatial Rings and Storage Scrolls?" asks Akane

"Everything from his hidden Weapon and Gear caches. We also have all the technological and magical items he stole." says Iduna

Atkins looks with despair and confusion.

"You wouldn't remember, but you already granted us some 'wishes.'" says Juno with a smirk, "The second 'wish' was for you to tell us where you had hide everything you stole. The third was how to disable those pathetic defenses of yours"

Atkins feels like he's drowning in darkness, like being trapped at the bottom of dark cold ocean. The fear and despair is tangible and crushing his soul and mind.

"My first 'wish' was to make sure you didn't escape. I made it when I caught your ninja before the battle even began."

Atkins mind breaks. The only reason he doesn't drop dead is his soul is sealed in the amulet.

"You are such a sadist, Juno." says Iduna, "I know why your called the Cruelest Venom."

"Is the spell ready?" asks Juno looking at the majestic form of Bell.

"Yes. His dark soul shall soon taste the fury of the sun."

"Let's do it."

Bell raises her right hand and a baseball-size golden sun appears hovering above her palm. Small colourful lights appear and orbit the sun, before the rings collapse into the sun. The sun then flows as golden flame into the amulet. The brightly glowing gemstone shoots into Atkins chest, causing his eyes to open in pain.

**"Shine on the Soul of Damned!"**

As Atkin's eyes glow golden, the "survivors" of the Necromancer's army burst into golden flame before being reduced to ash and vapour. Unknown to Atkins, millions of undead wandering the South, also go up in solar flames, causing small fires in some areas of the red-tinted wasteland.

Atkins lets out a silent scream as his own tainted flesh is incinerated. His blackened bones are the last to be destroyed.

"Mission Complete."

**[END]**

Praise the Sun and **Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2 Orange Fox and Dragon Fafnir

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Complete: 3 December 2019**

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

**For those that dislike Naruto, it gets better. For those who enjoy Naruto, Enjoy. **

**Naruto Special**

One of the most influential beings created during Halloween Event was a loudmouth ninja in orange named Naruto Uzumaki

In Naruto's World, there was once a God Tree that devoured the living and dead, fed by bloodstained battlefields. A woman from another world, known Kaguya Ōtsutsuki came looking for the fruit of tree. This fruit gave her people power and longevity. Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first wielder of chakra on Earth

The People she released from the Tree possessed Chakra and one of her sons - Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki - uncovered the secrets. He attempted to teach the people Ninpo which would allow them to sense the thoughts and feeling of others, ensuring peace. Instead the people created ninjutsu to manipulate the world around them and to fight each other. Kaguya went insane, wanting her chakra back, merging with remains the God Tree to become the apocalyptic Ten Tail Beast. Hagoromo and his brother Hamura fought the Ten Tail, finally tearing the Chakra from it's body into Hagoromo, while the de-powered "corpse" was placed inside there latest creation - The Moon.

In the Changed World, more than water falls from the terrifying Red Sky. Sometimes the sky with fill with dark clouds thundering with lightning and rain fire and ash to scorch the land. Sometimes the sky will turn purple and will rain green poison that rots the living and causes buildings to crumble. Sometimes the darkened sky will fill with howling winds and it will rain blood.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)

Today it's raining metal throwing stars. At least on an army of ravenous black and white demonic beasts.

"Your enchantments are working great, Greenwood"

A normal ninja could turn a handful of shuriken into a thousand, but Naruto Uzumaki is far from normal. The spinning pieces of metal rain down on the numerous demonic beasts, cutting them a countless number times. Black blood streams from the wounds, dripping onto the dry Earth and bubbling like grease on a hot grill. The black blood doesn't stain the ground, instead evaporation into nothing.

"Are these things Grimm or Hallows?" asks Naruto Namikaze, glowing with Kyubi's golden chakra aura. He;s dressed in ANBU Black Ops Armour, "They don't have holes or the red markings on there bone masks."

"You're the sensor type, Namikaze. " says another Naruto, this one with long white hair and purple ripple-pattern eyes. He also has horns and wears flowing robes with a wide bone headband. Naruto Ōtsutsuki raises his palm at the blinded monsters and calls out his attack.

"Shinra Tensei!"

A powerful repulsive force strikes with the force of a meteor, crushing ten thousand demon beasts like insects beneath the palm of an angry giant. There bodies explode into clouds of black mist, that are blown across the battlefield by the winds generated by the impact. The ground shakes with the force of the strike, strong enough to snap nearby petrified trees.

"Greenwood, are the civilians OK? "

There is a third Naruto with long flowing gold hair and pointed ears of a elf. He's dressed in green medieval clothing with a hooded dark robe. He holds a twisted wood staff covered in glowing turquoise runes. He moves the staff threw the air creating glowing marks.

A few metres back, there is an overturned armoured bus being protected by spherical gold barrier. Sitting on top of the bus is red fox the size of horse with nine long furry tails and wearing a necklace of 108 black and white beads and jade magatama stones.

"Kurama is protecting them." says Naruto Greenwood, magically adopted son of Elf Shaman Hart Greenwood, "This should take care of the rest."

As he taps his staff on the dry, lifeless ground there is a strange whispering. The glowing turquoise symbols flash green, before collapsing into a single point. A wave of emerald flame explodes out of the point and across the field of war. The monochromatic demonic beasts barely have a chance to roar before they are burnt away.

Small crystals the size of fruit tree seeds fall to the ground with bare wisps of black mist.

When Hagoromo was dying, he separated the Ten Tail's chakra into Nine separate intelligent sapient beings in the form of animals, that would be known as the Tailed Beasts due to the number of tails signifying the level of power each possessed. The Nine Tailed Fox was eventually mind controlled by Madara Uchiha, descended of tainted legacy of Hagoromo's oldest son - Indra. Madara was defeated by his rival Hashirama Senju and the Nine-Tailed Fox was imprisoned inside his wife - Mito Uzumaki. The Senju and there Uzumaki branch were descendants of Hagoromo's wiser son Asura who believed love was the key to peace.

Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Fourth Hokage (Fire Shadow/Leader) of the Village Hidden in the Leaves - Minato Namikaze. He is the son of Kushina Uzumaki, a member of the destroyed Uzumaki Clan granting him longevity, stamina, and vitality. On the day of his birth, the actions of an evil man, resulted in him becoming the Third Jinchuriki.

**[Central City]**

Naruto Militia Team 7 has arrived at the Central City Adventurer's Guild

Naruto Namikaze, the 7th Hokage, 3rd Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Yoko - Kurama, and Orange Sage.

Naruto Ōtsutsuki, the Reborn Asura, Possessing of the Rinnegan (Eye of Samsara), and Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto Greenwood, the Shaman. Elf Shaman of Greenwood Forests, Hero, and defeater the Demon King Diabolus.

They are joined by two more versions of Naruto.

One is a tall version of Naruto with red eyes, long hair, pointed fox ears on his head, and nine fox tails behind him. He's dressed in stylish black pants and shoes with a dark orange shirt and black jacket.

Naruto Leviathan, the Golden Devil. He's a version of Naruto that ended up in a Godless world of Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels. He ended up being reincarnated by Serafall Leviathan, merging with the tailed beast within him to become half devil/half Kitsune. Tho lacking magical power beyond wind blades, he trained with the powerful fighter Sairaorg Bael

The Other is a female version with an eyepatch, tan skin, a diamond marking on her forehead, and flowing blonde hair tied in a braid. She's dressed like Tsunade Senju with a Flak jacket.

Naruko Senju, the Medic, adopted daughter of Tsunade Senju, Slug Sage, and the Second Female Hokage in her world (also Seventh Hokage like Namikaze counterpart)

"So, how did the mission go, Namikaze" says Receptionist Nana, a cute pink-haired woman with small horns resembling cat ears. She's currently moving papers using her Vectors - invisible psychokinetic arms

"It was a mess" says Namikaze, "The Bus was a substandard Type-2 with bad maintenance. The provider needs to be arrested."

"Type-2!?"

Shortly after Halloween Event, once the original colonies were sufficiently fortified, colonists were able to explore and search for other people and colonies to trade with. Originally, they had School Buses outfitted with powerful motors and armour. Type-2s were barely an upgrade, starting from the ground up instead of modifying an existing Bus. Current, Inter Colony Buses are Type-5s mixed in with older Type-4s.

"Substandard Type-2s. There defenses had weaknesses and one of the demon beasts was able to see those weak points. It was a rhino-like beast that pierce the Bus and damaged the engine. Unable to move, the other beasts managed to roll it."

The song "GO" by FLOW begins to play and Namikaze pulls out his Scroll. It's a smart phone based on the designs of Remnant that has become common in the modern colonies.

"Sorry, Hinata's been calling me a lot."

"You take the call" says Ōtsutsuki, "I can handle this."

"Thanks, bro."

Namikaze walks off talking on his Scroll to his very pregnant wife.

"Our family already have thousands of members, but I swear those two want to break a record." comments Greenwood. "I heard his oldest daughter Himawari is getting married soon."

The Valentine Event not only caused every fertile woman and asexual to reproduce, but the chaos magic also allowed many reincarnations. Characters that were parents in there home dimensions, found themselves becoming parents of those same children, reborn with memories and abilities. Namikaze's son Boruto was even born with Kāma symbol he received from fighting Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and is able to use the Jōgan (Pure Eye). He started remembering his past in Hidden lead at age ten.

"Back to the report. After the Bus's defenses were burst and the Bus itself was disabled, another of those Demon Beasts launched a poison attack." says Ōtsutsuki, sounding bored, "The Adventurer team didn't have enough antidotes or poison protection charms, leaving them crippled.

"Those moronic Bigots!" says an angry Senju, "The reason Adventurers can survive is because of Diversity, but the Bus's Team were filled with a Human First group. I thought those guys died out long ago."

Humans First are adventurer groups that only allow human members, most allowing magic, psychics, and some blessings, but rejecting those with non-human heritage. Chakra Ninjas qualify because they are descended from those freed from the God Tree.

"There are some groups, but they are dying out. Normal humans don't last long without supernatural abilities and once your supernatural abilities become strong enough your no longer normal human." says the Receptionist, "Continue."

"We arrived to the find the wrecked bus and half the passengers already dead with the exhausted Priestess using a failing barrier. Greenwood's Kurama erected a barrier to protect the survivors, while Senju went inside to do emergency healing." says Ōtsutsuki, calm and collected, "Me, Namikaze, and Greenwood wiped out the Demon Beasts closest to the Bus."

"What about Leviathan?"

"I was tracking the survivors of the Adventurer Team. I knew the others could handle things." says Leviathan with a sadistic smirk, "Those traitors abandoned the civilians to escape the demon beasts. Only the Priestess was willing to stay and continue to protect the civvies."

"What do you mean, they were Arrested!?"

The Naruto Militia turn to see a tall Fantasy knight in black/gold armour and a round man in a gray suit with a super curly hair . They are yelling at a golden haired Priestess, who is looking drained and ill.

"Are you telling my sponsored team was arrested for cowardliness!? The Same Team I spend the last two years financing!?" yells the fat man.

"Yes, Sir." says Priestess, "After Alex, Angela, and Mi..Michael died from the poison, the others decided to abandon the mission. I refused and they left me behind."

"Do you know what this will do to my reputation!?" yells the fat man, "It would be better if you had all died!"

"That's enough of that, Mr. Ito "

The black knight and the fat man are trapped in bluish ice.

The Ice caster is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body albeit with large breasts and is dressed like magical girl. The last part making the other Adventurers tense as Magical Girls outside magical warriors, are also known as dangerous magical cannon girls.

"Levia-tan is here! "

"Hello, Mistress Serafall." says Naruto Leviathan to his King, "Why are you here?"

Serafall Leviathan, formerly known as Serafall Sitri, was the Satan Leviathan - one of the Four Satans that rule the Underworld. She's also a magical girl fan girl and is considered an official magical girl by the Union.

"I came to see my beloved Queen, but I couldn't let a villain yell at a cute Priestess! " says Serafall, running up to the blushing Priestess, "What's your name?"

"Priestess Miko, daughter of Goblin Slayer and Priestess." says Miko, "Nice to meet you, Lady Leviathan."

"You can call me, Serafall or Sera-chan! "

Goblin Slayer is an infamous high ranking Adventurer from a Dungeon & Dragons world who specializes in killing Goblins with an absolute ruthlessness, efficiency and surprising creativity. In his world, he used to work alone in world until he saved Priestess when her original party was wiped out by Goblins. The duo were then joined by High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, and Lizard Priest. What's strange is in the Changed World, none of them remember there Real Names just there professions.

In the Changed World, there are many types of Goblins.

He mainly hunts the more generic goblins that plague the colonies, child-size green humanoids with large noses, ears, fangs, and goat eyes. They are slaughtered by the thousands by adventurers every day by low level adventurers. The hedonist servants of demons and dark lord are often used as target practice.

"Are you OK, Miko?" says a Hobgoblin running up to the girl.

He's a tall, very muscular, and surprisingly attractive humanoid with black eyes, green skin, and gray hair. He also has pointed ears and prominent lower canines that make him a Hobgoblin. He also wears a bandanna and carries a sword and gun.

"I'm Ok, Riguras. I'm just regretting getting involved with Mr. Ito"

There are Hobgoblins and Golinas that resemble more muscular green skinned elves, than the generic goblins. Since they don't pillage, murder, or rape, instead following the rules of Great Rimuru Tempest, Goblin Slayer doesn't consider them Goblins, refusing to call them Goblins, instead calling them "Green Tusked Elves" much to there annoyance.

"~Serafall. Don't use Ice Magic in the Guild Hall. I don't want the floors damaged, Again!" yells Nana.

Nana was happy when a sorcerer manage to invert the accelerated aging she suffered as a Silpelit Diclonii, meaning she aged half the speed of humans instead of aging twice as fast. Now at the chronological age of 30 and the physical age of 24, she wonders what more life will throw at her.

During the Halloween Event, Naruto reacted to swarms of monsters in a typical fashion. He used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone technique) to create frail physical copies of himself made of chakra (which is mix of physical and spiritual energy). What Naruto didn't known was due to his strong chakra and Kyubi sealed inside him, his body absorbed a portion of the chaos magic that was changing the world. Instead of creating a thousand clones close to him, it created over thirty thousand clones scattered across North America.

These clones were transformed into alternate versions of Naruto.

One raised by his living parents, instead of growing up alone after leaving the orphanage. One raised by Hashirama's granddaughter the Legendary Medic-Nin Tsunade (who in the original time line would become the Fifth Hokage due to Naruto's efforts). One was a future version of himself who had become the Seventh Hokage. marrying his well-endowed stalker Hinata, and have two children.

There are many raised by different elite ninja of the Hidden leaf village and many raised in other villages. Those treated as human beings and those treated like weapons. Those born with bloodline abilities, supernatural powers, or simply being born female.

There are far stranger ones. Versions of Naruto raised on different worlds. Some were transported by a strange technique, while others were simply born in those different worlds. Some instead of possessing Chakra, possessed the ability to manipulate Qi or psychic power or spiritual aura or magic. Some were great fighters, some were clever tricksters, and majority were those who sought adventure.

The thousands of Narutos were mostly heroes and the vast majority defended there colonies. They came together as a family, working together to achieve there goals. A family which exploded in size with the Valentine Event.

**Chapter 2 Orange Fox and Dragon Fafnir. **

**Central City's Orange Fox Restaurant **

**November 11, 2019**

The Orange Fox Restaurant was founded by a collection of chefs after they were rescued by the Naruto Militia.

Teuchi was a citizen of Konohagakure (Hidden leaf) and the owner of Ramen Ichiraku. Devoted to making Ramen with his daughter Ayame, he is one of Naruto's precious people. He was kind to the boy when the majority of the village treated him like a pariah due to the fox. In the Changed World, there is always a Naruto or Naruko wanting some of his Ramen. There numerous children also possess there parent's addiction to the noodles.

"Another order from Namikaze."

What's shocking is Naruto Namikaze's wife Hinata constantly breaks her husband's record at Ramen eating! Now that she's pregnant for the fourth time, those cravings are making the 70 year old chef feel his age. Thankfully his new wife keeps him healthy and happy, he even found his daughter in another colony and her Valentine husband is tolerable.

"30 servings of Naruto Special #1, 40 servings of Naruto #2, 1 order of Cinnamon Buns,,..." the listing is very extensive and could feed a high school class of normal people. It's a simple meal for a Uzumaki Family.

"Is the New Century Soup ready yet." calls one of the Chefs

"Almost!" calls Komatsu.

Komatsu is a short, thin, and light-skinned young man with short black hair, large black eyes, and a rather wide nose with large nostrils. He was the Head Chef working for the ten-star restaurant in Hotel Gourmet, a hotel owned by the prestigious IGO in the world of Toriko. He is Toriko's ever enthusiastic yet timid chef partner and best friend, who experienced his world's food treasures. Starting when he hired Toriko and acquired the Galala Gator of Baron Archipelago and eventually experiencing the Full Course of Acacia, the taste of the world itself. Capable of hearing the Ingredients, he was able to cook the divine.

"I hope Nono gets back soon" says Komatsu

In the Changed World, he ended up with Three Wives during the Valentine Event.

The beautiful knife sharpener Melk the Second. She is adopted daughter and apprentice of the famous knife sharpener, Melk the First and eventually succeeded his position and title after his retirement. She created Komatsu's Derous Knife made famous by his adventures from the fang of a powerful species of dragon. In the Changed World, she works at the Guild Stores working on exotic blades made from wood, creatures and metals from a thousand worlds. She also forgets to eat on occasion with her work load, so het co-wife has to deliver.

"The Soup is Ready."

Roar of approval from the patrons.

Gourmet Living Legend Setsuno's assistant Nono. Though she acted as Setsuno's assistant chef, she was chosen to be her successor for the next generation. Since Setsuno's departure to Gourmet World, Nono was the head chef of the Setsuno Dining Hall. She is a true chef at heart and admires those with love and skill for cooking. She is often quick to recognize it. She managed to not faint when she woke up next to Komatsu and two other girls.

"Charlotte-chan, I'm running low on Strawberrice for the Desert order!"

"No Problem, Darling" says a young woman with pink eyes, dark skin, and long pink hair

The last girl is a young woman with purple eyes, tan skin, and long bright pink hair. She was a professional chef before Halloween '97, known as the "Copy Chef". With her excellent sense of smell and taste, she could determine the majority of ingredients in another chef's soup and replicate the taste. On Halloween, she dyed her hair pink and dressed as a Witch for Halloween

She became Magical girl - Copy Chef Charlotte Jinn. While the dark-haired Melk II can make legendary blades with materials from the Adventurer Guild and green-haired Nono is a proper heir to Setsuna, pink-haired Charlotte is the main supplier of ingredients for the Restaurant.

Charlotte places her latex gloved hand above two bowls. One bowl is empty, while the other is filled with flour. Both hands glow a faint pink and the flour is pulled towards one of her hands, vanishing before it can hit. Just below the other hand, tiny strawberries the size of rice fall from the glow into the other bowl.

"I'll be done in a minute"

Charlotte Jinn possesses the special ability to recreate any food she remembers or even the ingredients the food, as long as she has the equivalent mass is sacrificed. This means if she's eaten a warm apple pie, she can recreate the pie or the apples and other ingredients as long as she sacrifices the needed mass. Marrying Komatsu unlocked a new ability, she now re-create anything her husband and co-wives remember.

She proved to one the greatest resources of Central City during the early days.

The reserves of emergency food quickly ran out due to the appetite of the changed humanity. Plant manipulators gathered to accelerate the growth of crops in green houses and warehouses, protected from the Red Sky's fire and poison. Skilled warriors hunted monsters, but many creatures are poisonous due to the level of magical crystals in there bodies. Alchemists and Magic users transmuted raw matter into food. Even Scientists created machines to create artificial food. Wonderful tasting food is more precious than gold and diamonds.

Naruto Ōtsutsuki is on his 7th bowl of Ramen. He notices several other adventurers who are eating even more than him. There are photos of many Adventurers on the wall with name plates. Amongst the Uzumakis, Namikaze, Senjus, and Ōtsutsuki, there are many interesting ones.

A slender, well-endowed woman with dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. Yoruichi Shihōin - Former Shinigami Captain and former commander of the Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force).

A slim, curvaceous young woman with long light pink hair and brown eyes. Jewelry Bonney - Big Eater and Pirate Captain

"Saiyan Meat Special 2 for Table 6"

A cute woman with vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes, dressed in a red cheongsam with yellow piping. Sitting next to her is a man with green/gray dead fish eyes and messy silvery-blue hair. Kagura of the Yato Tribe. Gintoki Sakata, Shiroyasha (Silver Demon)

A young woman with blue eyes, dark skin and white hair tied in a braid with a large, gold ring, as well as a yellow headband which covers her forehead. She also has long pointed feline ears and fangs. Aisha Clanclan of the Ctarl-Ctarl, Bounty Hunter and Fire Cat

"Digger's Tuna Special for Table 5"

**ROAR!**

**"Fried Ricer!"**

Everyone pauses and turns to see a strange sight. Two creatures are fighting outside the Restaurant. What makes it strange is they seem to be food related beings.

One resembles a large dark purple crustacean emitting a ominous miasma and wearing a seven liter pot as shell like a hermit crab. It roars at it's opening releasing jets of boiling brown water and slashing with it's razor sharp claws.

It's opponent is humanoid being resembling a Chinese martial artist only he wields two giant spoons and his head is plate of Fried Rice with eyes and lobster. The martial artists in the Restaurant notice his Kung Fu is exceptional, especially for a magically animated side dish.

Fried Ricer finally claims victory against the Seafood Special from Hell, piercing the pot with the spoons. The Seafood Special struggles releasing spurts of brown watery liquid, before collapsing. The dark purple crustacean turns a pale lavender before crumbling to mush and once stainless pot crumbles to rust.

"Kaneda Tendo!" says a tall muscular man with spiky red and gold hair, and dressed in a street cook uniform, "Your never cooking again! I thought you mother Akane was bad!"

In the Changed World, transportation between colonies is always dangerous. There is always a danger of the Red Sky releasing one of it's horrors, consuming any unprotected traveler. The two solutions created by the colonists are heavily armored buses and the famous Dragon Trains.

Dragon Trains are armored locomotives built using a combination of science and magic. The special alloy used to create the tracks and armor is immune to the burning rain and the corrosive green rain. The alloy is hydrophobic preventing even normal water from clinging to it and ice does not stay on it's surface. Like the scales of an ancient dragon, the plates of the Dragon Train are stronger than most metals like tungsten and titanium, but supernaturally lighter. Not even strikes of actual ancient dragon and immense sand worms could damage the track.

The engineers that placed the train tracks were protected by small armies of adventurers. It was like the endless number of pumpkin-headed plant monsters, masked ghosts, demon beasts, and walking dead could sense the construction of the railways would deny them prey. The battles were brutal to the point that one in ten died, placing every meter of the track.

These days, the Dragon Trains can even afford luxuries and Adventurers often ride them to get to new locations.

**Dragon Train Fafnir**

**Nov 13, 2019**

All of the Dragon Trains are named after Dragons of myth, legend, and media.

In Norse mythology, Fáfnir was a son of the dwarf king Hreidmar and brother of Regin, Ótr, Lyngheiðr and Lofnheiðr. After being affected by the curse of Andvari's ring and gold, Fafnir became a dragon and was slain by Sigurd.

In the Changed World, those myths and legend have taken lives of there own. This is a world with many dragons and those of dragon blood. There are even several travelling on the Train itself connected to the namesake.

One is young man with ruby eyes and messy brown hair, dressed in a black waistcoat, white shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black leather penny loafers.

His name Sieg Arc. In his world, he was a Homunculus created by Yggdmillennia - a unique family of magi that takes in various bloodlines. He was originally one of many used to supply energy for servants, but he gained his independence. In time, he gained emotions of his own, becoming a master of Servants (Heroic Spirits incarnated into lesser forms), and feel in love with Ruler-class Servant Jeanne d'Arc, the Saint of Orleans.

Within his chest beats the heart of the Hero Siegfried (a form of Sigurd), the Dragon-Blooded Knight and the "Dragon Slayer" who defeated the evil dragon Fafnir with the holy sword Balmung in hand. The Heart of a Dragon combined with power granted by Frankenstein's Monster (female in this universe) allowed him to use the Balmung against a man who would take away humanity's choice.

The last memories he had before awakening in Jeanne's arms, was meeting Jeanne as a spirit in the The Reverse Side of the World, the layer of the World that retains the laws of the Age of Gods, housing surviving Phantasmal Species and presumably Divine Spirits instead of people. It was where the world of magic retreated when the era of logic began in his world.

"Yes, I do see the strangeness of riding a Train named after a Dragon with the Heart of the Dragonslayer that killed the namesake." says Seig, holding a picture of his wife Jeanne and there children (not all of them Valentine Kids), "What about you, Azazel?"

Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

Azazel is the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels in his world. He also previously served as a Chemistry Teacher at Kuoh Academy and as the adviser of the Occult Research Club, which contained his world's most interesting "Hero" - Red Dragon Emperor and Oppai Dragon Issei Hyoudou who he acted as a mentor to.

"I've encountered a few fafnir-related characters including a monster girl and a mecha pilot" comments Azazel as he holds up a orb, which flashes, "Fafnir?"

What's Interesting and related to his current situation, is Azazel managed to create his own Sacred Gear (deus ex machina of his world), the Down Fall Dragon Spear, using the jewel that has Fafnir, one of the five Dragon Kings sealed inside it. A deep voice emerges from the jewel.

**"Apparently, Siegfried was a depressing guy in both our realities. They both died because they couldn't refuse a request, but at least your version was able to make a choice. He gave you his heart and now you have a happy life, even if it's on his hellish World."**

"Jeanne and my family do make me happy."

**"If I had a body like yours, I would scoring left and right. You have the looks and there are ton of hot dragon girls in this world!"**

In his home world, he is Fafnir, the Golden Dragon known as the Gigantis Dragon. He's also a pervert with a panty fetish.

**ROAR!**

Sieg and Azazel both turn as they hear a thunderous roar, they both recognize the sound. It's the roar of very large, very angry dragon.

"The Rail Hunter Dragon?"

"Passengers, do not be alarmed. A Central City Adventurer Team has engaged a Type-4 Draconic Monster. They are confidence in there success, but Help will be accepted. " comes the PA system, "The Train is secure and will be leaving the danger zone in three minutes."

Sieg and Azazel look at each other.

"My wife is going kill me."

**Battlefield near the Dragon Train Rails.**

**Team 9**

A sixty foot Western Dragon roars at it's attackers, those who would dare deny it prey. It's entire body from arrow-shaped head to it's long tail is covered in black metallic scales. It has sharp horns, sharp fangs, and four glowing red eyes. It has claws sharper than obsidian at the end of it's muscular limbs, ragged spines going from head to tail tip, and a pair of massive wings that cast shadows over the field of battle.

The Rail Hunter Dragon is an extremely dangerous dragon that has been causing problems for the colonies. This breed of Fantasy dragon's scale type is determined by the materials it devours. It's parent was a Black Meteor Thunder Dragon because it devoured meteoric iron as a hatchling.

"This dragon somehow devoured Rail Alloy!" yells a young woman standing 158 cm (five-foot-two) with blue eyes and short dark blue hair. She's dressed in blue/black armor with a blue visored helmet. She's insanely fast avoiding the flying debris while launching spherical blue energy blasts.

**"Mercury Fall!"**

Every time the baseball-size spheres strike, there is an explosion of ice and cold, but it doesn't seem to doing much damage against the pure black scales.

"Which means?" says a very tall woman standing over 213 cm (seven foot) with green eyes and long black hair tied in ponytail by a green band. Her muscular athletic form is dressed in black and green armor with gold pauldrons and circlet. She rams her glowing green fist into the ground

**"Dragon Geyser!"**

A glowing green attack resembling an Eastern Dragon explodes from the ground underneath the Rail Hunter Dragon and knocks it into the air. As it does lightning crackles across it's form arcing off it's wings into the ground. The dragon then crashes back to the ground, creating a creator and a lot of dust. The evil dragon just rises to it's feet again.

"We are in serious trouble!" says the first girl, jumping and rolling over the tail strike that could have cut her in half!

"Damn it! Why won't this thing fall!?" yells the girl as she blinds the creature with quick energy attacks. It's shattered eyes begin to regenerate, but at least she can damage them. The evil dragon's black scales are still shiny and flawless

"Calm down, Moriko! We don't need you going Berserk!"

"I Am Calm, Mizuna! I'm just Hungry and Missing Mom's Lunch!"

"Stop calling me that!" she hates being called mustard greens.

"Concentrate on the fight, girls." says the third member of CCA Team 9

"Your one to talk, Playboy" whispers Mizuna

He's a slim, yet muscular, long-legged man with light brown hair which he keeps brushed over one side of his face. Among the man's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows, which form different spirals. He raises his right hand and the interspacial ring on his finger glows. In a burst of light, a red/brown container appears on the ground in front of him. He then does a spin kick that shatters a large rock sent his way by the dragon's tail

"What are you doing with that stuff, Charley?" asks Moriko.

Charles' Third Eye opens, glowing with an inner light, while Charles' leg glows with brilliant flame.

**"Diable Jambe: Drive!"**

Charles kicks the container and shoot like meteor, spinning in the air and release streams of smoke and sparks as it streaks towards it target. It rockets inside the mouth of the roaring dragon, then explodes into red-brown powder. The dragon stops roaring and begins coughing, it soon has serious problems breathing.

"Pepper? Cooking Spices!?" says Moriko with her heightened sense of smell

"Brilliant" says her sister, "It may be nigh invulnerable but it still needs to breathe."

"**_Sunnydale Scorpion Peppers_****.** Even the most gluttonous Saiyan can't handle them."

The struggling dragon whips it's tail around and it's about to hit the girls, when someone grabs the armored length of muscle and bone.

"Where have you been, Griffin!?" yells Moriko

"That tail strike knocked me out. I guess I was careless" says the calm man.

Griffin is tall man standing 188 cm (6'2) with red eyes, tan skin, and straight black hair which is tied back. He wears a close fitting black body suit which shows his impressive muscles and surprisingly flexible dark purple armour. He also wears a pendant around his next resemble a gourd. He's actually drinking from a Gourd even while holding the Dragon's tail. The dragon still can't shake the man despite the immense difference in mass.

"Or maybe your Drunk."

"You known about my Alcohol Empowerment."

"But you don't need to be powered up, 24-7"

Similar to his father, he gets stronger and more powerful both physically and magically the more alcohol he consumes. He already possessed high alcohol tolerance inherited from his parents and his ability raises that tolerance to the point of near immunity. He usually drinks stuff that would kill normal humans and often used as fuel for some machines.

"Woah!" yells Griffin as Dragon flaps it's absolutely immense wings and tries to take flight, "Your not getting away, lizard. **Seismic Palm!**"

The Evil Dragon screeches at him in anger, only for Griffin to strike the tail with the magically charged palm of his hand. The tail shakes from the force of the impact, then it seems to swell. The Rail Hunter Dragon cries out in pain as the tip of it's tail is torn off, soaking the ground in florescent green liquid.

The Rail Hunter Dragon continues it's attempt to escape it's tormentors, evening risk the dangers of the Red Sky. Only for sharp hooks and chains composed of shadows to tear into the delicate membranes of the wings, and pull it back towards the ground.

Most Western Dragons possess powerful wings but the majority of them use magic to reduce weight and drag, but they still need there wings to channel the magic not matter how large or how small.

Three more figures rise from the ground, the final members of Team 9. Unlike those in more armoured uniforms, all three women are dressed in form fitting black bodysuits with hooded cloaks.

"The Caravan is secure. There being loaded onto the Dragon Train." Reports the first one to Griffin, as the wind pulls her hood back.

She is a beautiful woman with glowing neon green eyes and long flowing white hair styled with two braids. She's gathers swirling green liquid in her hand, she then moves her arms releasing glowing blades that pass threw the Dragon's torso. It doesn't cause damage to the scales, but the dragon acts like it's hurt. The Dragon's regenerating tail whips at her, but it passes threw eye without causing any form of damage or reaction.

The second beautiful woman has glowing purple eyes, gray skin, and flowing black hair. She also has a red diamond over her (third eye/ajna chakra) and gold earrings. She chants strange words as her shadow darkens and extends into dozens of black hands. These shadowy arms restrain the dragon's movements before the hands bypass the scales and phase into the dragon's body. A petrified tree is sent flying at her only for black chains to redirect the flying object.

The third beauty, this one of Chinese instead of European descent, has glowing red eyes, blue-gray skin, and shoulder length black hair. She also has sharp canine teeth, pointed ears, and a single curved horn that marks her as a demon. She is clearly the one controlling the black chains holding the dragon.

As she concentrates humanoids rise from the ground holding the chains. They are female warriors dressed like assassins with there masks reveal the same blue-gray skin and red eyes. There lower bodies are dark mist, while there upper bodies are covered in hooded cloaks.

The Rail Hunter Dragon roars in rage and pain, going into a frenzy. The hooks tear out of the damaged wings and the chains holding it begin to break, fading into vanishing black mist. Angela's black hands are also forced out and stretch like rubber as the dragon struggles against them.

The group watches in mild shock as the wing membranes begin to rapidly heal.

"We are damaging it by bypassing it's scales, but the damage is healing too quickly." says the first one

"That's obvious, Ida." says the second, as the darkness swirls around her, "Dragon regeneration is OP. What do we do!?"

"Don't get stressed, Angela." replies Mizuna, as the Dragon's four eyes become glowing icicles. Once more blinded, it stops it's attempts to fly to heal.

"I think the solution just arrived." says the oni girl, glowing rings of fire and vaguely Chinese/Japanese symbols circling her hands

"I believe you are right, Daiyu" says Angela

Sieg and Azazel have arrived. Sieg is holding Balmung, the Phantasmal Greatsword that killed Fafnir. Azazel is now dressed in golden dragon armour holding an impressive spear.

Daiyu's spells quickly confirm what she initially sensed.

"Dragon slayer magic." says Daiyu, "I have a plan."

"Now I'm Worried" comments Griffin.

"No comments from the Drunk Section."

Daiyu places her finger tip against her horn causing it to glow red briefly, then she snaps her fingers. The eyes of the adventurers flash red as information fills there minds.

The Rail Hunter Dragon roars and takes flight, while it's wings are still healing and half-blinded. It was at this place to hunt and fed, not to be hunted and killed by small predators. It flies straight up into the dangers of the Red Sky

**"Jupiter Dragon Geyser!"**

Moriko Kino's glowing fist strikes the ground and a pillar of plasma explodes from the ground, launching a glowing Griffin into the sky.

Griffin Groh glows his an aura of magic as he lands on top of flying spectre created by Daiyu Phantom, still clinging by an attached chain. He uses the Spectre as launch pad, dispersing it in the process, to reach the velocity needed to catch the escaping dragon. His glowing form flies past the rising dragon

Griffin claps his two hands together, as if praying. Then he turns downward towards the startled dragon and begins to fall back down. As Griffin falls, he glows brightly and the dragon is pushed towards the ground by pressure. Griffin points one hand at the Dragon, a single open palm.

**"Buddha's Palm"**

The Dragon roars as an unseen force smashes it back into the land below. It's body is pushed deep into the dry dead earth and stone by the force. From the sky there is now an immense hand print in the ground with the barely conscious black metal dragon in the centre.

The Dragon rises to it's feet, it's body steaming as flesh beneath the impenetrable black scales and covering the unbreakable black bones regenerates. It's fluorescent vital fluids flowing back in place and make grotesque sounds.

Charles Vinsmoke moves with amazing speed summoning a scroll from his Interspatial ring. He lands within feet of the dragon, his foot on the open sealing scroll. The dragon lunges at the acrobatic chef, only for the Charles to yell out an attack

**"Diable Jambe: Anneau de flamme"**

Charles does a flaming backflip that kicks the Dragon in the jaw, snapping the neck back. The flames also burn the scroll, releasing it's contents. Thousands of gallons of purified water that explode with enough force to cut stone.

**"Mercury Grand Fall!"**

Mizuna dances on the battlefield as ice blue magic gathers around her, then she throws a basketball size blue/black sphere of magic like a bowling ball into the explosion of water. The explosion of water is instantly frozen into iceberg that traps the majority of the dragon's body in super cold ice. The Dragon's regeneration slows to a crawl with the intense cold.

**"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"**

Angela Phantom's black shadowy hands explode from her aura of darkness. Each one moving faster than a human eye can perceive, but the dragon sees it's doom coming. The shadowy handles strike the dragon bypassing the scales as if the hands of ghost or demon. The attack renders the dragon unable to prove, it's nervous system torn to shreds in the blink of an eye.

Azazel doesn't join in the "calling out your attacks" phenomenon, instead he launches his spear which easily pierces one of the four eyes of the immobile dragon. The spear is stopped by the metallic dragon skull, but it's in deep.

Moriko gathers her energy which resonates with Sieg's Galvanism ability. Lightning crackles back and forth between the two.

Sieg twists his sword's handle and the glowing blade emits a beam of fiery blue energy into sky. The magic is intense and visible, shaking the bones of the Adcenturers. The sound is like thunder as a wind blows from the pressure of the blade. As the blade begins to move the aura of magic intensifies.

**"The Evil Dragon will fall, and the world will now reach the twilight."**

**"Fall ― Balmung! "**

The brilliant blue-white fiery magic twists in the air and strikes the impaled head of the dragon. The Noble Phantasm's destructive power is channeled into the Rail Hunter Dragon. The power incinerates the heat-resistant flesh of the dragon, causing vital fluids to boil, and organs capable of generating vast amounts of magic to rupture. Unlike the other attacks, this one carries the magic of a Dragon slayer, the anathema of it's existence, preventing regeneration.

The Adventurers watch as the massive dragon's body deforms as the flesh beneath it's scales is destroyed, then as jets of steam and light escape weakening areas. The dragon prove durable enough to withstand five seconds of the attack, before it finally explodes.

There is a loud growling and everyone turns to see Moriko panting and holding her stomach.

"Channeling big attacks is so draining... I forgot how strong you old timers can be."

Sieg drops at being calling old. He's already a grandpa and he's happy with his loving family, but he still doesn't like being reminded of how old he is. At least he doesn't look his age.

Louder growl.

"I'm so hungry.."

"Don't worry, Chere." replies Charles, "I'm sure I can make you something back at the Train."

"How much do you think we will get for the Rail Hunter Dragon?" asks Griffin taking a deep drink from his gourd.

"It has 186 confirmed sentient kills, not including the damage of equipment and loss of livestock." say Daiyu, "The real money comes from the scales and bones. Not only are dragon parts valuable, but the Dragon Rail metal is unique and expensive. It makes it twenty times more valuable."

"I have the Rings and Scrolls." says Charles pulling out said items from his Ring.

**Dragon Train Fafnir**

Interspacial Rings and Sealing Scrolls are some of the best storage devices. They allow people to carry many items in a subspace pocket dimension, much like a video game inventory. The only problem about them is you need to have at least some talent in Magic, Qi or Aura manipulation to use them. Also if the object is destroyed, the items are either lost forever or explosively returned to normal space in the general area. You can also store empty rings and full scrolls, but you can't store an active ring inside another active ring without things getting "messy".

These are thoughts going threw an observer as Team 9 reveals there names and back stories to Seig and Azazel.

"My name is Moriko Kino, this is my half-sister Aoi, but I call her Mizuno. My mother is Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, while hers in Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. Our father is the saiyan warrior Broly."

The Sailor Senshi are an iconic group of magical girls from Japan. They are magically connected to planetary bodies and draw power to magical warriors of love and justice. The reincarnated princesses of the solar system fought against various evil forces that sought to consume the people of Earth. Monsters seeking life energy, souls, dreams, and other precious things.

Unfortunately, the Changed World left them near powerless as there were now many connected to the same planets and the chaos magic damaged there ability to transform. They were rescued by Broly and eventually they learned new forms of magic to compensate.

Broly was born a mutant saiyan on the planet Vegita, born with an abnormally high level of power. King Vegeta worried that Broly would be threat to him and his legacy, exiled the boy to Planet Vampa. His father Paragus found his son, but was also stranded due to damage to the ship. Years later, Broly would be forced to fight the last Saiyans by his father and tyrant Freiza. First Prince Vegeta and Goku, then the divine fusion Gogeta, only to be saved by friend Cheelai returning him to Vampa.

In the Changed World, he found many monsters to fight and people to protect. The Changed World's contaminated Qi made it so he couldn't simply ram up to legendary super saiyan, so fights were actually challenging. He stayed close to the girls, as Ami taught him many things and Makoto made him delicious food. After Valentine Event, he found himself experiencing many new things.

"We found Cheelai a few months after the Valentine. Apparently the guy she was with abandoned her. So, Dad married her too and we have a green-skinned brother, but he mostly helps Mama Makoto at the Restaurant." rambles Aoi

Sanji comes from a world of Pirates, strange sea creatures, and cursed fruits that grant superpowers. Sanji Vinsmoke was the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as the former sous chef of the Baratie, owned by his teacher former pirate Red-Leg Zeff. He is also the third son and fourth child of the infamous Vinsmoke Family (former dynastic conquerors and rulers of North Blue) , thus making him a prince of the Germa Kingdom.

In the Changed World, he continues to be one of the best chefs in the world competing with many supernaturally skilled masters of food, dealing with food that can heal injuries old and new, enhance the body and spirit, or even overwhelm them with a Foodgasm.

Charlotte Pudding is the 35th daughter and the 76th child of the Charlotte Family, an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, and a hybrid between a human and a member of the Three-Eye Tribe. The last point being a source of much pain and sadness in her childhood, and the reason she developed amazing acting skills to hide her true feelings. She was once Sanji's arranged fiancée, per the political agreement between their families (which was actually an assassination), but didn't expect to fall in love with him.

In the Changed World, she continued to be a chef. She worked as a chocolatier and the owner of cafe "Caramel" on Cacao Island, now she owns Caramel Café in Central City. A very popular place for the sweet-loving adventurers. She married Sanji months before the Valentine Event, so her getting pregnant by her husband during the Event wasn't as much a shock as it was to others.

"I've got Dad's skills, but I don't want to settle down as a Chef just yet." says Charles, "I've got Dad's Style and Haki, and I've learned other styles like taekwondo, karate, and especially capoeira from Master Elena. She is a great teacher "

"It doesn't hurt she's six foot East African goddess of a woman." Smirks Griffin.

Bacchus Groh and Cana Alberona come from the magical world of Earthland, where ten percent of the world's population can use magic. After many conflicts, this resulted in the wizards of the county of Fiore and other countries forming into Guilds of Wizards.

Bacchus Groh is an S-Class Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Bacchus' fighting style revolves around his mastery of the martial art Chop Hanging Palm, which is focussed around the use of palm strikes imbued with Magic Power through his Magic. Bacchus' personality revolves around drunkenness, tho he is also competitive and has a sense of honour

Cana Alberona is a member of the (in)famous Fairy Tail Guild and a potential S-Class Mage. As a very young girl, Cana came to Fairy Tail after the death of her mother to find her father, Gildarts Clive, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. This led to drinking contests with Bacchus.

Bacchus and Cana were having a drinking contest when the Valentine Event occurred. That is how Griffin Groh was conceived.

"Mom didn't drink a drop during her pregnancy." says Griffin, "Not like it would have hurt me, but she makes me proud."

"What about your dad?"

"When he learned he was going in be a dad, he drank _Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster_ until he passed out. He woke up with headache and speaking Chinese." says Griffin, drinking from his gourd, "He didn't speak Chinese until after that night."

The Phantom Sisters - Ida, Angela, and Daiyu - are the last to do the back story.

"Dad was just 14, when his parents build a strange machine, designed to see the world unseen."

"When it didn't quite work, his parents they just quit, but then Dad took a look inside of it"

"There was a great big flash, everything just changed, his molecules got all rearranged"

Danny Fenton got caught in the activation of his paranormal investigator parents' Ghost Portal, designed to access a dimension of ectoplasm where ghosts and ghost like beings existed. Danny was fused with charged ectoplasm on a molecular level, granting him the power to transformed into white haired green eyed ghost version of himself with many powers. He fought against various ghosts raging from weaklings like the Box Ghost to Ghost King Pariah Dark, his nemesis Vlad Plasmius, and the terrifying evil future form of Dan Phantom.

Ida's mom is Danny's long time friend Samantha "Sam" Manson. .She is a self-proclaimed goth who is fascinated with the occult and paranormal, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face). Ida, named after the Grandmother that supported her Sam when she was dealing with super-optimistic socialite parents, doesn't share the Vegan life.

"I love meat. I'm an Adventurer that follows the rule - If it Tries To Eat You, You Can Eat It!"

Ida gathers green ectoplasm in her palm.

"I have Ghost powers like Dad, even an Ice Core like Dad."

Angela's mother is Raven, also known as Rachel Roth, the half-demon prophesied daughter of Trigon, a powerful demon lord existing in the Azarath dimension. Angela's mother is a version of Raven that was a part of a group of young heroes called the Titans, fighting against criminals and super villains. They had many wild adventurers and Raven finally killed Trigon and ending his hold on her

"Mom has this cool soul self that resembles a Raven silhouette! I create these shadow ghost hands I've been getting training from a Diclonus Girl back in Central. Her psychokinetic Vectors are very similar to my Shadow Hands"

"At least you stopped calling them Dark Hands."

"Mama-Jade eyes kept lighting up, so I decided to re-brand."

Daiyu's mother is Chan Yu, better known in America as Jade Chan. She is the niece of the martial artist and archeologist Jackie Chan who came to America from Hong Kong because she was having trouble. Jackie Chan was pulled into the fight against criminals seeking supernatural relics and Jade gladly got herself involved.

Daiyu's Mom was a Dark Jade born after what they thought was there final battle. After the Dragon Shendu and his power mad son Drago were sealed in the Demon Netherworld, permanently removing the Magic Talismans - 12 power granting talismans named after the Chinese Zodiac that had started there adventures. Instead a sorcerer attempted to steal the powers of Oni King Terakudo, who was sealed into a Mask with his Generals and his armies of shadow demons - the Shadowkahn. Instead, Jade was permanently transformed into an Oni, the Dark Queen of her own army of Kunoichi Shadowkahn wielding kusari-gama.

"All Oni under Terakudo could make Shadowkahn. When Mom became one, she ended up with gender bent versions of the average ones armed with chain-sickles. My versions are a mix of those combined with ghosts. I call them Spectre Shadowkahn."

"Very creative."

"Oh shut up, Sis."

Griffin Groh sits down next to a woman in the mostly empty dining car. Pre-Halloween Event dining cars would have larger windows so the people dining could enjoy the scenary. The Dragon trains don't have real windows, instead they are screens that display what's outside the train. The outside is covered in metal plates at all times.

The woman is a tall dignified woman with dark brown eyes, light skin, and straight glossy black hair. She also has pointed ears and upswept eyebrows that mark her as Vulcan. She's wearing a white shirt, black pants, and boots with a fancy looking red/black coat. She also wears a hat and carries a decorated gold pocket watch.

"You are Doctor Lin?"

"Yes. Do you have the Requested Item?"

Griffin pulls out a black ring, puts it on, then whispers into it. He then places his hand above the table and a small black box appears. The matte black box is cube 20 x 20 x 20 cm (7.8) with red circles and Eastern looking symbols. Griffin traces a symbol on one the circles and it opens up to reveal crimson crystal orb.

Doctor Lin pulls out metallic ornate rod with light emitting crystal on the tip. It makes a humming sound as she goes over the red stone.

"Sonic Screwdriver?

"Correct." says Lin coldly

"So you're a daughter of The Doctor? Or should I say The Doctors?"

"The Doctor" is the main alias used by a mysterious renegade Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey, who travelled through time and space with various companions in their obsolete and "borrowed" TARDIS. After the last Time War, where the Time Lords fought the omnicidal Daleks, he was thought to be the last. What makes Time Lords so unique is they possess multiple lives. After each death/near death, they resurrect as a new person. The Doctor has been more than dozen people and Halloween Event created over a Hundred Time Lords (and Ladies) who call themselves The Doctor.

"My mother was some one he saved and then Valentine Event occurred."

**Beep.**

"Confirmation. This is the correct item."

"So the Payment?"

She gives him a sealing scroll.

"Saurian Brandy, Cardassian Kanar, Aldeberan Whiskey, Klingon Bloodwine, and Romulan Ale" says Doctor Lin, "You have a very impressive collection of liqueur. Is it true you actually gain power from alcoholic beverages beyond strength?"

"It's happened a few times. Miruvor is this fancy elf flower wine that can heal a person. Ever since I drank a bottle I heal faster. I drank a bottle of Fire Whiskey that was made in Scotland, next to that Hogwarts place. Now I can pull off a fire ball that would make Uncle Natsu proud. Nord Mead boosted my stamina, but it took hours to get the minty sweet taste out of my mouth."

"Why did you also ask for Altair Water?"

"Bottled water is very valuable. Pre-HE you had a lot of people willing to pay a lot for bottled water. After the HE, the people of post-apocalypse made water more valuable then petroleum. If people are willing to pay big for water from some northern glacier, how much do you think they will pay for water from 17 light years from Earth?"

"16.73."

"Huh?"

"Altair is 16.73 light years from Earth."

"I'll remember that." says Griffin, "Can I buy you something? Slusho? Raktajino?"

"No thank you."

"Where were you, Griffin?" asks Charles, serving some form of sweet dish to his Adventurer Party and two new friends.

"Talking about Alcohol to a friend."

"You would be the expert." says Moriko Kino. "Didn't you spend that Goblin paycheck on Whiskey?

"80 year old MacCutcheon"

"Is it true you once drank Moloko Plus?" asks Sieg as he enjoys his dessert.

"I love drink new and strange, but I'm not that stupid. If I want to hallucinate, I'll drink the Elven Moonshine."

**Jade Forest - Dragon Train Station**

**November 16, 2019**

Dragon Train Fafnir has arrived at the Station.

Jade Forest is the name given to a colony to the South of Central City. From the outside it resembles a small fortified town with thick walls to keep out monsters, guard towers to kill the more aggressive ones, and many dome structures to protect against what falls from the Red Sky.

The majority of Jade Forest is an underground facility filled by plants being grown by water and artificial light sources. There are many farms that grow food crops and medicinal plants tended to by farmers, plant elementals, and elves of various types. There are also greenhouses where the experimental plants are grown.

A man and woman are pushing a wheeled cart containing carefully wrapped tree saplings. The cart must have weighed over a five hundred pounds, but the man pushes it with extreme ease.

The man is two meters tall (6'7) with a very muscular build and thick arms. He has short dark brown hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. He's wearing a light blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and gray shoes

"Tuck in your shirt!"

The woman is also two meters tall with athletic build and large breasts. She has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes. She wears a light-green shirt with a dark green belt wrapped around it, a pair of brown pants, and grayish boots

"Why did I marry you?" says the man in teasing mode.

"I was the only woman left in world of big-nosed villagers, giant spiders, and undead. I was also willing to fight along side you, even if it into the depths of the Netherworld or the End Dimension. Also, after we killed the Dragon and looted the End City, we spent an entire day in the bedroom."

"It was a Rhetorical Question. I known why I married someone as wonderful as you." Says the Man, "Do you remember why the scientists said we couldn't put the saplings in out Inventory?"

"For some reason, while our Inventory can hold sapling and pots, it can't hold saplings in pots. They were worried we would damage the root system."

Two people greet the couple. One is tall lean man with blue eyes and long golden hair tied back in a ponytail. His pointed ears reveal him to be a Half-Elf and he's dressed in dark green protective clothing with a mask over his face. The other is an attractive woman with dark green eyes, dark brown skin, and thick dark green grass for hair. Her skin is covered in protective wood armour and tree branches extended from her head like antlers, which means she a plant elemental or shaman.

"You are Steve Stone and Alexandra "Alex" Stone (nee Wood), the Minecrafters?"

"And Your Cordover and Dalleira?"

Steve and Alex don't remember there lives before they appeared in the strange world of the Builders. A mysterious, dangerous world whose nights were dominated by giant spiders and armies of the walking dead. Fortunately they had been gifted with the power to manipulate the world and build items like the ancient magical builders, whose ruins can found throughout the land.

Studying the Ruins and communicating with the native people - the villagers, they managed to piece the history together. The Ancient Builders studied strange phenomenon and eventually opened a portal to Netherworld in the search of greater knowledge. They unlocked the secrets of magic, but in there arrogance tried to resurrect the dead using blackened bones of netherworld and Soul-Eating Sand. Instead they created an abomination that began the decline of the Builder civilization.

Steve and Alex eventually found the Stronghold, the underground complex created as the Builder last hope. Inside was a Portal that lead to a desolate barren dimension ruled by a black dragon. Steve and Alex barely survived and slew the dragon, opening a portal back to the Overworld.

Steve and Alex cycled many times, fighting different monsters from new random mobs and horrific Boss monsters that determined the fate of a world. They eventually encountered other lost people -known as Mincrafters for the perchance to mining and crafting the world around them. Over ten million people fighting for the same cause, each in there own way.

When Steve and Alex awoke in the Changed World, they were barely effected. It was just another world to explore, conquer, and craft in. After several years and Alex giving birth to there son - Robert "Bob" Stone, they have settled down in this Final World.

"We heard learned about you when an Adventurer brought in one of your Apples" says Cordover looking excited like an eccentric/mad scientist.

"Do you have one of those Golden Apples?" asks the Dryad Dalleira

Steve pulls out a two apples - one apple is simply the colour of Gold and the other one is glowing with magic. "Normal and Enchanted"

"You can make these with normal apples and gold? What about Magic Apples?"

"I can make them from Normal, even those grown using a supernatural power, but those Apples that already have a magical trait don't work."

"Fascinating. It could, be a difference between raw magical growth and inherit magical trait." says Cordover as he starts running calculations.

"So what did we just deliver?" asks Alex.

"Oh! White Magic Apples, a new hybrid of apple trees. It was made by mixing, and Avalonian Apples and Nart Golden Tree Apples"

"Never heard of those and I'm friends with Applejack Apple and her family."

"Wonderful Family!" half-yells Cordovor, "So wonderful to talk to. Family is a mix of human, pastel magic ponies, and in between anthos."

"Getting back on topic." says Dalleira, "Avalonian Apples are a special healing bred that only grow on the Island of Avalon and the Gardens owned by Pendragon Royal Family. Avalon literally means the "Island of Apples". We received samples from Adventurers Alturia Pendragon."

"And the Nart Apples?"

"They come from a legend of the Nart People that lived in North Caucasus, between the Black and Caspian Seas. It's a golden tree, whose apples mature in day. These half white apples also have a special ability, if an infertile woman eats one they will have a child, but the child's hair will be snow white."

"How did you manage to find one?"

"There was an old Russian woman who owned a greenhouse in Sunnyside Colony."

"So that is why all the kids in that town look like Witcher Geralt's family?"

Geralt of Rivia is a white haired Adventurer of some fame. In his world, he was one of a few travelling monster hunters who have supernatural powers, known as Witchers. The rituals and potions used to grant them special abilities turn there hair white In the Changed World, he has many children despite the Witcher process causing sterility.

"So, is the payment ready?" asks Steve

Cordovor pulls a scroll from his Ring's inventory and hands it to Steve. "10000 Health and Mana Potions - High Quality. He also included 50 kilos of cultivation spirit grass for qi and aura users."

As Steve and Alex leave, they hear Griffin talking to Sieg and Charles, "Fall Joy, Gray Winter, Melon Field, Moon-set Hunter, and Peach Plum Potion."

"Your kidding me?" says Sieg in disbelief.

"Nope. Those are cocktails invented in this colony. It's easy to experiment when you have a lot of resources. The most common bases of potions are water, slime, honey, oil, blood, and alcohol."

**END of Chapter 2**

**\- More to Come**


	3. Chapter 3 - Yokai of the Hunter's Dream

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Complete: 3 December 2019**

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

**Chapter 3 - Yokai of the Hunter's Dream**

**Yokai**

The word yokai is made up of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity" and "spectre; apparition; mystery; suspicious". They can also be called ayakashi, mononoke or mamono. Yokai range diversely from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. They are beings of power and mystery, to be respected at all times.

In the Changed World, they have become far more active and far more numerous, spread across the known world. There are many classification for them and those that defy classification.

A Yokai's "true form" can be human, animal, plant, object, or natural phenomenon. The animals of an ancient forest to the toys of grandmother could become Yokai with enough emotion and spirit energy in the air.

A Yokai's source of mutation can be this-world related, spiritual/mental related, reincarnation/next-world related, or material related. .The Changed World is a constant source, forever binding there fates.

A Yokai's external appearance can several things: human, animal, plant, artifact, structure/building, natural object or phenomenon, and miscellaneous. Many yokai are masters of illusion or can shape shift at will, so appearances are always considered deceptive.

Some fall into more than one category.

When the world was Changed, the spirit world grew far more turbulent and the barriers between it and world of the living strained with the new power. The very nature of the world was changed and continues to change, creating more and more apparitions.

There are many humans who were transformed into Yokai. Some choosing the power to survive, some merely transformed by circumstance or unplanned actions of other Yokai.

Pre-Halloween Event there were ethnic enclaves of Chinese people outside China, Hong Kong, Macau or Taiwan. Areas known as "Chinatown" existed throughout the world, including Europe, North America, South America, Asia, Africa, Australia, Zealandia and the Middle East.

Post-Halloween Event, there are Yokai Villages in every major colony. They contain large numbers of yokai who have proven far more resistant that normal humans to the Red Sky's torments. They also have a large population of interbreeding hanyou, half breeds that were once so rare and disliked as now very common.

**Central City - Yokai Village**

**November 17, 2019**

Deep the heart of a large tower, the Yokai Council has gathered for a meeting. The yokai officials and businessmen are divided by classifications. This appears to be an important meeting as everyone is alert.

The most prominent members are four powerful beings dressed like noblemen, each with attendants. They are clearly the leaders of Central City's Yokai.

One is a mature Chinese nobleman standing over two meres tall (6'7) with azure blue eyes and long flowing dark green hair tied back with gold hair piece. He has arcing eyebrows, pointed ears, sharp canines, small antlers made of dark wood, and a long beard. He's dressed in flowing blue-green robes illustrated with trees, blue Chinese dragons. As he brings his cup of warm tea to lips, sharp nails and blue scales are also revealed.

His attendants are a dark-skinned man with amber eyes and wild red/gold hair and a woman with red eyes and thick snow white hair. The man has sharp canines and pointed striped cat ears on his head, while the woman has long white rabbit ears. There uniforms are green with a forest pattern.

**"Qin, Azure Dragon of the East"** says the dragon in human form. His symbol glows on the Pentagon Shaped Table.

The Second resembles a young pale boy standing a metre and half (4'11). He has vermillion red eyes, pale skin, and hip long wild hair. The feathered hair is a bright red mixed with black, gold, and white. He also has a white markings on his forehead and pointed ears. He's dressed in red/black clothing and his black coat is covered image of fire with a bird of flame on the back.

His attendants are a white skinned woman with long white hair and gold eyes and a muscular man with dark eyes and a jet black hair cut in a Mohawk. The woman has red markings around her eyes and fangs of snake and the man has black skin with two horse ears on the top of his head. They both wear red clothing with flame pattern.

"**Zhu, Vermillion Bird of the South**. Lets get this show going."

The Third is a young woman standing five feet tall with gold eyes, white complexion and wild white, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. He skin and hair have the black stripes of a tiger and she has the claws, fangs, tail, and ears of a Big Cat. She's dressed like warrior in white with a white fur collar cloak. She also has a gem in her forehead (ajna chakra) and gold/silver earring.

Her attendants are a white haired muscular man and white haired woman both possessing gold eyes. The man resembles an ape with white hair, while woman has short feathered white hair. They both wear white uniforms with shiny buttons and wind/cloud symbols.

"**Lady Baihu, White Tiger of the West.** Let's begin."

The Fourth is a tall beautiful and mature woman standing over six foot with pale skin and long flowing black hair reaching her ankles, unrestraint by any ties or styling. Her eyes are polished silver with black sclera like the moon reflected on water. She has dark markings around her eyes and black lips. She wears flowing black dress and aquatic theme jewellery.

Her attendants are large heavy-built man with buzzcut black hair and a short, thin woman with long black hair tied in a braid. The man has pointed ears and prominent lower canines and the woman has pointed and prominent front teeth. They are both dressed in black.

"**Daiyu, Black Warrior of the North**" she says with a smirk, "**Yellow Emperor** will not be attending today. He and attendants are celebrating there youngest kids becoming Adventurers."

Daiyu's godchild, who carries her name, is also an Adventurer. The Phantom Sisters is popular Adventurers in Yokai Village.

"So Soon? That makes me feel like an Old Man." says Zhu with a cocky smirk.

"You'll always be immature, bird boy" says Lady Baihu.

"How's Sienna?" says Zhu, not phased by her words, knowing the answer.

"None of your business, feather head"

Sienna Kahn is a Bengal Tiger Faunus from the World of Remnant. She became the leader of the pro-faunus organization White Fang after the previous leader Ghira Belladonna stepped down. Under her leadership, the White Fang became more aggressive and willing to violence to protect the rights of Faunus. She was murdered by the human-hating extremist Adam Taurus, who had been her second in command and inspiration for the change in White Fang.

She awoke in the Changed World and in time joined Lady Baihu's court. Lady Baihu and Sienna look almost identical, except the Lady has white tiger colouration. Zhu's court started rumors that Sienna is actually Lady Baihu's daughter. It doesn't help that Sienna's daughter Scarlet called Lady Baihu "Grandma".

"Let's get down to business." says Qin. He knows how his friends can get without the Emperor around.

"Yubaba's Bathhouse."

"She managed to expand it and is now accepting more guests. Considering how stressful our Changed World has become, a relaxing vacation spot in the spirit world would be nice. It would also be nice to not reek of mortal world."

Yokai's senses are sensitive to the scent of the mortal world. Mortal humans smell very unpleasant to spirits, which until a recent development there has only been one case of a mortal working at Yubaba's Bathhouse.

The recent development was a alchemical pill developed for Qi cultivators. It was meant to strengthen the body and spirit meridians of a beginner, but it also removed one's "mortal scent". It's useful for hunting hollows.

"We have authorized the construction of a spirit portal in Central City. We have to hire Onmyoji and Shinigami to prevent disruptions to the spirit flow. He don't need another invasion of ghosts or Hollows."

Shinigami or Soul Reaper are the main psychopomps - spiritual being that handle the movement of souls between the world of the living and the world of the dead. They transport ghosts to there destinations in the afterlife and cleanse corrupted souls. In there original world, there were 13 Court Guard Squads that organized the Soul Reapers. In the Changed World, there are many more divisions.

Onmyōdō ( lit. 'The Way of Yin and Yang') is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. In them Changed World, it's a form of Japanese-style spell-casting. The current head of the Central's Onmyōdō Organization being a reincarnation of the legendary Abe no Seimei. A man who during life analysed strange events, conducted exorcisms, warded areas against evil spirits, and performed various rites of geomancy.

"Next on the List, we have Dragons. Not just any dragons, but Filia, Valgarv, Arc, Irene, and Sonya"

"Oh Crap."

The crowd around the Four Guardians is filled with whispers.

Filia Ul Copt, a golden dragon of the world of Slayers, formerly serving as a priestess under Flarelord Vrabazard, the Fire Dragon King. When she's not using dragon magic, she's using a very large iron mace.

Valgarv, an Ancient dragon of the world of Slayers, he became half-mazoku to get revenge, even absorbing the powers of greater demon and greater god, but was defeated and resurrected as an Ancient Dragon. Only an Infant Hatchling, He became Filia's adopted son.

Arc is man who retained his pre-Halloween mind after gaining the memories and power of Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse from Earthland. Acnologia as the Arcane Dragon he devours all forms of magic without a specific element and as a Dragonslayer he slaughtered a entire race of Dragons.

Irene Belserion, is both a dragon and mage known as the Scarlet Despair. She was once the Queen of the Earthland Kingdom of Dragonof, who lived in peace with the benign dragons, but in order to fight an invasion of malicious dragons she became the first to learn Dragonslayer Magic. She eventually became a Dragon herself and didn't regain her human form until many centuries later. The magi of the changed world were able to restore her human senses, curing her dimorphic madness.

"What happened?"

"Valgarv is no longer a hatching. He's been secretly dating Sonya, Arc and Irene's daughter, and they recently ran off to get married. Filia is scared of her son dating the daughter of two dragon-slaying dragons, and Irene is not happy with any man around her daughter. It's a twist since she abandoned her first daughter Erza because she couldn't possess her."

"She and Erza have made up since then, or should I say Erzas. There is more than one in the colonies even one from that Edolas place."

"So why are they talking to us. They want to send out a multi-colony alert to find them."

"They are both legal age. It's there choice. The answer is no. This is a parenting problem, not a colony problem."

"Next on the Agenda. Some Demon Slayer attacked an Oni, didn't care that the person isn't the same type of Oni he normally hunts. He was able to get in because of another Demonslayer from his world and his cute Oni sister. Judgement on the two."

"I read there backgrounds. They should be closely monitored, but I don't think the boy will do anything that endangers his little sister. As for the attacker, put a seal on him so he can't enter a Yokai town again.

"Next, we have important news. Central City now has a **Karas**."

"A crow?"

"Karas is the Spiritual Guardian of a City, It's own manifested Hero. It happens when the spirit of the city in the form of a Nekomata called Yurine makes a contract with a citizen whose soul holds great strength and sorrow. It allows his soul to manifest as a tengu-theme armoured warrior called a Karas."

"How powerful is a Karas?"

"The "original" Karas was as powerful as some later stage Kamen Riders with the addition of mystical sword attacks and the ability to transform into either a small fighter jet or an armored land vehicle resembling the Bat-mobile."

"Serious."

"Serious."

"Well, It's Good News, Strange, but Good. So lets move on."

"Next on the Agenda, Nuraiyhon and his Hyakki Yakō"

Hyakki Yakō ( lit. "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons") is a term used for the gathering of yōkai beneath a leader's banner, which can only be mobilized by the leader's command.

"More like Ten Thousand Demons. Rikuo Nura is very charismatic in his Yokai form. He's been doing excellent work with the neighboring areas."

**CRASH!**

The group pauses at the loud sound. Daiyu taps the surface of the table with her finger causing it to ripple and become a black mirror. This black mirror acts like giant television or computer screen displaying the events outside.

**Minutes earlier**

The woman's scream is cut off as sharp spikes puncture her chest. The spikes make a loud sucking sound and the woman's body withers as her body fluids are consumed by her attacker. Soon only a dried emaciated husk remains of the girl and collapses into dust. As that remains is the woman's clothing and the dust.

The Yokai woman's murderer begins to shift under her hooded cloak. The dark green spike retract as dark inhuman flesh bubbles and stretches, eventually becoming smooth skin. Green eyes, long green hair, and curves form next. The murderer removes her hooded cloak to reveal she now looks identical to how the girl did and with a wave her hand, the clothing on the ground vanishes leaving a cloud of remains and appears on her new body.

"Tina Green, Courier. A perfect chance to get close to the officials."

**"1... 2... 3... 4..." **

"Whose there!?"

**"5... 6... 7... 8... 9"**

"Who are you!?"

**"... it is 10. Sway to and fro, sway. Do it now, Karas!"**

There is a bright golden light that hurts the eyes of the assassin. When she opens her eyes she sees an armored warrior standing in front of her, the intrigue black armor glowing a faint red and emitting steam before cooling.

"Release:"

A glowing eye medallion embedded in the armor glows and seal on the sword is release. He pulls out the blade which is glowing a faint red.

"So much for an easy job." says woman as her arm grows and then explodes into fleshy tentacles tipped with sharp thorns, bone spikes, and metal blades. The tentacles move fast enough to slice a squad of heavily armed soldiers to pieces, but Karas possesses superhuman speed, slicing each tentacle before it can hit and countering every attack. The tentacle fragments begin to dissolve as they hit the ground, bubbling away into nothing.

**"You damn Crow!"**

Clothing and skin are shredded as her body expands to monstrous proportions. The body is composed of twisting eldritch tentacles composed of a mixture of flesh, wood, and metal. It`s face lacks any features excluding six glowing red eyes. The monster releases jets of corrosive purple liquid that hisses as it burns the walls and ground. At the same time using tentacles to toss random objects from the alley.

Karas blocks the shots and tosses his sword as a spinning blade, cutting the thrown objects which bursts into the flames as the hidden curses detonate. Karas vanished when the threw the blade, but he reappears next to the monstrous assassin, threw the cloud of steam and miasma. The sword appears in Karas`s hand and with a single slash, an entire arm is removed.

The Assassin roars in pain as purplish liquid sprays and burns the ground.

The eye medallion glows and so do the eyes of the Karas. The world around the two fades to darkness and a beautiful moon not scene in decades appears in the sky, bigger than normal. The shadowy forms of crows gather in front of the moon, before form a single figure with the head and wings of a crow - A Tengu.

Karas falls from the sky as the illusion world shatters, spinning towards the falling assassin with a glowing crimson blade, before slicing the monster in half from head to crotch.

The monster lets out a roar before it`s consumed by an explosion.

Karas stands in the darkness of the alley as the fragments bubble like grease on a hot grill. Piece of wood rot away and piece of metal corrode in the dissipating miasma. Karas is still on alert, the eyes of the tengu helmet still alight. He then makes three lightning quick slashes with his still glowing sword, hitting something invisible and silent.

A huge demonic spider larger than a man with two minions the size of dinner plates appear with a rippling effect. The large grotesque spider is a dark purple, dark blue, and black with acidic green markings around the joint. The large symbol on the thorax resembling an demonic ogre face complete with bull horns, bull ears, an angry scowl, and a mouth full of fangs. It has creepy, long, and sharp legs with blade-like tips and the dark purplish-white fur around the black head . The head even has eight red human-like eyes.

The smaller spiders are merely smaller versions of the larger lacking the green markings and less detailed demon marks.

All three have been sliced in half by Karas's sword, releasing foaming glowing green ooze. They collapse to the ground before dissolving completely into mist. A shattered stone spider talisman falls to the ground where the main spider was.

The Karas reverts back to his human form - a young man with brown eyes and wild brown hair dressed in dark clothing and a doctor`s coat. Yurine appears next to him, looking similar to all Yurine, a girl with very long hair with two large ponytails dressed in techno-punk clothing with goggles on her forehead. A white tail marks her as cat yokai.

"One of Naraku's Assassin Incarnations. A leftover from the War?"

"I'll call some of the Investigators, assuming Daiyu hasn't already."

**Team 12**

**Yokai Yakiniku**

Yakiniku, meaning "grilled meat", is a Japanese term that, in its broadest sense, refers to grilled meat cuisine. "Yakiniku" originally referred to western "barbecue" food, but the term later became associated with Korean-derived cuisine during the early Shōwa period.

Meat is very popular amongst the yokai warriors, especially the more exotic meats. While humans and other yokai are off the menu, Adventurers are often sent to hunt edible monsters. These more animal-like monsters don't decay when killed and are dismantled by professionals to meat and other useful materials. Yokai Yakiniku employs many supernaturally skilled Chefs, both human and yokai, and rivals Central City's Orange Fox Restaurant.

**Central City's Adventurer Team 12** came to the Yokai Village's famed restaurant to celebrate a big hunting mission. They managed to hunt half a dozen Rhison - a hideous cross between a American Bison and an African White Rhino. Each one over 3000 kilograms (6614 pounds) of bone and muscle with rock hard hides and three menacing horns. These monsters had been smashing wall and vehicles since they first appeared, but then someone discovered not only were they food monsters, they were gourmet monsters whose magical meat equalled the lost age's wagyu beef. A bounty was sent to the Guild and it was Team 12 that returned victorious.

"Six Monsters each weighing three thousand kilograms and seventy percent of there bodies being Gourmet. A Total of twelve thousand six hundred kilograms of Gourmet Meat. If this was that Wagyu stuff from before the Events, this would cost over five point five million US Dollars." says one of the Guild receptionists doing the math in her head, "I haven't been this excited since Team 7 brought in that Gourmet sea dragon. It weighed Fifty thousand kilograms and produced thirty seven thousand five hundred kilograms of gourmet meat. It was a holy day for the felines of Central."

Team 12 is a little worried about the starry eyed look on the Catgirl's face. They know Cat girls can have an addiction to fish and fish products, but she is a "little extreme"

"Thank the gods for Interspatial rings. Can you imagine how much effort it would take to transport that much meat? How much would have spoiled? How many time monsters would have attacked attracted by the smell of blood and magic rich meat?"

Monster Meat contains crystallized magic, there are even microscopic mana crystals flowing in a monster's blood. If the amount of crystals is too high, the meat becomes toxic and the flesh will decay rapidly when the creature is killed. If the amount of crystals is too small, the monsters will often fail to adapt to ever changing environment, dying to the Red Sky and stronger monsters. While normal wild animal meat would be tough and stringy due to the animal efforts to survive, magic actually allows monsters to enhance there strength without radically changing the muscle. This means magical creatures taste better than normal animals, hence called Gourmet Monsters.

Team 12 has been listening to this explanation since they arrived. The patrons are all excited by the Rhison steaks and Team 12 as part of the reward gets a free meal.

Team 12 are also celebrities in Yokai Village being the children of some of those prominent Yokai.

"The **Hunt Replay** is Working!"

Humans normally wouldn't want to see how there meat was hunted and killed. Yokai on the other hand want to see the skill and effort that went into there meals.

The Leader of Team 12 is a very handsome humanoid male standing 170 cm (5' 10) with a relatively athletic and slender physique. He also has red eyes with slit pupils and short silver hair. While he normally wears a loose white shirt and black pants with a black tie and shoes, he's currently clad in tight red/black armour with large bat-like wings, This armour forged from his own crystalized yokai blood and is strong enough to protect him from a Rhison charge.

He avoids the charge of the enraged Rhison and it's thunderous hooves, before releasing a crimson arc from his sword. The sword beam stops the charge and even knocks the beast back, but fails to cause any damage beyond leaving a burn in the thick fur..

He's the son of two Shinso Vampires, who possess the strongest blood of there world. That world was threatened by Alucard, a Shinso Vampire who wanted revenge against humans and absorbed many monsters to gain there powers. He was defeated by his adopted daughter Akasha, another Shinso vampire and her two companions. When the monster was released from it's seal it was Akasha's daughter and a transformed human that stopped him with the help of there friends.

Son of Moka Akashiya, daughter of the Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver.

Son of Tsukune Aono, a human who eventually became a Shinso Vampire.

"Team12 Leader: Katsu "Crimson" Akashiya"

"He' s using Yōjutsu"

Yoki or Spirit energy is the source of power for all Yokai. It is this vital monster energy that gives all Yokai their strength, speed, endurance and healing powers that exceed a normal humans. It varies greatly among the different Yokai species of the same world, let alone many different worlds. Yōjutsu (Monster Arts) appears to be the art of manipulating Yōki

His arm, both skin and blood armour develop glowing cyan markings resembling electronic circuitry. Red vampire eyes shift to glowing blue. As the Rhison charges, Katsu vanishes in a blur of movement and crackle of energy. He appears behind the Rhison as the massive beast collapses and slides across the ground leaving a trail of vital fluid.

**"Hougestu Jigen-tou!"**

The Hougestu Jigen-tou (Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword) is an extremely powerful attack that is known as the "Ultimate sword" or "Dimensional sword". It grants the user the power to "delay" their existence, phasing in and out of matter. By doing this the user can cut through anything with their bare hands. The only thing that has ever stopped it was Muei-Tou (Shadowless Sword) developed by Touhou Fuhai and used by his father to defeat his Aunt Akua.

"Why did he learn swordsmanship when he can cut anything with his hands?"

"I heard he's dating the Taisho daughters and there dad is big on swords."

The sisters are both supernaturally beautiful and athletic women standing 163 cm (5'9) with long silver hair, gold eyes, and light skin. They both have fangs, claw-like nails, red slash-like markings, pointed fox ears that add over twelve centimeters (5 inches) to there height and nine furry fox tails. Tho they look similar, there mothers couldn't be more different.

One has very long hair with pink highlights and has a gold sun marking on her forehead. She dresses in flowing blue robes decorated with black and gold. She also carries a rather large decorated mirror Despite the size of the mirror, the kitsune girl is able to move it as if it weighed no more than a gold coin.

"Togako Taisho, the Fox Sorceress." appears on the screen.

Togako holds up her mirror, which reflects the image of one of the Rhisons. Crimson flames dance across the mirror's surface and the Rhison's eye begin to burn red with rage. An aura of hatred erupts from the creature's body as steam erupts from it's nose. The enraged Rhison roars as it charges at Togako, the dry earth cracking beneath it's feet and foaming falling from the mad beast's mouth.

The Rhison collides with an invisible barrier creating a ripple of light in the air, then is sent flying back by a force greater than it's own charge. The sound is like that of an explosion with undertones of breaking bone! It struggles to get to it's feet after tumbling across the ground for several meters.

**"Eight Fold Vengeance!"**

Togako's Mirror floats above her as eight ofuda talismans appear around her. The Talismans glow with Yokai before becoming eight spheres of blue-white energy that flow into the mirror. The Mirror then stops and flips into Togako's hands before releasing a ghostly spectre of the Rhison. The glowing phantom races across the ground before striking the living Rhison with the force of Eight Enraged Rhison charges. The Rhino-Bison hybrid tumbles across the ground clearly no longer a threat.

She is the daughter of Tamamo no Mae, Fox Priestess of Peerless Beauty. According to the Legend, she was a woman of astonishing beauty that served as a courtesan for Emperor Toba toward the end of the Heian era (794-1185). She is publicly known as a Kitsune (lit. "Fox"), and is credited for catalysing the downfall of the Shang dynasty, among other powerful regimes. One version of her was reborn as Caster for the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, given a goofy, silly, and cheerful young fox girl. An affectionate who masked her loneliness.

The Other sister has shorter hair lacking highlights, longer tails, and dresses in stylish traditional clothing of a martial arts dynasty warrior. She has a crescent moon symbol on her forehead. She also carries a decorated white sword.

"Kumiko Taisho, the Fox Assassin." appears on the screen.

Kumiko dances across the battlefield, jumping with supernatural agility and looking down at the Rhison with a look of superiority. She knows she will succeed in killing the creature, it is inevitable. She moves passes her charging enemy, the edge of her blade slicing clean threw the rock hard hide of the supernatural animal. The enraged creature glows with an aura of hatred but Kumiko ignores it, as she places a glowing finger tip on the blood-stained blade of her white sword.

**"Soul Burn Slash"**

As her finger moves across the flat of the blade, the blood vanishes and glowing symbols appear on th polished metal. As the enraged Rhison charges, she makes a downward slash. The demon sword technique releasing a wave of ghostly purple-white flame that washes over the beast. There is roar of terror as the flames return to Kumiko, flowing back into her blade and taking specks of golden light with them.

The flames don't burn the ground with it's moss and patches of dry grass, but it seems to drain away what little life remains leaving withered plants and dust.

Kumiko has a sadistic, smug look as the beast collapses in pain and weakness, drained of rage and left only with fear. She slowly walks up to the shivering creature, her movements seeming predatory to the dying creature. She places her hand on the scared Rhison's head and pulls back holding a glowing orb. She holds it briefly then devours it, sucking it into her mouth. She then walks away from the dead Rhison, licking her lips.

She is the daughter of Ahri of Runeterra, Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox. Ahri is a vastaya who can reshape magic into orbs of raw energy. In her world, she reveled in toying with her prey by manipulating their emotions before devouring their life essence. Despite her predatory nature, Ahri retained a sense of empathy as she receives flashes of memory from each soul she consumed.

Her daughter is far more sadistic enjoying the fear of her victims.

"The girls are so different, just like there mothers. Togako is sweet, kind, affectionate, and helpful, she just believe in the concept of overkill or mercy. She is well liked nu everyone. Kumiko on the other hand has the air of a sadistic noblewoman, loving to dominate and show weaklings there place. A real alpha princess."

"We better keep it down, there father just walked into the Restaurant with his nine-tailed wives."

The father is one of the most powerful yokai in Central City, an Inu-daiyokai (Great Dog Demon), the pure blood son of the Lord of the Western Lands Togamaru. He is the master of Tenseiga ("Heavenly Rebirth Fang") which can save a thousand lives and kill the walking dead and Bakusaiga ("Explosive Crushing Fang") which destroys all it cuts. The warrior whose name meaning the Destruction of Life.

"Lord Sesshōmaru"

Lord Sesshōmaru looks like a 19 year old despite being over nine hundred years old, standing 174 cm (5'9") and a weigh of 85 kg (187 lbs). He's an extremely attractive, tall, and slender Yokai male with slit-pupil gold eyes and knee-length silver hair. He has a purple crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid.

Lord Sesshōmaru is less concerned with rabble of drunken patrons, as he glances over at his wife's arms which holds a tiny boy with gold eyes, white hair, two furry eats, and nine tails that look gigantic on a baby. Who knew the "Killing Perfection" was such an protective father.

He glances at the screens displaying the Rhison Hunt.

The next member of Team 12 is a very attractive young woman standing tall at 180 cm (5'11) with bright green eyes, tan skin, and long flowing vibrant red hair. She has pointed ears, sharp nails, and her hair contains many flowers. The stylish white martial arts outfit decorated with images of Japanese flowers and plants and in his hand is a thorny red rose.

"Mayumi Minamino, the Bloody Rose Gardener"

**"Rose Whip"**

In her hand the rose grows, lengthening, twisting, and growing as the petals fall away , transforming into a dark green bullwhip with sharp thorns. She moves her arm and the whip becomes near invisible blur that slices rocks tossed into the air by the Rhison.

As her Rhison opponent charges, she jumps into the air and strikes at the beast's face, striking one of the eyes. The creature lets out a cry of pain, then becomes enraged glowing with aura. It charges at the young woman, but she easily avoid the charge over and over again. This goes on for several minutes until the aura dies down and the Rhison is panting in exhaustion.

Suddenly, it begins to shake it's head in pain and foams at the mouth. It stumbles around before collapsing dead to the ground. As the young woman approaches, flowering plants emerge from Rhison's head.

"You were dead with my first attack." says Mayumi as she touches one of the emerging vines, the vines move like electrocuted snakes before they gather in her hand. The spherical mass of pulsating plant matter is soon the size of a basketball. The sphere darkens and withers, shrinking into a handful of rice-size black seeds.

Mayumi is the daughter of Shuichi Minamino, the reincarnation of the great thief of the demon world Yoko Kurama. He was yoko (demon fox) that could break any seal and steal any treasure no matter how closely guarded. During one theft his luck ran out and was injured by a trap. Dying from his injuries and being hunted by the guards, his spirit fled to the human world and took over an unborn child that hadn't received a soul yet. He was originally going to leave when his powers fully returned but was shocked to learn he cared for his human mother Shiori. When she became ill, he agreed to work with a couple of demons to steal three treasures from the spirit world, planning to use the Forlorn Hope to save his mother. It would have taken his life, but recent spirit detective Yusuke jumped in and the Hope granted the wish without cost. Since then, Kurama has helped Yusuke on various cases for the spirit world, until there retirement.

In the Changed World, the over three hundred year old fox yokai in teenage body found himself protecting a group of survivors with his plant manipulating powers. He protected them from the walking dead and pumpkin plant monsters, guiding them to safer colony. During the many violent battles, one of the survivors was soaked in the blood of thousand demons. She was transformed into a demon and became Kurama's companion. The Valentine Event made her more than a companion.

The last member of Team 12 is a young woman standing over six feet tall with an athletic build and a very impressive bust. Her eyes are blue-gray like the colour of a frozen lake and shoulder-length hair is a pale silver-blonde. The hair is done is an impressive braid with hanging lochs in the front. She's dressed in a very tight military uniform that shows her impressive curves, tho it doesn't look like it was her choice by her blushing. She's so agitated that her vampire fangs are showing.

"Caterina Integra Nightroad, the Vampire Eater"

"I can't believe I have to wear Mom's old 'Police Girl' uniform because of a Bet. This is so embarrassing. I'm way taller than her and this thing is so tight! What kinda perverts did she work for!? I thought they were Vampire Hunters. How am I suppose to catch this beast when I'm worried that I'm going to explode out this thing!"

The Rhison in front of her is agitated by the noise she is making and the scent of something dangerous and bloody. It roars and charges at the young woman, intending to smashing her into chunky salva, only for the woman to raise her hand and grab the Rhison by on it's horns. The Rhison's charge is stopped in it's tracks by the insanely strong grip. The woman's arm is covered in flowing black liquid and blood red aura and her eyes have shifted from ice blue to glowing red.

"There is something that can make me feel better."

She throws the Rhison a dozen meters back. The black liquid flows from her body, forming a long rod of hardening metal over 237 cm long. It transforms into a 30 mm, single-shot breech loader cannon with markings that refer to it as Hellsing ARMS Anti-Tank Cannon 'Harkonnen'.

**"Bitches Love Cannons!"**

Those are the last words the Rhison hears as a black metal bullet smashes threw it's skull, travelling threw the length of it's body as the massive creature is sent flying back by the supernaturally hard and fast bullet.

After the adrenaline fades and her red eyes revert to blue, she begins to blush again.

"I can't believe I had to use that phrase as well."

Caterina Integra Nightroad is the daughter of two very different vampires.

On the surface, Abel Nightroad appears to be a goofy, clumsy, absent-minded, but devout and very compassionate Catholic priest who has bad luck with money and is always hungry. In reality, he's one of four genetic engineered babies created centuries ago for the space program and were infused with Crusnik nanomachines by the Mars human colonists. A vampire that devours other vampires, he worked for the Vatican as an AX Agent, trying to keep peace between the Vatican (humans ruled by the Pope) and the New Human Empire (vampires ruled by his little sister). Fighting against his evil brother Cain and the Rosenkreuz Orden.

Seras Victoria is a very brave, strong, and heroic young woman who while exhibiting a wild temperament. Seras Victoria was a policewoman who was turned into a vampire by the ultimate vampire Alucard after her town of Cheddar was destroyed by a vampire and his army of ghouls. It was either vampirism or death because Alucard shot threw her to kill the vampire. She served as Alucard's assistant, hunting vampires and the creatures of the Nazi organization Millennium. Often, she was at odds with Alucard due to his preference for bloodshed and her refusal to fully accept her vampirism. That changed when her lovable mercenary Pip Bernadotte was killed by the Nazi illusionist Zorin. She absorbed his soul at his request becoming a true vampire and spread Zorin across the wall.

The daughter of a 972 year old future vampire-eating vampire born of alien nanomachines and a young modern "True Nosferatu" sired by the most powerful vampire in history. A vampire princess that could ask for anything from her many fans.

**Ping. **

A button falls to the ground.

Right now, she wants a change of clothing.

The final Rhison is the largest one with the biggest horns relative to it's size. It seems to have several scars on it's ride and it's fur is uneven from accumulated battle damage. It's heavy breathing producing steam from it large nostrils and it's eyes glowing with malice. The aura around it is a mixture of dark red and black. It stomps the ground, creating a small crater before releasing a shockwave that pushes the Team back.

"Boss: Rhison Alpha Bull"

Caterina forms a huge black handgun and opens fire on the beast. The rounds are powerful enough to kill a full grown African Elephant, but are stopped by the Aura of Hatred. She forms the Black Harkonnen and fires an anti-tank round, but it still fails to penetrate the Aura. The Rhison does notice and responses with a wave of destructive force. A howling fire of fire with the force of a locomotive, consuming everything in it's path.

When the flames clear, Caterina is standing on a small island of dirt in a burning trench in the Earth. Her skin is pitch black and smoking, but soon reverts back to normal.

"Well that did nothing." Ping. "Damn it!"

"Lets work together on this one" says Katsu as he shields himself from the another shockwave, and the following storm of dust, with his wings. "Plan number 6-C."

The daughters of Senshoumaru spread there tails and make gestures with there hands. As Togako moves her hands lines of gold-white light appear, while Kumiko's movements generate dark purple and ghostly white flames

**"Blessings of the Fox Goddess"** says Togako, as her sister Kumiko says **"Curses of the Fox Goddess"**

Nine golden Talismans each radiating light appear around the battlefield attaching themselves to the various Team members, before vanishing in white flashes. All members of Team 12 glow with a golden glow.

Nine dark red Talismans each radiating darkness appear around the Rhison Alpha. They go threw his Aura of Hatred, absorbing part of the malice, before striking the beast. The beast cries out as the Talismans turn into vanishing ash, leaving dark burns.

**"BLC!"**

Caterina fires her Black Harkonnen from a different position, her vampiric strength making it easy to run at super speed with a 60 kilogram (~120 pound) anti-tank rifle. The Bull only gets minor damage, but the shot does pierce the Aura.

As the Bull tries to turn to release another river of fire, Mayumi's voice is heard.

**"Netherworld Thorn Bind"**

Dark green and poisonous purple vines erupt from the ground underneath the Bull and warp tightly around the creature, so many vines it covers every bit of the Rhison's hide. The vines then rhicken slightly before growing a long sharp black thorns. If it was a weaker creature, the ten thousand thorns would have ended the battle and the majority of the creature's juice wound be staining the ground. Instead the Bull's thick hide stops the majority and the creature tears itself from the thorny vines.

Mayumi waits for a precise movement then uses her whip to snag one of broken vines.

"Kumiko!"

Kumiko grabs the thorny vine tossed to her and finds vital fluid on it's thorns. Her burning fingertip streaks across the flat of the blade and the symbols appear once more.

"Caterina! Sis!"

**"BLC!"**

The shot is powerful enough to blow one of the Rhison's horns off. The Rhison release it's fiery blast with all his rage. It's fired at an intensity that even harms the Bull, in it's violent madness it doesn't even feel the pain

**"Absorb Attack!"**

The destructive river of malignant energy is drawn into Togako's mirror. The exhausted Bull can only watch in confusion.

**"Soul Burn Slash"**

**"Eight Fold Explosion!"**

A wave of ethereal flame washes over the Bull causing it to cry. As it falls to it's knees , eight golden talismans appear in the air around him, circling there target. Each of these eight talismans stop and shatter releasing blasts equal to the Bull's fiery attack. This creates a thunderous explosion and as the wave of the Soul Burn returns to it's master's demonic blade.

The Rhison Alpha Bull collapses covered in wounds and drained of life energy.

Katsu waits a moment as the Boss monster breathes it last.

"I would call that a success."

"You didn't get to show off your new technique!" says Togako, "I wanted Father see you use it."

"Your such a child, sis."

"Don't start a fight. Lets pack up and go before something shows up."

**Screech!**

A flying demon is soaring threw the air towards the group drawn by smell of blood and the negative energy emitted by the battle. The demon beast is avian resembling a mutated Pteranodon with a rock hard grey hide, sharp claws, am mouth of sharp teeth, and burning red eyes. As it flies it leaves behind a trail of smoke and sparks.

"Opportunity comes to the worthy" says Kumiko taking a stance of Iaijutsu - This art of drawing the Japanese sword, katana. Her powerful yoki aura expands outward spinning around her, moving faster and faster before contracting back into her. She draws the sword lightning quick with a cry of **"Dragon Strike!" **

A thunderous blast of brilliant purple-white energy shoots towards the flying Katsu. Katsu smirks and slashes with his own glowing red sword

**"Crimson Strike!"**

As his red blade passes threw the energy of Kumiko's attack, the energy is absorbed. He then turns and releases an even larger releasing of demonic power. The brilliant burst of red and purple-tinted energy streaks across the sky and collides with demon beast before it can react. The demon beast is consumed by the luminous sphere of destruction. It hard flesh and bone shattering into decaying fragments in the intense heat and pressure. As the body crumbles completely into dust and ash, all that remains is a purple crystal that falls to the ground like a meteorite.

There is cheering and clapping from the Restaurant patrons.

The other close family members of Team 12 have also arrived, some with additional children.

"I'm so happy to have such a wonderful meal"

"Calm down, Abel. Your not getting paid poor by the Vatican." says Ceres.

"You shouldn't... ehh."

"The first time I met the Vatican in my world, I ended up with dozen blessed bayonets threw the neck, so I can criticize them as much as a I want." says Ceres, "I wonder how Anderson would react if he knew I married a Catholic Vampire Lord."

"Kurama!"

"Yusuke?"

"It's good to see you, man. Or at least a version of You."

"It's good to see you, but your going to have to call me Shuichi."

"You mean the Naruto Militia?"

"Correct. We already have a few thousand Yoko Kurama around."

In another part of the Restaurant.

"Synthetic Blood Type 3. What do you think?"

"It's a lot better than Type 4. How many types are there?"

"Seven. We have so many different types of non-hostile vampires, the magicians, alchemist, scientists ended up needing to create that many. Some require certain chemicals, some require spiritual or magical component."

"I heard something about Type 8"

"It's poisoned bait meant for hostile vampires, made with holy water and blood thinner."

**End of Chapter 3**

**\- More to Come!**


	4. Students of a Strange World - Capture

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Complete: 3 December 2019**

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

The Halloween Event transformed the world's people, granting people abilities ranging from enhanced beauty and intelligence to supernatural abilities fat beyond mortal human ability. Those that were changed either had there minds replaced by owner of those abilities or the changed absorbed those skills and memories.

They existed in an extremely hostile world under a destructive red sky that frequently rained death down on the mortals below, so many sought more powers and skills.

After the Valentine Event, a new generation of beings with superhuman abilities was born, but they would need training in those skills and be taught the knowledge needed to survive. While some apprenticed under others, the far more populated and powerful colonies had there own solution for the general population.

As the Adventurer Guilds rose from the ashes of the old world, so did the Adventurer Academies which combined the various Extranormal Institutes into singular school where all could be taught. In the Adventure Academy of Central City, people can learn various trades.

Some learn magic from powerful wise men, ranging from healing magic to enhancement to destructive battle magic. Offensive Magic, Defensive Magic, Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Illusions, Nature, Necromancy, and Transmutation. There are types of magic for everything and there is at least one person possessing it even if it's as rare as Anti-Magic and Wish Magic.

Some train there psychic abilities developing there talents in ESP (Extra Sensory Perception), telepathy and psychokinesis. The psychokinetic talents can be further divided into affinities to manipulating a certain form of matter, energy, or concept. They dive into the depths of Astral Plane, the plane of the mind, consciousness and spirits, monitoring the world between the living and the dead.

Some learn Qi manipulation from many masters. There are many fighters that possess amazing skill in some form of martial art, but it is manipulation of Qi/Chi/Ki that enables them to protect, reinforce, and strengthen there bodies to superhuman levels. There are some magi and spiritualists that have replaced Qi with magical and spirit energy, respectively. There are Sages and Immortal Cultivators that absorb energy from nature to push them beyond mortal limits and gain almost magical powers.

Some learn to manipulate Spiritual Aura, which is similar to psychic and Qi abilities, but drawing from the power of the soul. Spiritual energy is used by many races including Soul Reapers and Arrancer, Death Weapons and the Meisters, and the Huntsman and Huntresses of Remnant. For each one there is a different part of the Academy.

Some learn to master the superhuman powers they were born with. Unlike magic users, psychic, and mystic martial artists, they were born more than the energy/ability needed to gain supernatural abilities. They are mutants and meta-humans, people born with a specific super power triggered by puberty, stress, or interaction with those with powers.

No matter the source of the power, all are welcomed in the Adventurer Academy.

**Chapter 4 - Students of a Strange World - Capture Hunt. **

Grimoire - a manual of magic or witchcraft used by witches and sorcerers.

Central City's Grimoire Vault located in the Adventurer Academy is very extensive. Two students are currently looking over the latest shipment of books for the collection.

"Straight from a collector in Magia. They should be good, but he could have been trying to dump them before the authorities could arrest him" says the first, a young man with red eyes, dark skin, and short snow white hair. He's lean and athletic.

"Your so negative." says the second, a young woman with green eyes, light skin, and long coal black hair. She is very curvy with large breasts.

"Abjuration, Absorption Magic, Aether Magic, Alchemy, Animancy, "

"Art Magic, Artificial Element Magic, Astral Magic, Astrology, Aura Magic"

"Aurora Magic, Barrier Magic, Binding Magic, Blessing Magic, Chi Magic"

"We are going to be here for a while." look at the number of boxes, which are each marked by the Alphabet.

They would work long into the night, tho they did take a break at Sex Magic. Deciding to study a few chapters of the new book.

**Central City Adventurer's Academy**

**November 26, 2019**

The testing arena is ready. It's a circular Colosseum, 25 meters in radius, 5 meter high walls, and dome ceiling. At 35 meters in height the building the largest of the Adventurer's Academy above ground facilities.

The test subjects/targets are some of most hated monsters in the world - low level goblins.

They are child size humanoids with bulbous yellow eyes, green skin, and mostly bald heads tho some have bristly black hair. They also has goat-like pupils, long noses, long pointed ears, and mouths of pointed teeth with many missing. They are dressed in primitive loincloths and pieces of metal and leather armor, with one wearing a 1940s army helmet.

Goblins are as strong and smart as a child, but they can clever and sadistic. They are known for there killing and stealing, with the occasional kidnapping and raping of women. They use women to breed more of themselves, until the women die from there abuse. Even Goblins from other worlds consider them vermin to be exterminated. The only reason not to kill a Low Goblin is if your going to use it as bait or a target later

"Currently, each Goblin is under an Illusion Curse. They don't realize they have been captured, all there senses seeing a normal day. There perception of time is also altered, so for every minute that passes in the real world they only experience a second. This makes them relatively safe to use as targets."

The Teacher is tall man with flowing silver hair, blue-green eyes, and a long flowing beard. He's dressed in the white robes and pointed hat of a fantasy wizard. He's also carrying a long staff made from the branch of an ancient magical tree covered in cyan rune work.

"A single Goblin will be released from the Illusion for each student test. You are only to kill one Goblin in the first test." says the Teacher "As a demonstration. **Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. Fireball!**"

A red fireball streaks across the grounds towards the confused low Goblin. It barely has time to scream as it's consumed in a fiery explosion. When the flame clear there isn't much left on the ground.

"Tester 1 - Miss Hexer"

The 2nd Goblin finds itself in the Arena, a very confusing situation and notices a young woman with long gold hair dressed in white medical robes. He growls as he lustfully gazes at the woman's assets, not even noticing the other students due to the Teacher's spell of invisibility.

The Goblin is shocked when the girl simply hit him in the nose with a ball of golden magic, which then turns to anger.

**"Wasserreinigung"**

(German: Water Purification)

The Goblin's attempt at intimidation are cut off as it begins gasping for breathe, it's green skin paling to a grayish colour. It does last long as it collapses to the ground, dying from a lack of oxygen

"Excellent offensive use of the water purification spell. Most creatures will not survive having there life fluid replaced with water." says the Teacher making notes on his floating clipboard, "Tester 2 - Mr Vidro"

He's a young man with black hair and dark eyes dressed in dark goth clothing. The young man doesn't say a word, instead he makes gestures with his black gloved hand,

The overweight Goblin has no idea what the man in black is doing, but it can sense magic and attempts to flee only to find it self unable to move. A ripple of blue light passes over his form as his flesh and bone turn to green glass. Another gesture causes the Goblin glass statue to fall over and shatter into sharp shards.

"Impressive transmutation, but why did you break it afterward?"

The man points at the shattered remains, while counting down. As he hits zero, the glass returns to flesh and bone, bow broken into many very gory pieces. Fluids once frozen as solid glass now flow out in rush to stain the floor. Even bones have been cut with smooth cuts do to the odd use of magic..

"Only 10 seconds before it reverts, but any damage to statue becomes damage to the organic body. Still impressive use."

"Tester 3 - Miss Camellia"

The Goblin sees a young woman with green eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair, and large breasts dressed in an armoured version of a Maid's outfit. Not being very intelligent it pulls out it's blade and licks it's lips at the girl.

**"Tea Make: Yorkshire!"**

The Goblin suddenly feels intense pain and heat in it's chest, it's lungs now filled with a burning hot liquid. It tries to cough out the brown liquid but the damage is done and seconds later he joins the previous Goblins in death.

"Tea Make Magic? You made a cup of tea appear inside the Goblin?"

"Yes, Sir. Inside the Lungs."

"Can I see it outside the target."

"Yes, Sir. **Tea Make: Green!** "

A hot cup of perfectly made Green Tea appears in her hand, which she gives to the Teacher.

**Sip!**

"It's Excellent."

**Monster Capture Hunt**

**Team 17**

Central City Adventurer Team 17 was the one set to retrieve the Low Goblins and other low level monsters. This is due to the Team being twice the size of a normal Team and there skills being more suited to capturing creatures then mass extermination or escort missions.

They are currently at an abandoned colony, which has become a nest for goblins and other low level creatures. There are a couple of goblins and a pair of demon wolves guarding the main gates, very tired at this point in the day. There are two shots and the Goblins fall dead with destroyed heads from the sniper rounds, The shots are nowhere near as loud as they should have been even with a silencer. The demon wolves bark and growl, but the attacker is far beyond even there supernatural senses. Seconds later, one wolf is hit by a dart and quickly collapses from the drug. Seconds later, the other wolf is hit. A couple minutes later, the Adventurers arrive.

"Darts only for the wolves?" asks the leader

"Tranquilizer causes a Goblin's heart to stop." says the Sniper, "If we wanted to exterminate them, we would send a demolition team to collapse the colony."

The Leader a young athletic man standing 173 cm (5'8) with gold eyes, light skin, and hip-length golden-blonde hair done in a braid. He's dressed in a black military uniform with a bright red coat and gloves. He's almost the spitting image of his father, only his coat lacks the Flamel Cross on the back, instead having CCAG (Central City Adventurer's Guild ) Logo on the shoulder. He also has all organic limbs, instead of automail steel prostheses.

He is Arwin Elric, son of Edward Elric - the Fullmetal Alchemist and his automail mechanic/childhood friend Winry Rockbell.

Arwin claps his hand together, almost as if he was about to pray, then places his hands on the ground. There is a burst of light and crackle of electricity, that spreads across the corroded metal doors of the Colony.

"Mechanism is unlocked. Traps disabled. Alarm disabled" says the Scout/Navigator

"Going in the front?" asks the Sniper,

"Drones indicated the main nest is hiding in the bunkers and storage areas. Chi senses don't detect any greens above ground." says the Navigator, "This is a perfect time to catch the Low Goblins."

The Second and Navigator s a similar man with Asian features standing 177cm (5'10) with gold-brown eyes, light skin, and long black hair tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon and spiky lochs in the front. He's dressed in a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black shoes. On the back is the Yin/Yang Tao symbol surrounded by a golden Eastern Dragon eating it's own tail.

He is Jinhai Elric, son of Alphonse Elric - great alchemist and Edward's brother - x Mei Chang, seventeenth royal princess of Xing.

Jinhai pulls out a couple scrolls from his storage ring.

"What's that?"asks the strongman as he pushes open the old gates.

"Magic Scrolls I had specially made for capture mission."

"I would prefer killing them, instead of collecting them, but a mission is a mission."

"Oh. These Green Pests will die, in ways they will wish they died at out hands. They are being used as targets and test subjects for new spells." says Jinhai, "I remember one class. I witnessed a spell stretched a Goblin into meat spaghetti, while partially transmuting it into glass and metal, and it alive for a full minute of agony."

The Third is the strongman of the Team, standing over 200 cm (6'7) with a very muscular body with wide shoulders, thick arms, and strong legs. He has violet eyes with slit pupils and shaggy black hair growing past the shoulders in back and growing down over the sides of the face, all the way to his collarbone in the front. He's also grown a beard making him look even more like a wild man of the North. He wears a black shirt, dark camouflage pants, and thick boots.

He is Simon Curtis, the son of the butchers Sig and Izumi Curtis, the later known as a great Alchemist who taught Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Keep it down, people. We aren't sure what else is the colony other than Gobs."

The Fourth is the weapon mistress and second in command of Team 17. She's a beautiful woman standing 172 cm (5'8) with an average build. She has dark brown skin and blue eyes. She also has long blonde hair, reaching down her back. On the front, one of the bangs was grown long enough to reach down to her chest. She wears a dark blue military uniform with a long coat and carries two swords.

She is Katarina Catherine Armstrong , the daughter of Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, the Ice Queen and Northern Wall of Briggs. Her father is Major General Armstrong's personal adjutant Major Miles, whose Ishbalan heritage resulted in her dark skin.

**Slash**

In an instant, she slashes with her sword threw the cold air, before returning it to it's sheath. Where she slashed, a burning cut appears. Ripples expand from the cut to reveal a ghastly translucent creature with a mostly featureless face and long thin arms ending in long thin claws. The blue/white flames caused by the blessed blade spread turning the creature into a cloud of vanishing particles, like a frail piece of paper burning to ashes

"A Wraith."

The Fifth is the Sniper and explosives expert of Team 16. She is a beautiful woman standing 168 cm (5'6) with reddish brown eyes, light skin, and short gold blonde hair tied back in a tight style. She's wearing a black shirt, gray pants, and black boots, with a gray combat vest and a white coat. He also wears dark wrap around hunting glasses. She has holsters for handguns and carries a mecha-shift sniper/assault rifle in a portable mode.

She is May Christine Mustang, daughter of Roy Mustang - career soldier and former Führer of Amestris - and Riza Hawkeye - Roy's former lover, personal adjutant and bodyguard. In the Changed World, they became lovers again with the Valentine Event.

"My glasses are showing disruptions in the thermal and magnetic field" she says as her high tech lens shift modes.

"I'm detecting the Ghosts now." says Jinhai, "All the Death Qi was messing with my senses. Thankfully there all low levels"

"The Exorcists can clear them, while the rest of us proceed." says Katarina.

"That's fine with us. We rather deal with exterminating wraiths then filthy goblins."

"Omega, you get the Beacon going."

"Whatever you say, Armstrong."

These Five were the Original Team 17, nicknamed "Team Fullmetal.", do to there parents all being friends, family, and comrades from the same world of Alchemy , the same county of Amestis excluding the one Xing princess.

Over time they picked up members from other Teams. Not all Teams stay together, some times members leave for personal reasons, sometimes they permanently move to different colonies, and often they die fighting monsters and criminals with a few survivors.

The Team's communications and tech expert is a young man standing 180 cm (5'11) with a lean, agile build. He has neon green eyes, dark tan skin, and wild spiky neon green hair cut short. He also has black-and-green cybernetic right arm and small black implants on other parts of his body, such on the sides of his face. He wears a protective black jumpsuit with a biker helmet, green markings and impressive boots. He wears a green/black jacket with gold attachment and a backpack with two large metal rods.

His partner is a reptilian humanoid resembling a mix of robotic dragon and knight standing 2 meters tall (6'7) with green/gold eyes and body of crimson metal, that only few would recognize as Red Chrome Digizoid - a special metal alloy stronger than titanium or tungsten. It has sharp claws, extendable blades on the underside of the arms between the wrist and spiked elbows, and a glowing green orb in the center of it's chest.

Digimon are digital monsters, sentient intelligent digital life forms born in a data dimension known as the digital world. They grow and transform by absorbing data, using combat and links with others. There greatest source of strength is interactions with humans, there bonds transcending dimensions.

They are Tatsuya Tatsuhiro and Benidramon, Mon Tamer and Neo-Digimon , sole survivors of New York Team 4 - the Mon Squad. When they bio-merge into a single ultimate being, they called...

**"Omegadramon"**

Standing three metres tall (9'10), the more powerful and human looking dragon knight has horns, wings, and glowing green orbs located on various parts of it's body. Around the Green Orb in it's chest is a Black Omega (Ω,) Symbol.

The Mon Squad was team of adventurers who all mad monster partners. Pokémon, Digimon, Magical Familiars, and even a Zoid. They thought they were good, but the human partners were all vulnerable especially to demon-possessed sniper armed with a anti-tank rifle. Tatsuhiko only survived because he had good armour and only lost an arm, which gave him a chance to Bio-Merge with Benidramon. They got revenge for there teammates, before getting medical help.

He pulls out a thick metal rod from his pack. It extends to the same height as Omegadramon and a sharp spike emerges from one extend. The massive Dragon Knight Digimon stabs the device down piercing the reinforced concrete with the spike. The other end opens up to reveal a green crystal with symbols scrolling across the surface.

"Beacon Ready." he says with a bored voice, as he watches the Exorcists attack the wraiths, his own offensive power useless against the ghostly apparitions. Within the red metal shell, the digimon and human continue to have a condensation

"Hey, Tatsu."

"Yeah, Beni?"

"When are you going to get some action?"

"I'm sure something will attack us soon."

"Not that. I'm talking about a lover. A girlfriend."

"Wha? What brought this about?"

"I talked to some of the other Mon. It turns out Mon only really get action when there human partners do, especially Digimon."

"Are you serious!?"

"Completely. You remember Takeru and Hikari? Tai and Sora? Marcus and Yoshino?"

"The older Japanese Digimon partners we encountered during the opening of the Space Bridge."

The Space Bridge is a hidden tunnel, a trans-warp portal, that connects Japan to North America constructed by the cybertronians. It allows safe transport across the pacific bypassing the oceans filled with monsters and a red sky known for consuming planes. One connects the West Coast to Japan and the other from the East Coast to Albion (formerly England).

"There Digimon partners got together. Most of them laid eggs after Valentine."

".."

"Takuya and Zoe count, but they are permanently transformed into hybrids."

Tatsuya remembers those two. Instead of having normal digimon partners, they merged with ancient spirits to become human/digimon hybrids. Takuya Kanbara fused with the Spirits of Fire, can shift between Flamemon, Agunimon, BurningGreymon, or Aldamon. Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto fused with the Spirits of Wind, can be Kazemon, Zephyrmon, or JetSilphymon. Unfortunately, the two can no longer transform back into there human forms.

His mind quickly reboots.

"So you want me to find a girl with a mon partner, so you can get laid!?"

"Yes."

The odd conversation is cut short when they hear a screeching. Omegadramon looks up to see Five giant bird monsters heading towards the colony. They resemble bird of prey with dark purple and neon green feathers, sharp claws, and glowing cyan eyes. On there backs are goblin shamans on saddles and cages are being griped in there claws. Three of these primitive cages contain young women and girls, while the other two contain armed goblins.

**"So that's why this Nest could be made so far from the colonies"** says Omegadramon, his double voice deep and powerful, **"Masuyo. Alena. I'm going up!"**

Omegadramon activates the jets on his wings and sours into the air. The goblin shamans are shocked to see the flying winged knight in red dragon armour and are even more shocked when his arms open up to reveal numerous launchers.

**"Guardian Barrage!"**

Hundreds of fiery red/gold glowing shoot from Omegadramon's arms towards the two birds holding the goblin filled cages. They swarm like missiles and each detonate with powerful explosions. The avian monsters are burnt, knocked around, and finally torn to pieces by the explosions, the cages crashing to the ground below at terminal velocity. The cheap armor of the goblins does nothing to stop the green-skinned humanoids from splattering.

As it rains demon bird juice and burnt feathers, the shamans on the three remaining demonic beast chant and launch fireballs from there staffs, but Omegadramon doesn't even move. The fireballs explode against the red chrome digizoid, doing absolutely no damage.

Omegadramon extends his blades from his forearms.

Seconds later, Omegadramon lowers the cages to the ground safely using cables. The remaining birds are soaking the ground, rapidly decaying with there deaths.

Omegadramon looks at the scared young women and girls, most of them lacking clothing and covered in small scratches and wounds, and feels himself growl.

"There are times I feel sorry for the Goblins that end up at the Academy and it's days like this I wish they would suffer more."

There is a odd beeping sound and a white/pink machine Omegadramon recognizes as a Digivice flying out of the robes of one of the dead shamans into the hands a pink-haired girl. It beeps several more times before an egg appears in the sobbing girl's arms.

"Tanemon. I was so worried when Palmon was hit. I hope she doesn't remember the flames."

In the Changed World, there is no globe-spanning Digital World with a primary village to allow infinite re-spawns of Digimon. Some Digivices on the other hand can absorb there Digimon's data so they can be reborn as Digi-Eggs. It's rare since if a human partner is killed, the Digivice itself dies and crumbles to dust.

"Cute girl alert."

"Be quiet, Beni. This is not the time, Pervert Digimon."

"Omegadramon just saved a bunch of girls from goblin raiders." says Katerina, as her sword severs the arm of a machete wielding Hobgoblin, "We are going to have to account for the refugees. So don't spar any large ones."

She finishes off the goblin with a slice to the neck.

"Makes me happy." says Simon Curtis, as he punches a tower muscular hobgoblin dressed in football armour of all things. One punch is hard enough to break a tusk. He then grabs the giant goblin by the head and smashes it into the wall creating a hole in the hard material. The Hob falls to the ground dead from the fractured skull as Simon moves on to the next big goblin, knocking away a couple small ones armed with poison daggers. They are quickly shot by Sniper Mustang.

"We get paid per goblin. Rescuing girls is only good for the soul, not the bank book." says May C Mustang, as she snipes another Goblin Archer, she has already killed six archers, four shamans, and one axe-wielding hob with a perfect head shot.

"They are trying to change that." says Jinhai, "Rescue points are given in many other colonies, but the Council is reluctant."

"Those idiots are worried about the refugee situation. Many of the small colonies are collapsing, so it's the big colonies that have to take everyone in. We accepted money for rescuing them, they are out problem, is the general idea." says Katerina as another one bites the dust.

"I have the first lot in cages." yells Arwin Elric, "Jinhai's spell is working great."

In front of him are a hundred sleeping Goblins. The magic sleep they are under can't be broken by the noise and smell of battle, not even pain caused by shrapnel wounds will awaken them. Arwin has formed a cages of steel around them with wheels for transport. The problem is there was a second group awakened by a working infrared alarm.

"Trinity. How did these things get so close?"

The Trinity is the three sisters, that serve as scouts for Team 17. They look similar with the same slim athletic build standing 168 cm (5'6) with green eyes. All three are dressed in sleeveless black-and-green jumpsuit with hooded jackets and protective masks.

One has Japanese features and long black hair reaching her shoulders tied back with a green band. She also wears a black/green headband and strange watch-like device that's a mix of green, grey, and white, with black stripes.

"It's shielding in the walls. It was suppose to hide people from monster attacks, but it can also hide monsters" yells the first, she taps her watch and she's covered in green light.

**"Heatblast!"**

She has transformed into an fiery extraterrestrial known as Pyronite. She resembles a female humanoid with a body composed of brightly glowing magma covered in dark red/brown rocks and an oval face surrounded by flames. Dozens of goblins are burnt by the heat radiated by the alien fire elemental and are forced back by her fiery blasts.

The second has Native American features with dark skin and long dark hair. She also has pointed ears tho they are hard to see under her hair. She also has silver bracelets and a tan earring.

"There scents are also masked. They don't bath, but they are using something magical." She says as she kills several goblins with her combat knife.

Her movements being too quick and fluid for a normal human. One arrow manages to graze her, making a small cut, but it heals also instantly. She turns as eyes flash gold and shoots the hidden archer dead.

The third has Hispanic features with dark skin and short dark brown hair. She has also has green circuitry like markings going down the sides of her face and arms, and her eyes also have black sclera. Her arm has also transformed into black weapon covered in green circuitry markings.

"Electromagnetic scans are also messed up. ¡Muere, parásitos verdes! (Die, you green parasites) "

The squad of goblins she is facing is actually wearing pieces of advance sci-fi armour that can stop bullets. The green plasma shots from her arm cannon are far more destructive, making them explode against the walls.

They are the daughters of Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, a hero known as Ben10. A boy who found an alien watch that allowed him to shape-shift into various aliens with various special abilities. The Ben 10 that appeared during the Event was an experienced one that helped found the colony of Bellwood.

During the Halloween Event, Ben ended up sleeping with three girls and ended up with three exceptional daughters. Certain events caused these girl to move away from there parents to Central City Colony

Mai Sandra Tennyson, daughter of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto, a Japanese-American tennis player with an alien pet that morphs into power armour. Mai possess an Ultimatrix (a version of her father's Omnitrix) that she received from another version of Ben that died during the Colony Wars. She knows the watch doesn't make her unstoppable or she wouldn't possess it.

"The next time we do this I'm going to use Big Chill to scout."

Karen Natalie Green, daughter of Ben Tennyson and Kai Green, Native-American Archaeologist whose Grandfather worked for the Plumbers, the Men in Black of Ben's world who dealt with aliens. Karen originally used advance military training and advance weapons as an adventurer, but during one mission she was almost killed by werewolves used by an illegal fighting arena. She was infected and now trained as Lycan warrior.

"Next time!? I'm going to skip the next goblin mission. The smell is bad enough."

Benita Violeta Salazar, daughter of Ben Tennyson and Reine Salazar, a female alternate version of the Hispanic hero Generator Rex - the Hero possessing nano-mechanical shape-shifting powers. Generator Rei was from a world identical to Generator Rex's only the Genders were switched. Do to some experimentation, Benita developed the same powers as her mother. During one mission, she was so badly injured by high level monsters, her sister Mai had to transform into Upgrade to save her. The temporary fusion with the Galvanic Mecha-Morph (a shape-shifting race of nano-machine-based humanoid) altered the advance nano-machines in her body, making her techno-organic.

"I'll only take it, if's an pure extermination mission. No more getting close for capture."

The next group are the Universe Sisters, the crowd control specialists of Team 17

One sister is 170 cm ( 5'7"), very athletic girl with brown skin and chin length dark brown hair. She has Heterochromia with one cyan eye and one pale pink eye. She's dressed in a dark blue/black jumpsuit with protective helmet and jacket.

As she goes threw the movements of several martial arts, the ground around her shift by unseen forces. In some cases, trapping goblins with slabs of metal and stone, in some cases crushing them completely.

The other sister is 175 cm (5'9), voluptuous girl with light brown skin and long flowing black hair. She has Heterochromia with one light green eye and one pale pink eye. She dressed in a dark red/black jumpsuit with protective helmet, lacking a jacket.

As she goes threw the kata of an unknown martial art, she generates glowing pink-purple crystals. Some function as barriers blocking attacks from the desperate goblins, some function as battering rams knocking down groups, and some act as floating blades piercing and slicing the hordes.

One of the strangest couplings amongst the group, if not the entire Central City Adventurer's Guild.

In the world of Steven Universe, there are unique race of extraterrestrials with cores composed of gemstones and bodies of solid light capable of shape-shifting into various forms. One of the Queens of the race - Pink Diamond - wanted to free her colony from rule of the diamond authority and free herself from responsibility. She faked her death and lived on Earth as beautiful rebel leader Rose Quartz.

She eventually married a musician called Steven Universe and gave birth to a boy Steven. She died in the process as the boy needed a gem core to survive due to his alien half, so she gave him her own (the most selfless thing she has ever done). Steven and his caretaker/friends the Crystal Gem eventually brought a semblance of peace to the universe, even reuniting with the other Diamonds to give Hope.

One of most important abilities of Gems is the ability to fuse together. Weaker gems can combine into a singular being possessing far greater power. It's this fusion that allowed the Crystal Gems to fight against Homeworld during Rose Quartz's rebellion. Steven tho half human managed to use fusion, not only with Gems, but humans.

Stevonnie is a fusion of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, Steven's best friend and a member of Crystal Gems team. She appeared in the Changed World as Stevonnie, permanently fused into intersex partial alien being. The Valentine Event did not care for sexuality or fluid gender, which resulted in Stevonnie "fathering" two daughters

The mothers are a lesbian couple from a world of element bending martial arts and hybrid creatures, the world of the Avatar. One the Avatar incarnation herself born to the Southern Water Tribe, who became the heroine of Republic City, where the four nations came together in peace. Korra fought against the anti-bender Equalist group and there master Amon, Dark Spirits led by her Unalaq and the Spirit of Darkness Vaatu, the dangerous anarchists of the Red Lotus, and Kuvira's Earth Empire. She grew and matured as she fought and learned, growing from a egotistic naive loudmouth into a confident responsible woman. After those battles, she and her lover Asami took a vacation in the Spirit World.

Coral Rose Universe, daughter of Stevonnie Universe and Korra.

Coral is a master of metal and earth bending trained by Toph Beifong. She even possess a specialized form of earth bending known as Crystal bending. She make the hardest crystals flow like water and harden in an instant.

Shinju Universe, daughter of Stevonnie Universe and Asami Sato

Shinju doesn't possess the Qi manipulation of an Earth bender, instead she possesses a metahuman ability to manipulate hard light, creating floating crystals from light particles. These crystals can be as hard and sharp as any crystal manipulated by her sister.

"Things are contained down here. We just need to wait for the exorcists."

Katarina stands in front of the Goblin Lord. He's far taller than the other Goblins and Hobgoblins with a long tattered cloak and wicked metal crown. He's carrying a military shotgun and an enchanted axe, which it has used to take the lives of many adventurers. It's unable to move as Katarina's sword has pierced it's neck, severing it's spine. It's eyes are bulging in panic and it's body begins to shut down.

"You like to see terror in your victim's eyes." says Katarina, her ice cold eyes looking into the Goblin's won, "You kill, you rape, you plunder, but the one thing you love is pain and fear in your victim's eyes. I ask you now, Goblin, do you feel strong?"

As she pulls out her sword, the Goblin Lord is screaming in fear and rage in it's mind as it dies.

The most recent addition is Team 17's Exorcists.

The purpose of an exorcist in the traditional sense is to expel (an evil spirit) by adjuration or religious or solemn ceremonies and to free (a person, place, etc.) of evil spirits or malignant influences. There are many forms of exorcists ranging from members of alternate Catholic Churchs, Clerics and White Magicians of sword and sorcery fantasy worlds, and the Japanese practitioners of Onmyodo. The Shinigami and other Psychopomps also there to purify the dead souls and guide them to the after life. There are even swordsmen that use holy blades and Ghostbusters armed with odd technology adding much needed help.

In the Changed world, thee greatest threat is the walking dead and corrupted souls. Skeletons, zombies, demon animated corpses, hollows, and various other cthonic demons constantly threaten the colonies and it's adventurers and it's up the exorcists to put them to rest.

Team 17's First Exorcist is a young woman standing 170 cm (5'7) with silver/gray eyes and long snow white hair, that used to be dark green almost black in colour, if a few remaining lochs indicate. She's dressed in a protective black/white jumpsuit with a black/silver jacket.

She tosses around small silver cylinders the size of key-chain flashlights. As they hit the ground, they begin to a emit a radiant holy light. Horrific spirits appear, now visible to people other than those possessing spiritual powers. Darkness is emitted by there emaciated twisted forms, pushed by the holy light like smoke being blown by the wind. There forms seem to crumble away to real transparent ghosts, purified of evil. They then fade away into vanishing lights.

She then pulls out a pair of silver/black handguns. The brilliant shots pierce more wraiths causing them to screech and dissolve.

**"Evil spirits burn in holy flame."**

She then turns and fires a brilliant shot that tears threw the head of monster they had been attacking her from behind. It appears to be a black Minotaur with bone armour and a hole in it's chest. The white bull head with it's huge horns has red eyes. The holy flame shot pierced it's forehead causing the mask to crack.

**"Maldita seas, exorcista."** (Damn you, exorcist).

It's body lets out a roar as it's crumbles and dissolves into purified particles.

In her parent's world, humanity is threatened by the Millennium Earl, his Clan Noah, and there armies of evolving soul-powered murder-machines the Akuma. The only hope for the world are exorcists armed with Innocense - God's Crystal, which can destroy the Akuma and purify the souls bonded to them. Her parents were two powerful exorcists, her father possessing the parasitic Crown Clown and the power of a Noah, and her mother possessing the rare Crystal Type Dark Boots

She is Alena Walker, daughter of Allen Walker & Lenalee Lee, Exorcists of the Black Order.

She doesn't possess one of the 108 fragments of Innocence and even if she acquired one, there is little chance she would be compatible. Even siblings of deceased exorcists who are given Innocence of there deceased sibling often die in horrific manners. It made the Exorcist Organization in there home dimension so desperate they resorted to attempts at cloning and even creating Akuma hybrids.

Alena Walker, lacking Innocence, worked hard to become an Exorcist. She uses magic and holy items from various sources. She is always fighting for herself, to prove to herself she is an Exorcist.

"Watch out, Partner! We have cloaked Hollows."

Team 17's Other Exorcist is a young woman standing 162 cm (5'4) with red eyes and long straight black/purple hair. She's dressed in a red/black Exorcist jumpsuit that different from the standard Adventurer Uniform.

She draws four ofuda talismans with one hand and holds the other in a one hand seal. As she chants, the ofuda glow and float in front her of her. With a gesture, they spin around her and spiral out to four points. The floating ofuda connect with glowing beams. A four-sided square spiritual barrier forms, trapping the corrupted spirits inside the barrier with her.

"Show yourself, fool."

A immense black creature appears from the ground. It's humanoid reptile with a solid black body and long arms, long tail, and white bone armour. It's face is covered in a white bone mask with red markings and it has a hole in it's chest.

**"Exorcist."** says the Hollow despite it's reptilian snout.

"An Adjuchas-class Hollow."

"My name is Logarto de Luz." says the lizard hollow, it's tail whipping around.

It's tail whips at the Exorcist, who barely avoid it. She tosses a glowing talisman at the lizard, only for the Lizard's claws to tear threw it.

**"My name means 'Lizard of Light' I am immune to light."**

"That's very bad."

In her parent's world, Impurity (Kegare) are the monsters that reside in the shadow world of Magano and break into the human world to abduct and kill humans. Twin Star Exorcists (Sosei no Onmyoji) was a mechanic that, two chosen exorcists giving birth to the Miko and let the Miko clean all the impurity of the world, thus ending the battle between exorcists and impurities.

Her father is the son of Abe no Seimei - the most powerful exorcist in history- , possessing the arm of an impurity. The Sol. Her mother is the an elite exorcist, descendent of Doman Ashiya - Abe's rival and creator of Impurities, possessing the legs of an impurity. The Luna.

She is Masuyo Miko Enmado, daughter of Rokuro Enmado & Benio Adashino, the Twin Star Exorcists.

Masuyo wasn't happy when she learned she was a prophesied child born into the wrong world. Her parents were pressured into creating her, even if they fell in love, she is a Valentine Event Child

**"Yes, soon you will..."**

"No. I mean it's bad for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Being purified by the sun's light is far less painful than the moon's darkness." says Masuyo placing a talisman on her arm. The arm becomes black with burning red markings. As she raises the claws of the demon arm, pitch black flame ignites above it. The lizard hollow is smart enough to turn and attempt to run outside the barrier. It's fast enough to reach the barrier and get an arm threw, before Masuyo's charged attack erupts.

**"Tsuki no kuroi honō!"** (Black Flames of the Moon)

The rectangular barrier is suddenly filled with pitch black flames, hotter than the surface of the sun. When the flames vanish, fresh air is pulled towards the square area. The ground is blackened ash and molten rock, while the air is sterilized. Masuyo is completely unharmed standing on a barrier above the molten rock. All that remains of Logarto de Luz is the arm that managed to get pass the barrier, cleanly severed at the edge of the barrier. An arm that quickly dissolves into vanishing particles.

The two exorcists look at each other, before nodding.

Masuyo's black/red arm transforms into a white/blue version, looking as angelic as the other one looked demonic. She jumps up and punches towards the ground, releasing a blast of light power. It pierces the ground and glowing white cracks spread across the field, before shooting pillars of light into the air.

There is a scream as a third enemy explodes from the ground, covered in flames. It's a female humanoid standing 190 cm (6'3) with long green hair, dark skin, and green eyes. She has part of a insect bone mask on the side of his face and a hole in her stomach. The insect-based Arrancar name is Mariposa Asesina, whose illusions allow her to hide herself and her minions from detection, even those with high Qi or spiritual awareness.

Alena opens fire with holy flame bullets on the still stunned Arrancer. Normal bullets wouldn't have an effect on Arrancer, as they possess iron hard skin called Hierro and most spiritual beings aren't effected by solid projectile weapons. The holy flame bullets on the other hand tear threw the Hierro like an RPG threw tank armour. She falls down covered in flames and crying out in pain. There is a pause, then she vanishes and appears next to Alena using her Sonido (speed technique). She is about to kill Alena with her sword, when a demonic-claw tears out of her chest, Masuya having proven herself faster.

Mariposa Asesina, Butterfly Assassin of the Sōsuke Aizen's New World Army, looks down at her former prey, now her executioner. Alena brings the barrel of the gun under Mariposa's chin and with a squeeze Mariposa Asesina joins her comrades in oblivion.

**End of Chapter 4**

**\- More to Come**


	5. Psychopomps and Realm of Queen Babylon

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Complete: 3 December 2019**

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

Psychopomp: In various systems of religious belief, a being, such as a god or a person acting as a shaman, who guides the spirits of the dead to the afterlife or the otherworld.

Dying can be scary, Death is not. This is the phrase that appeared in the Changed World after the Halloween Event. This is mainly do a large number of psychopomps now interacting with mortal humans, making them aware of what lies after death. With every member of humanity now possessing some form of spiritual awareness, psychopomps can be seen by most mortals.

Shinigami (Death Gods) also known as Soul Reapers make up the majority of the psychopomp forces and there numbers are increasing. The same increased spiritual awareness, also means any dead soul possesses the potential for developing spiritual powers. This means the academies of soul society have become flooded with potential reapers ranging from normal grunt level to monstrously powerful. The Valentine Event also effected the Reapers, enabling these spiritual beings to reproduce and produce even more powerful generations. It's said that the Soul Society had a panic attack when they learned the blood knights of 11th Division, especially it's Captain Kenpachi Zaraki were going to be parents.

There are thousands of shamans who walk the line between the mortal and the spirit world, with there spiritual partners at there side.

There are Necromancers, that range from those who would abuse there power to control the souls of the dead to those who exist to protect the balance.

There are Exorcists, that forcibly purify corrupted spirits and remove demons that interfere with the living. These exorcists range from one's blessed by God of the West to Onmyōdō masters of the East.

There are Grimm Reapers, the incarnations of death that often appear as normal people or cloaked skeletons that transport the souls of the dead to the afterlife they deserve.

Light Yagami encountered a shinigami Ryuk of his world after picking up the Death Note. The Death Note is a special notebook that grants the user the supernatural ability to kill anyone whose name is written in its pages. As Kira, he started killing criminals with the believe the world would be a better place if it believed there was a god dealing justice to the wicked. His ego and growing megalomanic caused him to kill those that would attempt to stop him, despite those people being innocent. He managed to kill the genius investigator L - the closest thing he had to a best friend -, but his secrets were revealed by L's apprentices. He died in shootout and his soul taken by Ryuk, which should have meant oblivion. Instead, he awoke in the Changed World with black feathery wings. He attempted once more to become a God of Humanity, killing criminals and bandits, but eventually lording over others and killing those who defied his will.

Now that is over.

Shiki Ryougi's blade approaches at speeds to quick for Light to dodge. She is a girl who possesses the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, a supernatural ability that allows the user to see the inherent mortality of everything (both living and non-living) in the form of lines. It doesn't matter if the blade is nano-thorn dagger or a butter knife, as when she traces the lines she can cut anything. When it pierces the death point, a person's existence ends completely. Nothing can escape the Entropy, so nothing can survive her attack.

As the blade pierces his point, Light Yagami ceases to exist. He is not simply dead, if he was it would be possible his death-infused soul would regenerate given time. No, his soul has been destroyed completely. Everything that Light was or could be is erased.

There are many forms of death and it's possible in the Strange Aeons Even Death May Die.

**Chapter 5 - Psychopomps and Realm of Queen Babylon**

**Team 4**

"They had a recently had a rabbit hunt. Mostly those horned rabbits, but there was plot bunny mixed with then. The poor boy ate it and spent the next ten hours writing a romance fan fiction. He doesn't even like romance stories - can you believe it - and his team didn't realize he was poisoned until hour ten."

Central City Adventurer's Guild Team 4 has had hundreds of missions and consider escort missions to be the worst. The people being escorting are far weaker than them and often come in one of three categories. Those that act like fan boys praising the Adventurers when they need to concentrate. Those that resent the adventurers for possessing great power, while they need protection. Not willing or able to put in the effort to become strong. Finally, those that see Adventurers as a service and try to be friendly with there own stories.

Today's clients are a husband and wife couple. The husband is a youthful man standing 188 cm with an amber eye and straight pale silver hair going a little beyond the shoulders. He also has a gold artificial eye that looks vaguely Egyptian. He's dressed in a red formal double dressed suit that makes him seem like the character from a novel. He has a foppish manner, dandified appearance, and effeminate hairstyle. He holds a black case that is linked to his wrist by a handcuff.

His wife is beautiful woman of noble birth with blue eyes and a mane of golden blonde hair reaching past her waist. She's dressed in an old fashion blue dress with red/pink frills and ribbons.

Maximillion Pegasus and Cecelia Pegasus. Maximillion Pegasus was the president of Industrial Illusions (a major game and tech company) and the creator of the game of Duel Monsters in his world. Cecelia was his childhood love, his artistic inspiration, who eventually became his wife before illness struck.

In truth, after his beloved wife died of illness, he traveled the world looking for anything that could possibly revive the dead. His quest led him to Egypt, where their beliefs of an afterlife intrigued him. That is where he gained the mystical Millennium Eye, which not only allowed him to see his wife's soul, but access the ancient Shadow Magic. He created Duel Monsters based on the Shadow Games, ancient magi duels fought with summoned monsters and magic spells in which anything could be a prize from fortune to souls. He attempted to gather resources both technological and magical to bring his wife back, but he was defeated by the heroic Yugi Muto and his Millennium Eye was ripped out by the Evil Spirit of Millennium Ring

During the Halloween Event, he awoke in a new world next to his beloved wife. It didn't matter if the world was chaotic realm filled with magic and monsters, he had his Cecelia back. They were able to survive the chaos using there intellect, cunning, and strategic thinking. In time they even developed the supernatural ability to summon monsters from the cards, despite Pegasus no longer possessing the Millennium Eye. The artificial eye is a cybernetic prosthesis he was able to buy and had it fashioned to resemble the Egyptian artifact.

When the Halloween Event occurred, Cecelia became pregnant with there first child. One of many children they had over the years. The reason for this trip involves one of those children.

Maximillion Pegasus has been telling stories about his kids since the mission began, when they got on the Dragon Train.

"Mr. Pegasus, you said the mission was to Babylon to retrieve your oldest son? Which is connected to a delivery?"

"Yes. The boy dislikes romance novels, but he fell in love with a girl at that place. She also fell in love with him, but that was given with the boy's charm and looks. The girl is a City Guardian and her contract needs to be negotiated."

Team 4 exchange worried looks as Babylon is a very powerful colony. Pre-Halloween there was a common prostitute who decided to dress up for Halloween, wearing a fake plastic crown and calling her "Queen". The Halloween magic transformed her to powerful being, calling herself Babylon after the famous Whore of Babylon mentioned in the Book of Revelations, she eventually founded the Brothel at the End of the World, which has become a castle in the centre of an ever growing colony.

"Babylon isn't just some magical Queen, she actually possesses divine and demonic blessings. The crowns on the heads of rulers represented the corona of divine beings, proof that it was will of the gods that they would rule. She is the High Priestess and Incarnation of Inanna" says the Leader of Team 4, remembers his reading.

"Inanna is an ancient Mesopotamian goddess associated with love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power. She was later worshiped by the Akkadians, Babylonians, and Assyrians under the name Ishtar. She became Astarte, worshiped from the Bronze Age through classical antiquity, before she was imported into Greece and became Aphrodite with the later Romans naming her Venus."

"In demonology, she became Astaroth in the 15th century, ending up in the Lesser Key of Solomon in the 17th century as a Great Duke of Hell, forming a dark trinity with Beelzebub and Lucifer. She as a male demon is associated with Qliphoth. Astaroth teaches mathematical sciences and handicrafts, can make men invisible and lead them to hidden treasures, and answers every question formulated to him. He was also said to give to mortal beings the power over serpents."

Team 4 are starring at the Leader, while Pegasus looks impressed.

"The Campione emphasize learning History of mythological figures."

Campione is the name given to God Slayers, specifically referring to mortals who are able to kill heretic gods - gods, heroes, and divine monsters who have stepped out of myths and legends to manifest in the mortal world, endangering people. Campione are able to absorb Authorities - the divine powers, attributes, qualities, and weapons, of gods, heroes, demons, and monsters, which make them invincible to normal humans. It was rare term in the original world it came from, referring one of seven in the modern era. In the Changed World, there are more than a dozen people who have killed mad gods of immeasurable power.

"It's not going to be an easy trip." says Pegasus, "Queen Babylon's Queendom includes succubi, incubi, silah, qarinah, sex angels, and every other sentient associated with love and lust. Some of the cunning and manipulative creatures of both darkness and light. Many people that lacked the combat abilities or personality to survive our hostile changed world found a home in Babylon's realm. A little pleasure is very little to ask for, when you can be given clean water, luxurious food, warm homes, endless health and hygiene, and protection from endless nightmares."

"An army of prostitutes and sex demons are that strong?" asks another member of Team 4.

"Don't underestimate them. Normal human prostitutes were the heart of the Old West of America. The money they made was used to create the schools, banks, and other services that would help found the town. Babylon has access to many resources to build her Kingdom, as many resources as the Greater Colonies." says there Leader "Also while fear and pain are easy to counter, pleasure is a lot harder to deal with. Queen Babylon herself once causing an invading army to collapse with a wave of pleasure and then turned them into her slaves."

"Queen Babylon has strict rules to protect her people." says Pegasus, "The original worship of Inanna connects to sacred prostitution, sexual activity performed in the context of religious worship or fertility rite. They were separate from the harlots of the common class. In Hammurabi's code of laws, the rights and good name of female sacred sexual priestesses were protected. Babylon's girls are all considered priestesses of Inanna and all acts of pleasure are considered worship."

"Attention Passengers. We have now reached Regina Babylonia, territory of Queen Babylon and the Brothel at the End of the World. Passengers be ready to depart. Espers beware of psychic emanations."

Espers, those possessing psychic powers, can be sensitive to strong emotions and lust emissions are strong in this area of the world.

Team 4 leaves the Dragon Train escorting the Pegasus couple.

The Leader of Team 4 stands 2 metres (6'7) with a very muscular athletic build with green eyes and thick auburn hair. He's dressed in a tight green body suit with black legs and white gloves. He also wears goggles and a superhero-style utility belt.

His Parents come from a world where eighty percent of the population have some form of supernatural ability, known as Quirks. A world that contains super villains and professional super heroes. His father was born Quirkless, but dreamed of being a Hero like his Idol All-Might. A show of courage during a villain attack resulted in All-Might making him the heir to his special Quirk's legacy. He began his education to become a Hero, encountering his mother on the first day. He saved her from a giant robot, she saved him from dying from the after effect.

He is Osamu Midoriya, son of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka.

"Remember, we are in the territory, but not the actual colony. For security reasons, the train terminal is outside the main colony like most big colonies." says Osamu, "A twenty minute trip pass the defences."

Team 4's Second-in-Command is a beautiful woman of mixed heritage standing 173 cm (5'8) with green eyes, dark skin, and long black hair done in micro-braids. She dressed completely in black (shirt, pants, boots, and gloves) with a dark green spider marking her chest. She also wear a black long coat and is currently drinking a can of beverage. As she finishes, her black clothing flows over her head forming a mask with large expressive white eyes with a hood.

The 2IC's Parents come from two similar worlds of comic book super heroes and villains. His father was a young man who was bitten by the same spider that granted powers to a young man named Peter Parker. Peter Parker became the famous hero Spider-Man, eventually dying fighting villains, and his father took up the mantle.

"Problem?"

"No this Chocoholic suit knows about Babylonia's famed stores."

His maternal grandfather was a mutant - someone born with powers in his world awoke by puberty or trauma - possessing a regenerative healing factor. A government project wanted to turn him into an anti-mutant weapon, but after getting indestructible metal bonded to his bones he escaped killing many of the scientists and soldiers. His mother was one of there attempts to create a clone of the original Weapon X in which the scientist used her own DNA to fix problems that occurred in the previous twenty two attempts, resulting in a daughter. She too eventually escaped the organization and slowly became a Hero.

She is Maria Rio Morales, the daughter of Miles Gonzalo Morales - the young Afro-Latino Spider-Man of Earth-1610, and Laura Kinney, also known as X-23 and Talon, the partial clone/daughter of X-Men Hero Wolverine.

"Well, it's better than Klyntar eat Chocolate instead of brains."

"Yes, but Veneno would rather be paid in chocolate. No. We aren't being paid in chocolate. Unlike you, I can't live off chocolate. Don't argue with me."

Klyntar are extraterrestrial symbiotic life forms descended from the weapons of an evil god of darkness, until they rebelled and imprisoned him. They bonded with courageous people to be heroes and redeem themselves, but some bonded with the mentally ill and became feared monsters. The original Spider-Man Peter Parker was once bonded to a symbiote, but rejected it once it found out it was alive. It spent years bonded to Peter's enemy Eddie Brock as Venom, changing from a villain to an anti-hero over time. Maria's symbiote is Veneno, a Venom symbiote's offspring. A rebellious daughter in personality, tho Klyntar are asexual.

"I hope this mission is worth it. My mother's friend from Winnsboro is visiting at the end of the month."

Team 4's strongest is actually a tall beautiful woman standing 183 cm (6') with blue eyes and short black hair. She's dressed in a sleeveless black body suit that looks like it should belong in a Gym training room than outside under the dangerous Red Sky. She also has weird thick combat boots that look large on her. Her choice of fashion is explained when she transforms into silvery metallic humanoid standing 192 cm tall (almost 6'4) and looking like a walking female statue in clothing.

She is the daughter of two X-Men from the same type of world as X-23. Her father is a powerful strongman from Russia, who would die and live again to protect his friends and family. A man with the power to become living steel. Her mother is a Jewish-American teacher who has become skilled in many professions due to her adventurers including being a hacker, a ninja and a teacher. She has the ability to be as intangible as a ghost, walking threw objects and on air.

She is Alexandra "Alex" Katarina Rasputina, daughter of mutants Piotr "Peter" Nikolayevich Rasputin and Katherine Anne "Kate" Pryde, better known as X-Men heroes Colossus and Shadowcat.

"Winnsboro. You mean the version of Psylocke that married a good version of Orochimaru? Tom Majors?" asks Maria.

The Naruto Militia are very chatty about the good versions of Orochimaru, Madara, and other villains from there world. They couldn't stop talking for a month when a Naruto in Japan married a moon goddess named Princess Kaguya.

"Brian and Megan are bringing there kids along this time."

"We should be home before then. This is listed as a simply escort and combat training mission."

Team 4's smart guy is a young Japanese man standing 172 cm tall with black eyes and short black hair. He also has the pointed ears of those possessing fairy blood. The young man is dressed in mainly black clothing with a black coat known as the Coat of Midnight. As he exits the train, he speaks to a black pendant around his neck, hidden by his shirt.

"Chernobog, Release Safeties."

**"Jawohl!"** (Yes, Sir!)

He reaches behind his back and two swords appear, handles in his hands. One is a pale, one-handed straight sword, the blade translucent as if made of green crystal. The other is shorter pitch black sword with the blade having a gray edge.

Smart Swordsman's Parents encountered each other when trapped inside a VR MMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively multi-player online role-playing game), a death game in which the only way to escape was to beat the final boss - the creator of the Game. They fought along side each other, feel in love, raised a AI daughter, and eventually defeated SAO's creator. It was only the beginning of there adventures, as they both played together and fought against those who would abuse the technology for there own sick ends.

He is Katsuro "Kira" Kiragaya , son of Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki, better known as Kirito the Black Swordsman of SAO and Asuna the Flash.

In the Changed World, Kirito and Asuna absorbed many traits from there game avatars including the fairy blood. Spriggan blood from his Father's ALO account and a mixture of Undine/Sylph from his mother, resulted in him possessing magical potential.

"Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate warned me about Regina Babylonia." says Kira, "They say Queen Babylon is cunning strategist, who becomes smarter, more cunning, and more powerful as the number of people she rules increases."

Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, and Hayate Yagami are combat mages from another world's magical military. They have been helping transform flowery romance-and-beauty theme magical girls into magical girl warriors. They also act as guest magic teachers in Central City's Adventurer Academy.

The Heart and Healer of Team 4 is a young woman standing (5'6) with red eyes, pale skin, and shoulder-length snow white hair. She's dressed in a protective blue/white uniform with a hooded dark blue coat. She pulls out an odd gold sphere, that unfolds into a spiral double-tipped spear.

The Heart comes from a world destroyed by the greed of man and the power of extraterrestrial beings known as Angels. The experiments involving the Angels were horrific, leading to her paternal grandmother dissolving in front of her son as her soul was taken and the soulless body of her maternal grandmother being found hung by her daughter. The souls became part of bio-mechanical war machines cloned from the Angels, piloted by there children. In the end, the world was destroyed by those seeking immortality and power, leaving the children on a beach in front of a sea of blood.

"Hayate-sensei has always given good advice."

"Even when designing costumes?" says Pegasus, referring to S-Rank Mage's habit of pulling people into her cosplay fetish.

"Yes." replies the barrier maiden and Healer of Team 4.

In the changed world, they barely understood what was going on when her paternal grandfather abandoned them. May all versions of Gendo Ikari rot for the crimes they have committed. They were saved by a Autobot and taken to safety during the chaos of that night. The two then had to deal with pregnancy after the Valentine Event.

She is Nozomi Rei Ikari, daughter of Shinji Ikari - Third Child - and Asuka Shikinami Langley - Second Child- , two teen pilots of bio-mechanical war machines known as Evangelions in a post-apocalyptic future

Other people depart the Train with Team 14 and the Pegasus couple.

"Names and Purpose for visit?" states the emotionless mechanical border guard.

One is an apparently teenage girl of medium height - 160 cm (5' 3"). She has mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs and her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. She's wearing a black/red Japanese sailor-style school uniform (seifuku)

"Tatsuki Mato, daughter Central City's Ryūko Mato and fiancee of Rana. Here to visit Rana's mother's Cattleya, resident of Regina Babylonia."

Number two is a tall, muscular man standing 173 cm (~5'8") wearing black pants with orange hip guards, a black shirt, and black military boots. She also wears a black utility belt, a thick dark brown jacket with a white fur rim, and a purple/white headband.

"Rana Elletta, son of Cattleya Elletta of the Little Elf Forest Shop. Here to visit mother with my fiancee."

Number three is a young man of mixed Japanese, Chinese, and American heritage standing 176 cm (5'9) with amber brown eyes, tan skin, and short black hair. He's dressed in a standard Adventurer Guild black jumpsuit with a hooded jacket. He also carries a pair of Modified Beretta 92Fs Inox with the standard magical enhancements.

"Robert "Rob" Okajima, son of Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima and Rebecca 'Revy' Lee of Central's Lagoon Company. Me and my girlfriend are here for the Luxuria Beach."

Number four is the girlfriend, whose also a Tanuki (Raccoon-like) demi-human. She's 170 cm (5'7) with deep tea red eyes, tan skin, and hip-length black hair. She's wearing the fantasy clothing of an warrior-class fantasy adventurer, which includes a hide breastplate, skirt, lace-up boots and a pair of gloves.

"Rafaela Iwatani, daughter of Naofumi Iwatani the Shield Hero and Raphtalia the Katana Hero, based in Central City. Me and boyfriend Rob are here for the Beach."

"Luxuria Beach is a pocket dimension created by Queen Babylon, A perpetually summer tropical island with immense sandy beaches in a small ocean of saltwater filled with tropical fish. Music, food, entertainment, and all the beaches are clothing optional with loose regulations regarding intimate activities. Luxuria Island is staffed by Babylon's best who even put themselves on the request lists." Quotes Pegasus.

The group including the two couples raise there eyebrows. The only one not to react is the mechanical border guard, who was made emotionless to do his job.

"Me and Cecelia vacationed there a couple years ago."

Queen Babylon, Founder of the Brothel at the End of the World, Queen of Regina Babylonia, High Priestess of Inanna, sits on her golden throne. She's a very tall, large breasted, voluptuous woman standing 213 cm (~7 feet) possessing supernatural beauty with glowing gold eyes, dark flawless skin, and flowing black hair reaching past her waist. She's dressed in pure white with sparkling gold and polished lapis with a jewelled diadem on her head with seven long points.

The Queen's throne room is also a mixture of white stone, golden decorations, and flowering vines with man made waterfalls and pools. There are many beautiful male and female servants of every ethnicity and humanoid species. Empowered humans, lust demons, sexy extraterrestrials, and animated constructs like advance automatons and magical golems.

The Queen's advisors are Succubi from various worlds.

The green haired advisor is the warrior queen Morrigan Aensland. She and those who possesses dark souls in her world are often called Darkstalkers. Morrigan as a royal succubus of her world can fed on any form of stimulation, be it physical or intellectual. She doesn't need sexual activity like lesser Succubi, she can fed from her love of combat.

The black haired advisor with the gauntlet covered hand is Lilithmon, Goddess of Darkness, and the Great Demon Lord of Lust in the world of Digimon. She and Beelzemon (Duellist of Finality, Demon Lord of Gluttony) are the only survivors after the Colony Wars. She is a powerful magic user, whose supernatural beauty has enslaved many mortal minds.

The white haired advisor is Druella, Fourth Princess of the Demon Realm. In her world, a succubus ascended the throne of Demon Lord instead of a violent warrior. Instead of trying to kill and devour humans, monsters under her influence became half-succubi known as monster girls that sought to corrupt humans, turning human women (and gay men) into more monster girls, while turning all men in incubi to fed them.

Druella the Fourth Princess, an aggressive lilim that was the primary architect of the conquest of the Theocracy of Lescatie. She personally transformed several of it's most powerful heroes.

"Ambassador Albedo has sent the final outline for proposed alliance with Nazarick."

"What is this, revision 34?"

The supreme ruler of the Tomb of Nazarick and Sorcerer King of Darkness Ainz Ooal Gown has created an Empire in Japan, having wiped out all walking dead not controlled by the Elder Lich King himself. His Queen is a succubus Albedo, known as the Merciful, Pure-White Devil. She acts as the ambassador to Regina Babylonia.

"There is a recruitment drive for Tarot's Black Rose Coven. A lot of Druella's Dark Mages are joining, but no Witches"

"Wicca and your Witches of the Sabbath are very different."

"The Sabbath is full of Loli, while Dark Mages are stacked like that Dragon Crown Sorceress."

"Moving on. We have a new succubus type. We have a sorceress and warlock duo from the Burning Legion. They were part of the group that invaded the world of Azaroth"

One of the servant girls, a blue-skinned Draenei pales at the words. The draenei (meaning Exiled Ones in their own tongue) are a faction of uncorrupted eredar who fled their homeworld of Argus to escape the corruption of the demonic Burning Legion.

"You need not worry, Elleri. I had them interrogated and once I learned nothing of the original human survived, I had them turned into stone statues. They are petrified both on the material plane and astral plane. Unlike that foolish Elf Queen, I am not easily deceived or manipulated."

The Draenei calms and looks at the Queen with adoration and lust.

"Later. I still have six meetings today."

Central City Adventurer Team 4 is now walking threw the city towards Babylon's palace. The sky above the city is covered in cages of metal wire and glass covered in magic symbols. The insanely strong technological alloy, layered force fields and magical barriers protect the people beneath the "blanket" from the dangers of the Red Sky and random monster attacks. The holographic technology and illusion magic enable the inside of the barrier to resemble the blue skies or starry nights of a pre-Halloween Earth.

Pegasus is mildly surprised when he encounters a Duellist, one of notable fame.

She is a beautiful woman standing 163 cm with brown eyes, fair skin, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face.

"Maximilian Pegasus?"

"Aki Izayoi?"

Aki Izayoi, a powerful duellist from his world's future known as the Black Rose Witch. A future in which duellists race and duel on special motorcycles, and people like Pegasus and Yugi are historical figures.

Akiza possesses an extremely strong special ability which sets her apart from the rest of humanity, and even the rest of the dragon-empowered Signers. This psychic ability enables her to materialize and bring to life monsters and the effects of Duel Monsters cards, allowing her to freely control them similar to Yami Bakura and Jaden Yuki.

In the Changed World, her powers became even stronger and her connection to the Signer dragon - Black Rose Dragon - has granted her draconic blood, increasing her power further while granting her dominion over plants. It was those abilities that allowed her to survive the army of horrors that plague the world and reach the colonies.

"I decided to learn magic and recently joined the Black Rose Coven." says Aki and when Pegasus raises an eyebrow "The name made me notice"

"So, who is with you on this trip."

"Pegasus?"

Pegasus turns to see an athletic woman standing 175 cm with purple eyes, bluish skin, and long golden hair reaching her hips.

"Mai Valentine. Why are you blue?"

".. Damn. I told you we need to get these glamours fixed, Aki."

Mai explains how many of Duellists from there world have gained traits from monsters from there decks. While Aki only gained Dragon blood from the Black Rose Dragon instead of turning into a plant elemental, Mai was transformed into a form of Harpy Queen. She drops the glamour to show the larger breasts, legs ending in sharp talons, and feathered arms ending in sharp claws

"The monster type can determine how much a person changes. Dragon, Fairy, and Fiends grant enhancement of abilities and personality traits aligned with the Type. They are considered special as far as transformations go." explains Akiza

"Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, and other Animal types have demi-human transformations. Elemental Types result in the person becoming an Elemental Spirit." says Mai indicating a cat girl with dark purple/black fur, yellow eyes, and a green cape, and a white haired woman in red robes. Pegasus realizes they are a humanized version of Panther Warrior and Fire Princess.

"Spellcasters and Warriors are merely enhancements to magical and physical abilities, respectively." Indicating a dark skinned Dark Magician Girl speaking fluent Ancient Egyptian to a dark skinned woman dressed in the gold Jewellery of ancient royalty and bandages of an Mummy

"Machine and Undead are the worst types as the original person is consumed by either cold emotionless logic or mindless hunger for life." explains Akiza.

She mentions how there is a Dark Magician Girl possessing the mind of Egyptian Sorceress Mana (who was the apprentice to Mahaad the Dark Magician). She also mentions Rose, Warrior of the Revenge - a red haired fire-element warrior whose also travelling with them.

"You and your wife are probably Spellcaster type."

Pegasus isn't sure how to react to that statement as it's generally known that "normal" humans don't stay "normal" in the Changed World. Even after decades, he and his beloved haven't aged a day and his wife doesn't even show the signs of having birthed more than half a dozen children beyond a minor enhancement of his body.

"Well look at this way, you have always loved cartoons and with Toon World you could probably be one."

Pegasus isn't the only having odd reunions.

**"Osamu!"**

Osamu Midoriya, son of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka, just encountered two of his father's friends from UA - the elite super hero school in there world

One is an alien-looking woman standing 159 cm (5'3") with gold eyes with black sclera, light pink skin, and her head is framed by short, fluffy, unruly hair which is only slightly darker. She also has two pale thin yellow horns, which are slightly flexible. She's dressed in a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colour waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned.

The cheerful, easygoing girl possesses a Quirk that allows her to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity.

"Aunt Mina."

She is Mina Ashido, the Ridley Hero: Alien Queen.

It was very awkward meeting Ellen-8, a part-alien clone of Ellen Ripley - heroine of the Alien Franchise. Ellen had been in Regina Babylonia to get her friend, an auton mercenary and engineer named Annalee Call. Queen's Babylon's city is the best place to repair gynoids (mechanical, synthetic, or organic) outside of the machine city of Machina.

The other is a reasonably short - 157 cm (5'2") - girl with quite a curvy, mature build. She has yellow eyes, light skin, and salmon pink hair styled into thick dreadlocks and sideswept to her right. She's dressed in dark blue and white armour, resembling the power armoured of Iron Man.

A smart, off-setting, and assertive girl, she is extremely passionate about her inventions that she calls her babies. While her Zoom Quirk grants her eyesight that can zoom far away, allowing her to clearly see distant people and objects, she shines when making gear that works with there abilities.

"Aunt Mei."

She is Mei Hatsume, formerly a student of U.A. High School's Department of Support, now a supplier of Gear for those possessing superpowers.

On the Changed World, she has a lot of customers and access to many different types of technology to play with.

"How's Ochako and Izuku doing?"

"They are doing fine in Central. Monsters are getting smashed, people are getting saved, and the economy is looking good."

"That's good. The Queendom is doing good too, we have even getting more immigrants. Mostly Card Monsters and Duellists, but a lot of talented people have appeared."

"That's interesting. Wait, why are you going to the palace?"

"One of the kids is getting married to a Duelist from another colony. Maxwell"

"Maxwell Pegasus. I here escorting his parents."

"Small world." says a new voice.

Osamu turns to see two additional people standing behind them.

The woman is a tall, beautiful, curvaceous scientist with blue-green eyes behind glasses, light skin and long bushy auburn hair. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with opaque black tights, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. She also has black nails and is currently eating some sort of sweet.

The man is a tall, very well-built bodybuilder with violet eyes, light skin, and long, dark purple, wavy hair which he keeps under a dark, tight head-wrap. He is minimally dressed, wearing high boots, forearm guards, and tight dark pants

"Let me introduce you to the rest of out family." says Mina, "This is our co-wife Houko, also known as Jinzōningen Nijūichi-Gō (Artificial Human 21) or **Android 21** here in the states."

"Despite me and 18 being cyborgs instead of purely synthetic gynoids."

"You always say that." says Mina, "and this is our husband Karson."

"Karson?" not remembering a fictional character matching his description.

"When I was human before Halloween and I wasn't consumed by my transformation, tho it was very powerful. I keep my memories and personality. I was a body guilder and physical trainer in California name was Karl Arnold Sylvester Johnson." says Karson, he notices there look.

"..."

"My parents were fans of Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone." says Karlson, "During Halloween, I was transformed into what's essentially a hundred and two thousand year old evolved super vampire.."

"A 102 000 year old Super vampire?"

"He was a villain who consumed regular vampires he created because they tasted better than humans. He sought a legendary gem to become the ultimate being immune to sunlight. He succeeded but was sent into the depths of space by a volcanic eruption triggered by his enemy."

Osamu notices a ghost-like image appear standing next to Karson. It resemble him with solid black skin and dark purple eyes and hair. Osamu recognizes it as a Stand - the manifestation of one's life force

"His name?"

**"Kars - Last of the Pillar Men."** says Karson. "My Stand's name is** Just Stop**."

Bishōnen is a Japanese term literally meaning "beautiful youth (boy)" and describes an aesthetic that can be found in disparate areas in East Asia: a young man of androgynous beauty.

It the one word that comes to mind when Central City Adventurer's Guild's Team 4 finally meets the son of Maximillion Pegasus and Cecelia Pegasus.

Maximus Pegasus is a very beautiful man standing an impressive 185 cm (6' 1") with amber eye and straight pale silver hair reaching his waist. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, making him look like a male model or a child of the Soldier Sephiroth rather than a card Duellist. He carries a high tech gun/sword and on his forearms is a collapsed duel disk.

His fiancee Jinn Johnson is a tall, athletic woman standing 182 cm (~6'), looking physically stronger than her athlete husband, almost radiating energy. She has purple eyes, dark tanned skin, and long messy white hair reaching her waist. She has also has pointed ears and sharp canine teeth. She wears a black tube top, black arm sleeves with gold bracelets, white baggy pants with a gold belt and black/gold boots. She also wears a gold necklace.

Queen Babylon smirks as she looks down at the gathered people.

She has two attendants.

One resembling a fairy standing less than 150 cm (less than five feet) with green eyes, light skin, and sparkling pink hair flowing down to her hips. She also has long pointed ears and gossamer purple wings on her back. She's dressed in a white dress with gold/silver/white magical jewellery including necklaces, belt, bracelets, earring, and circlet. The adventurers can sense strong protective magic infused to every piece, neutralizing mental influences and illusions.

One resembling a gynoid standing 210 cm (almost seven feet) with gold eyes with black sclera, polished silver-chrome skin, and shoulder length straight black hair. She`s dresses in black jumpsuit with a white circuitry pattern. She`s holding a small chrome colour case.

"Maximus Pegasus, first son of Maximillion Pegasus and Cecelia Pegasus. You intend to marry Jinn Johnson, first daughter of Karl "Karson" Johnson and Houko, formerly Artificial Human 21. She must first be released from her magical contract as a Guardian of Regina Babylonia. Have you brought the required price, Mr. Pegasus?"

"Yes, you majesty." says Maximillion as he removes the black case from his wrist and hands it to the fairy attendant. The fairy attendant scans the case with a spell. Pegasus then places his finger over and lock and speaks the code word "Perseus Play 5-8-13". With a hum and click the case is unlocked and opens to reveal a deck of cards is the cushioning material.

The fairy attendant takes out the cards and feds them into the case held by the gynoid attendant. The case made some noises then clicks.

"Contents have been scanned. Duel Monster Cards. Some Shadow Magic detected. No Illusion or Mental Influencing Spells detected. No Retrieval Magic or Marking Detected. The items are clean of Unwanted Magic. Enhanced Scan complete. No active nano-machinery detected. No contaminants. Conclusion: Clear"

"You won't believe how many people have tried to cheat me." says Queen Babylon, "They desire my wealth, my power, and/or my body. I'm immune to magical and technological influences, but security measures keep my servants happy."

Queen Babylon picks up the cards from the gynoid's case. The cards turn black as she charge them with shadow magic.

A pitch darkness explodes from Queen Babylon, splitting into four before falling down to strike the ground in front of her. As the darkness fades, four feminine forms stand before the Queen.

The first succubus is a red-haired beauty with two huge bat-like wings and five horns, two going backwards, two going forward over the shoulders, and one small one emerging from above her forehead. She's dressed in skimpy black with numerous dark markings.

The second succubus is a pale woman with flowing black hair and black wings. She has four horns creating a crown of bone and two smaller wings emerging from her head. His arms are twisted in nightmarish black claws.

The third succubus is a woman with black eyes, white skin, and flowing black hair. She also has large breasted curvy body clad in black lingerie. She also has the largest wings, two huge horns, and a long tail ending in a blade-like tip.

The fourth succubus is a white-skinned woman with black eyes and long black hair. She has two large horns curving forwards to frame her face and huge dragon wings. She's dressed in what resembles a dancer's clothing with numerous black chains around her wrists.

**"Agrat Bat Mahlat. Eisheth Zenunim. Lilith. Naamah"**

"Zohar´s four angels of prostitution" explains Pegasus, "The mates of the demon Samael, the mothers of demons. In mysticism, they are qliphah, counterparts to the angels of the Sephirot... The Qliphoth?"

"Qlip Hot?" asks a confused Mina

"**The Qliphoth** is a border-realm within the Interstice, between the Human and Astral worlds. The representation of evil or impure spiritual forces in Jewish mysticism. While the astral plane is the plane of the mind, consciousness and spirits, Qliphoth is the realm of shadows and monsters born of the darker aspect of the soul." explains Osamu, "I learned about it from Schierke, the witch that's part of Black Swordsman Guts' Travelling Party."

Queen Babylon shudders at Guts' name. Guts fear of intimacy stemming from child abuse makes him instinctively hostile to those of her Queendom. At least he's calmed down a little now that Casca is safe and sane by his side and Griffin/Femto is dead, both on the physical and astral planes of existence.

"Oh no." pales Pegasus. "Babylon's demon aspect Asteroth, an archdemon associated with the qliphoth."

"Yes. Our new creations will act as my representatives in Shadow Realm, which is part of the Qliphoth of the Changed World."

"How did you acquire control over the Shadow Realm!?" asks Pegasus realizing the kind of power she now possesses.

"The Shadow Realm as you known it was created by the demon god Zorc Necrophades from the Qliphoth. It was an aspect of his existence, but it couldn't reach the human world. Eventually, he managed to send the Millennium Spellbook - The Book of Gods and Demons. The seven millennium items were created using a spell in that book opening Zorc's path to the mortal plane. Pharaoh Atem managed to finally destroy Zorc, which gave him ownership. When he and Yugi had there final duel so the Pharaoh could finally rest, the ownership went to Yugi."

"How did you beat Yugi?"

"Another version of you helped me. Pegasus J Crawford wanted to resurrect his beloved Cyndia after she has died again in his hostile world. In return for having my magi craft a new flesh and blood body for her, he agreed to make me some special cards."

Queen Babylon waves her hand and a pool of black water appears with a ripple. Another ripple and it becomes a mirror showing the events of the past.

Yugi Muto and Queen Babylon stand on platforms in front of a black platform, facing each other. The black platform is divided into set up of game by glowing yellow lines.

"The duel will commence once the contract has been made. We will play using the modified rules. Win or lose, your colony will receive the desired resources needed for three months. If you Win, you will receive an additional three months. If you lose, I will only take one item of personal property. This contract is enforced by divine magic. Do you agree?"

"I do not know what of me you would desire, but this duel is too important to my colony. I will risk anything to ensure my friends survive." says Yugi, dramatically, "I agree upon this contract."

**"The contract is made."**

They auto-shuffle there decks, then draw five cards from there decks

**Yugi Muto - 8000 LP**

**Queen Babylon - 8000 LP**

"I would like to tell you something before we begin. Yugi."

"Yes."

"You have many advantages over me, not just skill and experience like a normal player. You also possess the 'Heart of the Cards'. Unlike many, I know this isn't just a declaration of faith in your deck and your friends. Instead it's the ability to change Fate, drawing any card you desired based on your will and the will of Atem. This means you can draw any card you desire if you believe enough in what your fighting for."

"That's one way of seeing things."

"I have taken steps to overcome this ability. I'm not going to give you can chance to win. If you ability can turn a one percent chance of victory into a hundred, then I have to make that chance zero."

She places down a card

"I summon **Abyss Slime!**"

A holographic monster appears on the field resembling a amorphous black slime with tentacles, random acid green eyes, and random mouths with human-like teeth. It makes a disturbing noise as it moves on the field, dripping ichor.

**[Abyss Slime - Abyss Monster. Level 3. Attack - 500. Defence - 500].**

"When Abyss Slime is summoned to the field and there are no other monsters, I can summon another from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard"

Two more **Abyss Slimes (3/500/500)** appear on the field.

"I also play the **Field Magic Card - Hadian Abyss!**"

The field is surrounded by dark shadows and holographic water. It's as if the arena had been tossed to the bottom of a dark ocean, draining away light and filling it with dark mysteries.

"Hadian Abyss special ability increases the attack and defense of all Abyss Monsters by 500 per Abyss Monster on the Field."

**Abyss Slimes x 3 (1500/1500)**

"Abyss Slimes have a second ability activated when **Hadian Abyss** is played. They can be sacrificed to summon an Abyss Eater from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard"

The three Slimes screech before they explode into goo that merges together and grows to form a larger monster.

Abyss Eater is very muscular humanoid monster stands over two metres with glowing white eyes, dark red scales covered in oily black markings, and grotesque tentacles emerging from it's back. It has sharp claw-like fingers, webbed toes, and tattered fins. It also has no ears or nose, but it does have a mouth filled with multiple rows of pointed teeth.

**Abyss Magic Eater (7/1500/1500)**

It glows slightly as the Hadian Abyss boosts it's power.

**(7/2000/2000)**

"Abyss Eaters each have the ability to devour."

The Abyss Eater roars and Yugi loses three cards from his hand.

"No magic card can be used when Abyss Magic Eater is on the field. Any card on the field or hand is sent to the Graveyard. Hadian Abyss also prevents any Magic card from being triggered by being sent to Graveyard." explains Queen Babylon, "It's second ability is that when it's alone on the field and Hadian Abyss is in play, it summons two more Abyss Eaters for 500 life points each."

**Queen Babylon - 7000**

**Abyss Magic Eater - 2000/2000**

**Abyss Trap Eater - 1500/1500**

**Abyss Special Eater - 1500/1500**

Two more monsters are summoned in explosions of vile black liquid. The other difference between the Three Abyss Eaters is Trap Eater has dark green scales and Special Eater has dark blue scales. All three glow as Hadian Abyss increases there power with the increased number.

**Abyss Magic Eater - 3000/3000**

**Abyss Trap Eater - 3000/3000**

**Abyss Special Eater - 3000/3000**

"Oh No. They are now equal to Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

"How dramatic. Yes. They are powerful, but I will not need them to attack your Life Points." says Queen Babylon as Trap Eater and Special Eater roar. The other cards in Yugi's hand glow and are destroyed. "Instead they eliminate your traps and monsters with special effects. Third special effect is triggered when there are no monsters on my opponent's side of the field and I have all three Abyss Eaters and Hadian Abyss in play. **Summon Temple of the Abyss!**"

A pyramid of greenish stone rises from the darkness. At the top are golden spikes surrounded a pit of absolute darkness, making it looked like fanged maw of some ancient sea monster.

**Temple of the Abyss [8/1000/5000]**

It glows with an ominous light as it's power and the Abyss Eaters are increased.

**Temple of the Abyss [8/3000/7000]**

**Abyss Magic Eater - 3500/3500**

**Abyss Trap Eater - 3500/3500**

**Abyss Special Eater - 3500/3500**

"Temple of the Abyss's effect triggers. I can send any number of cards from my deck to the Graveyard at the cost of 100 Life Points Each to send an Equal number of Cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. I send my entire remaining Deck of Cards."

The cards are removed from her Deck and her life points drop, Yugi's heart is also breaking as his deck is sent to graveyard leaving him with only five cards in his deck.

**Queen Babylon - 2000**

"One of those Abyss cards I sent to the Graveyard was [Rebirth of the Abyss]. It sends all cards in the Graveyard back to my Deck. Hadian Abyss gives me 200 per Card removed"

Cards fly out of the darkness as wisps of light merge with Queen Babylon

**Queen Babylon - 13000 **

"Temple of the Abyss is destroyed after it's ability is used, but it also triggers the final Abyss Eater ability. When Temple of the Abyss is sent to the Graveyard, any Abyss Eater will trigger it's final ability. For 1000 life points, it removes up to five cards of it's type from the Deck "

**Queen Babylon - 10000**

Yugi's deck is gone. There is not a single card left in his hand or deck, meaning that he has Lost. He lost a duel without playing a single card or losing a single life point.

"I win. **My Prize is Zorc Necrophades' Shadow Realm!**"

**"What!?**" yells Yugi as he cries out in pain. A mixture of golden light and pitch darkness erupt from his body and flows into Babylon who face shows intense pleasure.

"If I had attacked your life points, you would have felt the pain of the shadow magic draining your life energy. Not touching them made it so you weren't aware this was a Shadow Game."

"Regina Babylonia already existed in both the Material and Astral Plane. Acquiring the Shadow Magic simply expanded my territories."

"You are a terrifying existence, your majesty." says Pegasus.

"Moving on. The payment has been made and I acknowledge the contract. Jinn Johnson, you are free of the Guardianship to marry Maximus Pegasus. I also grant my blessings of this marriage."

The couple glow a faint gold at her declaration. The magic, born of Inanna, is connected love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power. It grants future children of blessed couples supernatural beauty and fertility, combined with enhanced talents in love, law, politics, and war.

"May I ask, what happened to Yugi afterward?"

"While his colony flourished, he didn't handle losing well. He challenged me again a month later and I used a different deck, with normal cards. He challenged me Ten Times and Lost Every Time."

The group look a little shocked at that fact. The King of Games of his Universe was defeated Ten Times in a Row without unfair tactics!?

"Finally, I grew tired of his attempts. They were no longer amusing, so I cast blessings on his wife Tea. I enhanced the Dancer's beauty, allure, and fertility, so Yugi would stop venturing far from home. I think they have five more children thanks to me."

**December 2, 2019 - Team 13 and the Pegasus couples began there return to Central City. **

**End of Chapter 5**

**\- Christmas Special is Incoming!**

A/N: "Agrat Bat Mahlat. Eisheth Zenunim. Lilith. Naamah" are based on the art work of the brilliant **GENZOMAN**.. Check out his amazing mythological artwork.


	6. Chapter 6 - CHRISTMAS SPECIAL Part 1-3

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Special Completed: 23th of December, 2019 **

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

**As the Undead Warlock Richard (from Looking for a Group) would say "For Pony"**

**Special**

**Special Thanks to gothicjedi666 for creating a Halloween World in his Jump Chan Gothic series. This Christmas Special is dedicated to you. **

**Special Thanks to NeoNazo356 whose Friendship and work on his various stories encouraged me to write my own. **

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

In the Changed World, many fictional, legendary and mythological beings have become very Real. Many creatures existing only in books or tv shows now walk the Earth with the changing mankind. One of the unique beings are the Holiday Entities, personification of certain holidays and times. The powers of a user can differ greatly based upon what holiday entity they take the shape of.

In what was once China, **Caishen - the God of Wealth** \- rides a black tiger during the Chinese New Year. His iron staff possessing the ability to turn stone into gold. He travels across the ancient land now filled with dragons, monsters, and martial artists seeking power and immortality. He even saved a Great Colony by turning a Stone Giant into pure gold, making it so heavy it collapsed on the greedy sorcerer who summoned it and crushed him.

During Valentine's day, **Eros - God of Love, Lust, Sex, Eroticism and Sensual Desires** \- flies over the Earth in the form of winged angel, awakening the passions of lovers. After Halloween, he only possessed the cursed baby angel form for a single Valentine, a result of Western art influencing how they see his Roman form of Cupid. The Valentine Event broke his chains to reveal the primordial being of desire he is. He and Inanna/Ishtar/Astarte/Aphrodite/Venus have become very powerful divine beings in the New World.

During Easter, a giant anthropomorphic rabbit moves with insane speed and great leaps to deliver it's gifts. It hides away decorated eggs that only the good and generous can find, mostly young children. The connection to the Christianity results in the eggs being infused with holy magic. Any one who eats them is healed and cleansed of dark forces. Any demon that dares touch the sweet contents of the eggs will burn.

** Jack Frost** is a personification of frost, ice, snow, sleet, winter, and freezing cold. In the 19th century, he became being resembling a sprite acting more like a member of fairy folk, appearing as a sinister mischief-maker or as a hero. He protects children during the winter months, turning those that would harm them into statues of ice. Outside his authorities, he became lover of a Snow Princess named Elsa (one separate from Central City's own Elsa).

The Halloween Event was the most life changing event in human history, so the embodiment of Halloween is immensely powerful. **King Jack Skellington** is the personification of Halloween in the New World. The Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, a fantasy world filled with various monsters and supernatural beings associated with the holiday, merged with the legendary Jack of the Lantern to create a Pumpkin-headed supreme ruler. He holds back the Eternal Night, preventing what remains of the ancient chaos from destroy what little order the survivors and the descendants have created.

**Santa Claus,** also known as Father Christmas, Saint Nicholas, Saint Nick, Kris Kringle, or simply Santa, is a legendary holiday entity who is said to bring gifts to the homes of well-behaved children on the night of Christmas Eve (24 December) or during the early morning hours of Christmas Day (25 December). An Icon of Western culture, his existence is know to all of the Changed World. An immortal, charismatic being of winter magic.

The modern Santa Claus grew out of traditions surrounding the historical Saint Nicholas (a fourth-century Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra), the British figure of Father Christmas, and the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas (himself also based on Saint Nicholas). Some maintain Santa Claus also absorbed elements of the Germanic god Wodan, who was associated with the pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky.

Those traditions and historical connections grant power to the holiday entity, the beliefs and thoughts of people present and past elevating the being to pseudo-divine level, much like Heroic Spirits.

One part is St Nicholas the Wondermaker. Saint Nicholas is the patron saint of sailors, merchants, archers, repentant thieves, prostitutes, children, brewers, pawnbrokers, and students in various cities and countries around Europe. A generous gift giver and protector, blessed by heavens. As a result, the personification of the Christmas Holiday is a being of Holy Magic. Everything he touches is infused with light, protecting the receivers from darkness and destroy all manner of walking dead and infernal demon in his presence.

Even his loose association with Odin grants him some abilities. Odin is associated with wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, war, battle, victory, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet. Santa is immune to the cold, induces Surprise, Parties, and the feeling of Happiness, and is a master of Ice Magic.

Hidden inside a magic pocket dimension near the North Pole is Santa's Castle (and Workshop). A huge beautiful castle of white stone and crystal surrounded by pure sacred snow, the skies either clear blue, snow clouds, or a starry night illuminated by the moon and aurora borealis.

This is the home of Santa Claus and his wife Jessica. As her husband is associated with Odin, she is connected to the goddess Frigg - Queen of the Aesir and the goddess of the sky. She was also known as the goddess of fertility, household, motherhood, love, marriage, and domestic arts. Those traits combined with the unpredictable Valentine magic, resulted the birth of several children over the past years.

The Christmas Elves are small humanoids with pointed ears and green outfits. They may be small members of fairy folk, but they possess the ability to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. While some small fairy can easily repair leather shoes and tin objects, they can build anything with the help of there magic. They can also grip any object with there magic, making it light as air, to easily carry it.

They place the "toys", those that were hand crafted, those magically crafted, and those magically copied, into Santa's bright red bag. The magic bag is connected to pocket dimension that can hold a billion cubic liters of presents, which Santa only needs to carry the weight of the large bag instead of many tons.

On Christmas Eve, Santa takes to the skies on his magic sled pulled by magic reindeer. He splits into many independent and equally powerful copies of himself to be able to reach all the worthy houses. His grand magic not only allowing flight, but ignore wind resistance, gravity, and obstacles. He's able to use his magic to become the snow itself to slip into homes and secure colonies to deliver presents. The endless copies of bag all connected to the same storage.

There are many copies of Santa Claus that don't survive the trip, killed by demons disguised as children, consumed by surprise monsters, or vanishing into strange phenomenon, but far more succeed. Santa is tough, not only delivering presents to goof and coal to naughty, but delivering punishment to the wicked. Many people who would abuse children find themselves facing Santa Claws - Santa Claus in the form of a immense monstrous Polar Bear - or his summoned demon Krampus. Once a beast-like creature from the folklore of Alpine countries thought to punish children during the Christmas season who had misbehaved, Krampus now serves as a spirit of vengeance .

When Christmas Day finally arrives, the tens of thousands of Santa fade away to leave the original to appear safe at home. Ready to celebrate Christmas with his wife, children, and elf friends.

**Santa Claus - the Embodiment** \- walks into his castle from white snow outside.

The embodiment of the Christmas Holiday is a tall man standing almost six foot and despite his round stomach his hundred twenty kilos (two hundred sixty five pounds) is mostly muscle hidden under his winter clothing. He has ice blue eyes, light skin with rosy nose and cheeks, and long snow white hair with a thick wooly beard. He wears a white shirt with suspenders, covered by a white fur lined bright red coat, equally red pants, and polished black boots. He also wears a fur-lined red cap and black gloves.

Outside is a herd of arboreal woodland caribou, also known as a Reindeer, each surpassing two hundred ten kilo (four hundred sixty three pounds) average. The leader with the largest horns being a buck with a shiny red nose and red harness with silver bells. They are not the only animals as there is also a huge big-horned goat with many red ribbons, completely unaffected by the ice and snow.

His wife, Mrs. Claus to the world and Jessica to him, greets him. She used to be rounder and older like a stereotypical grandmother, but since the Valentine event she has become younger with only her hair remaining the same silver-white colour. She is also now a mother figure beyond caring for the elves.

"Have they arrived?"

"Yes. The Family has gathered."

"Indeed we have, Comrade."

Santa Claus looks at his counterpart, the Guardian Nicholas St. North

North is an immense man; tall, buff, and a little beefy. He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache like all great Santas He customarily wears a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has the words "naughty" and "nice" tattooed on each forearm respectively and also carries two swords strapped to his waist when away from home.

This Russian born Cossack is a member of the Guardians. They were created and chosen by Manny, The Man in the Moon, to protect the dreams of children from the Nightmare King, Pitch and bring joy to the world. Sandman (Guardian of Dreams), tooth fairy Toothiana (Guardian of Memories), Nicholas St. North (Guardian of Wonder), E. Aster Bunnymund (Guardian of Hope), and Jack Frost (Guardian of Fun) fought against the Nightmare forces with help from Katherine (Mother Goose/Guardian of Storytelling) and Ombric Shalazar (Father Time)

The Guardians have far easier time recently when Pitch Black was purified by Mother Nature. Part of her is his lost daughter and she was able to restore Kozmotis Pitchiner to before he became the Nightmare King.

"It's good to see you, Nicholas."

"It's good to be here. It hasn't been easy. We finally caught Freddy Krueger, that child killer empowered by the dream demons. He's been running from various psychics for last twenty years. We had to ask Shiki Ryougi to destroy him on a conceptual level to get rid of him."

"She's on the Nice List this year."

"Some lunatic got hold of Dreamstone owned by Dream of the Endless. We managed to get it back with the help of John Constantine."

"He's still on the Naughty List."

"Still upset, he used Saint Nicholas's bones for a ritual and then snorted the remaining bone dust like cocaine."

"..."

"Some cult of corrupt elves attempted to summon Dendar, the Night Serpent. The original primordial source of all nightmares in the Forgotten Realms. We managed to stop them in time and the consequences of failed spell took care of them."

"Those that help others may find themselves helped. Those that harm others may find themselves harmed."

"Karma. "

"Papa!"

"Papa!"

Santa Claus turns to his two adopted daughters.

One is a young girl standing under five feet with blue eyes and long golden blonde hair. She also has pointed ears and is dressed in white-decorated red dress with a red/white cap, red gloves, and red boots. She carries a large red/gold bow.

One is a young girl standing just over five feet with green eyes and long snow white hair. She also has pointed ears and is dressed in red/white robes of a priestess and a mitre (traditional, ceremonial head-dress of bishops and certain abbots). She carries a white/gold book and a staff.

Noel and Nicola were once normal human sisters before Halloween Event, dressed as magical fairy princesses for Halloween. During the harsh first years of the Changed World, Noel learned archery from a female hero and the Nicola learned healing magic from a Cleric. Eventually, there colony was completely destroyed by an invasion of monsters, but they were rescued by Santa Claus. Instead of being taken to another Colony, they stayed with Santa and Jessica, helping care for Valentine-born children.

"What is the matter?"

"Dinner is ready!"

"We also have guests."

Santa's sons are relaxing while drinking there Hot Chocolate .

The First son resembles his father the most. A tall, heavy man with strong arms and a round stomach. He has ice blue eyes, light skin with same blush, and snow-white hair under a red cape. He's dressed in a red coat and pants lined with white fur, black boots, and black gloves. He also wears a black holster loaded with ammo and a fancy black-gold gun

Nicholas Claus is the most involved of the brothers. He helps take care of the animals, helps the elves in the workshop, and helps his father. In the outside world, he can communicate in any language and is considered the most friendly and helpful of the trio.

The Second son is very tall man, lean and lacking the stomach of his father, with blue eyes, short snow-white hair, and a white goatee. He's dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and red/black boots with a fur-lined black coat and a black corsack hat. He current looking at the data on a Scroll, this one possessing red case decorated in white snowflakes

"Water supply loaded. Food supply loaded. Fuel and Energy Cells loaded. Shelter supplies loaded. Literature and Games loaded. We are looking good this year. I think we are ahead of schedule, unlike your girlfriend. "

Christopher Claus is the most brilliant member of the Claus family. While Santa Claus is a Master Craftsman, Magician, Toy maker, and Inventor, Chris is a genius of the Changed World capable of easily mixing the crafts, magic, and technology of thousand worlds. While the Elves can craft and copy many things with there magic, he makes technological and magical wonders. His biggest flaws is he like order and schedules a little too much.

"Vi, When is your girl going to get here?" asks Christopher.

The Third son is a tall, very muscular man with blue eyes, shoulder-length flowing red hair and short cut beard. He's dressed in a black shirt, dark pants, and dark boots with a dark fur-lined brown leather jacket. He looks more like a beefy warrior or lumberjack, than a man of Christmas. He's currently looking a fancy gold pocket watch.

Viggo Claus is a warrior, born with the fire of the Changed World in his blood. He would rather be saving people and slaying monsters, fighting along side Adventurers and Guardians, then crafting or giving out presents. He possesses immense strength and his weather magic was so strong at birth his parents named him Viggo, meaning "lightning".

"Jynx is working on a new invention. She'll be here."

"I can imagine it's going to be explosive."

Jynx is a tall beautiful elf with blue-green eyes, pointed elf ears, and exceptionally long golden hair. She is known as the Ambitious Elf Jinx. A master toy maker and inventor, Jinx believes she could one day become the greatest Santa anyone has ever seen. Other elves worry her creations could be classified as weapons, but sometimes that's the price of true ambition. In the Changed World, her weapon-presents are actually very helpful in the fight for survival.

"Rider Alter, Altera, and Lancer said they are going to be late." comments Chris

"They are some strange girls. Even for Servants with physical forms" says Viggo, arms wrapped around Jynx.

Servants are portions of Heroic Spirits, weak enough to exist on the mortal plane and be controlled by magi (magic users). In some rare cases, they can gain permanent physical forms that can continue to exist even without a contract to a magi.

Nicholas waves his hand and glowing snowflakes create an illusion in the air. Three women dressed in armor appear in the swirling flakes. One is a golden eyes pale beauty in black with white fur rimmed boots and a rimmed cloak. She carries a menacing red/black sword and a white sack. One is a white haired dark skinned beauty with red eyes wearing a daring red outfit. The Third is a gold-eyed pale beauty wearing skimpy armour, snow boots, and white fur wrap around her shoulders.

"What do expect. Rider Alter is a version of Alturia Pendragon that was blackened by the mud of corrupt Grail, then tried to erase her image by acting as Santa Claus. Altera was the overlord who established a great empire in the 5th Century, Atilla the Hun. She ended up with sheep servants. Lancer is Saint Jeanne d'Arc, who was reduced to a younger form and gained the title of Santa." states the Third.

"I still love them dearly." says Nicholas.

During the Halloween Event, characters from many worlds appeared, not all of them from Earth. Some came from fantasy worlds filled with sword and sorcery, while others came from alien worlds filled with advance science and strange beings. Many of those world did have winter holidays that featured gift giving.

The world of Azeroth is a world of conflict, a result of worlds colliding due to the demonic Burning Legion. The Alliance, also known as the Grand Alliance, is composed mainly of Humans, Ironforge Dwarves, Night Elves, Gnomes, Draenei, Worgen, and Panderan. The Horde is composed mainly of Orc, Jungle troll, Tauren, Forsaken, Blood elf, Goblin, and Pandaran. They have been both fighting each other and fighting against the Burning Legion and corrupted elements in many Wars.

Both The Alliance and The Horde celebrate the Feast of Winter Veil and they each possess there own equivalent to Santa Claus. Greatfather Winter is now seen as a kind old orc, or dwarf, who brings presents to everyone.

"I know many worlds celebrate days similar to Christmas." says Orc Greatfather Winter, drinking a Christmas-theme beer stein mug of Nord Mead

"The people of Azeroth have Winter Veil. The Thundercats and people of Third Earth celebrate Rammastide. The people of Krynn celebrate Yule. The worlds of Vana'diel and Hydaelyn have the Starlight Festival. The world of Lore, they celebrate Frostval, on Eberron, it's Festivult, and on Norrath, they celebrate Frostfell" says Dwarf Greatfather Winter, already a little drunk.

"The Equestrians celebrate 'Hearth's Warming Eve' and the people of Mewni celebrated 'Stump Day'. So where did you two come from?"

The first of the two is a pony with large ice blue eyes, snow white coat, and a long flowing black mane that shows the colors of aurora borealis. She has a long horn and white feathered wings that make her as an Alicorn. The markings on her rear resemble intrigue snow flakes

"It's complicated. In Equestria, Harmony is a powerful source of magic. Different people working together generates magic centered around there feelings. At first it was the original three tribes making peace and driving away the Windigos. Then, Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars of Old Equestria worked together to stop threats. Then, the Mane Six working together as friends to stop evil conquerors and monsters. Then, Young Six composed of different races came together. The Magic of Friendship is Harmony of many different races working together."

"So, how does that connect to you?"

Her horn glows and an image appears.

A group of adventurers are defending a group of damaged buses and injured people from demonic beasts.

One is a white-haired Priestess in white and gold robes generating shimmering barriers, while her partner is black-haired horned Warlock, dressed in black and red robes, is throwing explosive fireballs. The holy maiden and son of the demon king watch each other's backs.

A female soldier in soldier in high-tech blue armor and rifle, is fighting along side a golden-haired woman in gold-decorated medieval armor with a magic staff/spear. They make jokes as monsters continue to die in huge numbers.

There are six girls that fight together with familiarity. They all have animal ears and long hair extending into tails. Some of them even manifest wings.

A dark-skinned girl with purple eyes and dark purple hair streaked by magenta. She's using sparkling purple magic to send monsters flying back and protect allies. She sends one monster that gets far too close to a friend into the sky, where it's hit by a lightning blast from the Red Sky.

A cowboy hat wearing girl with bright green eyes and long blonde hair done in a braid. She has superhuman strength, throwing boulders and a 3 inch thick bar of steel from one of the buses as a club. The metal is already warped from the blows, but the country girl is still going strong.

A pale skinned aristocrat with blue eyes and long wavy purple. She's generating diamond-like force fields to protect her allies. She can also use them offensively, when she causes a shield to appear inside one of the monsters, splitting it in half!

A excited girl with light blue eyes and untamed magenta pink hair. She's charging various objects ranging from playing cards to sprinkles with explosive energy. She practically bounces around the battlefield, leaving explosions in her wake.

A curvy girl with green eyes and shoulder-length pale pink hair. She has several Mon (small tamable monsters) with her, that are using there special abilities to defend the survivors. She can clearly communicate with each one.

An athletic girl with pale blue eyes and Rainbow-striped (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet) hair. She moves with superhuman speed much like members of the Flash Family. She also can briefly manifest wings to gain height on her attackers. None of the demonic beasts have the reflexes to react to her and her blows are so fast only the tank-like beasts can resist the blows.

The leader is a girl with Cyan-green eyes and long red haired streaked with yellow streak. Her empathic abilities enable her to sense how people are doing and she can even heal others when she generates fiery red/gold phoenix wings.

On the ground is a shard of blue-purple-pink crystal, barely the length of a toothpick. As the replay of history is accelerated, the crystal absorbs streams of white light, pitch darkness, and purple magic. It grows like a plant seed, it mass of plant vines composed of translucent pink-purple crystal that glow with inner lights. Many monsters get close to the mass, but only the benign survive, as evil monsters crumble into fertilizing dust.

Finally, one Christmas night, one of the Santa Claus streak across the sky like a shooting star leaving a trail of sparkling magic and blessed snow flakes. The light and snow fall on the mass of crystal plants. As the last flake falls, the mass swells and shatters to dust to reveal a familiar Alicorn.

"Star Swirl the Bearded planted a seed that became the Tree of Harmony, a tree of magical crystal that the and his allies the Pillars infused the elements of harmony into. It's 'fruit' were used by the Mane Six and even after it was destroyed by Dark King Sombra, the Young Six's harmony/friendship was powerful enough to regenerate it. On this changed world, a single pony possessed a crystal splinter of the Tree of Harmony.'

'The Harmony of the Changed World, light magic and dark, holy and demonic, creation and destruction, all working together, resulted in the splinter growing. On Christmas Eve, I was born much like your Frosty. My name Harmonia, Alicorn of Harmony "

The second is a young humanoid girl with candy red eyes, white skin, and long white hair done in a braid. She has six arms, furry antenna, and glowing butterfly wings with black and yellow markings. She also has snowflake markings on her cheeks. She wears a red/white dress with white fur around her neck, wrists, and ankles

"My story is a mess. Centuries ago, a bunch of humans from Earth ended up on the world of Mewni after traveled threw a dimension of magic, literally floating an ocean of golden liquefied magic that drained there minds of memories. A living embodiment of magic known as Glossaryck, travelling threw time, gave the leader a magic wand he made from a baby rattle and baby Millhorse - a unicorn born from the magic ocean. The humans drove away the native monsters, founding a Kingdom. Stump day refers to the giant tree stump that sheltered them during the early days. They made a castle from it, but it burnt down.'

'In order to stop the genocide of the peaceful native monster races and there friends by a magical super soldier and her army, Princess Star Butterfly cast the Whispering Spell with the help of her mother Queen Moon, Queen Eclipsa, and Eclipsa's daughter Meteora. The anti-magic spell cast inside the magic dimension resulted in the destruction of all magic in there multi-verse. It also caused Mewni and Earth, apparently severed from each other by a magic spell to refuse together."

"Weird, but how does it explain you?"

Harmonia's horn glows and an image of the past forms. The Historia spell working for other people. Now, it's the Butterfly's turn to be revealed.

The image shows Halloween Night, many years ago. There are many children in an average town dressed in costumes ranging from monsters to super heroes to princesses. Halloween seems to be very popular in the town with the numerous Jack O Lanterns and other holiday decorations. There are cries of happy children as there pumpkin pails and pillow cases are loaded with chocolate, small packs of chips, and overly sweet candy.

There is a Latino boy with brown eyes and hair in red jacket and black pants who gives his demon mask to a younger kid so the little boy can go to same house twice and score more chocolate. Next to him is his blue-eyed blonde girlfriend wearing a red devil headband and holding a goofy "magical girl" wand. It's clear the older kids are mostly there to escort the younger ones and were cheap on there costumes.

Suddenly, a wind blow and the a wave of dark power ripples across the sky, turning it from it's normal evening sky to Red with flowing flames and lightning. As the sky changes above them, the world beneath them also changes. Jack O Lanterns rises on bodies of twisted vines as there faces glow with eldritch flames. Children dressed as ghosts crumble into dust, leaving translucent specters clad in cloth rags to scream into the night. Boys dressed as skeletons collapse as flesh dissolves into darkness and then bare bones rise from the ground. The boy that was given the demon mask, growls and lashes out with it's real claws at the old woman at the door. An attack that is stopped by his brother who dressed as spider-man and is now shooting webs from his wrists.

The blonde girlfriend collapses the ground in pain, glowing a golden light. Glowing gold liquid seems to drip from her eyes, noses, and mouth, and glowing cracks appear on her skin as she cries in pain. Two marks on her checks resembling hearts.

Her boyfriend is also glowing as he struggles to reach her, his glow is a more reddish-gold and the marks on his cheeks resemble crescent moons. Gold liquid is still dripping from his mouth, nose, and eyes, and his skin is crackling as he struggles.

As there hands touch, there is an explosion of light that scares away some of the demonic monsters. When the flash clears the boy and girl now both have antenna, six arms, and glowing butterfly wings. They hold each other and begin to cry for some reason they can't remember.

The image fades to darkness, then another image is shown.

A much older Marco Dias and Star Butterfly are shown, both wearing wedding rings and looking down onto there youngest child. She's a cute, chubby baby with golden hair and blue eyes like her mother. Outside Santa streaks across the sky like a shooting star, presents appearing in the baby room in a flurry of snowflake-like magical particles.

Then to the surprise of the parents, glowing snowflake markings appear on the baby's cheeks.

"When Star, Marco, and a few others from there world appeared during the Halloween Event they were flooded with magic from a thousand different worlds. Absorbing the mystical power like water into a dry sponge, since there world was magically dead. In order to survive, there bodies became linked to elements, places, and concepts, much like fairy races. My magic latched onto Santa's Christmas Magic around the time I was born. My name is Snow Butterfly."

The Changed World never stops changing. Many characters appeared during the Halloween Event, many were born or reborn after the Valentine Event, but more people appear every year. People connected to the hearts and memories of existing people. It's a curse that brings forth enemies and a blessing that brings forth friends and family.

The Great Gift-Giver Santa Claus looks at the man in front of him with an odd smile.

He's a tall, very fit man with light blue eyes, snow white, and a thick beard. He's dressed in red and dark blue with a long red scarf. He carries sword resembling a hi-tech cutlass and gun.

"Hello, my name is Nicholas Schnee and I'm looking for my daughter and granddaughters."

"My name is Santa Claus and I Will Help You."

**Gift Shopping**

**Central City Mall**

**6th of December 2019**

"I knows he's not my version of Dumbledore, but I don't trust the Prime."

Prime Incarnation is the name given to the incarnation of a character that is considered Canon or the version with the most authority.

Naruto Namikaze - the version of Naruto Uzumaki that was the seventh fire shadow of the village hidden in leaves, married Hinata Hyuga, and had two children named Boruto and Hiwari - is considered Naruto Prime. Kurama the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside Naruto is considered Kurama Prime, a fact that he's slightly smug about.

There are thousands of versions of Naruto (due to the original Halloween chaos magic reacting with Shadow Clone technique), but only one can claim to be Prime

Lord Harry James Potter - the version that defeated Voldemort, married Ginny, had three kids, and became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - is considered Harry Potter Prime. He's not the most powerful or intelligent version of Harry Potter, but he's considered the most common or average of them.

The reason why there is so many versions of Harry Potter is green eyes, black hair, skinny, and British are very generic.

"The one in charge of Hogwarts has the same obsession of the Greater Good, he just doesn't have the same amount of ego and megalomania." says Harry

"I get it. I get it." says Naruto patting his friend on the back, "Half the Militia was excited to meet a version of there biological dad Minato, a quarter couldn't care less because they had there own families, and the last quarter wanted to lynch him for putting the Kyubi inside of them."

The two versions having conversation while shopping are not common.

Naruto U. Diggers is a version of Naruto Uzumaki that was sent to another world to protect him from Danzo and the Akatsuki organization that hunted him. He was adopted by a powerful archmage named Theodore Diggers and his wife Julia Diggers (née Brigand), greatest martial artist on Earth and Arms-Master of the Jade Realm. He became a big brother to genius Gina Diggers, and the family grew with the addition of the last were-cheetah Brittany and there clone combination Brianna. Post-Halloween, he's not only part of the extensive Naruto Militia

"So, other than the invite to the Hogwart's Reunion, what have you been doing?"

"Searching for a good Christmas gift for Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha Higurashi? It's he a Yokai and Shinto?"

"The Council's Latest Plan. X-Mas Expansion. The more people celebrate the holidays the more blessings and boosts we get from the Seasonal Magic. It actually extends to Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, Las Posadas, Diwali, and Chinese New Year, but the Council is focusing on Christmas due to the Big guy in Red. The Adventurer's Guild issued a non-refusal Quest that all members must send a Christmas Gift to a Random Member."

Harry "Black Rune" Potter is a version of Harry Potter that didn't like being manipulated by his version of Albus "too many middle names" Dumbledore and learned more exotic magic including Rune magic. He fought the way he wanted against Voldemort and killed him, in the process absorbing the Dark Lord's magic and the magic of all of his marked followers. He was treated as a Dark Lord in the making until he jumped worlds, ending up in a version of Azaroth.

"Sounds Stupid. We already have a ton of expenses, especially with the kids growing up and grand kids appearing. The B-Days wrecked me for the last twenty. Do you know how many nieces and nephews I have!?"

Halloween Event (31st of October 1997) was the world was changed forever, becoming filled with fictional, mythical, and even historical figures. The calamities from the Red Sky destroyed much of the old world and armies of monsters and corrupt spirits ravaged the population. It takes a lot of resources to keep a colony running with shielded reinforced buildings and protective barriers, be they magic and/or technological.

The Valentine Event (14th of February 1999) was when a love/lust spell went out of control and every fertile woman and asexual being ended up pregnant. B-Day is a common Colony Holiday in around the 7th of November, around the time of over ten million births. With exception of temporal phenomenon or travelling threw spiritual worlds, most of there adventurers are around 20. It takes a lot of time and resources to raise a family.

"So. Inuyasha, huh? If I remember correctly, the Prime is in Japan. This version is mostly the same - a half dog yokai son of the great western lord, abused by humans and yokai, failed love with the Shikon Priestess Kikyo due to Naraku (grimace), killed Naraku with friends and finally marrying Kagome after she graduated high school and returned to the past. The difference is during a feast, a disguised demon tricked Kagome into eating the flesh of a mermaid." says Naruto recalling the Adventurer Database.

"I know this one. Mermaid flesh is poisonous. Nine times out of ten it will kill you, one time out ten it will mutate a person into a fish monster called a Lost One. Only one in million gain immortality." says Harry, wishing he was home, "A colony in Japan was kidnapping mermaids in order to create an immortality drug. A group of Japanese adventurers found out and shut them down."

"As a angelic healer like to say 'Heroes never die'." says Naruto, "They defy the odds as protagonists of there own stories. Dumb little demon ended up making Kagome immortal. She and Inuyasha ended up as Spirit Detectives in the Modern Era."

"So finding a gift for a half dog demon spirit detective and his immortal partner and wife?" says Harry, "..."

"So Harry, why did you almost get arrested last week?" asks Naruto, carrying storage scrolls loaded with presents.

Storage sealing scrolls, interspacial rings, and other inventory items are very popular this time of year. It makes carrying items far easier and no longer does Christmas threaten to pull there arms out there sockets.

"I was caught selling Twilight Diamonds."

"Twilight Diamonds? Your not talking about a Equestrian are you?"

"No! There is this race of ice-cold blood-sucking fairies that call themselves vampires. There fluids are crystallized and they even sparkle in sunlight. They have super hard bodies, but a few years ago, some people learned a specific form of non-earth magic can break them into Diamonds" says Harry, "I didn't kill them, a Real Vampire did."

"Who?"

"Alucard of the Hellsing Organization, he wanted to make Christmas Presents for his boss Integra and his childe Ceres Victoria." says Harry, "I didn't care he killed the pseudo-vampire loser, but I did pick up a few gemstones that Alucard left behind."

"Why did they try to arrest you?"

"The Council doesn't want Adventurers hunting Non-Hostile Beings."

"Council again."

"I did manage to sell the gemstones tho. To Twilight Sparkle of all people."

"The Alicorn Princess, the Anthro Magician, or the Human Scientist with Magical Powers."

"All Three. They all had very disturbing grins."

Another shopper is a tall slender beautiful woman standing 170.2 centimetres (5 ft 7.0 in) with impressive breasts. She has blue eyes, blue skin, and short black hair. He body is a mix of blue/purple with numerous glowing circuitry indicating her technological origins. She wears a black coat that doesn't provide warmth, but does reduce the illumination of her body.

"Cortana!"

Cortana, UNSC Artificial intelligence (SN: CTN 0452-9), was a smart artificial intelligence construct. She was one of the most important figures in the Human-Covenant war of her universe in which humans fought against an army of alien fanatics. She was the partner of it's greatest hero, John-117, also known as Master Chef. The last words she remembered before awakening in Changed World was her last words to her partner as she disappeared. "Welcome home, John,"

**"Cortana!"**

Cortana's new body is techno-organic, a mixture of organic cells and semi-organic nanomachines of unknown origin. She's a living being cured of her rampancy, while still possessing the a computer mind far superior than a normal organic. She had a DNA scan done on herself when she reached a sufficiently advance colony and learned she's genetically the daughter of her creator Dr. Catherine Halsey, who created her using a flash cloned copy of her own brain. She still has issues with her creator. Other genetic traits are similar to mutants and metahumans, which explains how her organic brain can still operate with a machine's efficiency.

Cortana turns to the two people that were calling out to her.

They are both from the world of Bloody Evolution known as Remnant. A world created by two brother gods as an experiment and abandoned when there creations rebelled. A world filled with soulless monsters of destruction known as Grimm, that exist only to kill mankind and destroy all of there creations

One is an attractive agile woman standing 168 cm (5'6") minus the furry cat ears on the top of her head. She has amber eyes, light skin, and ashen black hair cut at the shoulders. She wears a combat outfit that a mix of black and white outfit with traces of purple and gold. Her weapon of choice is Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe known as Gambol Shroud which can be pistol, cleaver, or kusari-gama.

"Blake."

She is Blake Belladonna, daughter Ghira and Kali Belladonna, a member of the Huntress Team RWBY.

She is a member of Remnant sub-species of humanity known as Faunus. Faunus are identical to humans but possess several enhancements and one animal trait per Faunus. They are a discriminated race which is why Blake was part of her father's White Fang. When the White Fang's leadership changed and it became a far more violent group, she only stayed due to her manipulative boyfriend Adam Taurus. She eventually left to become a Huntress, proving herself to be a Hero despite her tendency to run.

The other is a beautiful curvy woman standing 173 cm (5'8"). She has lilac eyes, pale white skin, and long wild blonde hair. She wears a combat outfit that's a mixture of Yellow, Brown, and Orange that evokes images of flame. She's currently wearing Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, known as Ember Celica in there bracelet forms.

"Yang"

She is Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Huntsman teacher Taiyang Xiao Long and the bandit leader Raven Branwen, half-sister to Ruby Rose, and member of the Huntress Team RWBY.

Yang has always looked for adventure and answers. When her step-mother Summer Rose died, she began looking for her mother Raven. She found the answers not with the woman that abandoned her, but with her teammates. She lost an arm trying to protect Blake against her abusive ex-boyfriend Adam, but she and Blake killed the insane Adam. When she awoke in the Changed World, she found her original arm restored much to her shock and confusion.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Your still not thinking about **The Pink** are you?" asks Yang

"You were warned by her friends. That way lies madness." adds Blake.

"..."

"It's not like Pinkie Pie is logical." says Yang, "I was told that a group of adventurers encountered a psychopathic version of Pinkamena Diane Pie that wanted to kill her friends and bake there organ meat into cupcakes after dismembering them. A Majin - one of those pink genie people - turned her into bubblegum with her Candy Beam Flash, chewed her up, then spat her out saying it was too sweet! Then the gum reverted to Pinkie, only she was completely sane (for Pinkie) and had no memories of being a serial killer."

"..."

"Yang, I think that story made it worse."

"So, what are you getting John for Christmas?"

Cortana is grateful for having a distraction.

"I managed to get a few things he should like, but it isn't easy finding proper clothing."

Master Chef is seven foot two when in his classic Green power armor, but still John is six foot ten without the Mjornir Armour.

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, more commonly known as the Master Chief, is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. A super soldier from a black ops project that became the Hero of the Human-Covenant War. With over thirty years of active duty, he has become one of the most decorated war veterans in the United Nations Space Command.

"How old is John? I never asked when we met" says Yang

"He was born March 7, 2511 and before Halloween 1997, it was October 27, 2558. So he was technically 47 tho he spent nearly four and half years in cold sleep."

"We were both 19 back then."

"Normal ages don't apply to us. I was technically Nine years old when we met, which is ancient in AI years and my 'mother'/creator was 57 when I came online."

Cortana is still amazed at the insane power of the chaos magic (at the concept of magic itself). It transformed two unknown people into her and John-117, while somehow giving her physical form. A body that could handle Master Chef with his Carbide Ceramic enhanced Bones, enhanced muscles, and augmented nerves. Even her vision is a match for Chef's eye enhancements. The Valentine Magic that followed over a year later also countered the suppressed sexual drive caused by the Catalytic Thyroid Implant.

The group turn at the sound of child crying.

A little green-haired girl holding a Teddy bear with a torn arm. A little boy with blonde hair is looking very guilty.

Suddenly, a bespectacled Japanese man of average height and slender build appears next to the kids. He has blue eyes, fair skin, and straight, chin-length black hair framing both sides of his face. He kneels down and takes the torn bear from the girl, then pulls out a sewing kit. In literally seconds, he has completely repaired the teddy bear and returned it to the girl. She giggles then grabs the boy's hand and runs towards there parents.

"Still haven't lost your touch, Ishida."

Uryū Ishida, Gemischt (mixed blood) Quincy and Doctor, turns to see his friend Ichigo Kurosaki dressed in a white coat and carrying bags of presents.

The Quincy known as the Monks of Destruction, were mediums that fought against Hollows, but were hunted down because there powers completely destroyed the corrupted souls instead of merely purifying them. Originally, his enemy due to Ichigo becomes a substitute Soul Reaper, he ended up become his friend and joining his fight.

Ichigo Kurosaki is a Soul Reaper and anime protagonist. Ichigo is the son of Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, formerly Captain Isshin Shiba of the 10th Division of 13 Court Guard Squad, and Masaki Kurosaki, a Echt (Pureblood) Quincy. Masaki became infected by an experimental Hollow called White why saving Isshin and Isshin gave up his powers to save her. Years later, Ichigo was not only born part-Soul Reaper part-Quincy, but containing Hollow elements he absorbed from White.

"Ichigo. Your visiting your parents?"

"Yeah. It's still strange even after twenty years. I lost my mom when I was nine because of Yhwach and the hollow Grand Fisher, then suddenly Halloween happened and I found her and dad together. I even have more siblings and now I'm a grand father! Kazui and Ichika have a daughter!"

"No regrets."

"No regrets."

Ichigo then jumps to the side to avoid the surprise attack by his father.

"Knock it off, goat face. Your too old to be doing this stuff anymore."

"Too old?" says the six foot one clinical surgeon

"Your already a great-grandpa."

"How is little Kazuko?"

"She's doing fine. Orihime and Rukia are always around." says Ichigo, "How are you doing?"

"We got a new healer, Wendy Marvel."

"The Sky Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail?"

"You know her?"

"No, but everyone knows about Fairy Tail. It's one of those groups that everyone in the know, knows about."

***CRASH!***

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

The group turns to see a three meter tall robot Santa Claus tearing threw displays, chasing a bunch of children. It's a very heavy mechanical being since there are loud vibrations with every step. It's followed by a bunch of small robots and remote control toys, which are clearly being controlled by the robot Santa.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault you're the one that turned it on!"

"Stop talking and run faster."

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

**"Dragon Meteor Spark!"**

A young man with spiky blonde hair appears with his fist covered in flame. As his fist collides with the Robot Santa, there is a focused explosion that tears a hole threw the machine. The holiday mascot falls back with it's broken head covered in smoke and sparks.

"Ignis Dragneel, Team 21, what's going on here?"

**"MEEEERRRRRRRRYY.."**

"Hold that thought."

Ignis is a young man standing 175 cm (5'9) with black eyes and wild spiky blonde hair. He's dressed in a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, brown leather belt, and white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties. He also wears sandals and a white scale-pattern scarf.

Ignis Dragneel, son of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail Guild. In the Kingdom of Fiore, the most destructive and passionate magic guild is Fairy Tail and it's most (in)famous hero is Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. They took on every challenge from simply monsters and criminals, to the feared guilds of Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. They even saved the world, defeating the immortal Black Wizard Zeref and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Arcnologia.

**"Meteor Dragon Piercing Fang!"**

With his hand lit ablaze, Ignis pierces the steel of the Robot Santa's chest into mechanical and electronic components. The force is enough to knock the multi-ton machine back. Inside the machine, the fire magic surrounding his hand explodes like bomb. Fire erupts from the piercing hole, the torn neck, and from joints.

As the Meteor Dragon Slayer, he's proven to be chip off the old block. He's joined by two other members of Team.

"Stop!"

One is a tall athletic woman standing 183cm (6') with brown eyes and long scarlet red hair. She's dressed in black clothing and blue armour with a blue-black hooded cloak. She also carries a dark blue/black fantasy sword which is emitting a freezing cold mist.

Elena Fernandes, daughter of Erza Scarlet "Queen Titania" and Jellal Fernandes.

Erza Scarlet is a master swords woman whose Requip Magic allows her to switch between dozens of magical armours and weapons, each with there own abilities. Jellal is a former Wizard Saint whose Heavenly Body Magic is based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Elena has earned the nickname "Winter Queen" for her love of ice-magic blades.

**"Phantom Frost!"**

Elena's ice sword slashes the burning robot, not causing any physical damage as the blade passes threw, intangible as a ghost. The magic on the other hand extinguishes the flames and covers the broken metal skin in frost.

"I had it handled, Elena."

"Don't be so sure, Ignis." says Elena's partner.

The other one is her teammate and boyfriend standing only 178cm (5'10) with short dark green hair and dark brown eyes. He's dressed in a dark blue shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also carries six swords

Rico Zoro, son of Roanoa Zoro and Nico Robin of the (in)famous Straw Hat Pirates.

Zoro is a Master Swordsman, one of the greatest in his world and in the Changed World. Nico is an archeologist with the devil fruit power to produce her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them. There son has the ability to create multiple arms that can wield multiple swords, tho he avoid holding a sword in his mouth like his dad.

Rico slices open the metal skin, reaches in and pulls out a familiar black/yellow cylinder.

"A Microfusion cell!?"

There is a world where the transistor wasn't invented and a Cold War between China and America became Hot. The world was consumed by thermonuclear war and people hidden in underground Vaults emerged years later to find a world of mutants, robots, and fallout. One of the surprisingly advance bits of technology are the medium sized energy production unit, a self-contained fusion reactor

Magic and nuclear physics rarely work well together. While there are some magical engineering groups that are working on Fusion Reactor that use gravity-type magic, destructive magic coming in contact with nuclear material has caused several disasters in the last twenty years.

There was a case during the Colony Wars when a sorceress used a black magic spell against a nuclear-powered death ray robot and caused a blast that eclipsed Hiroshima!

The Leader of Team 21 is a handsome man of Mediterranean descent. He tall (6'1), fit, muscular, and lean like a champion swimmer. He also has bright sea-green eyes and disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side. He's dressed in black clothing with armor that has an Ancient Greece theme. He also carries a pen that can transform into a sword called Riptide.

Perseus "Percy" Jackson, 38 year old Hero is the Demigod son of human Sally Jackson and Poseidon - Greek God of the sea, storms, earthquakes, and horses. He learned this when he was twelve years old when he learned of his strange heritage while trying to prove he hadn't stolen from the gods. His adventures never stopped and he eventually awoke in the Changed World next to his girlfriend and now wife Annabeth, daughter of Athena - goddess of wisdom, civilization, mathematics, warfare, city defense, strategic, law and justice, crafts, the arts, and skill.

He's led numerous teams, not just Central City's oddly numbered Adventurer Teams. He enjoyed saving people and fighting monsters, especially if it involved his domain - the ocean. He even got to see the hundred meter tall Godzilla up close when the King killed a giant monster crustacean Ebirah

The one thing he dislikes about the job other than paperwork he has to fill on occasion is dealing with idiots. He's having a bad day.

One is a beautiful human woman with green eyes, white skin, and shoulder-length candy red hair. She also has impressive breasts and youthful appearance due to certain drugs. She's dressed in a Blue/Yellow Jumpsuit marked Vault 69 and has a Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV -Personal Information Processor (PIP) that acts as a database for the wearer's personal information and inventory.

One is a beautiful Equestrian Pony with green eyes, white coat, and candy apple red mane that frames her face. He doesn't know much about Equestrians, but he bets if she was with foal, she would be stacked by Equestrian standards. She's also dressed in a Blue/Yellow Jumpsuit marked Stable 69 and has a PipBuck - a miniature, portable, Terminal-like device with limited magical functions.

Just as there are millions of characters from tens of thousands of worlds, not all version of the magical pony land of Equestria are same. While the first one's world was destroyed by thermonuclear war between US and China, the second was destroyed by a mega-spell war between Equestria and Zebra Empire.

"Candance 'Candy' Apple of the Vault"

The human female blushes at his voice, showing a combination of fear and lust. At least she isn't as bad as those girls in Regina Babylon, they would be acting on there lust.

"Candy Apple of the Stable"

The pony mare blushes at his voice, showing a combination of fear and almost worship. Well, he is a demigod of equines.

"I have to ask Wby!? Why a Microfusion cell?! There is a ban of nuclear power systems."

"We.. We didn't think it was a microfusion cell, we thought it was a spark battery." says Candy Apple (human).

"Spark batteries are small power cells of magical energy, the equestrian counterpart to power cells. " says Candy Apple (pony)

"How did you get them mixed up?"

"The batteries were already installed in the power core when it arrived from Vegas!" says Candy Apple (human) bouncing in her seat.

"Vegas?"

"The Robot Santa was originally from a Casino/Resort in Vegas." says Candy (pony)

"We were told that it made from an older robot made during the Colony Wars." Says Candy (human).

"Wait! It was made from Combat Robot?"

"Yeah. It's good to recycle." says Candy (human)

"Tho I think the computer core was either damaged or too aggressive." says Candy (pony).

"Combat robots in Nevada are more heavily shielded against magic, which is why they were allowed to have microfusion back then. Even then, they were sent without humans to dangerous targets, so if they did explode they would only destroy enemy forces.'

'As if it wasn't already radioactive enough when Palo Verde exploded after the Halloween Event"

There were 60 commercially operating nuclear power plants with 98 nuclear reactors in 30 States. More than half of them exploded during and shortly after the Halloween Event. There are less than six left operation after two decades. The only operational ones are in rare magical dead zones.

In the Changed World, more than water falls from the terrifying Red Sky. Sometimes it rains fire that scorches the world, sometimes it rains green poison that decays the old world, and sometimes it will rain blood that will raise monsters.

For many months, it also rained deadly Black Rain, a mixture of radioactive ash from numerous destroyed power plants (and a few fools with mini-nukes) and corrupt magic particles called malediction. It some places in the world, the black rain was countered by powerful beings, strong enough to be considered forces of nature. In some places, technology was used to counter the Rain. Some places in the world are radioactive wastelands that would remind the human Candy Apple of her own world.

"Who sold you the robot parts?"

**Central City Adventurers' Guild**

It's a very busy season for the Adventurer's Guild. Every since the council decided everyone would be a "Secret Santa", there have been many Quests. Mostly missions to various colonies to look for gifts or Hunting Quests to acquire materials for the Christmas holiday. The Leader boards show which Teams have the highest number of Quests divided by Rank. The Boards also show the majority of the Fifty Adventurer Teams are on mission.

Even the Receptionists have been pulled into the holidays as they are now dressed in little red dresses with white rims and caps. It looks a strange since the majority of Receptionists aren't human and the Christmas red clashes with there skin, hair, or horns. Some are from races that clearly from different religions and celebrate different holidays, but that doesn't matter to the Central City Council and there exploitation of Santa's Christmas Magic.

**Team 4**

Team 4's leader Osamu Midoriya is writing in the notebook app of his Scroll. While his father Izuku used to write about heroes, putting all his knowledge in paper notebooks before he was given a chance to be a Hero himself, Osamu is make electronic notes concerning presents. He has to get presents for his parents, his siblings, for some of his aunt and uncles, for his team mates, and the Random assigned person. He also has to review the new person's profile to learn what gifts are appropriate.

The picture on the scroll's video screen is a young woman with magenta eyes, pale blue skin, and short spiky hair that seems to be different shades of blue. She wears dark-rimmed goggle that are common with speedsters.

"Team 2 - "Blue Mercury", daughter of two famous speedsters. Rainbow Dash, a human student of Canterlot High who possess super speed due to the development of Equestrian magic. Father is a mobian, from a version where mobians are animal-eared mutants instead of anthropomorphic animals. It's possible, Mobius was originally Earth. The transformation was do to the Gene-Bomb bombardment by the alien Xorda. It's believed she is the daughter of Sonic, but no confirmation. The two were having a race before the Valentine Event.

Many strange pairings occurred because of the out of that control love/lust spell. All over the word, people who loved each other, people who hated each other, and people who didn't know each other at all came together for the sole reason of reproduction. The Valentine Children are in there twenties now, some of them having Children themselves, and make up the majority of the Adventurers .

"Speedster. Sonic. Can she swim? Does she prefers to run?" says Osamu going deeper into his thinking mode, a trait he inherited from his father. "Underwater Protection. Speedster Sneakers. Central City has the Best because this is the Flash's city."

"Well, he's lost in the mode." says Maria Morales, daughter of Miles Morales and Laura Kinney. "Sometimes I wonder if he has a Thinker ability in addition to his 'Plus Ultra' Quirk."

Plus Ultra is the descent of his father's Legacy Quirk "One for All" and his mother's "Gravity". He can absorb the "mass" of objects, making them lighter than air, and channel the "mass" to increase the force of his impacts. He can make a sixty ton monster as light as a feather, then add those six tons to the force of his blows.

Maria's own mutant abilities include all of her father's Spider-Man powers minus her dad's ability to generate electrical shocks, but she also has her mother's regenerative healing factor.

"No, I don't think Gourmet Chocolate would be a good present for my target, Veneno. Also, talk out loud, I'm getting tired of sounding crazy."

**" ¿Por qué el chocolate es un mal regalo de Navidad?"** asks the Klyntar Symbiote as it's face rises from Maria's clothing. The translation being "Why is Chocolate a Bad Christmas Present?".

It's creepy with it's wide eyes and mouth of sharp teeth, but the other Adventurers barely notice. Weirdness is normal is the general rule.

"Two reasons. One she's allergic according to her profile. Two, you would steal most of it, you Chocolate Addict."

**"No es justo"** (It's not fair)

"Stop worrying, Veneno." says Alexandra "Alex" Katarina Rasputina, daughter of X-Men heroes Colossus and Shadowcat. "My target is Maria, so I'll include chocolate for you."

**"Eres mi nueva persona favorita!"** (You're my new Favourite Person!)

"Why are only speaking Spanish? You speak English fluently."

**"Práctica"** (Practice) says the symbiote with a grin, which is rather horrific.

"Hey Kira, what are you getting for Adam Aran?" asks Alex, "I have one of his half-brothers from Team 2."

"Relaxation VR Gear." says Katsuro "Kira" Kiragaya, son of VR MMORPG Heroes Kirito and Asuna. "You put on a wireless Neuro Linker and you get transported into a peaceful virtual world. Blue skies, bright green trees and forests, blue oceans, and no monsters, like the Earth before the Halloween Event. I even have one based on Hyrule."

"Can you order three of them, I think I know who has the third brother." asks Alex

"Chernobog, triple the order from Dad's company."

The magi-tech pendant around his neck acknowledges his orders.

**"Jawohl! Bestellung gesendet!"**

"Yes, Sir! Order Sent!"

"I know Ancient Belkan designs speak German, but I have to learn to change the language setting." says Kira, as the little machine makes emoji faces.

"I have Iduna from Team 8." says cleric daughter of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley, "I'm a little worried. Iduna's mother Elsa is a wonderful person once people got her out of her icy shell. Her husband on the other hand is lunatic on the inside, a literally son of Satan!"

"Is it true that Elsa has lesbian lovers?" asks Maria

"Yes. Dark Schneider apparently doesn't care if his wives have lovers if they are female."

"Is they are male?"

"He has promised to introduce any male lover to Hell's Explosive **Venom**."

**Team 7**

"Come on! Tell me!" says Mary

"Not a chance, Mary. Your going to have to wait until Christmas." says Adam Aran - son of Link and Samus Aran, "Now can you help me find presents for niece?"

"Fine. How old is she again? four?"

"Yeah. Small, adorable, and a little spoiled. My nephew is nearly as bad."

"Royalty, huh?"

"Don't bother. Your mother is a Queen as well remember?"

Adam Aran, is the son of Hyrule's Hero of Time Link and Galaxy's Greatest Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. His half-siblings are the children of Link's other wives Hyrule's Princess Zelda and Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Peach Toadstool. As a result Aran is the most seriously trained of three oldest children, despite Link's effort to make sure all three are powerful.

Mary Russo is daughter of Mario "It's Me, Mario" Russo and Queen Bowsette. They were surprised when Mary and Adam started dating, but Bowsette has begun to pressure Mary about grand kids. Mary has been wearing down Adam since her last mission in October.

"My Christmas target is Bell, as in the Golden Rose." says Trevor, "She's prideful like her father, so I'm going to paint her portrait. I even used my psychometry on some of the items we recovered on the art museums "

Trevor Prentiss is son of Abe Sapien and Namorita Prentiss, the aquatic adventurer's psychometry allows not only to read the history of an object, but copy the skills of it's sentient user and creator. It doesn't matter if it's swordsmanship from a sword or painting skills from a

Renaissance painting.

"Going the Artist route, huh?" says Refaela, "James A. Stark is my target. We've worked together on many nano-machine projects and armour upgrades. I was going to show him a piece of cybertronian tech I acquired recently, now I guess I'll turn it into a present."

Refaela Salazar is daughter of a nano-machine shape-shifter Rex Salazar and the Earth-raised techno-organic cybertronian Sari Sumdac. When it comes to the technology of Transformers, she's an expert.

"I'm going the cheap route." says Masahiko, "Osamu is always making notes and researching, so I'll just buy memory and upgrades for his Scroll."

"Well if your going to be a cheapskate." say Refaela, pulling out a handful of packaged computer chips from her sub space Inventory, "Cybertronian Grade Upgrade, made by me, don't cost a thing."

"What do you want?"

"A future favor."

Masahiko Saegusa-Walters is the son of Jennifer Susan Walters, also known as She-Hulk. A super heroine who also acts as Private attorney for super heroes, with a Law degree from UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles). He learned from her how to Negotiate from her. He also know how to handle stress, which he learned from his father.

"... fine."

Handling his teammate is not as easy.

**Team 8**

"Mom and Aunt Anna love Christmas. They've been on Santa's nice list for decades."

"And your dad?"

"Dad's Earth hadn't had a Christmas in over four hundred years, Dad was genetically engineered to be core of the Dragon Knight to defeat the Destruction God of the Darkness Anthrax. He's also the Adam of Darkness, a literal Anti-Christ. A super violent hedonist who laughs as explodes people, so very Naughty."

Iduna Arendale known as Iduna of the Frozen, is the daughter of Ice Queen Elsa and the Explosive Fire Wizard Dark Schneider. It wasn't a pairing born of romantic interest but the result of the insanely powerful lust spell known as the Valentine Event.

"Tia Noto Yoko and Arshes Nei were born centuries after the apocalypse that turned dad's world from a super-technological Earth into a heavy metal dark fantasy world. My sisters love Christmas but that's mostly because of Mom and Anna's efforts."

Iduna also has half-siblings birthed by Yoko, Arshes, and Anna

"What about you, Akane?"

"Ranma celebrates Christmas and Gabriella just follows. The reunions are strange because of the multiple versions of Ranma and most of them are disturbed when they see me." Says Akane as she looks at her Christmas List.

Akane "Scarlet Sword" Saotome also known as Akane of the Flames is the daughter of Ranma Saotome and Gabriella Gabriev, but not the "normal" way. This version of Ranma is more than an superhuman martial artist lacking social skills due to be raising by an gluttonous idiot and cursed to turn into a woman with a splash of cold water.

"It's not that mom is a magical girl in her universe. A third of the Ranma and Rankos are magical girls and Nanoha has proved magical girl warriors can be bad ass. Nanoha and her friends have the firepower of giant military robots. I once saw Nanoha compete against Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom Gundam!'

'No the problem is I'm a Valentine Baby!"

In her world, this version of Ranma encountered life draining extraterrestrials and ended up becoming seifuku-clad magical cat-girl, much to her extreme embarrassment, in order to fight them. She finally managed to destroy the leader of the alien monsters, when she found herself in the Changed World.

During her adventures , she encountered a crazy alchemist making copies of people and accidentally created a hybrid copy of idiot master swordsman Gourry Gabriev (current husband of infamous Dragon Spooker Lina Inverse) and were-cheetah golem Raphiel (friend of the Diggers Family). This copy locked onto Ranma and became hopelessly in love "her".

"My siblings are treated normal, because they were born after Gabriel became Gabriella to make Ranma happy."

Orabella "Bell" Rosa Castellio, known as the "Golden Rose", ignores Akane's growing rant. She's always had problems with the other Ranmas. Most of there problems being due to being raised by Genma Saotome. Bell is more concerned with getting the best gifts for those she deems worthy. Her family and friends should get the best gifts, it's a matter of Pride.

Her parents' Escanor and Stella of Solaria already have the most impressive Christmas Tree in the colony. A rare Silver Pine decorated with polished silver and gold ornaments and ten million colourful lights.

"Should I get my friends miniature Silver Pines?"

Silver Pines are rare form of magical trees that are immune to the Red Sky Calamities, named because when hit with anything other than water or surrounded by illumination they become a metallic silver.

"No. I can do better than that!"

James A. Stark known as Iron Man Argent is also looking over his Christmas List. He's working on it with his AI assistant SEBAS

"SEBAS, Did I forgetting anyone?"

"Christmas Quest Gift Receiver Charles Vinsmoke of Team 9"

"I love his mother's café, got to make sure it's good."

"Suggestion, sir. I believe the present should involve cooking."

"Professional Knife Set with non-stick Adamantium coating. Interspatial Storage Ring. Coupon Book for Dad's Store. Done."

"Yes, Sir."

Central City's Tony Stark offers an expensive Adamantium coating for tools and weapons. It makes what it coats virtually indestructible to combat damage and the Red Sky calamities. It's not perfect as the iron-based super-alloy is vulnerable to magnetic fields and magic. The later was revealed when insane AI Ultron was destroyed during the colony wars. His nigh indestructible body was sliced to pieces by a magical attack and there was nothing to transmit it's consciousness into to.

Juno Parker looks at her list, it's a very long list. It's marked the Spider-Web contact list. The majority of the list is marked with white eyes inside red web icon indicating they are a member of the Spider Clan. After the Halloween Event, there were hundreds of spider-men and women. When the Valentine Event occurred, the population exploded. Almost every major colony in North America has a small number of Spider-Men and/or Women, with the majority being Parkers

"Why are there so many? Why so many multiple births as well?"

"Whose is Tsarfin?" asks Stark, looking over at her screen.

"Galina Tsarfin. She's a government-made clone of Natalia Romanova possessing the powers of a standard Spider-Man. She was part of a Harem that one of the Peter Parker's acquired during the Valentine Event."

"So, she gave birth to multiple kids."

"She gave birth to 12 from the Valentine Event alone."

"Oh My."

"It could have been a lot worse."

"What do you mean?"

"In her world, she gave birth to 123."

***Thump!***

One strange quality acquired by the Changed World is a malleability of physical laws in relation to certain people. One prime example is the ability to Anime Face Fall.

**Team 9**

"I'm broke!"

Moriko Kino is looking frustrated at her Christmas Quest.

"How am I suppose to get Crimson a present when I already used all my funds!?"

The daughter of the exiled saiyan warrior Broly and sailor senshi Makoto Kino has never been good at finances, being more skilled with physical activities and cooking.

"Do be so dramatic, I'll lend you some money for a cheap gift." says her half-sister Aoi.

Aoi Mizuno, Mizuna to Moriko, is the daughter of Broly and sailor senshi Ami Mizuno. She has the same high intellect as her mother, but actually has the fire power to back up her smarts.

"How cheap?"

"Gift Store Cheap. I'm on a Budget. Also, mama Cheelai is pregnant again"

"What!? But..."

"I'll put both our names on the gift."

"Thanks, Mizuna."

"Don't call me Mizuna!"

Charles Vinsmoke, Sanji Vinsmoke and Charlotte Pudding, stares at Griffin's list.

"You have that much Liquor!?"

"That's right. I have enough that this Christmas, most of my gifts are wrapped bottles."

"So why did you want to talk to be me about, other than bragging?"

"Can you make good Liquor-filled chocolates?"

"Yes. My mom makes gourmet chocolates and she taught me."

"I need a special order of romantic chocolates. I have a date for the Christmas Party."

"Even if you provide the alcohol, I'm still charging you."

The Phantom Sisters have taken the day off to visit there parents, but the pictures they have been sending to there teammates are hilarious. Three animated pictures appear on there scrolls.

Jade and her daughter Daiyu are using Shadowkahn dressed as Christmas Elves to decorate the building and despite being demonic constructs the shadow ninja look embarrassed under there wrappings. Jade's Uncle Jackie Chan is also helping, looking a little bruised.

Raven and her daughter Angela are talking to another version of Raven, while a bunch of green-skinned kids drag around her green shape shifting husband. Beast Boy may have become more powerful over the years, but he's helpless against his kids (even when they don't use there powers).

Samantha and her daughter Ida are casually watching a huge green dog run across the lawn. The immense dog is dragging Danny Phantom, Sam's tired husband and Ida's father. The ghost dog is Cujo, an old friend of the hero, unrelated to infamous monster dog of Maine.

**Beep!**

**Team 12**

"Oh you have to be kidding me! You got the Leader of Team 13!?" says Kumiko, her nine tails puffed up and crackling with energy. "Team 13 is filled with Obsessive Monster Hunters!"

Katsu "Crimson" Akashiya, Leader of Team 12, son of the vampires Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono, grandson of the Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver, looks like he's getting a headache.

"Jonathan Quincy Morris, Captain of Team 13. Specialization in kitsune and vampire hunting. Numerous violations for attacking non-hostile monsters, especially vampires. Permanently banded from entering Yokai Town after an incident at Yokai Yakiniku"

"So why is he so messed up?" asks Kumiko, Fox Assassin, daughter of Ahri of Runeterra and Sesshōmaru

"According to the profile, his original colony Springfield was destroyed 7 years ago when there was an outbreak of Hate Plague. A version of Naruto went full Kyubi mode and used the tailed beast bomb."

Kumiko winces. The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast, which can also be used by a host while transformed. Strongest of the Nine Kurama's Beast Bomb is essentially a nuke without the radiation.

"He then lost his family when they ended up in colony Lakeview. It was a colony that was run by powerful vampires. Those that were strong and could fight were turned or controlled, while weak humans ended up in the blood farms. Mr. Morris was only able to escape due to his grandfather.

"Lakeview. A bunch of vampire hunters wiped out that fascist colony. They burnt the place to the ground. Everyone in the blood farm was brain dead, so there was no saving anyone "

"The same ones that ending up raising Morris after his grandpa died of injuries."

"He's considered a true vampire hunter and he possesses a vampire bane repeating crossbow."

Bane weapons are magic weapons that are extremely efficient against a specific type of monster. When in the hands of a true Slayer, some with an affinity for killing a specific type of monster, of the same type, they can unlock immense power. A true vampire hunter with a vampire bane can kill thousands of master-level opponents..

"Where are Togako and Mayumi?" asks Caterina, daughter of Abel Nightroad and Seres Victoria. She 's looking threw a catalog for monster hunters, "I haven't scene them all day."

"I heard they needed to shop for younger siblings."

**Kitobor Toy Store**

**"Play with me! Play with me!"**

Togako Taisho, the Fox Sorceress, stands behind a shimmering barrier, protecting a group of children and several parents from there attackers. Outside the barrier, there are tens of thousands of robotic toys attempting to get to the children. Teddy Bears, Cute Dolls, Tickle Me Elmos, and even Transformers are swarming like ants against the golden barrier.

"I just wanted to pick up a few cheap toys!" says an angry Togako, her eyes turning red like her father Lord Sesshōmaru do before he transforms into massive canine form, but she calms herself. A giant nine-tailed fox would not be able to protect the people.

**"Play with me! Play with me!"**

"Hey parents, you have any useful powers?"

"I can manipulate stone, but the floors are made of synthetic crap and metal." says parent number one.

"I can cast illusions, but machines aren't effected by them." says the second.

**"Play with me! Play with me!"**

"I'm a medic-ninja, my jutsu library is small and I'm not armed." says the third

"I'm an Exorcist, but these things aren't Chucky. There is no cursed soul to remove." says the fourth.

"I'm a Pegasus Sorceress." says the fifth. Togako turns to look at her.

The sorceress is mostly humanoid with animal ears, hooves, tai, and blue-white-black feathered wings. She has gold eyes, blue skin/coat, and a long mane of white hair done in a braid. She's dressed in casual blue/black clothing. Next to her is her daughter who looks the same only with gray skin/coat.

"Weather magic?"

"Yes."

"Can you protect the others from lightning."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Togako pulls out a pair of talismans as the barrier behinds. As one of the talismans glow, she strikes the barrier...

**"Barrier Shockwave!"**

...causing it to shatter and explode outward as a wave of rippling energy. The robotic toys are all sent flying backward, even the larger ones. The metal and plastic shelves collapse as the toys fly by.

**"Wrath of the Storm God: Lightning!"**

A bright light shoots into the air above the mass of machines, then releasing a huge bolt of supernatural lightning. Plastic skin and fake fur burn away from the metal endoskeletons, wire and circuitry overloads and burns releasing blue smoke, optics and small lights burst, and metal is burnt by electrical arcs. As the batteries and power cells melt, the horde of mechanical toys collapse in a burning pile.

Togako then turns to the owner of the owner. The Fox Sorceress, daughter of the legendary Tamamo no Mae, Fox Priestess of Peerless Beauty, is still angry.

The owner is a tall (6'1), very round man with blue eyes behind dark blue shades, a bald head, and a huge mahogany brown mustache. He's dressed in black with a red jacket, goggles on his forehead, and white gloves. He looks very nervous.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman. Care to explain?"

"Most of my toys are made of recycled materials - recycling is a good thing. I used parts from my old robots and I guess the memory wasn't completely wiped."

"Why are you working in a toy store? You are a genius robotics expert!"

"The others were jealous of my genius." glare "My co-workers kept making fun of me! How I used animals as a power source. How I could have gotten the Chaos Emeralds if I had used one of my Hedgehog Robots. How I could have made long water levels with no air bubbles."

The customers, including children, heave a deadpan look on there faces as Dr. Robotnik breaks down crying.

"Lets just go" says Togako, "Wait, where is Mayumi?"

**Ivy's Gardening Supplies**

"I'm so sorry, miss."

Mayumi Minamino, the Bloody Rose Gardener, is wondering if she's paying for the crimes committed by her father as the great demon world thief Yoko Kurama. She currently has two very affectionate Pokémon and a plant girl wrapped around her.

Gardevoir, a Psychic/Fairy Pokémon officially known as the Embrace Pokémon and infamously as the Queen of Waifu Pokémon. One is a normal in green and the other is a shiny in blue. The third member is a green skinned humanoid with long red hair and purple flowers in her hair.

The Bloody Rose Gardener and her father are popular among the plant and gardening community. Fan girls can be major problems, especially since psychics can suffer sympathetic fanaticism - not being hard core fan, but being influenced by the psychic/emotional emanations of a fan.

"Miss, what's your name?"

"Rose Harlequin Isley, Mistress Mayumi. I'm the daughter of Central's main plant manipulator Pamela Isley. Do you known her? Or Aunt Harley? Do you want to see our private garden?"

Mayumi can feel a headache start. All she wanted to do was check out the Christmas Flowers.

**Part 1/3**


	7. Chapter 7 - CHRISTMAS SPECIAL Part 2-3

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Special Completed: 23th of December, 2019 **

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

**As the Undead Warlock Richard (from Looking for a Group) would say "For Pony"**

**Special**

**Special Thanks to gothicjedi666 for creating a Halloween World in his Jump Chan Gothic series. This Christmas Special is dedicated to you. **

**Special Thanks to NeoNazo356 whose Friendship and work on his various stories encouraged me to write my own. **

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL **

**\- PART 2. **

**Team 17 - Alpha Team **

**Abandoned Colony - Greenville**

**11th of December 2019**

"First we had to deal with two Nuckelavee, one creepy Grimm and the other poison and fire mythological nightmare. Then, an army of demonic snow golems lead by a Japanese ice vampire. Then we had to fight Jolako..Jolakot" struggle Arwin

"Jólakötturinn - Icelandic Yule Cat", adds his cousin Jinhai

"That thing. Then, a rampaging golem made of Christmas presents. Then, an insane Christmas Tree Dryad and her ornament soldiers. Then, a Equestrian Party Pony called Stinky Cheese drank some bad eggnog and went on a rampage."

"At least it wasn't a bloody rampage like the Pink maniac. She only translated nearby documents into Swahili. He also erased hard drives and made keyboards sticky."

"Annoying little virus. Who thought eggnog made of Thunderbird eggs and a bottle of alien whiskey was a good idea? Especially giving it to a Pony!?" adds Katarina

"Then, we had to stop a fight between O'Knuckle and McMorgan, which wouldn't have been so bad if the two Leprechauns weren't piloting magical mecha. I thought things were getting better between the sisters O'Lura and O'Mommah after they had there own kids?" continues Arwin.

"At least it wasn't Vaultron or Gaolion."

"No, those magical mecha are still damaged from the Uompa Luopa (oompa loompa) genocide."

"Did they ever identify the candy man buried in rubble?"

"Wallet said a Charlie Bucket? Leprechauns said he was either a traitor to humanity or slave owner. Not sure which is worse."

Arwin Elric is the firstborn son of Edward Elric - the Fullmetal Alchemist - and his automail mechanic/childhood friend Winry Rockbell.

"I should be helping mom at her automail clinic than dealing with these idiots."

Winter is a very busy season for those who specialize in metal prosthetic limbs. These limbs needed to be modified or replaced with models that can handle the extreme cold, the new calamity that now occurs.

"I know, cousin. I should be helping my mom with the herbal shop. Simon wants to help his mother and father in the Butcher Shop and Katarina..."

"Would rather not be dealing with this Christmas Crap." says the daughter of Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, the Ice Queen and Northern Wall of Briggs. She's definitely her mother's daughter showing how cold and cutting she can be. "Santa is more than enough to deal with a few magical thieves. This mission is because a Councilman's daughter overheard about the Thieves and began to cry. The old man caved in and promised he would send a strong team to stop the thieves."

"Let's get started." says Jinhai, as he looks towards a watchtower.

Jinhai tosses a set a daggers at a watchtower, then places his hand against a circle on his gauntlet. There is a crackle of alchemic energy, before there is an explosion. Jinhai, son of Alphonse Elric and Mei Chang, walks over the rubble and looks down at a man that has appeared.

"Stealth Magic. It can make you invisible to humans, cameras, and infrared sensors, but it does nothing to hide you chi senses."

"Damn it" struggles the man in the ninja outfit, before he collapses back to the ground.

"Also, your too fat to be wearing a ninja costume." kicking a man when he's down.

Without the Stealth Magic, the other thieves aren't able to hide themselves.

One thief is a huge, muscular man with gray eyes, dark skin, and a bald head. He touches a metal support beam, one that's easy survived the calamities and monster attacks since the colony was abandoned. As he touches the metal, his skin shifts to the same metallic gray colour and his eyes become a chrome colour. He then charges threw the concrete wall between him and part of the team. He intends to crush the alchemists who he considers the biggest threat.

What he doesn't count is for Simon Curtis, son of Sig and Izumi Curtis, to grab his arm and judo throw him threw another wall. Simon then goes after the muscle man himself.

Katarina spins and blocks a sword slash with her own sword. Her attacker is a tall, lean man dressed in camouflage gear with a gray demon mask. He's armed with Chinese sword, which is high enough quality to coynter KC Armstrong's own quality blade.

"Let's get some privacy" says the cocky swordsman as a wave of magic passes over him and Katarina making them vanish.

Jinhai also vanishes, consumed by the rippling distortion.

Arwin doesn't look even the slightest bit worried. He knows the strength of his team.

_Katarina vs Demon Mask_.

Katarina's sword slices threw the neck of her opponent, only for it to cause no damage.

"Your not going to strike me down, woman. Be it blades or bullets, I'm immune to it."

Katarina winces as she feels blood drip down her side.

"My demon blade will also bypass any form of armour. Surrender and maybe I'll show you mercy."

Katarina is knocked back by the force of his attack, but she stops her momentum with her swords.

"Mercy? I don't believe in the word."

Katarina lets go of her blades and claps her hands. There is a crackle of energy and the air is filled with a thick fog.

"You're an alchemist!?"

"Take advantage of every resource is a rule to live by." another crackle of alchemic energy,"The main team are all alchemists, so I had them teach me when I was younger."

Demon Mask cries out in pain as one of her sword slices his arm, then again when it slices his other side. He begins to panic and teleports out of the fog. When he appears, he collapses to his knees in weakness.

"What... What is happening? Why is so hard to breathe?"

Katarina emerges from mist wearing a full face mask and her swords stained with his blood.

"In the fog you can't see my actions. Such as me mixing the fog with an additional substance."

"How did..?"

"Cute trick with the mask. Phasing in and out of this dimension, but the ninja Obito did it decades ago. Thing about other dimensions is there not hospitable to mortals, you still need to breathe normal air." says Katarina raising one of her swords.

"Mercy."

"I told you I don't know the meaning of the word."

The Demon Mask is split in half in spray of crimson and the young man collapses to the group unconscious from fright.

"But your more valuable alive."

_Simon vs Goliath_

"Raagghh!"

Goliath has the ability to absorb inorganic matter into his body to augment his abilities. The stronger the material he absorbs the greater his strength enhancement. After absorbing advance steel alloy he strong enough to stop a tank, yet he's still failing to stop Simon.

Simon has been trained since a young age by his mother in martial arts. He was able to toss his father when he was eight, so fighting insanely strong opponents is nothing new. Goliath is being thrown across the chamber and cracking walls over and over again.

"I didn't want to use this." says Goliath pulling out an enchanted dagger, which releases a beam of purple light. He then grabs the glowing purple blade and absorbs some of the enchanted metal into his body. His body shifts from metallic gray of steel to as purplish-blue metal, his eyes shifting from chrome to glowing white. Goliath throws a glowing punch at Simon's direction.

Simon despite being very tall and muscular is very agile and dodges the magical shockwave that explodes from Goliath's fist and demolishes a wall. Goliath continues to due punches and kicks, releasing magical blasts that rip threw everything in there path. He finally pauses from exhaustion and looks at Simon, who completely unharmed.

"How!?"

"A key part of martial arts is speed and deception."

The Simon in front of him dissolves into light particles, proving Goliath was targeting a holographic projection. Goliath hears a clap behind him, the two powerful hands grab him and lift him into the air. As Simon holds him, alchemic energy is channeled into the thief. The metal skin cracks and emits glowing particles. Finally, the metal layer shatters in an explosion of purple-gray powder. As Goliath finally reverts to flesh and bone, he's slammed into the ground and knocked unconscious.

"I need to send Stark a thank you gift this Christmas." comments Simon, picking up a small electronic device off the ground. It's marked on the side with the word Doppleganger.

_Jinhai vs Stealth Ninja_

"Clones"

Jinhai stands in the middle of a road surrounded by dilapidated buildings and the bodies of ninja. The stealth-magic-using ninja has been fighting against Jinhai and already died a dozen times. Jinhai watches as some of the older clones dissolve into black dust that also vanishes completely.

"Stealth Magic and Clone Magic. You really wanted to be ninja didn't you, wizard?"

"I'll admit it. I always thought Ninja were cooler than Fantasy Wizards." says clone number thirteen before it collapses to the ground due to the dagger in it's chest.

"You thought I would be an easy kill." says another Stealth Ninja, "Your Chi senses can't tell the clones apart and when I'm in danger, I just replace myself with another clone. The real me doesn't have a single injury."

"There is one thing wrong about your ninja routine."

"What's that?"

"You talk too much!"

As Jinhai shouts, the daggers around the area detonate creating smoke screens.

As the smoke clears, the real Stealth Ninja collapses to the ground due to a drug-tipped senbon (acupuncture needle).

"The only way you could have no damage with your lame skills was if you were avoiding the entire fight."

_May Mustang vs ?_

May Christine Mustang, daughter of Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and feared sniper Riza Hawkeye, sits on the roof a building with her sniper rifle. She has a very bored look on her face and is adjusting her gloves.

"Damn Mandatory Quests. I have to get a Christmas Present for Coral and Shinju for Christmas." she says to herself, "They may be teammates but it's not like I grew up when them like I did with the rest of Team Fullmetal. Should I just buy cheap?"

**Snap!**

She snaps her fingers and there is an explosion of flame behind her. One of the thieves is on the ground, screaming in pain from minor burns. She's a tall, lean woman dressed in dark gray clothing with a dark face mask that is now partially melted.

"Trying to sneaking up on me. Ready to give up."

"Give up? Give up!? **NEVER!**"

The woman's body seems to grow larger and far more muscular, the arms rip open as the limbs become masses of muscular dark purple tentacles.

**"You now face the daughter of dread sleeping lord Mhythrhu. Feel the terror.."**

**Snap!**

The daughter of Mhythrhu, a minor eldritch horror, granddaughter of Cthylla, great-granddaughter of Cthulhu, cries out as her head is once more covered in a fiery explosion

"Will you stop..!?"

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

Most of the nameless criminal's clothing have been burnt away to reveal her true horrific form. She's a massive of purple-gray tentacles with several yellow eyes, toothy mouths, and tendrils scattered around. There is an dark aura of hunger, malice, and madness that surrounds the eldritch abomination. A person with a weaker mind would fall into insanity at the sight of the unnatural being, but Mustang is an Elite of the Changed World.

**"Die/Perish/Be Consumed Mortal/Food/Prey!"**

Five tentacles covered in poisonous barbs shoot towards May with enough force to shatter reinforced concrete to dust with the intention of ripping flesh from bone.

** Snap!**

May causes the tip of each tentacle to explode in flame. May at the same time turns and uses a grappling line to get the roof of another building. She then pulls out a strange black gun. It's a cylinder-shaped barrel covered in rings and runes attached to normal pistol grip. She loads a numbered shell into the gun with a little prayer. As she points the gun at the recovering nightmare and pulls the trigger. The rings spin, the runes glow, and particles of light swirl around the weapon's barrel. She begins to speak chaos words, the words of a magic spell as glowing runes appear floating in the air around her. She feels pain as part of her life energy is consumed by the power of dark spell.

**"I challenge the laws of nature and reason by summoning the power that is forbidden. I call to chaos of the origin to return my target to the void. Void Maker!"**

The Eldritch abomination screams out as a black sphere shoots out of the Caster - magic gun - in May's hand. The knock back is so great, May slides across the roof of the building she is on despite her special boots gripping it. The black sphere hits the mass of tentacles and there is a moment of unnatural silence. All sound stops as the daughter of Cthylla is trapped inside a growing transparent bubble that makes anyone looking in see grayscale. Inside the bubble, all matter begins to crumble from the unseen forces. The sphere then implodes into a single point and vanishes, producing a thunderous sound and howling wind from the resulting vacuum shifting the air pressure!

"Was that a **Void Maker**!? You used a Chaos Caster Shell!? What were you fighting!?" comes the voices of her comrades over the radio.

May smirks.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

The Leader of the Thieves is a tall man with dark eyes behind dark sunglasses, pale skin, and short black hair. He also has a trimmed beard and a long red scarf. He doesn't look comfortable in his protective dark clothing, looking like he should belong is an expensive dark business suit.

"Dr North Hansen, the Living Portal"

His opponent is Arwin, leader of Team 17.

"Arwin Elric, the New Steel Alchemist."

"With your ability to create portals between places you have been before, you could have been very successful transporting goods and people between the colonies. Why did you become a thief?"

"I was developing a method to create permanent portals to other colonies, but the Council cut funding after the Cybetronian Space Bridges were built. I needed the resources and I was approached by Miss Whately."

"Why steal from Santa Claus?"

"My research is about using other dimensions to extend the range of my portals. Santa's bag's pocket dimension is large enough to hold tons of gifts. I'm more interested in the dimension than the presents that can be sold."

**Boom!**

"What was that?"

Arwin listens to his communicator and pales a little.

"That would be a **Void Maker**."

"A** Void Maker**? What kind of lunatic would use a **Void Maker**!?" yells Dr. Hansen looking very scared of the destructive chaos spell. "Those things are only suppose to be used against eldritch abominations, evil gods, and S-Class Kaiju!"

"Apparently, Miss Whately - the girl with the combat tentacles - said she was the daughter of a dread sleeping lord. Her true form has a lot tentacles and eyes and teeth."

"Oh my god. I almost let a eldritch horror have access to my work."

"She could have also tainted Santa's presents, delivering little parasitic nightmares to everyone."

"Oh my god. **Oh My God.**"

"Ready to surrender."

"... yes."

"I wonder how the Beta team is doing in Ashendale?"

**Team 17 - Beta Team**

**Ashendale**

"Run, You Idiots!"

Team 17 has faced many colonies and towns filled with the animated dead. They were the most common form of monster created during the Halloween Event and they quickly spread like a plague in the following chaos. As modern civilization fell and changed world civilization slowly rose from it's ashes, even more undying monsters rose under the command of demons and necromancers. The majority of major leaders were destroyed during the colony wars when an alliance of villains united to dominate the new world and were countered by an army of heroes.

The Adventurer Team are routinely sent out to wipe out skeletons, undead ghouls, lesser vampires, zombies, and other forms of walking dead. Cremation has become more popular in the colonies, just to make sure none of the deceased rise from the dead as a minion to evil force or carrier of some form of pathogen.

Only a month ago, Team 17 wiped out the zombie-infested forest settlement of Sunny Town. The xenophobic people of that town had been cursed by the forest spirits after they murdered an innocent child Ruby for showing a magical talent, literally burning her alive in a fire place. Unable to leave or move on, there spirits trapped in dead bodies that could not enjoy life, there existence was hell. The problem is wandering people could end up being turned by the zombies. Team 17 purified the village sending the souls to there judgement. Even the demonic Grey Hoof was sent through the Gates of Hell.

Now they are running from Ashendale.

The main reason is the Mayor, Lord Richard Ashendale, Chief Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the Thirteen Hells, Master of the Bones, Emperor of the Black, Lord of the Undead. Green lightning markings on white skin, glowing eyes, and red-lined black robes make him seem like an average dark wizard, but Team 17 Beta didn't survive this long by being stupid. The second they saw him standing next to his wife, they decided to leave.

The magic of the Valentine Event is considered one of most powerful chaos spells ever cast, second only to the Halloween Event magic that created the changed world. It enable even radically different species to come together and reproduce. It even allowed some forms of undead to produce children filled with life absorbing entropy magic known as Fel Magic.

What Team 17 is wondering is how Richard could ended married to Sylvanas Windrunner, known as the Banshee Queen, the Dark Lady, and Queen of the Forsaken.

**Central City Adventurer's Guild **

**Team 17 Beta**

**12 December 2019 **

"Well that was a disaster" says Tatsuya Tatsuhiro, drinking a soda.

"It's not that bad" says Benidramon, his always supportive Digimon Partner, "The Guild declared Ashendale a Forbidden Zone, so we are not getting penalized."

Forbidden Zones are places that are considered too dangerous or too complicated to send in Adventurers. Due to the works of Stephen King , there are sections of Maine considered too dangerous to enter even with mobile fortresses. The towns of Derry, Castle Rock and Jerusalem's Lot will never see an foreign Adventurers. The same can be said for the Massachusetts towns of Arkham, Dunwich and Innsmouth. The last one tho is currently part of an ongoing conflict between the Deep One followers of Dagon and aquatic Atlantians.

The daughters of Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson are looking at there Scrolls, double checking there Christmas lists. Mai, Karen, and Benita, daughters of Julie, Kai, and Reine, all come from different cultural backgrounds which makes for an interesting mix of ideas.

"I have to get a present for Trevor Prentiss of Team 7" says Mai Tennyson, "According to the Profile, he's got the power of psychometry which allows him to learn skills of previous owners of objects. "

"Then get him a couple antiques connected to talented people." says her half-sister Karen Green

"You should be able to get some at the Bazaar." adds her other half-sister Benita Salazar

A bazaar is a permanently enclosed marketplace or street where goods and services are exchanged or sold. The term originates from the Persian word bāzār. The term bazaar is sometimes also used to refer to the "network of merchants, bankers and craftsmen" who work in that area. Both are true in the case of the Central City Bazaar which has many goods from many worlds and time lines.

"I found a new mission." says Coral, walking up to the group with her half-sister Shinju. "Damian Mason, code name Gothic. He's placed a delivery order."

The group consisting of Tatsuya and Benidramon, the Tennyson Girls, The Universe sisters, and the Exorcists look at the profile.

"No recognition from the media identification software, so I'm guessing this guy is either unchanged or original character. Most likely original character considering the skills and talents mentioned."

"He has a Harem?" asks Benita. Her own father Ben "Ben 10" Tennyson has three wives due to the Valentine Event, while Shinju and Coral's "father" Stevonnie has two women in her life. The Exorcists - parents of Alena and Masuyo - managed to avoid group marriages.

"Harry Potter books, Mass Effect Game, and I think one of them is a Terminator."

"A Terminator!? I hope they upgraded or shielded her power cell!"

Terminators come from a post-apocalyptic future in which the remains of the human race fight against the synthetic intelligent machine network Skynet. Desperate the machine developed time travel technology sending Terminators - killing machines disguised by organic coverings to look human - back in time. The Human Resistance managed to do the same, which made the time line very messy.

In the Changed World, there were many Terminators walking around during the first couple of years, some programmed to destroy humanity, especially future resistance leader John Connor, some programmed to protect humanity and guard John Conner (and his allies). The problem is the fuel cells used by Terminators are not designed to handle magic. It doesn't matter if it's nuclear power cell, hydrogen fuel cell, or iridium power cell, they all detonate violently if hit with certain magics.

"So what are they buying?"

"Mostly Storage Tech. Interspatial Rings. Matter Digitization Array. Poké Balls. Hoi-Poi Capsules."

Interspatial Rings are small decorated rings connected to pocket dimensions that can be used to store various objects. They can be spiritually connected to a person, so a reincarnated person with memories can use them.

Matter Digitizers convert matter into electronic data for storage and are part of most tech-based inventories.

Poké Balls are designed to capture special life forms, known as pocket monsters or Pokémon. They do this by storing the mon as energy and data inside the ball. Pokémon can trained and healed inside this state by modifying the data.

Capsules, DynoCaps or Hoi-Poi Capsules were created by Dr. Brief of the Capsule Corporation in the world of Dragon Balls and Saiyans. They can store anything other than living sapient organisms, storing them as data and energy inside the compressed space of the capsules.

"I wonder if he would be interested in Cybertronian subspace tech or Chozo Storage."

"What do you mean?"

"Refaela Salazar explained it to me. Cybertronians store mass in a sub-dimension enabling them to change size. This is how some of the giants can become small enough to be carried by humans. Transformers can also convert energy to matter, enabling them to grow and modify themselves." says Shinju Universe

"Samus Aran doesn't crush herself when she becomes a Morph Ball. She's actually converted into an energy state held within the spherical shell of armour. This is how she can do what she does without taking any damage.", says Coral Universe

"I always wonder about that."

"How's the pay?"

"It's OK. There is only one other job that pays more."

"What's that one?"

"Babysitting. Parents: Claire Farron and Sephiroth Valentine."

The rest of the group pales.

The Farron Family is the result of Valentine Event bringing together Claire Farron, also known as heroine Lightning and the famous villain Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel. Thankfully, this version of Sephiroth was less omnicidal considering Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent to be his parents instead of the mad scientist Hojo and space monster Jenova. Instead what remained of the Jenova cells resulted in multiple births over and over again.

"They are currently on there fifth set of triplets.".

"We will take the Gothic Request!"

**Central City Adventurer's Guild **

**Team 17 Beta**

**13 December 2019 **

It was a relatively short trip between Central City and Gothic's colony. Dragon Train Níðhöggr needed to make emergency delivery of supplies to a distant colony and Team 17 was able to take advantage of the high speed train.

"Niohog was the fastest train I have ever been on." says Tatsuya

"Níðhöggr or Malice Striker is the name of dragon/serpent who gnaws at a root of the world tree, Yggdrasil in Norse Mythology. Incarnations of this dragon are nasty to fight." adds Benidramon, "This train was designed to be fastest of the current generation of Dragon trains."

They find there client - Damien "Gothic" Mason - fighting against a group in hooded black robes. The robed figures are Dark Jedi, possibly Sith, because they are fighting with red lightsabers. The red blades of charged particles contained in force fields collide with the different colored blades of Gothic and his allies.

One is a Togruta female standing 188 cm tall with blue eyes, orange skin covered in white markings and blue stripes, and white montrals (hollow, cone-like horns) with blue stripes. She's using a green lightsaber and the Force against the black clad attackers.

Ahsoka Tano was a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, whose Master was the (in)famous Jedi Anakin Skywalker. When she was falsely accused of treason and only her master believed in her, her faith in the Jedi Order was lost and she refused to rejoin. This actually helped her survive when her Order 66 was given and the Jedi were purged. After the conflict, she helped establish a network of various rebel cells against the Galactic Empire founded by Palpatine/Darth Sidious. She even fought against her former master, helping rebels survive.

In the Changed World, she awoke as a child with only the memories of the Clone War, still believing herself be part of the Jedi Order. It's only after decades on the Changed World, did her slowly aging body remember the events after the Clone War.

Aayla Secura is a Twi'lek female standing 172 cm tall with hazel eyes, blue skin, and like all Twi'lek, a pair of long appendages protruding from her skull, called lekku. She's currently using a blue light saber against her attackers. When the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine issued Order 66, calling for the extermination of all Jedi throughout the galaxy, she was shot in the back by her own troopers on the planet of Felucia. Those were her last memories before awakening in the Changed World.

**"Guardian Barrage!"**

Hundreds of fiery red/gold glowing lights shoot from bio-merged Digimon Omegadramon's arms towards the Dark Jedi. Some of them futilely try to block the barrage with there sabers, but the explosions send them flying threw the air away from the Jedi they were attacking.

**"Omegadramon, Central Team 17 Beta delivery for Gothic."**

"Love the service." comments Gothic, as he turns slashes the cloaked Dark Jedi that was trying to attack him from behind. The Dark Jedi's mask explodes into a shower of sparks, ceramic fragments, and molten metal droplets. The assassin tumbles across the ground, his face smoking, before he rises once more to his feet. The scarred face behind the mask shows no pain or fear, only all consuming rage.

"Skyguy?" asks Ahsoka, despite having encountered many versions of her former master, both as Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, it's still disturbing. "Clones."

A pair of Dark Jedi attack the newly arrived Universe sisters, only to find the red plasma blades blocked by crystals. The Dark Jedi attack with aggressive and completely lack of fear, spinning and delivering powerful blows. The Universe girls on the other hand have superhuman agility and have been trained in dance and martial arts since they day they could walk. When Universe girls manage to get close to the Dark Jedi, it's clear who has the advantage.

Coral Rose Universe, daughter of the Avatar Korra, is a master of metal bending, and her opponent is covered in metal armor. One blow turns his arm into a L-shape causing him to lose his lightsaber. A blow to the head, caves in part of the helmet and the skull inside the helmet, and a double strike to the chest send the Dark Jedi tumbling across the ground with a crushed chest plate. He's dead before he comes to a rest.

Shinju Universe's light crystals absorb the energy of the lightsaber when they collide, electrical (ionic) energy arcing between crystals. Shinju's reflexes easily match the Dark Jedi clone's own. She the surprises him by encasing his saber in crystal, rendering it useless. She is surprised when the Dark Jedi pulls out a concealed "Jedi Killer" blaster and pulls the trigger.

A blaster is a gun that can fire bolts of intense plasma energy. Jedi Killers are designed to fire a spread of shots and an extremely high rate, making it impossible for a Jedi to dodge or block, even with Jedi reflexes and precognitive abilities.

The blaster fires more than six thousands shots in a minute before the hardened coil inside overheats. Even fully upgraded with advance tech of the changed world, it still can't fire for more than a minute straight without risk of it melting itself.

When the smoke clears, a slightly burnt Shinju stands with her arms crossed in front her. Floating in front of her as a shield are her light crystals. The crystals are brightly glowing white and cracking from the amount of energy they absorb. Shinju uncrosses her arms in a slashing motion and the glowing crystals shoot at the Dark Jedi like a shotgun blast. The crystals are not only hard as diamond and sharp as obsidian, they violently explode a split second after impact.

**"Ultimate Chromastone!"**

Mai Tennyson, triggers her Ultimatrix, transforming into an Ultimate Crystalsapien. While the Omnimatrix simply allows a person to transform into one of the millions of aliens using DNA samples, the Ultimatrix has a additional ability. The Ultimate Program simulates what evolution would occur if those extraterrestrials were forced to survive the harshest war-torn environment for centuries.

The combat evolved version of Chromastone is a long-limbed humanoid with a body of black and dark cyan crystal, green cyclops eye, and cyan crystals growing from his body. As the lightsaber collides with crystals, there is a surge and the lightsaber deactivates from the overload. This gives Mai a chance to backhand the Dark Jedi, cracking the helmet. The Dark Jedi uses his telekinesis to throw garbage bin at the crystal being, only for Ultimate Chromastone to catch it like a child's toy.

The Dark Jedi appears in front of UC Mai and strikes with his backup shoto saber, which also fails. He then opens fire with a machine pistol, but the bullets flatten against the crystal abs of Crystalsapien.

"Nice Moves, but Pointless."

Ultimate Chromastone Mai then slams the dumpster down on the helpless Dark Jedi.

Karen Green tapping in her inner wolf transforms into her larger Lycan form to fight the Dark Jedi. She's having the most problems against her opponent since while her gun's projectiles fail to pierce the armour and while the combat knife can inflict wounds, the Dark Jedi doesn't feel pain and it puts her dangerously close. Her Lycan claws are also supernaturally sharp and capable of piercing the Dark Jedi armour, but the range is still dangerous. This is proven when the Dark Jedi slices off a hand mid-forearm and then impales her threw the chest, missing the heart.

Unfortunately for the force-sensitive clone, this gives Gothic an opening to deliver a fatal blow. The armour provide some protection in that it takes a little force for the plasma blade to cut threw, but Gothic's blow is powerful. The corpse tumbles away from Karen, who pulls out the shoto blade impaling her.

"Are you OK!?"

"I'm OK. Lycanthrope Regeneration and this stuff isn't silver or magic."

As she speaks the flesh around chest wound bubbles and steams. The wound closes before Gothic's eyes, like a poked hole in pudding. She holds up the stump of her arm as an organic liquid emerges. Bones are first thing to form, followed by muscle and other tissues that wrap around the bones. Skin is the last to form, growing so quickly to cover the limb it's like a flowing water. With the flick of her wrist the remains of clear organic gel fall off.

Benita Violeta Salazar, daughter of Ben "Ben 10" Tennyson and Generator Queen Reine Salazar is having the easiest time. Due to an ancient, she's techno-organic giving her an advantage of the low grade cybernetic clones. She blocks a lightsaber strike with a shield, taking minor damage, and grabs the man's arm. Instantly, green circuitry-like markings spread across the gauntlet as her nano-machines infiltrate the clone. A movements from her enemy stop as the circuitry patterns reaches the clone's face under the mask.

"Got you now, perv."

Benita is forced to let go when the clone erupts into blue-white flames. All the other Dark Jedi, alive and dead also erupt in flames. Aayla has to jump back from the intense heat after impaling her opponent, avoiding the hot gases emitted from the hole of in the armour. The flames are so intense, that combined with chemicals involved, all flesh is reduced to ash.

"So what was that about?" asks Tatsuya Tatsuhiro, as he defuses from his Digimon partner. Benidramon stays close to his partner and on lookout for more enemies.

"Dr. Love." says Benita

"Dr. Lawrence Lucas Love?" asks Gothic, "The android engineer?"

"What do you know?" says Tatsuya

"Dr. Love is someone who dressed as mad scientist for Halloween and ended up the brains, knowledge, and skills to make humanoid robots. He specializes in gynoid servants for health care, medical care, and.. Sex. He mostly makes sex bots based on images of other people."

" He recently created tissue cloning technology. It's based on the flash cloning done in Halo universe. That's 26th century tech modified to work with our current limits without magical assistance." adds Benita, "Dr. Love uses it to create cybernetic biological androids."

"One of my girls Cameron recently got badly burnt by fire-type monster." says Gothic, "She needed a new outer layer. He was willing to recover her in return for Allison's image and genetic data"

Cameron is a modified and reprogrammed Terminator Type 900 Class TOK715. All Infiltration types possess metal endoskeletons covered by clone tissue. Cameron's living tissue model template was based on Allison Young, a human Resistance fighter close to John Connor.

"Dr. Love has a partner, a Metahuman Mobster called Alpha, whose very good at getting resources and owns a couple brothels staffed by Dr. Love's creations. The current problem is Alpha's 2IC Mr. Ian Irons is getting ambitious and wants to created super-clone-soldier." explains Benita, her eyes still glowing brightly, "He acquired Jedi DNA from a version of Skywalker, but it proved unstable so he wants DNA from Aayla and Ahsoka."

"How do you know?" asks Gothic

"When he lost control, it automatically set off the self-destruct in his little creations. He still wasn't fast enough to compete with cybertronian or galvan computer technology. I'm already deep inside his computer network."

"Anything interesting?" asks Tatsuya.

"Dr. Love has children and Mr. Iron is using them as hostages to get Dr. Love to produce soldiers."

"Rescue a bunch of kids and beat a lunatic mobster. Sounds Fun." says Gothic.

"I hope you know this will cost more."

"No freebies?"

"Central Council is making every Adventurer buy Christmas Presents, even those from worlds that don't have a Christmas Analogue."

"I think I can provide some Christmas Bonuses."

**Dr. Love's Robotics **

The outside of Dr. Love's building is completely normal with reinforced concrete walls, narrow reinforced glass widows, high fences, and large metal doors.

On the inside, the fortified building is divided into many levels each dedicated to different part of the business.

"Main level is Loading Bay and sub level one is Storage"

The numerous synthetic humanoids created by the Dr. Love's machines are taken by gynoid workers and placed in storage units for transport. There is parking garage for the deliver trucks, which also driven by gynoid workers. They all look the same resembling a cute Japanese woman standing 150 cm (4'11) with a lean build and small bust. They all have vivid cyan eyes, white skin, and shoulder-length straight black hair. They wear black visors over there eyes and are dressed in black and yellow protective jumpsuits with black gloves and boots.

"Sub level two is the Factory, the Assembly Line"

Synthetic brains are generated by machines and sealed in metal alloy skull and spine, before being added to full skeletons suspended in cylinder-shaped tanks.

Multi-jointed robotic limbs controlled by computers assemble the various systems. Fibre optic nerve tissue, power cells and conduits for energy, and synthetic muscle tissue are attached. Pseudo-organs such as lungs and stomach are added, despite the units not needing to eat or breathe, beyond regulating heat generation. As the endo-skeletons are assembled, they are covered in layers of clear polymer.

The coated endo-skeletons are then grabbed by a robotic limb and placed in larger machines. Inside these machines, a ring descends over them leaving them coated in flash grown flesh and synthetic blood.

A cosmetic robot then makes the final modifications, cleaning the complete androids and gynoids. Even styling hair and apply permanent makeup in some cases.

The process is mostly automatic, but there are numerous gynoid workers. They monitor machines, do repairs, and clean the systems. Unlike the drivers they are dressed in white jumpsuits with yellow gloves and boots to keep the room sterile and clean

"Sub level three is Main Computer Core and Power Generator."

Dr. Love's base is powered by Stark-design Multi Arc Reactor. It's a type of fusion power which derived from the Repulsor Technology of the Iron Man suit created by Tony Stark. Each of the hand-size rings can generate the same amount of power as a hydro-electric plant and there are eight rings in the car size Reactor.

Dr. Love's computers are also some of the best supercomputer that could be purchased from Machina - the massive colony known as the World's most technological advance city. The computers were built using the combined genius of the armoured hero Tony Stark known as "Iron Man" and the nano-blood heroine Angela Spica, known as the Engineer.

"So what is Level 2?" asks Mai

"A Disturbing Museum." says Karen

Level 2 contains rows of glass cases filled with gynoid resembling some famous people. In the Changed World, these names are known in the majority of North America colonies.

Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn

Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman

Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, also known as Poison Ivy

Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, also known as Starfire

Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl

"I'm guessing they are Dr. Loves' favorite or most popular acquisitions." says Mai, "So why are we here instead of going to the kidnapper's hideout with the others."

"I studied Dr. Love's designs and figured out how Irons is planing on control his so called army." says Benita, as she walks into the main office and places her hand on the wall. Her glowing circuitry pattern spreads across the pristine white surface to reveal a hidden safe. A screen appears showing an absurdly complex password before the safe unlocks and opens.

"In another world, there was Genom, a megacorporation with immense power and global influence. It's main product was synthetic life forms called Boomers. They were developed specifically for specific jobs, such as acting as maids, waiters, bodyguards, and military weapons. The more advance models could gain sentience and develop minds of there own. In order to prevent this, Genom created a system to link Boomers and suppress there development. A system that could also override all boomers, from the common commercial unit to the most powerful military unit turning them into an army."

She holds up a black case.

"**OMS** \- The OverMind control system. Isn't that right, Boomers?"

The five comic book beauties awaken with glowing eyes and burst out there cases.

**Mr. Iron's Factory/Base**

Mr. Iron's Factory is a large one with large machines assembling robots using tech clearly stolen from Dr. Love. There are also older machines for loading and offloading merchandise, parts to large vehicles, and boxes loaded with miscellaneous items. The most recent boxes are loaded with fake trees and Christmas decorations.

Dr. Lawrence Lucas Love is a tall, lean man with blue eyes behind glasses, light skin, long gold-blonde hair, streaked with snow white, and a white beard. He's dressed in blue with a white lab coat with yellow gloves and dark goggles perched on his head.

His three daughters both have blue eyes, light, and gold blonde hair like there father. The differences are in there ages and clothing. The oldest one around twenty is dressed like a scientist in dark blue with lab coat similar to her father's outfit. The middle teenage girl with her hair in a braid is dressed in blue/white outfit common of medical personal at the local hospital. The youngest girl with two ponytail is dressed in black/green cyberpunk clothing with numerous computer tools.

"Lucy, Linda, Lora. Are you OK?"

"We are OK, Dad. The way this guy moves, he isn't human."

"Correct." says Mr. Irons, "I'm not a frail organic being, I am a God in synthetic flesh."

Mr. Irons is tall, athletic man with a handsome face, gold eyes, and short pale purple hair. He wears a dark purple/white jacket and black pants

"In this new world, I had to be patient to survive and mature. Forced to work under that fat fool Alpha to acquire resources. Then, I encounter you and saw the possibilities. Your cyberdroids will infiltrate and assassinate targets replacing them with cyberdroid copies. This will repeat until I have eliminated all originals from the colony and converted it into a factory to mass produce infiltrators and soldiers. With your tech I will even be able to add psychic and metahuman powers to my agents."

"Papa, did he just do a villain monologue?" asks youngest Lora.

"Yes. Yes, he did."

"You should be grateful to see a god's rise to power. All this is possible due to your technology, Dr. Love." says Mr. Irons, as his eyes flash red, "So, they have arrived with the prize."

Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, Starfire, and Batgirl enter the office of the factory. They all have battle damage, including deep cuts in there synthetic skin revealing metallic muscle fibres. Dr. Love is grateful these combat cyberdroid were made with the older synthetic skin instead of the cloned tissue, otherwise it would be very gruesome.

"Three of Adventurers have been terminated."

"There is no need for those disguises, my children." says Mr. Irons, "Show your true selves."

Harley Quinn's white skin bulges grotesquely before it's shredded into white flakes. The cyberdroid explodes in size, from five foot seven to eight foot five. A lean insanely flexible red/black robot with many sharp points and holding a hammer.

Wonder Woman's light skin bulges as she's surrounded by a blazing red aura. The cyberdroid explodes in size, growing from six foot to nine foot red/blue robot. A muscular robot armed with a sword, shield, and a gold whip.

Poison Ivy's green skin bulges, then it's dissolved by a green grow. The cyberdroid explodes in size from five foot eight to eight foot six robot. A dark green and black female robot resembling a knight with spike-covered flexible arms and scarlet red plume on top of the knight's helmet.

Starfire's orange skin bulges, then it's burnt away by orange flames. The cyberdroid explodes in size from six foot one to over eight foot one. A red/orange robot, flying and generating intense heat from it's body.

Batgirl's skin bulges under her skintight costume, then is torn apart to reveal sharp black metal. The cyberdroid explodes in size from five foot seven to over eight foot four. A solid black robot with sharp claws and clad in a cloak of blades

"Behold the true future."

"Did he seriously do a transformation sequence? What kind of eighties anime villain is he?" asks Lora Love.

"Make as many jokes as you want, mortal." says Mr. Irons, "I now possess what I was denied for so long, **The OMS!**"

Mr. Iron tosses off his coat as his skin turns grey. He has a very muscular body with abs made of synthetic muscle and his upper chest and shoulders made of black metal with exhaust vents. The whites of his eyes blacken with the transformation and glowing veins appear on the grey skin. He pulls out a black electronic device from the black case and places it over his chest, where his heart would be. The device is draw to the chest like a powerful magnetic attracted to a steel plate. Glowing red circuitry appears on the device as it behind to sink into the black material.

"It doesn't matter the place or time, your still a 80s anime villain, Largo."

**"What!?"**

The concrete floor ripples and erupts upward as a crystal-pattern stone wall around the Love family, this followed by barrier of light crystal. The combat cyberdroids open fire with there various attacks, shattering the floor and walls, but the sphere of concrete and glowing crystal soft lands on the floor below.

Inside the sphere, Coral Rose Universe is standing arms and legs spread, while her half-sister Shinju has secured herself and the Love family, floating in the center. Inside the sphere, Coral rotates her arms. These movements would normally propel a water tribe boar in the polar ocean or a swamp people boat in Foggy Swamp, but in this case it causes the stone sphere to spin. The spinning sphere of stone and crystals races across the floor of the warehouse and smashes clear threw the wall into the street.

At the same time of Universe sister and Love family escape, Gothic, Omegadramon, and Gothic face the Combat Cyberdroids or Boomers created by Mr. Irons also known as the super-boomer wannabe messiah/god Largo.

**"How are you alive?"** asks "Wonder Woman" boomer,** "We recorded your deaths."**

"Electronic Hallucination." smirks Benita.

**"This Error will be corrected. Attack!"**

_Karen Natalie Green vs Harley Quinn Boomer._

Karen Green's lycanthropy grants her superhuman abilities which allows her to dodge the high speed strikes of "Harley Quinn" boomer's electrically charged hammer. The boomer opens plates on it's shoulder and fires two hidden rapid fire guns. The high velocity rounds tear threw Green's body and spray the back wall with her life fluid. Karen is then hit by the hammer hard enough to shatter bone, sending her flying across the floor.

"Are you scared of dying, little wolf?"

"Scared? Of you? Why would I be scared." says Karen as she rises to her feet, ignoring her mangled arm, "You're not like the real Harley Quinn."

**"You would be more scared of her? Why?"**

"She's more unpredictable!" she says as he takes off a tan earring, producing a howling sound.

Suddenly, HQ Boomer is not facing a injured girl with wolf traits. Instead, it's now facing a furry humanoid nearly as big as the combat machine, possessing claws, a furry tail, and head of a very large wolf. There is no sign of injury beyond stains of what remains of her clothing and stains in her thick fur.

A split second later, her furry hand is wrapped around the Boomer's head which pulls the machine threw the air, before smashing it into a thick reinforced concrete wall hard enough to crater it. Fragments of armour and ceramic fall, electricity arcs from broken wires and circuitry, and numerous fluids leak from ruptured lines.

**"I hate using this unrestricted form. It's too big and too strong, hard to control and the fights aren't challenging."**

The HQ Boomer looks at it's lycan enemy which towers over it, error message and damage notifications scrolling down it's optics. The massive wolf picks up the Hammer and walks over to the Boomer. As the hammer comes down to put the HQ Boomer permanently offline, she has one last comment. "I also hate ruining my clothing every time!"

_Gothic vs Wonder Woman Boomer._

Gothic's opponent is far stronger than him with the thick armour being resistant to lightsaber damage. The boomer is also armed with a absurdly sharp sword and energy reflecting shield made of the extremely durable materials. It's clear that the WW Boomer is the Tank of the group . Gothic barely avoids a slash that cuts a large heavy machine. After a couple seconds, the WW Bomber pulls it's blade free, but Gothic gets a plan.

Gothic jumps back until he's standing in front of another piece heavy machine, this one a large engine block for a large machine. The WW Boomer brings her sword down in a heavy slash and it looks like Gothic is going to block it with his saber, instead he dodges letting the sword slice into the engine block. Gothic drops as his light saber shifts length, and with a spin the plasma blade strikes the back of one of the WW's legs, behind the kneecap, where the armor is thin. The loss of the knee is devastating to the heavy machine It tries to counter with a shield bash but the agile Gothic upper slashes with his lightsaber, severing the arm at the joint. Gothic finishes the WW Boomer by piercing it's eye with his plasma blade.

Gothic has to wonder why the Boomers and other combat androids do they put the vital brain or CPU in the head behind fragile optics. He's only scene a few machines that place the "brains" inside the torso with the power source and just have the head for sensors.

_Mai Sandra Tennyson vs Poison Ivy Boomer_

The Poison Ivy Boomer is able to turn her spike-covered flexible arms into metallic spike-covered tentacles. These metal prehensile thorny vines move at high speed and oscillation, slicing apart anything they come in contact with. Against a normal human, this technological copy of a Poison Ivy plant monster would be extremely lethal.

Mai Sandra Tennyson is far from normal. She's a Tennyson armed with a Ultimatrix.

**"Swampfire!"**

The Boomer now stands in fron humanoid, plant-like alien that. It has an overall green and black coloured body, mostly with a red flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. It has thorns on it's forearms and sharp red petals coming out of it's shoulders. The PI Boomer shoots it's metal vines at Swampfire, but she counters with her own arms becomes vines. The attacks are about even with the metal vines being entangled and stopped by the organic vines and the organic vines being sliced apart by the metal thorns before they can make progress. Plates open on the PI Boomer's body and hidden weapons open fire with armour-piercing round and plasma bolts. An energy barrier protects the Ultimatrix from being damaged (a feature added after the death of it's original owner) and the while Swampfire's green/black body ends up with more holes than a moth eaten rag, she regenerates in seconds!

"I guess I'll have to put my back into it."

Swampfire digs into the ground and proves it's one of the strongest aliens in Mai's Top 10. She lifts the mass of vines and then "cracks the whip" pulling the PI Boomer off it's feet and smacking it into the ground. Swampfire then uses the vines to smash the PI Boomer into the ground over and over again with the sound of a giant whip crack. The impacts are strong enough to bend metal and create craters in the concrete. As the PI Boomer rises to it's feet, it's very shaky with electricity arcing across it's body. There are some leakage of fluids escaping the plates of the knight-like armour and one arm looks like it's about to detach.

Swampfire wakes as the PI Boomer's chest opens to reveal spherical containers of poisonous green looking liquid marked with poison and bio-hazard symbols. A last resort self-destruct installed by Largo wanting to eliminate as many organic beings as possible.

Swampfire yanks the PI Boomer towards it, detaches a limb and changes form.

**"Big Chill"**

The PI Boomer carried by the momentum flies threw the intangible Necrofriggian. The blue/black mothman doesn't need to move an millimeter as the PI Boomer freezes. The poisonous green liquid freezes solid in it's containers, the explosive detonators rendered unable to trigger, and the systems shutting down with power cells frozen. Another alien form would make sure the Boomer would never activate again.

_Benita Violeta Salazar vs Batgirl Boomer. _

Benita Violet Salazar has transformed into her fully armored form, looking very much like a human-size female robot in black-and-green. The armor is vaguely resembles an insect, much like armored heroes known as the Kamen Riders. She flying in the air facing the Batgirl Boomer, whose also capable of flight. Numerous blades float around Bat Boomer, spinning and orbiting the black armored cyberdroid. They are both cautious as the most intelligent members of there groups.

Bat Boomer's blades shoot towards Benita at high speed, who dodges, transforms her arm into laser cannon. The laser beams fail to damage the black metal blades which keep homing in on her, so she switches to a solid projectile gun which does destroy the blades. The plasma-edged blades explode violently when destroyed and in the light, smoke, and sound, the Bat Boomer launches even more blades.

Benita is attacked from all sides and the blades slice through her body, some even colliding inside her. The Bat Boomer is pleased with the destruction of it's target, but some the data isn't making sense. The blades didn't register impact with a physical body and the mutilated remains dissolve into green pixels like a defeated video game character.

**"Electronic Hallucination."**

The Bat Boomer forms a sphere of orbiting Blades around itself, floating the air with what remains of it's wings. It scans the area, while it tries to filter the data and shutdown transmissions. It's synthetic brain struggles to find and override the "Hallucination". The infectious alien computer code is finally revealed and the Bat Boomer spots a distortion.

Benita appears in front of the Bat Boomer, vanishing green pixels falling away from her armour-clad body. She holds her right hand at the Bat Boomer, palm open and pointed at the combat machine. She smirks as the orbiting blades all stop around the Boomer, then she closes her hand and the sphere of blades implodes and detonates. The boomer falls in a shower of burning fragments as Benita launches mini missiles to target the openings created by the blade damage.

The last thing the Bat Boomer sees before it goes offline forever, is it's own decapitated body being blasted to pieces by Benita's missile barrage.

_Omegadramon vs Starfire Boomer_

Omegadramon and the Starfire Boomer have already set half the Factory on fire with there fight.

**"Guardian Barrage!"**

Omegadramon's Guardian Barrage is a massive salvo of missiles at a target, more than what Omegadramon should be able to hold and often called a Macross missile massacre. Starfire generates a barrier of intense heat that stop the attack, but the explosions are enough to damage nearby machines and crates.

Star Boomer releases a blast of plasma from it's arms, but the dragon-type bio-merge Digimon is completely unharmed by the metal-melting ionized gas. Machines burst into flames from melting plastic and wiring, and burning grease. Boxes of plastic Christmas decorations melt and ignite despite being flame-resistant. The Digimon hybrid stands surrounded by molten metal and plastic.

**"Overriding Command. Disengaging Limiters. Fusion Core Armed."**

Omegadramon can hear a loud sound as something inside the over eight foot machine activates and powers up. He barely dodges when Star Boomer's chest opens and releases a powerful brilliant beam of charged particles. The beam pierces everything in it's path, including the walls, creating a burning trench in the Industrial Park. It even damages the neighbouring building with that attack and Omegadramon is left standing in the fiery rain caused by the molten metal drops of the catwalk above.

"This is Getting dangerous. Time to end this. **Charge Burst Mode!**"

Omegadramon three metre tall form (9'10) is surrounded by intense flames as he holds an orb of energy between it's hands. The dragon-theme knight's crimson armour is covered in ripples of flame as it grows, developing gold details and large pauldron (shoulder guards). The brightly glowing green orbs are surrounded by white decorations and the helmet develops a visor and a knight's crimson plume. The Omega (Ω,) Symbol with the green chest orb turns gold/white and gold/red metal feathered wings appear from his back.

**"Omegadramon BURST MODE"**

Omegadramon draws back a fist which is radiating energy. Star Boomer fires it's fusion beam, hitting the super-ultimate mode Digimon in the chest, but doesn't do even the slightest bit of damage. Instead the Digimon charges forward, ignoring the beam which could send armored tanks flying, and delivers a glowing punch that detonates on impact.

Star Boomer doesn't have time to register the impact as it's entire upper body explodes into fiery fragments, quickly followed by the flying legs. The explosion is so intense, another wall is annihilated and protect energy barrier high above the Colony ripples from the shockwave.

"I wonder what Sataima would think."

_Evil Victory to Big NO_

**"Your far too late, Adventurers. The OMS was been assimilated and I now control my army. Prepare for your deaths. It is only fitting for the Heresy of defying a God!" **

"Lame cliche speech." says Omegadramon

"What did you expect? He's a villain from a late 80s cyberpunk anime and the best thing about that anime wasn't the villain development." adds Mai

"That would be **'Konya wa Hurricane'** by Priss and the Replicants" comments Karen

Largo winces at the comment.

Largo was once a man known as Brian J Mason. In 2022, he was involved in the murder of Dr. Stingray, the head scientist at GENOM and the man who helped create the androids known as Boomers. Over the years, he frequently ventures out to collect any valuable Boomer technology, often coming up against the Knight Sabers, a group of power armored mercenaries/anti-boomer vigilantes that he later learned were led by Sylia, the daughter of Dr. Stingray. Many of his plans failed due to the Knight Sabers and finally fought them himself in a Hard Suit only for Sylia to stab him in the throat.

A year later in 2033, he returned as part of Largo who held GENOM hostage with his control over a laser satellite network, killing thousands. He wanted the OMS at any cost and humans were vermin compared to him. He lost an arm fighting Priss (a musician/singer who was part of Knight Sabers) and was nearly incinerated by his own satellite when it was shot by one of Knight Saber's mechs. Then before he could get revenge on Sylia for ruining his plan he was shot in the head by Leon of the AD Police. The last thing he remembers before waking in the Changed World and beginning his identity as Mr. Ian Irons, was falling off the massive GENOM tower.

**"I am the God of Boomers and I.."**

Suddenly, Largo stops and moves as if he was in pain. The glowing red veins on his body change to glowing green, become bulging and more numerous. Mechanical and biological components shift under the synthetic skin, making it move in unnatural ways. His systems become overheated and steam emerges from vents on his body.

**"What is happening to me!?"**

"Being a God can't be too hard, I mean I'm one of most intelligent, capable people on the planet. I'm not playing God." says Benita walking up to the paralyzed Largo. Benita is smirking under her helmet while her eyes glow a bright green. "All this time, I've been playing human."

Largo's distorted voice rings **"No!"** before his eyes glow brightly.

There are several seconds as electricity crackles across Largo's form.

"All Boomers connected to the OMS have been destroyed. Your army is gone."

**"How!?"** says his distorted voice, sounding damaged.

"It's easy to plant a trap when your enemies are having an Electronic Hallucination." says Benita, staring deep into Largo's eyes, "My nanomachines have been infecting you while we fought your guards. Now, that the Boomers are gone, we no longer have need of you Largo."

Largo's eyes widen as his immobile body begins to change. The glowing green veins continue to spread, followed by a green circuitry pattern. He can't even scream as the alien nanomachines devour his body. The last to be devoured is his power cells and his synthetic brain, leaving a brightly glowing green body of charged nano-materials . As Benita touches the statue, the glow is pulled into her body leaving a ash grey statue. A completely bald and naked statue as all of the hair and clothing has burnt away, but thankfully Largo's upgraded body is as gender less as an Ken Doll.

"What did you take?" asks Gothic

**"Everything"** says Benita as her helmet retracts to show her smirking face.

"So where are the Exorcists and the backup from the Guild?" asks Karen.

"Largo set up a few distractions." says Benita, "They like all other Boomers are fried."

"I guess this Quest is a Success." says Gothic

**Central City Armaments and Enchantments**

Miko Priestess, daughter of Goblin Slayer and Priestess, looks down at the dagger resting on a metal plate. The dagger is interesting with the pure black blade being roughly 20 centimetres (almost eight inches) in length with a very sharp edge. The handle is wrapped in some form of dark brown leather with a metal bottom.

"This Dagger forged from Black Meteor Dragon Steel and Adamentium, making it nigh-indestructible and absurdly sharp. The blade metal is hydrophobic so dirt and blood won't stick to it. It's enchanted so it will return to the user's hand with a thought or it will automatically return to it's dragon leather holster if not in use or in possession of someone not authorized, so it can't be lost or stolen. The metal emits no scent despite being eternally new and it make no sound it struck."

A black gloved hand traces across the flat of the black blade causing glowing purple runes to appear

'The Anti-Goblin enchantments include converting goblin blood into two types of poisons designed to be effective against goblins, but harmless to humans and most humanoids. One poison attacks the blood, preventing blood from clotting and damaging organs. One is a paralytic nerve toxin that stops at voluntary muscle movement and in sufficient amount stop the heart and lungs. The owner of the blade can choose to use both, one, or none of the poisons at will. The poison doesn't need to enter the blood steam and can be absorbed threw the skin. So even spilled blood is effective against goblins"

"The next enchantment is Goblins are unable to see the dagger, meaning they can't make judgments on it during a fight. '

'The final enchantment is the Blade of Slaughter, it's an AOE in which any damage done to any Goblin is done to every Goblin with a fifty meter radius. The ones effected are in worse shape that the original target, because the physical blade isn't blocking the flow of blood."

"Blade of Slaughter? Wasn't that the name of a Demon King's weapon!?"

"The original blade was used by a Warrior Demon King to slaughter his enemies. He was so use to killing humans and elves, he never considered heavily armed robot fighting him. When he was killed, the Blade of Slaughter was taken by magical researcher, who developed the enchantment. They are only used in weapons designed to kill minions-class and vermin-class monsters."

Minion and Vermin class monsters are the weakest monsters in the Changed World. They include lesser goblins, skeletons, low-level zombies, monster rats, Jack O Lanterns, giant radioactive roaches, and small–class slimes. The only difference between the two classes being if they can be controlled by a more powerful entities. Sometimes they even generate more powerful rare monsters to act as masters such as goblin shamans, necromancers, monster rat kings, and king slimes.

"When this Dagger was being made they were actually thinking about Goblin Slayer, which is why if it's being given to him as a present it's 20% off. The same would be true if he himself was buying it."

"It's so much, but it's perfect for dad. I'll buy it."

**Part 2/3**


	8. Chapter 8 - CHRISTMAS SPECIAL Part 3-3

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Special Completed: 23th of December, 2019 **

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

**As the Undead Warlock Richard (from Looking for a Group) would say "For Pony"**

**Special**

**Special Thanks to gothicjedi666 for creating a Halloween World in his Jump Chan Gothic series. This Christmas Special is dedicated to you. **

**Special Thanks to NeoNazo356 whose Friendship and work on his various stories encouraged me to write my own. **

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

**\- Part 3**

**Central City**

Miranda Lawson is wondering how she ended up in this situation.

Miranda was born in 2150. She only had a father who is extremely influential, wealthy, and ego-maniacal. Using a modified copy of his own genome, Miranda was genetically engineered to be a specimen of human perfection. She never had a mother, as she was not conceived naturally. She was not the first "daughter" he ever designed, just the first he kept. Everything, from her intelligence, physical constitution, biotic abilities, to her appearance were designed before birth to be excellent. Despite her accomplishments, Miranda's perfectionist father never showed approval or pride towards his daughter. He always expected more and better from her — forever chiding her to be greater than she already was. The pressure eventually led to a violent separation and her joining Cerebrus -a human-survivalists paramilitary group led by the enigmatic Illusive Man - for protection.

She had many adventurers mostly revolving around the heroic Commander Shepard and his efforts to stop the bio-mechanical genocidal machines known as the Reapers. The last thing she remembers before waking in the Changed World was working on restoration plans after the defeat of the Reapers. She was happy be to reunited with Shepard and her comrades, even on this strange world, tho she noticed some of them were slightly different.

The Valentine Event resulted her waking up in bed with Commander Shepard, the asari scientist Liara T'Soni, the quarian technician Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and female SPARTAN called Maria-062. Thankfully, Tali no longer needs her bio-protective suit due to advance medicine available, because it was in pieces when they woke up.

The powerful chaos magic ensuring all the women ended up pregnant despite being radically different species. In her Universe, Dr. Banner Grenway of Illium Medical Center said she would be unable to have children the normal way, but he never encountered physics/probability shattering magic. She heard the same story from many women, Pre-Valentine they couldn't have children for some reason or another, and after Valentine they became super fertile. She even heard some woman in a colony actually had a child with an anthromorphic bear from Disneyland, so anything is possible.

"I'm going to be a grandmother, soon." she says to her reflection.

"We know how that feels." says the voices of her Christmas shopping friends

Samus Aran - the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter known for killing space pirates and deadly alien species, before she awoke in the Changed World. She was genetically enhanced by the Chozo to survive after Space Pirates destroyed her colony and was later infused with the DNA of the life-draining Metroids in order to save her life from X Parasite infection. Those processes made her sterile, but Valentine Magic proved more powerful than advance science. She ended up in group marriage with Link, Zelda, and Princess Peach.

"Adam is going to marry Mary Russo, which means I'll be seeing Bowsette more often."

Tifa Lockhart, she's a fighter, bouncer, and AVALANCHE resistance fighter in the world of Gaea. She helped her childhood friend Cloud and there friends stop several threats to the world including the One-Winged Angel Sephiroth. She ended up with Cloud Strife and a Hylian archer called Linkle (who looks like a female Link).

"Sephiroth and Lightning's oldest son Genesis and my oldest daughter Ariel are having a kid."

Lara Croft is an famous adventurer and archaeologist known as the Tomb Raider. She explored every part of her world, encountering everything from the mundane to the supernatural. The later including the Cult of the Sun Queen Himiko on the island of Yamatai, the Immortal Deathless Ones of lost city of Kitezh, and Maya God's attempt to end the world. She had settled down to do some studying and archeology without the insane adventurer, then she awoke in the Changed World. She ended up in a group marriage with Aspen Matthews (a water-manipulating hybrid heroine of two aquatic species), Sara Pezzini ( a NYPD Police Detective that became bonded to a supernatural legacy gauntlet), and Jackie Estacado (a former mafia hit man, Don, and Dictator possessing a primordial dark power known simply as the Darkness).

"My and Jackie's son Christian turned out to be womanizer. I may have a dozen grand kids scattered across half a dozen colonies"

Jackie should have died the moment his first child was conceived, as the Darkness is passed down at the moment of conception, but the Valentine magic tapping into primordial chaos overwhelmed the Darkness (which itself is part of that Primordial Chaos). The only other time the Darkness has allowed conception of life without Death was when he used Jackie's body to father a special child using Sara Pezzini. The Darkness is still confused by Hope calling him Uncle Darkness.

"Hope is in a stable relationship and Jenny is too busy rising the Adventurer ranks to care about romance."

Hope is one of the **Valentine Rebirth Children,** they are children of various characters in there own world that were reborn after the Valentine Event. Given time, a child born in the changed world will recover all of there past live's memories, skills, and special abilities, in addition to what they now possess in there current lives.

Cereza is the Daughter of an Umbran Witch and Lumen Sage, part of the two clans that over look the world from the darkness and light. The Umbran Witches were destroyed and Cereza was put to sleep for five hundred years until awoken. With no memories of who she is she sets out killing Angel's under the alias: Bayonetta. She fought many powerful enemies including sending the Creator Jubileus spirit into the Sun.

Cereza isn't one to surprise easily, but she woke up next to her friend/rival Jeanne (an Umbran Witch), demon hunter Mary Arkham known as Lady, and Dante Sparda, half human son of the legendary knight Sparda who fought the forces of Hell.

"Eva got together with an Adventurer from Magia. He's some sort of hybrid between Angel, Devil, Elf, and Magical subspecies of Human. Rosa got together with an Arrancar boy named Leon. I can't believe I'm a grandmother."

"Aren't you over 600 years old?" teases Samus, knowing the woman was born December 19th,1411. She memorized a lot of records after the Halloween Event to improve her chances of survival.

"Hey! I was sealed away for over five hundred of those years"

She surprised Dante when she mentioned that her world's version (analogue) of Dante's mother Eva was a truly extraordinary witch, who entered into a contract with the legendary dark knight, and then faced the amassed armies of Inferno.

Many more Christmas Presents are being picked out in various stores. Some are humorous, some are practical, and some are very personal.

Hinata (Uzumaki) Namikaze (nee Hyuga), known as Byakugan Princess and Legendary Queen of Gluttony, looks at the sealing scroll in her hand. She has presents for her husband, children, and grandchildren. She also has presents for the other members of Militia Team 7 which includes her husband (Naruto Namikaze, the 7th Hokage),Naruto Ōtsutsuki (the Reborn Asura), Naruto Greenwood (the Shaman), Naruto Leviathan (the Golden Devil), and Naruko Senju (the Medic).

She notices a rack of Christmas Cards addressed to various family members - grandparents, father, mother, son, daughter, uncle, aunt, niece, and nephew.

The Naruto Militia has thousands of versions of Naruto. Together with there have wives and husbands (mostly in case of Naruko), they have thousands of children. After twenty years, there are now thousands of grandchildren. Since the members of Naruto Milita consider themselves brothers (and sisters), Hinata essentially has thousands of nephews and nieces, and now grand nephews and nieces.

Tho the cards are nice, she's glad she doesn't get cards. She wouldn't want them to sacrifice a rare tree every holiday.

"Merry Christmas! Enjoy the Season with Christmas Cakes!"

Hinata turns to see three girls dressed in red and white fur Christmas outfits showing flyers with images of various coloured cakes. It takes a minute, but Hinata recognizes the girls as daughters of some of her Central City friends

"Café Caramel Christmas Cakes. Taste the love of Season."

One is fairly tall (176 cm) , physically fit, and well-toned woman of Asian descent with black/gray eyes, pale skin, and shoulder-length shaggy black hair. She looks very much like her mother - Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa probably never heard of Christmas in her world. It's an alternate history, where she lives on an alternative Madagascar called Paradise. Thousands of years ago, a woman named Ymir Fritz came in contact with a powerful entity and gained the power to transform into a giant known as a Titan. She also had the ability to create and control man-eating Pureblood Titans that could never return to human form. When she died, the power was split between the Eldian King and the noble lines.

With this power and an army of Pureblood Titans, they forged a great empire, but were greedy and blood thirsty. They fought against each other and there enemies plotted. The King disgusted with his own people retreated to Paradise and build a kingdom behind three giant walls forged from the bodies of Pure Titans. Then he made his people forget the outside world, so they could live in peace.

The former slaves if the Eldians Empire rose up and destroyed the Empire, with the people of Marley imprisoning Eldians in camps much like Nazis did to Jews in the 1940s. The human devouring Titans that would plague Paradise were Edlians that resisted the rule of the Marley government, transformed into monsters to devour there own people.

Mikasa fought against these monsters after the wall was breeched by Warriors - Eldian Agents of Marley possessing the Titan Shifting powers inherited from Ymir. She fought along side her friends Armin - who would one day acquire the power of the Colossal Titan - and her adopted brother Eren - who possesses the power of both the Attack Titan and Coordinate Power, that the Marley agents were hunting.

When she awoke in changed world, she went searching for her friends and found Eren. The strange magic of the world had changed him, so the Curse of Ymir was no longer killing him but he had permanently lost the Coordinate. They survived in colonies until the Valentine Event and Sasha Yeager was born.

The second woman is a young woman who has a slim yet strong build standing 171 cm (5'7"). She has big blue eyes, fair skin, and spiky bright red hair. She looks almost identical to her mother Kallen Kōzuki, also known as Kallen Stadtfeld.

Kallen never found Christmas to be important. She is form an alternate history Earth in which the British Empire (known as The Holy Britannian Empire) conquered much of the world. A world where Queen Elizabeth 1 had a son to create a Golden Age, the American Revolution failed, and the heart of the Empire moved from Britain to America. In this world, Japan was conquered for it;s supply of Sakuradite (the super fuel of that world), it's people suppressed and renamed Elevens instead of Japanese. Kallen was half-Japanese half-Britannian resistance fighter who became involved with the man that would change the world - Exiled Prince Lelouch vi Britannia also known as Lelouch Lamperouge and the dark clad hero Zero.

When she awoke in the Changed World , she found herself standing next to Lelouch and almost believed she had died and gone to the depths of hell. Lelouch played the part of the villain after defeating/erasing his parents Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia and there plans to unify the world's souls. He played the part of Demon Emperor, so after his assassination by his best friend, his sister Nunnally vi Britannia could live in a peaceful world. Not only were they fighting monsters in years that followed, but a lot of issues.

Shirley Lamperouge was named after a classmate they wished they could have saved.

The last one is a Japanese beauty standing 166 cm with an athletic build. She has brown eyes, light skin, and long dark blue hair that is tied in a red bow. She looks completely identical to her mother - Kaname Chidori.

Kaname Chidori and her friend/co-wife Teletha Testarossa were both born on December 24, 1984 (Christmas Eve). They are both Whispered, hose who are capable of creating Black Technology, devices that are far more advanced than those of present time. They exist because of an accident in a Soviet experiment using a machine called an Omni-Sphere on December 24, 1981. All Whispered were born in December 24, 1981 at 11:50.

In order to protect her, Mithril - anti-terrorist private military company - send an agent to act as bodyguard. The problem is while a excellent soldier, Sousuke Sagara knew nothing about being a normal Japanese student. He lacked social understanding and often saw military threats. He did protect her from terrorists including Mithril's enemy the terrorist organization Amalgam.

In Changed World, Sousuke Sagara protected his girl using every weapon he had and every one he could get his hands on. He also ended up becoming friends with other former child soldiers such as Johnathan Mar also known as Jonah of Koko Hekmatyar's squad (Jormungand), and the various Gundam Pilots that ended up as protagonists due to a lot of people dying.l

Ayame Sagara is named after Kaname's still missing little sister.

"Ayame, Shirley, and Sasha. You're the spitting image of your mothers at there age."

"Hi Aunt Hinata want to buy a Christmas Cake?" says Shirley, "We need the cash."

"What happened?"

**Flashback - A couple of days ago.**

"So what did you get your dad?" asks Shirley, carrying a couple packages because she can't use an Interspacial Ring or Sealing scroll.

"Swiss Army Knife. Dad has always been one for practicality." says Ayame, "It's a copy of a Swiss Champ Pocket Knife - 32 stainless-steel tools enhanced by one of those stronger and lighter than Titanium alloys."

"What about your Dad, Shirley?"

"Upgraded Scroll with a Chess VI and Electronic Picture Book." says Shirley, opening a small book to show a young woman's face. "He's always worried about Aunt Nunnally, even tho she married a nice guy who could curb stomp an army."

"Your dad changed a world to protect her." adds Ayame

"He also made her cry by removing himself from it." adds Sasha

"What about your Dad, Sasha?" asks Shirley

"I have no Idea. Maybe I'll get him a camera. The first thing they discovered about the world outside the walls of there island kingdom was a photo inside grandpa's journal." says Sasha, "Dad is just glad to be alive since according to him his Titan powers should have killed him years ago."

"I don't see him using that power often." notes Shirley

"The Titan power was used to fight against other Titans, but it's not as useful against other monsters. When fighting other giants, the Attack Titan is surprisingly light meaning even mid level giant monsters can easily throw him. He's 15 meters tall, but a 5 meter monster could throw him across a football field. He's also not even close to the size of the true Dai-Kaiju."

Dai-Kaiju or Giant Monsters are monsters that are so large and powerful, they are considered walking natural disasters, forces of nature beyond human control. These include insect-like Earth goddess Mothra (80 m length), the King of Monsters Godzilla (106.5 m), the King of Terror King Ghirorah (150 m), Arrakis Sand Worms (450 m), and the Leviathan (6700 m). Even the 60 meter Colossal Titan would be considered weak trash in comparison.

"Hey! Be Careful with those Shipments!"

The three turn to see the three-eyed genius of cooking Charlotte Pudding yelling at a couple of workers. She uses Charlotte Pudding in Business despite being married to Mr. Vinsmoke just because it sells better. Her shouting is impressive since both men are over seven feet tall and extremely muscular, one having orange stone skin and a bald head, and the other having emerald green skin and dark green hair.

The Shipments she is talking about is a container of small dark brown bead pods.

"What is this stuff?" asks the Green one

"Super Cocoa bean. It's a new creation from Magia and a potential source of chocolate.", replies Pudding

"Don't you already sell chocolates?" asks Green

"Yes, but the my sources are mostly from Toriko's world, mutations caused by the Gourmet cells. Chocolate Mushrooms, Chocorn, and Chocolatomato. I even own a shielded area containing calamity-resistant trees, half that produce chocolate syrup instead of maple syrup." says Charlotte Pudding, "I'm always looking for the superior sweets."

"I heard Monster Girls get a power boost from chocolate?" asks Orange as he notices pictures of cat girls, bunny girls, and fox girls

"Twenty percent increase in attack power over a period of two to fourteen days depending on the amount consumed and quality of the chocolate. Macaroons boost defense by the same amount." says Pudding, "I originally hunted for other boosters, but then someone sent me a Corruption Fruit. Too much messy paperwork, so I let my sister shop handle it."

"What kind of fruit is that?" asks Orange

"It's from the same world as the half-succubi monster girls. It teardrop shaped blue fruit full of white squishy pulp and black seeds. It boosts a person's absorption of mana, but the fruit from the Pandemonium is banned. The only place you'll find that stuff is my sister shop in Regina Babylonia."

Regina Babylonia, the kingdom of Queen Babylon, born from the Brothel at the End of the World. Queen Babylon is an incarnation of Inanna - Goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power - also known as Ishtar, Astarte, Aphrodite, and Venus. It's a land of lust, beauty, fertility, and sexuality, the largest home of hedonists, tantric masters, sex angels and demons on Earth.

"In the Queen's land, they use Tear Candy to boost there enjoyment, but they can transform non-succubi or those with low magical resistance."

"Spreading transformation items without asking has caused the collapse of many colonies." comments Pudding, "Babylon is more loose with regulations."

Listening to odd conversations usually doesn't cause any problems as they were talking openly, not attempting to be secretive. The problem is listening to the conversations of other can be distracting and you can fail to see warning. Such as sign saying** "Caution: Wet Floor. Slippery"**

Ayame, Shirley, and Sasha fall to the ground in a jumbled mess. The packages slid everywhere. The green and orange delivery men protect the shipment from harm, but in the process of trying to grab the sliding packages, a trash bin slides into window of the Café, breaking it.

"You paid for the broken window."

"Yes."

"So why are you handing out Flyers?"

"We ate some sweets. Then realized after paying for the gifts and the window, he didn't have enough to pay the full bill. Miss Pudding was Mad."

"She's used a clothing changing beam to put us in these cursed outfits. The curse being we can't leave or remove them until we have passed out all the flyers or she decides to release us if he we fail."

The Clothing Change Beam is a weird bit of magic created from studying the magical transformations of various magical girls and Magic Materialization - a magic ability used by some high level beings such as Dragon Clan Namekian Piccolo and his son (Valentine magic insured even asexual reproducing humanoids produced offspring). It's a magical technique that allows a person to instantly change the clothing of another person. It can equip armor to those needing protection/protective clothing or strip those lacking magical protection. Most Adventurers wear armor and/or protective clothing shielded against those types of spells. Civilians in casual wear getting Christmas presents don't have that shielding.

Hinata decides to help out the three.

"I'll order a couple of cakes and take the remainder of the Flyers. I'll have the Militia spread them. Is that accepted?"

A faint glow around the wrists of the outfits indicates the proposal is accepted.

A very beautiful woman of noble birth sits at a Café table. She stands 160 cm (5'3) with black eyes, pale skin, and long black hair. A lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her, possessing absolute confidence in herself and her brother.

Miyuki Shiba is known by many titles - Snow Queen, Blizzard Princess, and Princess of the Yotsuba. In her world, magical was researched by scientists and became another field of science to exploit for technological development. Born March 25, 2080, she is a noble daughter of the Yotsuba Clan - one of the two most influential and strongest houses in the Ten Master Clans. She excelled in magic becoming a student of premiere First High School in 2095, rising from secretary of Student Council to President by her third year in 2097.

"I should pick something up for Tatsuya."

She is completely dedicated to her brother Tatsuya. Her love for her brother comes to such an extent that she is willing to offer her heart and body to Tatsuya. Tatsuya do to experimented done on him in his youth, literally has no feelings other than for his sister.

Tatsuya is a genius magical engineer possessing a innate unique magic of Decomposition (destroying anything) and Rebirth (restoring himself and others). He was known as genius engineer Taurus Silver to the scientific world, but he was also known as Mahesvara (Demon of Okinawa), The Destroyer, God of Destruction, The Last Boss, and Demon King. Anyone that threatened Miyuki's life didn't live long

"How are doing, brocon princess?"

Miyuki is a pristine princess most of the time, but the Satan-level demonic magical girl Serafall Leviathan tests her patience.

"I was up until a minute ago. I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"You beautiful clan princess who fell hopelessly in love your brother, became his official fiancee, and in changed world - married him."

"He is the only man in my life."

"So, did you hear the news?"

Miyuki is grateful to be talking gossip instead of her personal life.

Riguras of Tempest has official been made the heir of Tempest Goblins, which Goblin Slayer is still calling "Green Tusked Elves". What's even stranger is other Colonies have started calling the Goblins of Tempest village other names like Tempest Goblinoids, Tempest Elves, and Green Tempest Elves. This is because Goblin Slayer is considered the expert on goblin slaying and low goblins in general, so if he doesn't consider them goblins, nobody should either. The same is true for the attractive goblin monster girls and the more civilized goblins of Harry Potter's Magical Britain. Riguras isn't protesting the name change because he doesn't want his people associated with the vermin that Goblin Slayer kills.

Nana of the Diclonus, a popular receptionist at the Adventurer's Guild, is setting up a Christmas Party for the Guild. She hired both Orange Fox and Café Caramel to do the catering. They haven't work together since the "Billion Cake Incident". Pudding and Sanji used gourmet "golden pudding" eggs of the billion bird that she got from Komatsu. The cake was super delicious "Food-gasm" level by even Gourmet Hunter standards, but it also made everyone's hair grow super long and luxurious, including eye lashes!

The Leprechaun Pirates McMorgan and O'Mammah are expected another child, the same with Princess O'Lura and O'Knuckle. What disturbing is it's believed they conceived the night after the Uompa Luopa (oompa loompa) genocide. The visiting Voltron Paladins were also disturbed at meeting there magical Leprechaun counterparts. The pilots of the Legendary robot lions are flexible with LGBT Shiro, female genius Pidge, and Keith being half-extraterrestrial (from the same species as the alien empire Voltron is fighting), but magical Leprechaun seems to be there limit.

"Serafall!"

"Azazel!"

The former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori walks up the former Satan of the devils. He shopping with two of his interesting friends, a young man/Homunculus named Sieg that he met on a Dragon Train and his wife legendary heroine Jeanne d'Arc

**"Whose the beautiful Ice princess?"**

Azazel's artificial Sacred Gear contains the soul of the dragon Fafnir, who has his own perverted opinion on things.

"This is Miyuki Shiba. The only human magic user that comes close to my ice magic and a friend of mine."

"Shiba as in Tatsuya Shiba, the genius magical engineer. He's helping me with several projects. His destructive and restorative abilities are also amazing, especially for a baseline human."

"Thank you."

**"Tatsuya? It's pleasure to meet you, Miss Shiba. I hope I didn't offend you."**

"It's nice to meet you, dragon spirit. May I know your name."

**"I am the Golden Dragon Monarch, Gigantis Dragon, Fafnir. I was killed by Siegfried who wielded the Demon Sword Gram and now currently exist inside Azazel's Artificial Sacred Gear - Downfall Dragon Spear"**

"So polite, Fafnir. Not a single comment, why the change."

**"Mr Shiba's material burst scares the non-existent crap out of me! I will not offend his wife!"**

"So, what have you been up to, Azazel?"

"I've been working on artificial sacred gears using materials and techniques from various worlds. I've also been keeping my eye on people with unique potential."

"Same as usual, huh?" asks Serafall.

"We did encounter Dragon Slayer Arc."

"He's here!?"

Arc is a man who retained his pre-Halloween memories and personality as Archibald, while possessing the powers, skills, and dragon transformation of Acnologia, The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse. What makes the Dragon Slayer of Earthland so dangerous is he has no fixed element, allowing him to consume all elements of magic.

Due to the Valentine Event he ended up marrying an incarnation fo Irene Balserion, the Scarlet Despair, original Dragon Slayer, and Enchantment Dragon. There daughter Sonya is Copy Dragon Slayer, who can not only consume any form of magic, but cast any magic she has consumed. She eventually married Valgarv, an Ancient Dragon from a sword and sorcery world.

"Valgarv and Sonya are having a baby and the tests say the kid is going to be powerful."

"How powerful?"

"Powerful. All the higher dragons can sense the baby's energy. When a medical wizard attempted a scan, he was blasted across the room from the feedback. He or she also melted a Ultrasound machine."

"Ooh. It's like every new generation is being born to kick the rears of the previous"

"My own son is nearly stronger than I am despite the age difference and your daughter froze an entire colony solid."

"To be fair the colony was infested by man-eating monster trees disguised as Christmas Trees."

"Nezu, slow down!"

A young man with red eyes, tanned skin with a birthmark on his forehead, and ruffled black hair with burgundy tips. He's dressed om a blue, cloud-patterened jinbei-styled kimono and black pants. He also wears distinctive hanafuda earrings, which identify him as the Demon Slayer - Tanjirō Kamado.

His sister Nezuko Kamado is a petite young girl with fair skin, pale skin, and prominent fangs Her hair is long, dark brown and reaches just below her waist, turning an vermilion color as it passes her elbows. She's currently looking and drooling at the candy in the window.

When they were younger, there family was attacked by an Oni. Nezuko was transformed into Oni, but due to her brother's love she was able to overcome the hunger for human flesh. He became a Demon Slayer to find a way to return his sister to normal with her travelling with him. Things became even more complicated when the progenitor of the demons Muzan Kibutsuji learned of Tanjirō, seeing a connection to the Demon Slayer Yoriichi Tsugikuni of the Sengoku period, the one person that nearly killed Muzan. It became even more complicated when Nezuko developed an immunity from sunlight, which is instantly lethal to her world's demons. This made her the Chosen Demon target of Muzan. Muzan died do them and there friends.

In the Changed World, they had access to various magic that allowed Nezuko to live a more normal life. A short time ago, Nezuko reached the point where she was a human with demonic powers than being a demon herself. She could still change size, grow stronger with sleep, and ignite spilled blood, but she no longer hungered for human flesh and could live her life like a human.

In the Changed World, Muzan Kibutsuji also appeared alive again, but unlike his previous world, he was no longer surrounded by easy ignorant human prey. His regeneration was put to the test in his escapes from powerful warriors, bizarre mystics, strong metahumans, insanely powerful magical girls, and a lot of androids. Weaponized sunlight was not a rare resource in this new world, despite the Red Sky blocking most sunlight. Recently, Karas and Tanjirō sliced him to pieces for a second time, and Escanor incinerate every last bit of flesh with a Cruel Sun. Every single cell turned to dust and a local Soul Reaper God personally sent the soul to the lowest depths of hell.

**19th of December 2019**

**Abandoned Colony - Zucker**

**Team 2**

Central City's Adventurer's Guild Team 2 is on a mission to investigate strange activities at the remote colony of Zucker . It's a mission to pay for the remaining presents on the Christmas Lists of the Adventurers.

Zucker is a small colony, originally a farming community founded by a German immigrant. It was a beautiful town, but economic problems had them closing businesses for many years. It was a barely known about town when the Halloween Event occurred, which is the main reason it was able to survive. There was a hidden fallout shelter, it's entrance in a apple farmer's cellar.

The enemies are bizarre looking creatures. They resemble faceless male and female humanoids resembling mannequins composed of hard translucent material. They are a rainbow of colours, but the majority are ruby red, emerald green, dark brown, and snow white. They attack not only with strong physical attacks, but can make there bodies elastic and generate absurdly sharp blades from there bodies.

What is absurd about these golems is they are composed of Candy! Each minion is composed of Sugar Candy, born of concentrated sugar solution like hard candies, fondants, caramels, jellies, and nougats.

"These creatures remind me of humanoid slimes, but made of candy instead of slime." says the scout of Team 2, as her supersonic fist sends one minion flying. It breaks in large pieces as it hits the ground. The pieces then stretch like soft caramel to link to each other and then pull the pieces together. The damaged areas liquify, flow, and harden into an undamaged state "It's not hard to knock them down, it's hard to keep them down."

The Scout and Lancer of Team 2 is lean athletic girl standing five foot eight zips across the battle field shattering minions. She has pale blue eyes behind flight goggles and short spiky Rainbow-striped hair. She's dressed in a blue and silver speed suit worn by speedsters like members of the Flash family.

She is Iris Dash, also known as Blue Mercury, daughter of two famous speedsters not related to the Flash Family.

Rainbow Dash, who was a human star athlete at Canterlot High, who gained superhuman speed after being exposed otherworldly Equestrian magic. She used her abilities to help her friends and protect people from those who would abuse magic for there own selfish gain.

On the Changed World, she has encountered many analogues of herself such as the Pegasus Pony heroine of Equestria and the Anthro Pegasus warrior of Fantasy Equestria. She also encountered many speedsters, evil versions that became her enemy and good versions that became her friends and rivals. She often competed/raced with incarnations of herself and Sonic the Hedgehog. After the Valentine Event, she found herself awakening next to Applejack and Sonic, much to there shock.

The Prime version of Sonic the Hedgehog is a Hedgehog Mobian - anthropomorphic animals descended from Earth animals mutated by gene-bomb bombardment of the alien Xorda. The same bombardment that transformed Earth into Mobius. The Sonic that became Iris's father is actually a human with speedster powers. Mobians in his world are similar to mutants and meta-humans.

"There is no end to them." yells Iris, as her super speed kick slices threw more minions. "Should I go Super!?"

"You can only do it for a limited amount of time." says the Leader, "Save it in case of a Boss."

The Leader of Team two is a young man standing 170 cm (5'7) with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and pointed ears of a Hylian. He's dressed in dark green uniform with long cape, carrying a magic sword and shield, with a bow and quiver on his back.

He is Locke, son of Hero Link and Princess Zelda of Hyrule, wielders of the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom respectively.

Incarnations of Link and Princess Zelda of Hyrule have together for thousands of years. It began when the Hero Link and Princess Zelda possessing the blood of Goddess Hylia killed the demon king Demise and Demise cursed them to be haunted by the incarnation of his wrath Ganon. This locked them into a cycle for thousands of years, in multiple time lines. Sometimes they have been friends and some times they have been lovers, with several incarnations of Zelda being descended from those pairings.

In the Changed World, they found each other again. During the Colony Wars, they even encountered Calamity Ganon - a version of Ganon that had been completely consumed by Demise's curse of hatred that discarded the incarnation of human aspect Ganondorf. That battle ended when Demise was forcibly resurrected, which absorbed and destroyed Ganon, and then Demise himself was killed again without being able to create another curse.

The Valentine Event resulted in Locke's birth and the birth of his half-siblings by Princess Peach Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom and Samus Aran, Bounty Huntress and Heiress of the Chozo.

"Lets try a different method." says Locke as he puts away his sword and shield, and taps a slate near his side. He raises his hands and a blue/silver sphere slightly larger than basketball appears. He tosses the sphere a group of Candy soldiers, which then detonates in a shrapnel-less explosion. The candy-based humanoid are blown to bits, but quickly begin to reform. Locke raises his hands and another bomb forms, then shifts from blue/silver to red/gold emitting small flames. He tosses the bomb and the regenerating Candies are caught in fiery explosion that burns the ground like napalm. The blackened candy fragments don't regenerate.

"Brilliant."

The Smart Girl of Team 2 is a Spider Girl. Under the black/white mask of the heroine is a beautiful woman of mixed heritage. She stands 178 cm (5'10) with the same lean athletic build as most of the Spider Clan with blue eyes, dark skin, and long dark brown hair. She also has sharp teeth and retractable talons

She is Dana O'Hara, the daughter of two future heroes - Miguel O'Hara known as Spider-Man 2099 and Eleanor Camacho, one of two known as Deadpool.

Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, made the unfortunate choice of Alchemax, the evil mega-corporation at the heart of corrupt cyberpunk future of 2099. When the pressure from his boss Tyler Stone became too much (including a human test that ended in the patient's death) he tried to leave Alchemax. Tyler poisoned Miguel with a highly addictive drug called Rapture that kep Miguel bound to the company. Miguel used his own genetic technology to heal himself, but saobtage by his jealous supervisor, Aaron Delgato, resulted in him become the Spider-Man of 2099.

Eleanor Camacho was a normal little girl except her father was the merc with the mouth Deadpool. Emily's mother thought her daughter would be better off not being raised by Deadpool, and even Deadpool thought the same. He does care for his daughter, slaughtering anyone who dares try to harm her. She was raised by Agent Emily Preston, a former SHIELD Agent whose soul ended up bonded to a holo-computer. Her mutant power is resurrection, meaning any time she dies, she reverts back to the form she had when her powers awakened, as a teenager. In 2099, the title of Deadpool was shared between her and her crazier half-succubus half-sister Warda Wilson.

"I guess you didn't like Itsy Bitsy?"

Deadpool. This is reason why I don't like writing about you.

"Oh, I'm hurt. You have my movies and my comics, but you can't handle me?"

Solution. At this moment, Deadpool's wife demon queen Shiklah is having another baby. If Deadpool doesn't get home soon, his wife will make him experience castration by claws multiple times.

"Oh No Fair! Sorry, granddaughter, I have to go!"

"What the Hell was that about!?" asks Iris Dash, "Why did your grandfather appear out of nowhere, talk to himself while slicing up Candies with flaming chainsaw, then run off again!?"

"Grandpa has this weird ability to see other dimensions that observe our own" says Dana, "He sees this world as a text-heavy fan fiction written by a Canadian."

"Sorry, that I asked."

"I hear that a lot."

The Big Guy/Tank of Team 2 is a very muscular giant standing 246 cm (8'1) with red eyes, gray-green skin, and short black hair. He wears a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and huge black boots. His weapon of choice is a huge spiked bat made of black metal resembling a Japanese Kanabo.

He is John Morris Walters, Gray King, son of a dark version of Robert Bruce Banner, known as the King Hulk.

Robert Bruce Banner grew up hating his weak and frail body and wanted to be powerful, strong, and big like Captain America. He dedicated his life towards genetic enhancement and duplicating the Super Soldier Serum in the hopes of secretly empowering himself. The result was a vicious version of Hulk that acted on it's impulse and resulted in the partial destruction of Harlem. While instrumental in stopping the Chitauri, he was still sentenced to death for the killing of eight hundred people. When he awoke in the Changed World, he was bombarded by radiation from a destroyed power plant. During the Colony Wars, he became the Tyrant of the Wasteland - Mad King Bruce, the Ultimate Maestro.

The Mad King Bruce of Gamma Colony was killed by an group of Adventurer containing other versions of the Hulks. They freed many slaves, destroyed many weapons that would have targeted there colonies, and killed many monsters created from Bruce's mad science. The Adventurers discovered and freed a harem of young women in a fallout shelter. This Harem contained several green and gray skinned children fathered by the King. They also found baby John, who was adopted by a version of Bruce's cousin She-Hulk.

John swings his metal bat and the candy soldiers explode on impact. He then shows why he carries a hard metal bat when his own skin is harder, when rings of runes appear around the base of each spike and it spike generates flames. The next group of attackers are blasted into flaming fragments that ignite the ones on the ground.

The Medic/Support of Team 2 is a young woman of Latino-America descent with sky blue eyes, light skin, and long dark brown hair. She's dressed in protective clothing with the marked hooded coat of medic. She also carries a silver staff with a star symbol and a silver snake wrapped around it.

She is Ciel "Sky Butterfly" Diaz, first daughter of former Mewni Princess Star Butterfly and Earth born warrior Marco Diaz.

Sky is the oldest of the children of Star and Marco, actually conceived slightly before the Valentine Event, but still benefiting from the magic. During those early days, her mother Star was seriously injured by a demonic beast, only surviving because of early adventurers. She was restored by powerful healing magic and the unborn Ciel became attuned to White Magic. Ciel was named after the heroine that saved her mother's life

Ciel Butterfly is jealous of her little sister Snow Butterfly is up North, talking with Santa Claus with her Alicorn friend, while she gets stuck with this mission. That is what is on her mind as she captures her candy opponents in translucent bubbles of magic. This spell is normally a protective spell, creating shields around the injured and defenseless, but she learned barriers could be used offensively from a pair of Kekkaishi (Japanese barrier priests) Yoshimori and Tokine. The glowing bubble barriers implode turning the candies inside into clouds of powdered sugar!

Suddenly, a pink mist flows across the battlefield and all the candy soldiers stop moving, become as rigid as the mannequins they resemble.

"Hey! Who hit the Pause button?"

"That would be me." says a mysterious voice.

A tall woman in a hooded black robe stands on a hill near the Adventurers. There is a pause as her clothing ripples in the faint wind.

"Why are you being dramatic?"

"Seemed appropriate" says the woman as she pulls back her hood to reveal a beautiful woman's pale pink face with dark pink eyes and long dark pink hair. "I am the woman accidentally responsible for this mess. My name is Princess Bubblegum, Princess of the Candyland of the Continent of Ooo."

**Watchtower, Town Limits **

Princess Bubblegum explained her origins.

She comes from an alternate Earth in which magic rises and falls in a cycle and four elemental beings exist, the elements being Fire, Ice, Slime, and Candy. After a thermonuclear war called the Mushroom War, Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum was birthed from a massive, blob-like hive mind made of pink gum known as the Mother Gum. In time, she founded a kingdom of candy ruled by herself. Over the centuries there were many adventurers but none as epic as the ones solved by the adventurers Finn the Human and Jake the (shape-shifting) Dog. She eventually ended up in a romantic relationship with the Vampire Queen Marceline at the end of the last Great War between her forces and the forces of Uncle Gumbald (an uncle she created centuries ago, but disposed of when he tried to get rid of her).

In the Changed World, she encountered many friendly characters in the town of Zucker. Due to special rules about Halloween costumes, the town wasn't flooded with man-eating monsters. The various characters worked together to create a sustainable community, but over time a darkness spread among the people.

"I'm not sure when it began, but people started to become more hostile. Barney was killed by a roaming gang that passed by the town, beaten to death with a baseball bat and two-by-four. It was Strawberry Shortcake that finally snapped and murdered Purple Pie-man. New monsters began to appear and out little community was being ripped apart."

Princess Bubblegum eventually created the first candy soldiers to protect the Colony, using a combination of her own magi-science and a wizard's alchemy. The growing number of threats forced her to create a larger army with more advance models to act as commanders. The commanders were created using magic stones taken from monsters to provide magical abilities and greater intelligence. Eventually, she create an extremely advance General who became ambitious.

"So, it's one of those scenarios." says Iris, "This is not the first time a scientist's creation has gone out of control and attempted to replace it's creator."

"Really? How many times?"

"Let's see. The androids of Iron Valley Colony, the plant pod people of Rosewood Colony, the dwarf automatons of Black Iron, the puppets of Aitkenvale, and several I can't remember."

"I suddenly don't feel as bad. So, can you help me stop this mess?"

"How do we stop it?" asks Locke

"You need to get past the Commanders and defeat the General Schwarz Gummi. The Pink Mist I used to stop the soldiers doesn't work on the Commanders or the General, and my team got captured during a raid last week. I've barely been able to keep the remaining civilians protected. All I could do was send out a signal to the other colonies hoping Adventurers would come to own town."

**Sweet Apple Factory**

**21st of December, 2019**

The first Commander is located in a Factory that produces the Candy Soldiers. It was formerly a factory that processed apples, but the machines now pour liquid candy into moulds to create parts, assemble the parts into mannequin-like bodies, then awaken them to life using an injection of bubblegum pink magic liquid. He was attempting to awaken new soldiers, but one of Bubblegum's allies detonate Pink Mist bombs in the air vents.

Locke's Legendary Hero father Link is known for his ability to use various forms of magical weapons and items.. Since childhood Locke has been trained swordsmanship, archery, and many other skills, even learning magic and whip skills from his mother. Every time he's faced a strong monster during his time as an adventurer, h's always been thankful for his parents dedication. At this moment, he's very grateful as he faces the Armsmaster Commander - Commander Green

The candy soldier commander is a towering, muscular humanoid standing 230 cm tall (7'6'') with citrine yellow eyes, dark green skin, and flaming red hair. He has a cruel, cunning face with thick eyebrows and sharp teeth. He's dressed in a red/brown military uniform with a black cape and carrying two sharp swords, one long and one short.

Locke is surprised how much the Commander looks like Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of the Gerudo, who became his parent's greatest enemy - Ganon. When Calamity Ganon was absorbed with Demon King Demise's rebirth, Ganondorf was discarded and manifested as his own person. Now free of the incarnation of Demise's wrath and still possessing the Triforce of Power, he actually formed his only colony/kingdom is the desert wastelands. What is slightly disturbing is he has Harem of former princesses, who willing stay with him for power and protection, which includes his Aunt Aryll and "Aunt" Linkle.

Locke avoids the absurdly sharp blades of Commander Green's swords, and counters with his own sword which Green blocks. Locke spins and delivers a insanely fast slash to Green's stomach, slicing cleanly threw the armour, but the candy man isn't slowed in the slightest. Locke loses the tip of one of his golden locks to the edge of one of Green's swords.

Locke pulls out a magical golden bow and fires a barrage of fiery arrows, only for Green to counter with his magic cape which stop every projectile. Locke tosses a fire bomb that causes a very hot explosion, but fails to cause the damage Locke wanted. Instead Green slides across the ground, his cape acting like a shield.

Green throws dark green darts into the air, where the hit the Factory's catwalk and explode causing the mess of steel to fall. Locke would be crushed, if he hadn't activated another part of the Sheikah Slate. Two flexible streams of blue-purple energy shoot from Locke's hands and catch the falling steel. Green moves to slice the distracted Locke, only for Locke to toss the broken walkway at Green. Commander Green is hit by the steel bars and mesh plates, pinning him to the wall of the factory.

Locke doesn't give Green a chance to react, activating another Rune ability. Translucent golden chains grab the broken walkway, freezing it in place and time, making it impossible for the Commander to move. Locke makes a huge war hammer appear from his inventory and strikes the steel pinning the commander over and over again. It doesn't appear to be doing any damage, but the faint golden glow does turn red. The golden chain image shatters and the walkway flies threw the wall of factory, in the process tearing Commander Green to pieces.

Locke tosses a fiery spherical bomb and Commander Green's fragmented body begins to melt.

**Main Base Outer Wall.**

The main Base of Zucker is divided into different sections with the a group of centaur-like soldiers patrolling the main wall that protects the main base's surface level. Normally there are a thousand soldiers armed with bows, crossbows, and rifles, but the pink mist has rendered them statues. Only the Commander is still moving. Iris Dash is assigned to fight the Calvary Commander

The candy soldier commander is a tall, lean humanoid standing 200 cm tall (6'7) with amber-yellow eyes, dark chocolate brown skin, and braided black hair resembling licorice reaching his shoulders. He has a very confident, arrogant look on his handsome face. He's dressed in a dark blue uniform with gold armor pieces on his upper torso, wrists, and ankles. He carries a large bow and a cavalry sword

"Your not a centaur like the others?"

Commander Brown smirks as he approaches on his centaur soldiers. He climbs on the centaur's back and the soldier's humanoid body begins to liquefy and flow around the Commander as the Commander's legs sink into horse's body. Iris can only stand and watch as the two soldiers fuse together into a single being.

The result is Commander Brown becoming the upper humanoid body of the now larger centaur. The horse part of the fusion has changed from white coat with a white tail, to dark brown coat and black horse tail. He then fires a several arrows from his bow at the same time.

Suddenly, Iris has planted both feet into Commander Brown's chest creating a small shock wave, Iris flips back as Commander Brown slides back by a small amount. Commander Brown is then kicked in the head and punched twenty times in the stomach. The rainbow haired speedster streaks across the battlefield, striking the Commander over and over again.

"Your not going to be able to hit me with those arrows." says Iris, as she holds up one the sharp barbed black arrows. The Commander continues to smile, then Iris is forced to let go of the arrow and it becomes more thorny than a rose bush. She then turns to where the other arrows were fired, they missed her, but hit several of the immobile soldiers. They are no longer immobile, having transformed into clones of the Commander still armed with the various weaponry.

"I came here to fight you, not your little clone army." says Iris as the clones pull the triggers, "I guess I'll just have to speed things up!"

Lightning seems to explode off Iris and to the Commander and his men, she vanishes. In a frozen word of acceleration, Iris grabs the cavalry sword of the Commander, using her speed to slice threw the commander and every clone soldier. She ignores the poisoned crossbow bolts and bullets in the air, even knocking a few out of her way. There are droplets of glowing molten liquid in the air from her slashes moving at insane speeds.

When Iris reappears, the Commander and his clone soldiers are explosively sliced to pieces. Iris then watches the liquefied candy from the destroyed soldiers flows across the ground towards the Commander whose already regenerating. Iris then manifests glowing wings behind her. She runs towards the Commander whose frozen in time, while her own fist is glowing blue with magical energy and speed force. As he fist collides, there is a flash of light. This is an explosion as the Commander Brown's body explodes into a storm of fiery sugary fragments.

Iris pauses to watch the now lifeless caramel drip off the stone walls, then vanishes in a blue blur.

**Colony Power Generator**

Dana O'Hara also known as Pale Spider or Ghost Spider 2099 is fighting the most bizarre of the Commanders in the shadowy corridors neat to the Colony's power generator.

The candy soldier commander is a short, lean humanoid standing only 160.3cm (5'2") with red eyes, dark purple skin, and a smooth gourd shaped head. He's dressed in dark brown clothing with a wrapped head and carrying a Shakujo - Buddhist ringed staff used primarily in prayer or weapon that originate from India.

"I am Ninja Commander Calabash. I am the one that seeks your death."

"I am Dana O'Hara, Adventurer, I defy Death."

Calabash breathes out a thick purple smoke, that fills the corridor and vanishes into the smoke. Even threw the mask, Dana can smell the pungent spicy chemicals in the smoke, which would blind a normal person. This won't be any easy fight. Dana can't see her target and unlike the Parker branch of the Spider Clan, she doesn't possess the precognitive Spider Sense. Instead the O'Hara branch have Accelerated Vision, enabling them to not only see with perfect clarity, even in complete darkness, but tract objects moving at high speed. They can predict the movements of people and objects, much like many others possessing magic eyes, but they still need to see there targets.

Calabash's staff moves to strike the girl's spine at the base of the skull, only for it to strike a web line. It's one of many that Dana created when Calabash created the smoke screen, linking the lines to her finger tips to act as sensors. There are many spider-men and spider-women in the world, but only a few a them actually think like spiders, apex predators of there tiny worlds.

Dana moves with superhuman reflexes and fires a spread of sticky shots from her web shooters. Most of them miss Calabash, but some do collide. The webbing sticking to his clothing stronger than industrial-grade epoxy. Dana's HUD lights up and locates the spider tracers in the room, including the two that are still moving. The young Spider Woman moves with speed far beyond human and shows the Candy Commander master of ninjutsu, the moves of "The Way of the Spider.".

Calabash is thrown out the smoke cloud, tumbling across the ground, leaving a trail of bright pink life fluid and torn fabric. Two web lines emerge from the smoke and pull Calabash off his feet back towards the smoke, only for Dana to emerge with a flying kick. Calabash loses several teeth in the process. She attempts to pull him back again, only for Calabash to tear apart his own clothing to break the connection.

Calabash tosses his prayer staff away and a malicious dark aura erupts from his body. His red eyes glow, his dark purple darkens as veins bulge, and steam rises from his skin. He raises his clawed finger tips to point at her.

**"I didn't want to use this. It damages me every time I do, but let this be proof of your strength!"**

A flash bomb Calabash dropped detonates.

Dana can't react fast enough, she dodges the Ninja commander's first attack, but the wind itself is enough to cut her. She is about to counter when the Ninja's body explodes out into long thin spikes, each thinner than a human hair near the tip. The explosion of spikes is not something she can dodge at close range, no matter her reflexes. Vital fluid sprays and drips to the ground from Dana's deep, piercing injuries. She barely avoids having one pierce her head, merely damaging her mask.

Dana collapses to the ground in a pool of her own juice as Calabash collapses. His spikes all retract back into his body, but the body itself continues to releases steam and withers. He barely stands with his emaciated. He pulls out a two chambered drinking gourd from under his clothing, somehow undamaged from the spikes and begins to drink the cool water inside.

Suddenly, a web shoots out and pulls the gourd out his hand into the hands of the risen Dana. He can't believe his eyes as the flesh underneath her damaged costume regenerates. She raises her mask partially and drinks from the Gourd. He also spits out red-tainted water.

"I never do like that taste in mouth."

"How?"

"My father has an Accelerated Healing Factor and so does my maternal grandpa."

Calabash is sprayed with silver-gray webbing that binds his withered, weakened form H's lifted off the ground by the immense strength of the spider woman.

"If I was Hero like Pete and Dad, and this was there Original World, I would capture you and turn you over to what passes for authorities, but I'm not a Hero." says Dana, before throwing towards the electrical lines of the generator, "This is the Changed World and I'm an Adventurer!"

The bio-metallic webbing is very conductive and soon the generators are stained with blackened sugary ooze.

There are loud shock waves as the fists of the Gray King John Walters collide with the Fists of his opponent. Gray King's weapon is embedded in a wall from the opening blow of the fight, so they are relying on there fists.

The candy soldier is a huge, muscular humanoid standing over 300 cm (9'10), towering over the Hulk Clan member. It's body is composed of translucent dark red covered by glossy black armor with red/gold eyes, no nose, and sharp teeth. His only clothing is loose black pants with a red sash around his waist and red ties around her ankles, and black sandals.

"Do you have a name or are you just a beast?" says the Candy commander as he tosses the Grey King with a martial arts move, "I am Commander Magma, the strongest of the Commanders"

Grey King gets close and delivers a blow to Magma, only for his damaged area of his body to reform with ease. Magma doesn't even seem to notice the damage. Grey Hulk does several more punches, each one shattering parts of Magma' body, but reforming less than three seconds later.

"Did they send a Brute to fight a Brute? I may have been quiet when serving that paranoid control freak Bubblegum, but that was to retain my freedom. The General lets me cause as much destruction as I desire and leaves me alone as long as I take care of intruders. Something that I have always enjoyed doing."

Commander Magma delivers a blow that sends the Gray King sliding back into a wall, next to his spiked bat weapon. He pulls out the weapon and releases a wave of flame that would incinerate most candy soldiers. It fails to harm Magma who looks amused.

"I'm not only the strongest, but I'm also immune to heat and flame. " says Commander Magma, as his fists become covered in flame and his body begins to emit heat. "I can control heat and flame.

The Grey King takes a stance, much to Magma's amusement.

"Your blows do nothing to me and your weapon is useless. You have no hope."

Commander Magma moves forward with surprising speed and delivers a thunderous punch, creating a huge fiery explosion that sends a shock wave threw his section of the colony. When the flames clear, Commander Magma's eyes widen as he sees Grey Hulk holding his fist, completely unharmed by the fire blast.

"Cute Trick. Masahiko's radiation is way hotter." says Grey Hulk, his voice very deep and intimidating, " Most people think the savage Hulk is a mindless monster, but they are wrong. He possesses the intellect, just not the same personality and emotions, of Doctor Banner. I am not savage, so I possess all of the superhuman intellect that I inherited from my father. I simply like playing the strong guy, it's more relaxing and easy."

Grey King tosses Commander Magma to the side, then claps his hands. The Hulk can slam his hands together to create a tremendously powerful sonic vibration that propagates through the air and has been compared to the strongest hurricane in history. Grey King's thunderclap is just as powerful and at close range, there is nothing Commander Magma can do. His fire is extinguished and his body is blown into pieces.

"Cute trick. You wanted me to believe I wasn't causing you any damage, when in truth you were shape shifting before my attacks could hit. It would have worked if the owner of a Café back home hadn't mentioned a brother who did the same thing."

Grey King reaches down and pulls something from the regenerating body of Commander Magma. It's a dark red sphere the size of a baseball and the rest of the liquefied body is reaching for it. Grey King's grip increases causing the core to crack and the Commander's body begins to move in a chaotic manner. The King finally shatters and crushes the core, causing the liquefied candy material to collapse to the ground.

**Holding Cells**

Ciel Diaz is in the depths of the Zucker Fallout Shelter looking for the Prisoners. Thanks to Princess Bubblegum's map and Pink Poison Mist, she is able to get past the defenses. She still hasn't encountered the Commander whose in charge of the prison.

Ciel looks at the various characters imprisoned in the overcrowded cells. They are kept immobile by sticky bands of dark pink rubbery material. There weapons, tools, and magic wands all taken from them and destroyed.

The majority of them a cute animals, ranging from human with a few animal traits to walking animals. Fluffy bunnies, cute cats, and cute breeds of dogs, all that would have been extremely cute as children twenty years ago, but are currently useless in combat.

There are several magical princesses who were borderline useless during the Halloween Event. This is because classic princesses didn't have the independence and power of modern princesses. They were victims of malicious forces to be saved by handsome princes or dashing rogues. If they did have powers, it was healing/protective magic or some quirk like talking to animals.

There are cute-looking pastel-color dinosaurs that do possess superhuman strength, but they are complete pacifists who spend most of there time singing about friendship. The town policy on non-violent child-friendly costumes bit them in the case. Ciel notes that at least, it ended better than Town of Still-Water, where someone dressed as Barney and became a twenty foot purple/green tyrannosaurus rex and ate his friends and several kids.

One little girl dressed as Jem for Halloween and ended up becoming the hologram disguised form of Jerrica Benton. The chaos magic altered her so she could generate holograms, without the need for the artificial intelligence computer Synergy. It's still not an offensive power being able to create intangible illusions.

Princess Bubblegum's strongest are kept separate cells.

One is a young athletic man with long blonde hair and heterochromia (his left eye is green, while the right eye is blue). He's dressed in a white bunny-eared hood, light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and boots.

He is Finn Mertens, also known as Finn the Human, one of the two main heroes of the Land of Ooo. Finn was born on Hub Island (one of the human-inhabited islands outside of The Land of Ooo) to his father Martin Mertens and his mother Doctor Minerva Campbell. Martin's enemies from his time as a con-man came after him and he was forced to flee with his son, which resulted in them becoming seperated. He was raised by a family of talking dogs, along side his adopted brother Jake (who possessed shape shifting powers due to being fathered by an alien). Finn became the Hero of Ooo, stopping various monsters and threats, and solving problems. This included everything from helping a friend regain there confidence to stopping the incarnation of evil known as the Lich.

One is a young beautiful woman with green eyes, gray skin, and long black hair. She is dressed in a dark grey heavy metal shirt, blue jeans, and brown leather cowboy boots.

She is Marceline Abadeer, also known as Marceline the Vampire Queen. Over a thousand years ago, she was born the daughter of a demon lord named Hunson Abadeer and a human woman. After the Mushroom War, an archeologist named Simon Petrikov took care of her, but he suffered from the effects of a mystical crown. Eventually, with Simon lost in his Ice King personality and disgusted by her soul-eating biological father, she became independent. She hunted the vampires that threatened the survivors of humanity, absorbing there souls and powers in the process. Against the Vampire King, she won but became the Vampire Queen.

"Finn and Marceline. I see they are taking you two seriously."

Finn and Marceline are bound to X-shaped structures by bindings around there necks, wrists, upper arms, shoulders, chests, waists, upper legs, and ankles. There bound forms are held in spheres filled with a breathable clean liquid, which also keeps them sedated.

Ciel's hand glows with a rainbow as a floating circle of runes appears

**"Detect Trap."**

Glowing blue lines appear to cover the cells connected to the bubbles containing the prisoners. There are several runes on the walls where the lines connect. It's clearly some form of magical sensor/alarm system set up to detect a rescue attempt.

**"Silence Break"**

The glowing blue lines all shatter and vanish, but the runes remain unchanged. The alarms haven't been set off, but the sensor lines have been completely destroyed.

**"Analyse"**

A blue ripple passes over the spheres as the magic scan analyses the condition of the prisoners and there bindings.

"They are both alive and healthy, minor injuries are healing. Bindings contain a poison that's released if the bindings are cut or melted. Breathing fluid contains a sedative which is keeping them numb and unconscious. Oh.. It contains an explosive chemical that reacts to air, so rescuers can't simply crack open the shells or teleport them out."

Ciel's eyes narrow and glow brightly.

**"Purge Bombs"**

Two translucent balls shoot from her hands, phasing threw the metal bars, and hitting the fluid-filled spheres. The liquid inside the sphere seems to change, becoming more transparent, before the balls are pulled back into her palms. She combines the balls into a single ball, turns, and throw it at an unseen opponent.

The magic ball now containing all the explosive chemicals burst against the invisible target and detonates into a fiery blast. The blast scares the prisoners in the other cells, but Ciel doesn't even blind an eye as the Candy Commander stands revealed.

The candy soldier is a tall, curvy female humanoid standing over 215 cm (+7') with blue eyes, snow white skin with blue markings and blue lips, and long flowing snow-white hair reaching her knees. She's a very beautiful humanoid, like a fairy tail princess, only with a look of cruel arrogance. She wears a flowing hooded white robe with a blue/white sash

"My name is Ciel Diaz, also known as Sky Butterfly. I will be your opponent for today."

"My name is Commander Wintergreen. I will be your Death."

Wintergreen takes a step forward and the ice spreads across the floor before exploding upward as sharp ice spikes. Ciel jumps into the air to avoid the magically hardened ice, Wintergreen makes ice spikes appear on the walls and ceiling, but Ciel manifests sky-blue butterfly wings. Wintergreen dances on the air and fires blades of ice at Ciel who dances in the air and dodges the blades she can avoid. Those she can't avoid she shatters, then purges her limb of the freezing magic infecting it.

Ciel's butterfly wings glow brightly, then with a flap release a storm of glowing blue bubbles that travel down the corridor and pass threw Wintergreen like spirits. They all suddenly stop and implode, erasing everything within them. Wintergreen suddenly has pieces of her body missing, her body now having more air pockets then a AERO chocolate bar collapses to the air.

Wintergreen sinks into the ice-covered ground. She then appears from ceiling completely uninjured holding a guandao (Chinese pole weapon) composed of dark blue ice. It slices Sky Butterfly in half, only for her to shatter into sky blue particles. Wintergreen finds herself inside a bubble barrier with Ciel on the outside. When Ciel snaps her fingers, the bubble implodes turning Wintergreen to dust.

Wintergreen rises from the ground and as she raises her hands, two Chinese Imperial Dragons composed of ice and snow rise from the ground and charge at Ciel's hovering form. Ciel's eyes narrow at the attacking dragons, as if realizing something.

Ciel claps her hands and an aura of magic explodes from her body. She fully transforms into her full Mewni Butterfly form. Bright sky blue eyes, pale blue skin, and long dark blue hair done in a complex braid. She also has six arms, furry antenna, and glowing sky-blue butterfly wings with white cloud markings. She also has blue rain drop markings on her cheeks. The magic wave she releases is powerful enough to completely shatter the Dragons. She turns to her side and makes a gesture with six hands. A wall is sliced to pieces by geometric magical barrier, which then explodes outward to reveal the real Wintergreen.

**"Ketsu!"** (Bind)

Wintergreen is trapped inside a cube-shape barrier, desperately trying to break them using her enchanted ice.

"Good bye, Wintergreen. **Metsu!**" (Destroy!)

Ciel closes her fists and the Kekkai (barrier) collapses destroying everything inside it.

**A Hour Later**

"Where is he!?" says Princess Bubblegum standing close to her two lovers Marceline and Finn.

The members of Team 2 - Locke, Iris, Dana, Gray King, and Ciel Diaz - have also gathered back together after destroying the Candy Commanders.

"So eager to fight, when you were so eager to flee the last time."

"It's him!" says Finn reading his magic sword and wishing for the thousandth time than Jake was with him. Together the duo can do anything, but they feel weaker when separate.

The General calmly walks out of the shadow of a building. His steps are slow and deliberate, carrying an aura of malice.

The Candy Soldier General is far more menacing then the Commander. He's as tall as the strongest commander at 300 cm (9'10) with a very muscular body and a fierce face. He has solid black eyes, lacking iris or sclera, dark gray skin that looks melted like candy wax, and frost white hair done in short spikes. He also has white translucent spikes emerging from his shoulders, elbows, knees, and knuckles. He's dressed in a black shirt, dark green pants, and black military boots.

"What happened to you!?" says Princess Bubblegum, "You don't look the same!"

"I Am Who I Am. My name is not General Schwarz Gummi, that is merely name of the shell that Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum placed me into as a power source. My True Name is **Bannos**."

"Bannos!? The Dragon Core?"

"Dragon Core?" asks the speedster Iris

"I used cores of monsters to create my Commanders. The General was made using a Dragon Core I discovered."

A dark magical aura filled with malice develops around Bannos.

"I was the child of Water Dragon Princess, I should have been born beautiful and powerful, destined for glory as part of my Grandfather's Ocean Empire. Instead, the nest was invaded by evil forces and I, still in my egg, was infected by diseased Blood Ooze. I emerged as an abomination, a **Blood Dragon**."

The group can feel the pain and rage in the General's voice as a bone-chilling cold wind begins to blow. There can almost hear the roar of a dragon.

"I was driven away and hated by all, but I survived and grew strong. I took my revenge, but I was killed a man who possessed the power of a Dragon Slayer, a Hero. In this Changed World, I was reborn again as an abomination and slaughtered those that opposed me, until I was killed for a second time to Powerful Adventurers."

The General vanishes in a blur of movement and Princess Bubblegum is held by her throat. His grip is strong and her gum skin is smoking from contact with his dark grey corrupted skin. Dark energy crackles across the Gum Elemental's body causing her to scream in pain.

"Princess!/Bonnie!"

The General crushes Princess Bubblegum's throat and tosses her aside like trash. If she was human, she would be dead from a crushed larynx and spine, but instead the candy royalty collapses into gum while she recovers. The General catches Finn's sword and shatters it between his finger, before backhanding the hissing Marceline in the face. The force is enough to knock her down. A kick from General sends Finn flying with the very audible sound of shattering bone.

Iris uses her super speed to catch Marceline. Her demon/human hybrid physiology combined with vampire powers she has absorbed, allows her to survive the General's blow.

Ciel catches Finn and infuses as much healing magic as she can to save the human's life. The General's blow was Hulk-level, so powerful it broke bone and damaged organs. He's still in a lot of pain and coughs up the fluid that ended up in his lungs and stomach, while severely injured for those couple seconds.

Grey King leaps to deliver a powerful blow, only for the General to intercept him and impale him threw the chest with one of his own arms. As the General's hand emerges from Grey King's back in horrific spray, Team 2 knows they are in deep trouble. Grey King lands with a grunt of pain as his chest wound closes.

"How does this go? We fight, you manage to barely win, then I transform into a more powerful form. Why don't we skip to the end?"

The form of the General Bannos is covered by a fiery blood red aura. The military clothing designed by Princess Bubblegum burns away to reveal dark grey flesh that bubbles and flows like candle wax. The already massive form expands, the body lengthening as the limbs grow bone spikes and sharp claws. The spine lengthens, covering in grey/black flesh, it expands out of the body to become a tail. The neck lengthens many times and the head elongates into something reptilian with horns and sharp teeth.

When Bannos has finished his transformation he's an immense dragon over 70 meters long (~230 feet) and 75 meter (246 feet) wingspan. It has a grey hide that look like a mixture of bony alligator scales and sharp shark scales, and sharp black spines going from the head down the spine to the tip of the long tail. It has five sharp claws at the end of it's muscular arms, fight sharp talons at the end of each webbed foot, and huge fan-like red wings. It's reptilian head has many spikes, sharp teeth, a large fin, and glowing red eyes.

**Crack!**

There is a loud thunderous crack as Blood Dragon Bannos whips it's tail and Locke and Dana are split in half! Iris is fast enough to avoid the tail and it's shock wave. Gray King is knocked back with a horrific chest wound, but King's chest heals due to Hulk Family Regeneration. The multiple barriers of Ciel are shattered, but her healing magic repairs the minor damage she sustained.

Finn on the ground cries out at the deaths of his two new friends.

Dragon Bannos lets out a thunderous roar that pushes everyone back, then it deeply inhales. It's dragon's breathe is not a blast of fire, instead it's a stream of vile red liquid at extremely high pressure. At this pressure, a thin jet of water would slice through steel plates, but the breathe blast si far thicker. Buildings collapse as steel and concrete as sliced by the crimson spray. In less than a minute, Zucker's main buildings collapse.

The crimson liquid is toxic and infectious, acting more like an organism than a poison. It infects the ground turning it a mix of grey and red, it withers the remaining plant life, and red veins spread across of surface of stone and metal. The Adventurers and heroes of Ooo are horrified when the liquid touches the immobile candy soldiers.

Princess Bubblegum can only watch as the dark red liquid does horrible things to her candy soldiers. It rapidly infects them, corrupts them into hideous deformed abominations. Bubblegum begins to have flashbacks to the end of the War in which Betty, Maja, and Normal Man summoned GOLB to Ooo. A malevolent entity that embodies chaos, she was forced to watch as many of hero people were mutated into horrors. This time she don't think singing can stop these corrupted beings.

"Everything you created it, everything you worked for, will fall into chaos."

"We don't have time for this, It's almost Christmas." says Grey King as he pulls a huge metal pole from the ground and throws it like a spear at Dragon Bannos. It dodges out of the way, only for a second thrown pole to nail it in the other wing. The evil dragon tumbles out the air and makes a very loud impact as it hits the ground at terminal velocity.

Bannos struggles to it's feet only to see a fully transformed Ciel in front of him, powering up a magical attack. He's about to use his dragon breathe on her, when Iris' boot strikes him in the head at many times the speed of sound creating a rainbow shock wave. Ciel releases her storm of bubbles, each one actually a barrier. As the stop moving, any matter inside them is trapped, and when they implode, the matter is destroyed. Ciel's attack completely shreds the evil dragon's wings.

Bannos attempts to use his lethal tail whip, only for Iris to become a golden streak and intercept the tail. She doesn't stop at the tail, instead travelling a straight kilometer (0.62 miles), cutting straight threw the tail. When Iris stops she is glowing gold with red eyes and spiky golden hair crackling with electricity. She looks like a transformed saiyan warrior, before vanishing a burst of speed and lightning

Finn runs forward with surprising speed, a result of years fighting on the Changed World, and drives his backup sword into a weak spot. The reverse scale is where the scales of a dragon change direction and are not supported by other scales. Most dragon slayers aim for that stop, but while Finn's demon sword pierce the armor and deep into it's body, it fails to hit anything vital.

Bannos's injuries don't slow him down, instead they make him angrier. His damaged wings and tail are already regenerating as corrupted candy soldiers are absorbed into Bannos's body. Finn avoids the counter and Iris pulls him clear of the dragon's attack range. His sword blade is smoking from coming in contact with Bannos's vile body.

Iris flies by the evil dragon several times, striking him at insane speeds, before delivering another Sonic Rainboom Kick to Bannos's head. The dragon's head hits the ground hard enough to create a crater. She jumps off the head into the air and yells at Ciel "Now!".

"**Ketsu!** (Bind) **Metsu!** (Destroy)"

A cube shape barrier of spiritual energy forms around Evil Dragon Bannos' head, then it implodes destroying what's trapped inside. The headless dragon collapses, while Iris and Ciel revert back into there normal forms, looking completely exhausted.

Grey King appears in front of the two women, shielding them from another attack from the draconic beast. Ciel and Iris can only stare in horror as gruesome white/red spikes emerge from the scaly skin of Bannos's body. The entire monster is soon covered in spikes with the wings become immense claws. Bannos's head rapidly regenerates, now covered in the same spikes.

"Core-Reliant Regeneration." states the Grey King, as his back heals despite the poisonous red liquid. "It can regenerate from any injuries so long as the core of the body remains intact."

Evil Dragon Bannos, currently insane and running on instinct, roars and attempts to attack the three. It's moving at surprising speed and the fastest members are exhausted.

**"Gōshōryūken!"** (Great Rising Dragon Fist!)

Dana's fist collides with the chin of the insane dragon, snapping it's head back in a burst purple energy

"Dana!?" yells Finn and Bubblegum. Then they look up to see "Locke!?"

Locke on a glider fires glowing arrows from his enchanted bow, piercing the eyes of the dragon and points on it's body. The bomb arrows cause impressive damage, but the dragon continues to regenerate.

**(Flashback)**

Locke's body turns a translucent blue before dissolving and an unharmed Locke appears in a blue flash. Locke silently thanks his parents for making him carry Fairy charms. The bit of fairy magic enable some of the adventurers to have extra lives and survive the worst of the Changed World. They don't work for all adventurers, just those of certain heritages.

Dana's resurrection is far more gruesome as she explodes out from her upper body. Normally her healing factor would regrow her lower half given time, but she doesn't have the time to wait, so she triggered a new life. Her mother has the same ability, which is why she looks like a teenager despite being in her being over a hundred twenty years old.

"My grandpa is Deadpool. He doesn't die easily and neither do I."

**(Flashback end)**

Dana pulls out a sealing scroll and activates it. Long heavily loaded belts appear in the air, they are black and yellow with numerous warning symbols and Deadpool icons. She swings the fifty metres lengths of synthetic leather and explosives over to Iris, who uses her speed to wrap them around Bannos. Dana uses her web lines to pull the pins and as the electronic detonators count down from five, Ciel encases nearly everyone in protective barriers.

The explosives detonate with insane level of destructive force. Some of the bombs must have been pocket nukes because the shockwaves annihilates what remains of the colony, sending up a huge mushroom cloud.

In the heart of the destruction, there is a mass of pulsating red-grey flesh surrounded by black char and shards of fused rock. In the centre of the mass is a polished black sphere that hard several glowing cracks.

Grey King glowing a bright emerald green emerges from the smoke, absorbing all the radioactive material in the air to power up. He swings his spiked iron bat which is glowing red hot with all of his strength and there is another blinding flash and localized earthquake. The black shell surrounded the core has been explosively shattered to reveal Blood Dragon Bannos' true core. It's a pulsating red stone the size of a man's fist and radiating hatred and malice as a fiery red/black aura.

"I can't damage it. It's magical, so Holy magic is needed" says Grey King over the winds.

Locke lands and hands his Green Sword to Finn. It's a weaker copy of the Sword of Evil's Bane known as the Master Sword. It doesn't require insane stamina to wield, only that the user's heart be free of evil. Finn is grateful to the Adventurer and then slashes down with the sword, cutting threw the dark aura and striking the Core. It explosively shatters and a golden light ripples out from the blade and purifies the dark aura.

"Mission Complete?" asks Iris.

"Mission Complete!"

**Central City**

**24th of December 2019**

High above the tree tops, high above the protected building, and great walls, streams of light travel across the night sky. The sky normally red and covered in flames since the Halloween Event calms to a dark grey as white snowflakes fall on the world below.

The Christmas Snow is filled with Holy Magic as those innocent touched don't feel the coldness, while the creatures of malice and darkness are chilled to the bone. The monsters that hunger for humans collapse, while those who fight against the darkness feel a warmth grow within them.

High above, the Prime Santa Claus laughs as he rides red sleigh decorated with gold and bells, pulled by majestic flying reindeer. Every step of the hoof onto the air creates glowing sparkles and his sleigh leaves a trail of Christmas snow and lights the color of aurora borealis.

He does not fly alone, Santa Claus has broken into tens of thousands, separating from each other to reach the many houses and those in need. The Santas also have companions in the forms of Elves, other Santas, and other beings containing the Christmas Spirit. Snow Butterfly is laughing next to one Santa Claus, while the Alicorn Harmonia races along side of the Reindeer soaking in the happiness and joy of the world, feeling the goodwill.

The many forms of Santa deliver presents and happiness to the good boys and girls. Many children lost find themselves in loving homes and many evil men find themselves lost forever. There are many adventurers still awaken and fighting to protect there homes, and they give thanks to the Incarnation of Christmas as there enemies weaken

Outside the ruins of a destroyed colony, two small children find themselves being protected by an immense polar bear, while there abuser is dragged away by the goat-like demon Krampus covered in a thorny whip. The big bear becomes the smiling form of Santa Claus who hugs the two. He says something that being said by a thousand other versions.

""My name is Santa Claus and I Will Help You"

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

**END - 3/3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Mexico Special 1-2

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Special Completed: 18 February 2020**

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

**As the Undead Warlock Richard (from Looking for a Group) would say "For Pony"**

**Special**

**This is dedicated to a Reader on Twisted on the Hellmouth, who asked for a Mexico theme Chapter and even provide the opening text. **

**MEXICO SPECIAL**

* * *

**October 31, 1997 (Year 0)**

**00:05 UTC-6 Mexico City. Shortly after sunset.**

* * *

It all started with the sound of thunder

Día de Muertos, the Day of the Dead. The multi-day holiday involves family and friends gathering to pray for and remember friends and family members who have died, and helping support their spiritual journey. Hundreds of families were receiving their dead relatives, but only those sensitive to the supernatural could feel the souls of several generations of relatives present. Feel there joy, there sorrow, and there hope for a better future for there descendants.

Suddenly, all without exception could see, hear and feel their relatives manifesting. They all become clear even to the most faithless tourists who had only come to exploit the culture. The bones of the dead walk amonst the living, while the living feeling a power deep in there bones. The dead cry out to the living, to protect themselves and that they love them, that they would watch over them. Words that would be said for the last time, as the world is filled with a terrible silence before the storm.

The sky turns red, the colour of blood and fire, and the Great Change begins.

People who did not follow the traditions, outside the sanctuaries, the pantheons or places with offerings, experience the greatest changes. They are consumed by there transformations, mind, body, and soul replaced by a new being born from the chaos.

Children dressed in zombies, demons and witches fell to the ground and began to scream. When they stop, what rises up is no longer a child, but monster hungering for mortal life.

All the families gathered, who made their offerings were protected to a lesser or greater degree from the great change, but all were touched. The powerful force flowing threw the world like a immense storm or great flood can't be denied, only survived with hope and belief.

Churches and places of worship repelled the forces of evil and began to shine like beacons in the dark. Evil spirits and walking dead burnt in the presence of the light, while the faithful are given strength.

Places that were said to be haunted or with bad energies, became small holes of darkness in the middle of the day, darkness such that it could swallow people, in some places the curious were devoured by them. The darkness poisons the bloodstained earth and earth bound spirits stir with terrible hunger.

Animals and mythological creatures tear themselves from myth and legend, manifesting themselves again in the world of mortals. Thousands of beings born of the human imagination - Game characters, intelligent robots, and fantastic technology come to life. Dark soldiers and grand machines of the future, skilled sorcerers and magicians of the lands of fantasy, both walk among people now.

The purest souls ascended only descends as angelic protectors, the most corrupt souls descended into the depths, only to rise again. Heroes, villains, martyrs and executors no matter where they came from, they walked again among the living.

Ancient gods, modern gods, created gods, destroyed gods, all came back to life and the world trembled. A world once controlled by science and logic, is once more merged with the world of magic and gods.

The underworld emptied in mere moments and everything they had was poured into the world of the living. And Mexico convulsed, like a newborn being touched by the doctor at birth, shouting in a new world, and no one was the same again.

Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent, mythological dragon, wise man. He stepped onto earth again and all the descendants of his children felt it. And everything was fine. Unleashing a flame of light, burning the creatures of the night, amid cries and screams, thousands felt a hug, and knew that everything was fine.

Winged figures appeared around the sanctuaries and churches and everything was fine. Feathered warriors with swords of holy flame and spears they would protect those within. Bat winged monsters once stone statues would guard there homes and those under there protection.

Towns and cities appeared or disappeared in one day, but when everything was lost, and the night was darker, a woman's voice was heard, crying for her children, and a chorus answered: "Now everything is fine."

* * *

**Tenoch Fortress City - New Aztec Empire (Formerly Mexico City)**

**00:00 UTC-6 Year 22 (2019 Anno Domini)**

* * *

New Year's celebration. Day of mourning for the souls of the ancestors.

Within the city walls, millions of people live normal lives, sleep, work, eat, and have families. The only thing different is that none of these people is totally human. 22 years ago, an event broke out which broke the veil between reality and fantasy, between the divine and the mundane, between life and death.

Entire family lines discovered new powers, old powers or mixtures. No human born in Mexico or found in Mexico remained intact, because, thanks to the sacrifice of all souls in the world of the dead, the change that the world suffered on the day of all saints was mostly positive.

While some places in the world have become scenes of hell, filled with constant death and horror, there are some places that have been reborn like a phoenix from the ashes, glowing brighter and strong in the new age.

It is clear that there were some outbreaks of Unliving, necromancers and malicious witches, but all this stopped at the moment when the guardians of the earth became material again in this reality.

The city is currently governed by the council of guardians, which include **Quetzalcoatl**, as representative of his lineage. He's massive man of Aztec descent, eyes like burning gems, dark golden skin, and long flowing hair the colour of the black night. He's dresses in traditional clothing decorated with the symbols of the Harpy Eagle, one of the other forms of Quetzalcoatl. His voice is deep, thundering the souls of mortal man.

A multi feathered winged entity, representative of the faithful. His race is known as the messengers, as they are servants of Creator, the Maker, the One-who-is-All. They themselves are known as the heavenly tribe (Tenzoku), Seirei (holy servant), mal'akh, malakhim, and seraphim. They protect mortal and the world from malevolence that poisons it, offering healing and strength to those willing to believe and accept.

A priest who changes forms (Nahual), represents he animal-men. He represents many tribes, some existing solely as a mix of animal and man, and some possessing the ability to shift form at will. There are many who believe he made a pact with a devil, so he has many guards in the form of Were-Jaguar warriors. He's a cunning, aggressive politician, but he has faith in the city he loves.

A representative entity of the end, the underworld, and similar places (at the time of the change all the entities that were trapped in these places were poured into the world of the living, and without being able to return them immediately they found it necessary to live together in this plane). Originally, the representative of underworld was a avatar of **Mictlāntēuctli** \- a god of the dead and the king of Mictlan (Chicunauhmictlan), the lowest and northernmost section of the underworld. Now, the new Representative is a psychopomp (guide of the souls) known as Reaper Rafael (Rafael el segador ), a man who was kind and generous in life and in death.

A representative of the non-native magical immigrants to the lands is a man known as Noah. When the Change occurred, a young mechanic in Texas was dressed as a wizard for a party. Due to the stories of his grandmother, he possessed enough belief to retain his mind after the change, gaining the magic and knowledge of a Great Wizard. He led a group of survivors south and magically pledged his loyalty to the City. He now handles all immigration.

The final member of the council is a representative of the technological and scientific advances. Doctor Trinidad is a brilliant scientist who leads the scientific minds of Mexico, making sure they don't cause untold destruction in there ambition for scientific knowledge and acknowledgement of there genius. He also helps mix the various forms of science and technology into a working model.

They were all elected to there posts by many people who believe in them and they have all promised to do there jobs to the best of there abilities.

Being a place of constant changes, and always at constant risk of siege by the forces of the north (Hordes of Non-Living), the largest cities that managed to survive were consolidated and generated Fortress Cities.

They are recognized in total as members of the New Aztec Empire south of what was Mexico coming to 15 Fortress Cities, with more than 300 satellites cities states. In the years that followed the great change, violent wars led mainly by northern entities, caused more than half of the first fortress cities of the north to be lost, since they lacked the defense capacity and basic needs.

Currently there are only 5 fortress cities above the Chichimeca line in the North of Mexico Wastelands. This represents a loss of more than 45% of the country's original territory, but the strongest blow was when a necro-magical event was detonated in the northern deserts.

Anyone who enters the northern wastelands must be decontaminated with liturgical and magical rituals upon returning from any expedition. And they will be quarantined, due to the risk of infection by undying contaminant. The body of anyone organic who dies in the Wasteland rises as an abomination, so caution is very important.

Dragon Train lines began to be built recently with the support of the northern colonies. The exchange of techno-magic was possible thanks to the enormous amount of sacred magic and the purifying rituals that are possessed in the fortress cities. Which facilitated the movement of people and goods, caravans of exchange, and stations of passage along the coasts of the territory, which were not affected to a large extent due to the protection of the mountain ranges.

The Dragon Trains Quetzalcoatl, Xiuhcoatl, and Kukulkan were the first of the Great Dragon Trains of Mexico, which were later joined by the Boitatá of Brazil and the Amaru. Majestic trains protected by thick armour blessed by holy men and seraphim and possessing powerful 4th generation engines.

* * *

**Dragon Train Kukulkan**

**En route to Tenoch Fortress City**

* * *

"Each Fortress City has a representative of the Aztec pantheon in their council, as this provides the blood magic necessary to create the primary defense barriers. And the faithful provide the secondary barriers over the primary ones, reinforcing each other. A union of ancient magic with new sacred magic."

An animated video shows a city shows a city in white surrounded by a bubbles of red and blue. The red Aztec God generates the red barrier, while a winged faceless figure generates the blue barrier. The barriers shift between red and blue, before becoming a stronger purple.

"These barriers proved fatal to Non-Living entities, which assaulted the State City of Zacatecas, in Year 17 (2014 AD). Non-living entities attacked the city for three long hours and flanked the defending forces, which just a few days before had managed to finish the construction of the defensive wall."

The animation shows numerous walking dead in green attacking the city. There are many dusty skeletons and rotting zombies, but there are also cloaked magic users -liches.

"Being surrounded, these defending forces left the central portico of the fortress city, left open, but at the moment when the hordes crossed the city line, the Non-Living entities, literally became candles."

The animation shows numerous walking dead entering the city only to burnt into flames. The liches attempt to use there magic, most likely to teleport away, only to explodes into tiny bits of bone and ash.

"Impressive, Senorita."

The woman holding the scroll (personal computer device) is a young Latino woman with dark brown eyes, dark skin, and thick shoulder-length dark brown hair. She's dressed in a black/orange jumpsuit with a dark pink shirt, black gloves, and hiking boots

"Dora Márquez." says Dora "Also known as** Dora the Explorer.** Adventurer."

Dora the Explorer is a very open, carrying woman who has been exploring the world since her youth. She was seven when she began her unexplainable exploration of the world and she was 18 when she appeared in the changed world. The world's magic endowed her with the ability to speak any language, be immune to all contaminants be they pathogen or poison, and eventually enabled her to teleport to any place she has been before (not protected by a barrier).

She's currently meeting up with another adventurer, the famous archeologist/survivor Lara Croft, also known as the Tomb Raider. The young woman is British born, but her last adventure before appearing the in Changed World she was a vessel for serpent deity Kukulkan. Kukulkan is closely related to the deity Qʼuqʼumatz of the Kʼicheʼ people and to Quetzalcoatl of Aztec mythology.

The man talking to her is a slim athletic man standing 174 cm (5'8.5") with dark brown eyes and black hair. He's dressed completely in loose black clothing, including fencing gloves, boots, and hat. He's also carrying a rapier at his waist that almost radiates history and power.

"Don Diego de la Vega. It's a pleasure."

"Zorro."

"My legend precedes me."

**Zorro** is a long legendary crusader who is only to appear in great times of hardship and oppression. The son of Don Alejandro de la Vega (originally Don Alejandro Vega), the richest landowner in California, who became Zorro to "avenge the helpless, to punish cruel politicians and to aid the oppressed". Being one of the earliest examples of a fictional masked avenger with a double identity, Zorro inspired the creation of several similar characters in pulp magazines and other media, and is a precursor of the superheroes of American comic books. He's even considered a precursor to the Dark Knight Batman.

"I would say so. Those magi consider you a heroic spirit of the Saber-class like Artoria, Jeanne, Chevalier d'Eon and Lakshmibai."

"Please don't mention Magi. With the exception of the Emiya clan, they are amoral willing to do anything for knowledge and power.".

"I can understand that. One Magi attempted to capture me so they could use my universal translation ability to decode the Akashic records."

"How did you escape?"

"They actually grabbed the wrong Dora."

"An analogue?"

Analogue - a person or thing seen as comparable to another. In the Changed World, it refers to the multiple versions of a person or character that exists. Alternate universe versions of characters can be near identical to completely different from the original.

"Correct. I can't believe that Magi thought that girl was me! That...That Pu.."

"Don't like her?" says Zorro interrupting her rant.

"I'm a proud explorer, adventurer, and educator. I teach children about geography and show pride in my heritage, but P-Dora is a Bimbo version!"

"Bimbo version?."

"She looks like me, but with bigger breasts and more curves. She's also dumber and spends more time exploring men and women, drunk off her rear!"

"You did save her?"

"Yes. I'm a Hero as well as an Adventurer. I sent her to Regina Babylonia after the battle."

"Most of those sexy versions if they survive end up in Queen Babylon's colony"

A land ruled by the avatar of the goddess known as Inanna, Ishtar, Astarte, Aphrodite, and Venus - Regina Babylonia has many sexual beings ranging from angels and demons to robots. The surviving erotic versions of various heroes, villains, and other characters ended up in that land as well. Pre-Halloween, these people dressed in sexy costumes for entertainment, but now they serve as entertainment for a feared and respected Goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power

"She even wrote to me. Telling me her new home is insanely big. It makes that German place Pascha look like a shack in Neza-Chalco-Ixta."

"At least your analogue wasn't a monster."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Two figures in matte black clothing face each other on the roof of building. They are both dressed in black tops with lace instead of buttons, black pants, and black boots, with fencing gloves. They both wear black masks that cover there upper faces only showing there eyes and black hats, but they are clearly different. While one has tan skin of Spanish nobleman under Mexican sun with brown eyes, his opponent has deathly grey skin with glowing gold eyes.

"What have you done!?"

"What needed to the done!"

"Zorro is a protector of the people, you're an oppressor!"

"The people needed to be led. I needed them to get rid of Don Rafael Montero."

There are many versions of Heroes, that have been greatly altered from their normal selves through various methods or events. An Artoria Pendragon who became a Tyrant, a Jeanne d'arc that rebelled against god, a Superman who "protected" the world as a mad tyrant. The Zorro Alter was a man who in getting revenge on the oppressors became a tyrant himself.

"Now you attack innocent people, stealing from them!"

"My followers need supplies and those that don't follow me my enemies!"

"You have forgotten why Zorro exists.** To avenge the helpless, to punish the cruel, to aid the oppressed. I strike and mark my foes to deliver Justice!"**

There is a ghostly image of fox dancing around Zorro and his sword moves with supernatural speed cutting a glowing "Z" in Zorro-Alter's chest. Zorro-Alter is about to continue the fight despite his bleeding chest, but the "Z" glows brightly and the cut deepens until the mark appears on Zorro-Alter's back. There is a spray of crimson as Zorro-Alter drops his sword and falls to his knees.

"How?" says Zorro-Alter the light in his golden eyes fading. The fact he's still hanging onto life is impressive considering the damage the Z cut has made, even cleanly slicing the spine in three places.

"Against the innocent my mark would not cause even a scratch, but against the oppressors and those who would harm the innocent, my mark cuts completely threw."

Zorro-Alter has a strange peaceful look on his face as the last spark of life finally drains from his eyes. Slowly, Zorro-Alter's body turns ash gray and crumbles like a statue molded from the desert dust, blown away by a faint wind. There is a faint image of a fox in the swirling dust before is disperses completely, leaving Zorro standing holding his sword.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"I just wish she used the intelligence we know she possesses, instead of relying on her body." says Dora, "She is so..."

"Alters often disturb the originals, while Lilies make them nostalgic. It's life."

Lily is the name the given to heroes that appear in there younger more naive and idealistic forms. The Magi use the term when referring to Artoria when she still a young maiden wielded Caliburn, the young Medea before she was manipulated by gods and betrayed by the hero Jason, and Jeanne d'Arc who became a bringer of the Christmas Spirit. Tho mostly referring to young girls, there are some male Lilies such as young prince Alexander (instead of the adult conqueror Iskandar) and child version of Gilgamesh (who is nice compared to his selfish adult form).

A few seats away is a large family en route to a family reunion.

The patriarch of the family is huge, muscular man of Mexican and Japanese descent standing 197 cm (6'5½") and 118 kg (260 lbs) of professionally trained muscle. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He also has a small goatee on his chin. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Sado has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He wears a flashy short-sleeved shirt with open collar, tan pants, and white shoes

"Abuelo?"

His name is **Sado Yasutora**, Chad to his Friends. Sado was born in Okinawa, Japan, but was taken to Mexico by his parents at a young age. After their deaths, Sado was adopted at the age of eight by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, a man believed to be his grandfather since Sado calls him Abuelo ("Grandfather" in Spanish). Chad was a very violent person in his youth, intimidating people with his size and strength, but his kind hearted Grandfather changed him and when his grandfather died, he made a vow that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed — even if his own life was in danger.

Some time after De la Rosa died, Chad moved back to Japan and entered Mashiba Junior High School at Karakura Town. This lead him to becoming friends with Shounen protagonist Ichigo Kurosaki after the later tried to help him. When the gang was defeated, Chad and Ichigo made a pact to fight for each other and protect one another.

"Are you feeling OK, Abuelo?" says a little girl sitting next to him.

"I'm fine, Rosa."

Chad possesses superhuman strength, durability, and speed combined with spiritual awareness and high spiritual power. He's a very capable self-trained fighter who later became a World Heavyweight Champion in Boxing. He's also a Fullbringer, a rare type of spiritually aware human that results from a parent surviving an attack by a Hollow and the traces of the Hollow being passed down to the unborn child.

In Chad's case his Fullbring (ability to manipulate spirits in matter) manifests as armour on his arms, created from the very skin of his arms. A black/red arm known as Brazo Derecha de Gigante - "Right Arm of the Giant" and a white/red arm known as Brazo Izquierda del Diablo - "Left Arm of the Devil". These arms helped him fight along side Ichigo and his other friends against many threats including Shinigami, Hollows, Fullbringers, and Quincy.

"Are your arms still twitching?" says a concerned daughter.

"This land is protected and evil spirits are not welcomed."

The cities of Mexico are protected by divine and holy barriers born of sacrifice and faith. They cause even the most powerful of unying plague to burn like candles until not even ash remains. They also repel evil spirits, including the corrupt spirits known as Hollows. It doesn't matter the strength of the hollow, if a Menos Grande leaves the shadowy world of Hueco Mundo, they are purified if they touch the blessed lands. The immense Gillians, the beast-like Adjuchas, and insanely powerful humanoid Vasto Lorde all collapse into purified souls in the presence of the gods. Only rare Arrancar (those hollows possessing shinigami abilities) possessing noble hearts can be permitted to walk the lands of Mexico.

Chad's Fullbring born of hollow fragments aches.

A comforting hand is placed on Chad's. It belongs to one of his wives.

When Chad awoke in the Changed World, he encountered many other powerful fighters, including two women that would become his partners during the Valentine Event.

One is a beautiful woman standing 168 cm (5'6") with dark eyes, tanned skin, and chin-length white hair covering one eye. She's dressed in black clothing that shows off her impressive curves (92-60-89 cm) and Chad is grateful she isn't wearing her old outfit that she wore when she was 19. He's seen Texan strippers that wore more than her back then.

**Angel** was an agent of the secret organization known as NESTS. NESTS collected battle data on various superhuman fighters, conducted human experiments, and planned on conquering the world. She was assigned to keep an eye on the experiment K9999, whose purpose is to hunt down traitorous experiments that had left NESTS. She eventually betrayed NESTS and went on the run. During the Halloween Event, she found herself wandering without the Akira ripoff K9999 and found a charming silent giant

"I'm sure you'll be fine, my gentle giant, We'll get you a better limiter at the station, then we can enjoy ourselves"

Chad can say many things about his first wive.

The Mexican Fighter combines professional wrestling moves with Muay Thai. Her moves and mannerisms pay homage to entertainer Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. She likes Vintage B-3, deck coat, and P-D series clothes, and her hobbies include live concerts and riding motorcycles, even in her 40s. She even has her precious customised motorcycle loaded on the train.

She's currently enjoying Tequila and raw cactus slices while watching a football (soccer) game on her Scroll PDA (personal data assistant).

Chad's other wife is a beautiful Native American woman with hazel eyes, dark skin, and long black hair tied in braid with a striped red/white headband. She's dressed in a blue jumpsuit which shows the impressive curves of her 5'8" (173 cm), 117 lbs (63 kg) body. She also wears black boots and metallic gauntlets, while carrying two hatchet-like weapons

**Noembelu** (November), whose Real Name is **Little Eagle** of the Thunderfoot tribe, was a member of the Dolls. The Dolls were a group of young female assassins brainwashed by Shadaloo to work as M. Bison's elite guard. She has the greatest physical strength among the Dolls. She and others only managed to escape M. Bison's control due to the efforts of Cammy, a female clone of Bison who acted as the commander of the Dolls until she gained freewill.

"T. Hawk said he would be waiting at the Hotel with Juli and the kids."

"They aren't kids anymore, anymore than we are."

"I'm surprised all Dolls have children. That Gilipollas Bison had his scientists sterilize us including Cammy. Now, she has more kids than any of her former team."

Shadowloo was a very powerful and deadly criminal organization, responsible for dealing biochemical drugs and arms within her universe. They sought to rule the world by exploiting the powers of various fighters and controlling minds using M. Bison's own terrifying Psycho Power. They attacked her tribe and took there lands in Mexico, and the entire world was relaxed when died for the "Final Time".

The Changed World changed the Dolls, granting them Soul Power - kinetic energy manifested from the soul, the antithesis to the corrupted Psycho Power that is, most notably, wielded by M. Bison. With the help of this power, they were able to create lives for themselves including allowing Little Eagle and Juli to reunite with the last survivor of her Tribe - T. Hawk.

"The incarnations of the Dolls have so many kids, they are considered there own group - The Silhouettes. Valentine Magic proved it was a power beyond the Gods. Even the Gods of Mexico have new children born from that Event. The world has hundreds if not thousands of new gods and demigods"

"I can only imagine the babysitters."

"Attention Passengers. Adventurers are Require to Remove Type 2 Hazard from the Tracks. Adventurers are Required, Please Proceed to the Front of the Train"

"We'll take of this Papa. You take care of the kids."

* * *

**In Front of Dragon Train Kukulkan**

**Minutes Later**

* * *

Dragon Trains are the most durable forms of transport in the Changed World outside the rare Moving Fortress Cities. When it comes to most monsters, they can tear threw them without slowing in the slightest. Undead creatures, lesser goblins, low level robots, and pumpkin-headed plant monsters are all crushed into goo when hit by the eighteen thousand tons of magical-mechanical wonder moving at almost three hundred miles per hour

In Albion Dragon Train- **Y Ddraig Goch** (The Red Dragon) - travelling threw an Immense Blob (the largest class of non-sentient slime/ooze creatures) the volume of a large lake without slowing or the slightest bit of damage from the pressure and corrosive liquids. In Japan, **Dragon Train Ikuch**i struck a Sea Feilong, a legendary-class giant Grimm resembling a Chinese water dragon. The train was unharmed and what was left of the Grimm crumbled into nothing.

Dragon Train Kukulkan was forced to stop because the mob in front of them is far more durable than most. This the second of two cases that have occurred in half a decade. The other being the Rail Hunter Dragon encountered by Dragon Train Fáfnir.

"Iron Golems? I thought these guys rusted away years ago"

In Jewish folklore, a golem is an animated anthropomorphic being that is created entirely from inanimate matter (usually clay or mud). In the Changed World, it refers to artificial beings created through a variety of techniques, differing threw robotic/mechanic beings. During the Colony Wars, many magic users crafted armies of magically animated soldiers from stone and metal.

Standing in front of Dragon Train Kukulkan, are golems resembling metal humanoid statues segmented to allow easier movement without compromising the strength. They range from the small and common two metre tall (6'7) golems to the larger three metre tall (9'10) commanders. Some were once polished steel and iron, but after many years they have become discoloured with red-brown and green corrosion. The exceptions being there fingers scraped by impacts and the surfaces of the joints grinded by movements, which exposed the grey metal underneath the rust. The number of Rusted Iron Golems is impressive at over a hundred "small ones" and twenty "large ones". The other golems are also not composed of traditional clay, but instead pieces of reinforced concrete, the building material of the modern world. They are more numerous at almost two hundred "small ones".

Chad's oldest son (20s), first son of Chad and Angel, resembles a younger version of his father. He is only slightly shorter and less heavy at 197 cm (6'5½") and 112 kg (247 lbs.). He has the same dark brown eyes, dark skin, and wavy hair over his eyes. The only difference being his features are slightly different due to his mother's genetics and his hair has an odd white streak. He's dressed in similar clothing with a black leather motorcycle jacket he received from his mother and a dark headband he received from his other mother.

**Oscar Yasutora**, named after Grandfather Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, makes a fist with his right hand. A glowing red liquid explodes from between his fingers and spreads across his entire, it then thickens, darkens, and hardens to the black armor of a knight. A ripple of flame passes over the completed armor causing lines of glowing red to appear. The lines decorating the armor are impressive with the markings on the helmet resembling a skull face.

**"Armadura de titán de sangre" (Blood Titan's Armour)**

Oscar vanishes in a blur of red light, appearing next to the golems before they can react. One advantage the first of the new generation has over his father is speed. Oscar delivers a punch and the Concrete golem explodes into dust, rocks, and twisted metal fragments. He then turns and punches a second, then a third, then a fourth. Within seconds, a dozen concrete golems are debris spread across the ground.

Oscar's wife is a young noblewoman standing 167 cm (5'6) with a slender build. She has pale green eyes, pale skin, and long silver hair done in a ponytail. Additionally, she wears a pair of turquoise stud earrings with a cross Flory shape, and silver bracelets her wrists. She's dressed in a pale blue-green dress covered, white leggings, and white/green boots, covered by a fancy white jacket. On the back of the coat is a Clover symbol in blue-green, resembling the card suit clubs ( ).

**Estelle Silva** also known as Queen of the White Water, daughter of anti-magic user Asta Hage and Noelle Silva, a water mage known as the Sea Goddess. She opens her magic book, a dark blue one marked by a four leaf clover in silver.

She carries a Grimoire - one of the primary sources of power for the Magic Knights and other mages in her mother's world. Grimoires are books that allow their users to cast spells far in advance of their own natural magical abilities.

**"Holy Water Magic: Heavy Shower!"**

A vortex of glowing water appears around her form, before it shoots above the enemies forces and explodes into a heavy rain shower. The water does more than soak the metal and concrete animated statues , the dry sand and earth beneath them is turned into mud causing them to sink. The purifying effects of the holy water also weaken the Golems

**"Sacred Ice Magic: Frozen Edge!"**

The water glows and explodes into blades of magically frozen ice, some with enough force to pierce the metal and concrete of the magical constructs. The extreme cold also causes ice to cover the surfaces of the golem and even shatters several of the more damaged ones.

Her Grimoire contains numerous unique forms of water magic including white water - which taps into the beneficial properties of water - and sacred ice - which creates ice infused with divine energy.

**"White Water Magic: Body Enhancement!"**

She releases a mixture of glowing white mist and bubbles that flows from her to her husband. As the cloud washes over full-armoured Yasutora, causing the red lines of his blood armour to glow brightly with excess energy. He leaps into high into the air and comes down between the frozen golems, covered in red light and bright flames.

**"Meteorito Rojo!" (Red Meteor)**

As he hits the ground, it is like a falling red star hitting the earth. There is an explosion of light and thunderous sound, followed by a burning shock wave. Estelle is unharmed by the heat due to water flowing around her body, acting as her own armor.

* * *

**Inside the Train**

* * *

One little girl is cheering her parents, while Chad wishes he knew how to turn off the viewer. It can't be healthy to watch your parents fight monsters, even if it's been a one sided massacre so far.

Oscar and Estelle's daughter is tall for her age standing 161 cm (5'3) with a slim build. She has the same green eyes as her mother, dark skin like her father, and flowing silver-white hair tied in two pigtails like her grandmother. She's dressed in a black/white bodysuit worn by many travellers who haven't developed there own personal protection. It also comes with a hooded white coat with a blue-green clover symbol ( )

She is **María-Rosa Estela Silva**, known as Maria of the White Water in the magic circles despite only being six.

**Another Area of the Fight**

Chad's second oldest son (20s), first son of Chad and Little Eagle is the tallest and most muscular of the family standing 7'7" (230 cm) and 357 lbs (162 kg) with brown eyes, dark skin, and long black hair tied in ponytail and secured by a headband. He has the images of birds tattooed on his arms and is dressed in similar clothing to his father, only with a bird theme on the shirt. His mother often comments he resembles his "Uncle" T. Hawk, only far more handsome. He's dressed in a sleeveless black body suit with thick boots with silver bracelets decorated with native bird symbols. He also has polished silver necklace, silver rings, and earring studs.

**"Hacha de Trueno" (Thunder Axe)**

He is **Takamaru "Hawk" Yasutora**, Adventurer and Shaman Warrior. He delivers a punch that shatters one charging Golem, one that managed to avoid the ice and water of Estelle. A silver bracelet glows and a monestrous axe appears in his hand with a swirl of luminesce white mist. He swings the massive axe shattering every concrete golem it strikes, before it becomes embedded in the chest of one Iron Golem.

Two of his silver rings glow, one on each hand, and a ethereal silver daggers appear in Hawk's hands. He runs forward moving with surprising speed despite his immense size, not sinking into the soft mud of battlegrounds due to the magic. The obsidian sharp blades cut threw the rusted iron and cracked concrete of his opponents, the supernatural quality of the spirit silver bypassing the physical plane laws.

**"Daga Thunderbird Arte." (Thunderbird Dagger Art)**

At first it appears the dance of attacks has done nothing, as the golems don't feel pain or even pressure. Then a massive lightning bolt descends from dark clouds of the Red Sky and strikes the scratched golems. Steel is rapidly heated until it melts and the concrete decomposes as what water is trapped inside flashes to steam. When the lightning ends, all that remains is piles of sand and molten metal.

"Nice one."

Hawk's wife is very tall Native American woman standing nearly 190 cm (6'3) and star athlete's build. She is seven inches above the average height of an average First Nations member. She has piercing blue eyes, deeply tanned skin, and messy light blond hair tied in a long braid and covered by a red bandanna. She's dressed in a black uniform with white arm band and boots with decorated with tribal symbols. She also wears very special pieces of animal-theme silver jewelry.

**"Silver Eagle!"**

One of her silver totems glows and a pair of silver metal feathered wings emerge from her back. She jumps into the air above the Golem out of range of there fists. They attempt to pick up huge rocks and throw them at her, but she shouts out to another of her spirits.

**"Silver Crocodile!" **

The boulders are stopped by strange silver glow and the ghostly image of a giant Crocodile appears in the sky. An immense spirit animal, that then turns and whips it's thick armoured tail. The boulders are sent flying back at there throwers

She is **Gally Asakura,** Shamaness, daughter of shaman fighter Hana Asakura and greatest spirit medium of her generation Alumi Niumbirch of the Patch Tribe. She is the granddaughter of Great Spirit Shaman Yoh Asakura, Great Itako Anna, and Patch Warrior Silva. She is descendant of two incarnations of the man who would become the Shaman King, the most powerful Shaman in History - Hao Asakura.

"Nice One Gally!"

"Perfect as Always. Kero!"

"We showed them."

The voice belong to the animal spirits contracted to her. They are a Jaguar, a Frog, a Monkey, a Crocodile, and an Eagle, all made of shining silver due to the silver charms she channels them threw. There super faces appear on parts of her body to congratulate her.

"The battle is not over yet."

* * *

**On the Train**

* * *

Hawk and Gally's young daughter is Sienna. A small girl with blue eyes, dark skin, and black hair. She dressed in a protective black jumpsuit and a little jacket decorated with Patch tribe and Aztec symbols. She's taking a nap, completely not caring about the monsters outside. Around her neck is silver necklace with the imagery of a snake. It contains the totem animal spirit of a Snake, a snake that is constantly alter and watching for problems.

"Sometimes I think they should have named you Siesta instead of Sienna."

"Why worry about thinks, my Familia can handle anything."

"Your too much like your great grandpa Yoh."

"... Do you think they'll summon Golden Thunder?

"For these little toys. No way."

There are many divine beasts that take the forms of birds.

**The Simurgh**, a benevolent, mythical bird in Iranian mythology and literature.

**The Roc**, a gigantic bird of prey able to carry away full grown elephants.

**The Phoenix** \- a mythical, sacred fire-bird that symbolizes rebirth, immortality, and renewal in the mythologies of the Arabian, Persian, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, Turkish, Indian and Phoenician/Canaanite people.

Golden Thunder is a **Thunderbird**. A vast bird capable of creating storms and thundering while it flies: clouds are pulled together by its wing-beats, the sound of thunder made by its wings clapping and lightning the light flashing from its eyes when it blinks.

"You don't summon a Thunderbird, even one special contracted to you, for such a small battle."

"That reminds me. T. Hawk is meeting us in the City with Julia, which is why they didn't come on the train."

* * *

**Outside the Train**

* * *

Chad's oldest daughter (18) is a tall athletic woman standing over 183 cm (6') with impressive curves. She is as well endowed and curvy her mother Angel, but the additional height, makes it less pronounced. She has dark skin like her parents and hip-length flowing white-blonde hair that covers on of her eyes. She has Heterochromia, with a visible brown left eye, and a right gold eye under her hair. She's dressed in a black jumpsuit with visible armored areas indicating it's an Adventurer's outfit. Her weapon of choice is a black/gold shield mounted on her arm and a spear/sword/rifle hybrid weapon

Weapon in Rifle form is shooting explosive rounds but doing little damage to rusted iron constructs, tho the concrete ones are cracking from the cratering hits.

"Explosive rounds aren't doing much. I'm getting closer"

She is **Adora El Toro (nee Yasutora)**, The Adored Huntress of the Adventurer's Guild, Leader of Grimm Huntsman **Team AZUR** (Azure)

Her weapon mechanically shifts into it's long spear form, the high frequency blade crackling with electrical pulses, while she moves at superhuman speed due to her aura. As she darts above her enemies, her semblance "Breaking Point" activates. It enables her to detect weaknesses in objects and enemies, allowing every strike to be a critical damaging strike. It also has the side effect to altering the aura of user so it's more effective against the target.

Several concrete golem explode into rubble, while many of smaller rusted golems collapse into pieces. The larger rusted golems are damaged, but not out of the fight.

Adora's husband is a tall, lean muscular man standing over 183 cm (6') with wide shoulders and impressive muscles. He has red eyes, dark red-brown skin, and short fiery red hair. He also has the horns of a bull indicating he's a member of human subspecies known as Faunus. He's dressed in a black shirt and pants with a wide belt, thick boots, and finger-less black gloves covered in polished bronze-color plates. He wears a black jacket with a majestic white unicorn reared on it's back legs on the back. He also wears a metal-plated headband that fits over his horns.

His weapon of choice is a collapsible mecha-shift rifle/axe weapon, one of the many melee and gun combination weapons used by Hunters of Grimm. As his wife completes her attack and leaps clear, he fires explosive rounds at the animated statues aiming where her blade cut.

"Look out, Rojo!"

"Wha..?"

Her husband finds himself wrapped in plant tentacles that explode from the ground. He finds himself unable to move and lifted into the air, but his armour prevents him from being crushed or pierced by the poisonous thorns.

"Bad move, weed."

**Rojo**, husband of Adora, glows a harsh red light, as if he was composed of fire and molten rock. His semblance is King of Desolation, an ability to generate intense flames from his body and augment the power of fire-based attacks. It also has a passive effect of making him immune to fire and extremely resistant to heat.

The immense mutant plant is very powerful, having survived the Colony Wars and feeding on the victims of the lost Golem army. It survived the calamities, the numerous teams of adventurers, and harsh and blessed desert soil of Mexico. Despite it's body being harder than steel and it's skin hard enough to stop anti-tank rounds, it still has a limit. The intense heat burns through the dark green thorn-covered skin of the plant and the water flowing inside explodes into steam. As the tentacles explode, the stump retreats underground.

"Your not getting away!" as his weapon shifts to axe mode, then changes. The metal blackens and glowing turquoise runes appear on the weapon.

"Your going to use that!?"

"No Choice. This thing is the **Adventure-Killer**."

Adventure-Killer is name given to prolific killers of adventurers, deadly surprisingly intelligent creatures that specialize in hunting Adventurers the same way Adventurers hunt monsters. They are high priority targets of various Guilds, as they pose extreme threats.

_** "I challenge the laws of nature and reason by summoning the power that is forbidden. I call to flame of the origin to return my target to the Earth." **_

As he chants, his words distorted by eldritch power flowing threw him and his axe, glowing blue-green runes appear in the air around him, fading in and out. The surrounding environment seems to darken as his brings his axe, crackling with lightning down.

_**"Bury my enemy in the flames of the darkness. Underworld Decimation!"**_

As the axe strikes the ground, releases crackling energy, there is an Earthquake and the ground craters from the strike. Brightly glowing cracks and fissures spread across the ground. The range is insane, the cracks spread over a kilometer in radius. Then geysers of steam, gases, and molten rock explode upward. The only thing undamaged the nigh-indestructible train track and the Dragon Train Kukulkan

An immense serpentine plant monster explodes from the earth covered in fire and molten rock, which forms droplets in the air. It's thicker than a oak tree with a huge maw filled with thorn-teeth surrounded by thorny tentacles. It used to be larger and far more deadly, but the magma has burnt away much of it's body and turned much of it's water in steam.

The Adventure-Killer's painful roars are suddenly silenced, as it's upper "flower" is separated from the remainder of the body. Adora with her weapon in HF sword mode slices the 10 meter thick monster's body like a remaining water in it's body explodes upward as it sinks into lava.

The fires and gas jets only last a minute then the circle of destruction collapses down into burning, smoking rubble. The last to stop is the jet of steam marking the monster's fiery grave.

"Rojo, you are one toro loco (crazy bull)."

"You're the one who married me, love."

**Rojo "Red Bull" El Toro,** The Horned Hunter of Adventurer's Guild, and Teammate of his wife on Grimm Huntsman Team AZUR (Azure),

* * *

**Inside the Dragon Train Kukulkan**

* * *

Adora and Rojo have two adorable fraternal twin babies. They both have gold eyes, dark skin and bright red hair, but one is a little girl dressed in a little black jumpsuit decorated with pink and one is a little boy dressed a similar jumpsuit decorated with blue. They both have small nub-like horns showing there Faunus blood.

They are sleeping in there special carrier, which not only protects them, but blocks the loud noise. The carriers are made using a combination of nanomaterials from advance science, interlinking runes from old magic, and advance thaumatology powered divine blessings. They sparred no expense in a craft that could stop even the footfalls of Goliath (a Grimm Elephant standing 20 stories tall at the shoulder).

It even has there name plates in gold-adamantine alloy.

**"Melanie El Toro" **and **"Rufino El Toro" **

**The Fight continues. **

Chad and Angel's second daughter (16) is an very athletic woman standing 175 cm (5'9). Despite her mother's athletic training making her more muscular than some amazons, she is still more endowed and curvy than her mother (much to her embarrassment). She has dark brown eyes, dark skin with numerous detailed tattoos , and shoulder-length snow-white hair styled to resemble feathers. She's dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, dark grey pants, and black boots with a black combat vest, black gloves, and black beret marked with the Mexican flag. Her weapon is matte black sword/bow hybrid weapon with a handgun backup

She fires a glowing green arrow at one of the remaining rusted golems. When it pierces the corroded metal, the glow spreads threw the golem's body. The golem suddenly generates a powerful magnetic field, which forcibly draws it comrades together in one giant mass. Then there is an explosion from the original target, sending demagnitized fragments flying across the ground.

"Nice one, Blanca!"

Her name is **Blanca Yasudora**, Adventurer and Arcane Archer.

Blanca's boyfriend is the same age as her. He a lean muscular African-American man standing 173 cm (5'8) with dark brown eyes, dark skin, and short black hair highlighted with red. He wears a black jacket with white trimmings over his untucked white shirt and black vest. He keeps the loose tie around his collar, and his dress pants and shoes. He also wears rectangular sunglasses, a dark fedora with red trim, and a gold ring with a turquoise blue-green gem. He's a musician like his father playing the trumpet, but he can also play the guitar and saxophone.

His name is **Nova Coal**, youngest son of Huntsmen Flynt Coal and Neon Katt

He splits into two, then four, then eight individual surrounding the surviving members of there group of golems, mostly concrete soldiers after his girlfriend's attack. One of thrown rocks of the golem hit one of them in the eye, an instant kill, but the clone merely shatters into polychromic particles. Another clone is made to replace it almost instantly. They all pull there Saxaphones and begin to trumpet.

Nova's Semblance enables him to create clones of himself. They clones possess all the strength and weaponry of the original, enabling him to multiple his attack. The clones can destroyed without harm to the original and the original can switch place with any clone instantly to avoid an attack. .

The original Trumpets was made using combination of science and magic, enabling to augment allies and weaken enemies much like the magical music of a Bard. The music of the eight Trumpets, augmenting each other as the play in harmony, weakens the concrete golems. There movements continue to slow as there bodies become brittle, they begin to crack under the force of aura/magic enhanced sound waves. As there song reaches it's climax, the remaining golems crack and shatter into tiny fragments.

* * *

**Back on the Train**

* * *

Chad's youngest daughter (16) and his only daughter with Little Eagle stands 5'8" (173 cm) with an very athletic body. She has brown eyes, flawless dark skin, and shoulder-length black hair done in a braid with two feathers and a headband. She also has pointed ears and markings around her eyes that indicate being touched by the supernatural. She's dressed in dark blue clothing with silver plated black gloves and boots. She also wears a hooded white robe and rosary around her neck. She's carrying a white wood staff ended with gold Enochian symbols and Aztec pictograms.

What's most interesting about her cleric outfit is a wolf image on her coat and the word Xolotl - a god associated with both lightning and death. He was also associated with the sunset and would guard the Sun as it travelled through the underworld every night.

**Lupita Roque Yasudora**, Little Wolf of the Adventurer's Guild, doesn't need to leave the train to protect the people insode. As she holds her staff, it glows with her spiritual power, and outside spectral wolves guard the train from evil forces seen and unseen.

"You have gotten stronger." states her father, as a spectral wolf sends a stray golem flying with a single blow. The golem tumbles across the rough sand, bit breaking off, before it collides with boulder. Both the boulder and concrete golem shatter in useless fragments.

"I always turn my disadvantages into advantages."

"Disadvantages?" asks Zorro, having elected to stay inside to protect civilians and the fact his abilities are more effective against living foes, than magical constructs.

"I got bit by a mad werewolf, ended up with a rather nasty strain of lycanthropy. Scientists and healers couldn't do a thing about it, so I needed a little divine help. Ended up forming a contact with Xolotl."

"I also noticed a lot of holy power." says Zorro, "Many people have problems with Abrahamic God. They can use crosses to drive away the vampires and lesser undead, but they can't use it like they do with normal White Magic that taps on the gods of pantheons. Many otherworlders doubt even with the Faithful and Heavenly Tribe."

"The** Great Creator**'s power is not as easy to understand as other beings. Normally, calling the magic of a god depends on the magical strength/faith of a caster. The problem is the One-Above-All is omnipotent, possessing unlimited power. Even a fragment of infinity is still infinite, so most White Magicians can't call on the Great Creator's power with there limited ability. Only those who possess the ability to store holy power vessels like magic cores, using there faith, can use **Abrahamic Holy Magic**."

She holds up her softly glowing staff.

"My Faith is strong and the Lord's power is stored within me and my blessed staff. I don't draw my power directly from the creator, but from his blessings on this world."

* * *

**The Last Golem Battle**

* * *

The last of golems face the most menacing of the Yasudora's children.

Chad' second youngest son (15) and Little Eagle's youngest son stands the same height as his mother at 5'8" (173 cm), but is very muscular like his father. He has gold-yellow eyes, dark brown skin, and short spiky black hair. He also has a black marking around his eyes, resembling war paint, and making his eyes shine. He's dressed in a black jumpsuit with thick boots and gold-plated black gloves. He also wears a hooded black long coat with gold chains and decorations.

**Alejandro Yasudora** is known as "Angel con ojos de diablo" (Angel with Devil Eyes) due to his menacing gold eyes which contrast with his very handsome face. The movements of remaining golems slow as they approach Alejandro, struggling against an unseen force.

As he raises a hand and an aura of darkness forms around him before extending into pitch black snakes. There phantasmic fangs sink into the golems, there long serpentine lengths connecting Alejandro to his prey. The slow movements of the golems stop completely and deep within there depths the light of the magic animating them begins to fade away. Arms stretch as the threads of magic linking them begin to break. Legs shift as gravity begin to pull on them. Finally, the last sparks of magic fades and the shadow snakes return to there master. The golems collapse into inert rubble.

Alejandro points his hand at one of destroyed golem and a burst of dark misty magic strikes the remains, causing the concrete to turn black. The darkened golem pulls itself together and rises to it's feet, eyes glowing white. The golem then kneels in front of Alejandro, like a Loyal Royal Knight before it's Great King.

"Wonder if Angelo will do custom work for me?"

Unlike sister Lupita, his powers don't come from divine or natural sources. Instead he has the power to devour malevolent forces and negative supernatural afflictions like curses. This is reasom the Adventurer's Guild calls him "Devorador de Demonios" (Demon Eater).

* * *

**In the Train**

* * *

Chad's youngest son (14) by Angel is the most unique looking of his children. Despite being the youngest, he's nearly as tall as Oscar at 190 cm (~6'3") with a lean swimmer's build. He's a very handsome man with turquoise eyes, dark brown skin with numerous tribal markings, and short wild white hair. He's dressed in dark brown coat and pants with black gloves and boots. He also wears a Stetson Cowboy hat, fancy sunglasses, gold armbands and a gold necklace containing stones resemble Turquoise.

Angelo Yasudora, Angel of Art, is not an adventurer. He's an Artist. He's a painter and sculptor, who has done many works since he was young. He has even made art for the gods and demons of the changed world.

"Xochi had me create statues of her for several temples. She's supernaturally beautiful so it wasn't an easy job and I was worried what her followers would do if I messed up. I'm also not doing any work for Tezcat again. Those priests were too critical. Also, do you know how hard it is to craft a flawless Obsidian coating for a statue!?"

**Xochiquetzal** is a goddess associated with concepts of fertility, beauty, and female sexual power, serving as a protector of young mothers and a patroness of pregnancy, childbirth, and the crafts practiced by women such as weaving and embroidery.

**Tezcatlipoca** is one of the four sons of Ometecuhtli and Omecihuatl, is associated with a wide range of concepts, including the night sky, the night winds, hurricanes, the north, the earth, obsidian, enmity, discord, rulership, divination, temptation, jaguars, sorcery, beauty, war and strife. His name in the Nahuatl language is often translated as "Smoking Mirror" and alludes to his connection to obsidian, the material from which mirrors were made in Mesoamerica and which were used for shamanic rituals and prophecy.

"Your on vacation, son." says Angel, drinking another shot of tequila, "We might see some of your works, but there is no need to talk business."

"Your right mom. I'm just worried one of there messengers will show up asking for more work."

Angelo holds a baseball-size piece of soft red-brown clay in his palms and as he channels his power, it morphs in his hand into a small statue of a beautiful Aztec woman with long hair and large breasts, dressed in fine clothing and jewellery. She holding an infant in her arms and is surrounded/protected by the spiny leaves of a Mexican cactus plant

Angelo is well known artist, to the point he received blessings from Xōchipilli.

**Xōchipilli** is the god of art, games, beauty, dance, flowers, and song in Aztec mythology. His name contains the Nahuatl/Aztec words xōchitl ("flower") and pilli (either "prince" or "child"), and hence means "flower prince".

The Flower Prince wants him to make a statue of **Mayahuel,** The Aztec Goddess of Maguey - cactus plant native to Mexico, and the goddess of pulque, an alcoholic drink made from agave juices.

He can refuse other gods, but not his patron.

* * *

**Dragon Train Kukulkan**

**Approaching Tenoch Fortress City**

* * *

"It's been a long time since we came to Tenoch." says Angel, leaning again Chad's side, Little Eagle curled against his other side.

"When was the last time?"

"Necalli"

"The day you defeated that monster."

**Necalli** was a tall muscular man standing 190 cm (6'3") and 113 kg (249 lb). He had yellow eyes, dark skin, and four black streaks on his face. Necalli had very long black hair which bleeds into dull shades of red. His hair was tied into locks which are held together by gold ringlets. He also had several massive crisscrossing scars covering his chest and arms. Necalli wore only a tattered white kilt adorned with a gold and brown snake patterned loincloth, a golden belt, and brown open-toed boots.

The Aztec Necalli was misanthropic, sinister, unrelenting, vicious, ominous and feral. He was a savage animal in human form, described as the 'Emissary of the Gods', with a rather ominous moniker of 'The Soul Consuming Darkness'. In the city, he was called the mad priest of **Huītzilōpōchtli** and bloodthirsty Kishin of the Aztecs.

He killed adventurers since the Halloween event, consuming souls to fed his hunger and desire for power.

* * *

**Tenoch Fortress City - Execution Grounds**

* * *

Necalli sits in a matte black stone chair, thick metal bands around his wrists, neck, chest, waist, upper legs, and ankles. There is a mouthpiece preventing him from talking or roaring and a metal clip holding the thick lochs, preventing them from taking there wild red (V-Trigger) transformation. He can't transform to escape his bonds because of numerous magical runes carved into the stone chair.

A great divine judge stares down at the criminal, his glowing eyes seeing beyond physical to depths of the prison's existence. Under his glaze no lie can be spoken and a prisoner can not even lie to themselves, burning away falsehoods to reveal truth. He knew the prison's complete guilty and monstrous nature the moment he first saw him.

"Necalli The Soul Consuming Darkness. For the murder of a hundred fifty eight Adventurers, you are sentenced to death. Since you have proven to be a soul eating immortal beyond the power of cleansing, the severity of death sentence has been increased to Absolute Destruction."

Death is no longer the great deterrent it was once. The existence of the afterlife is known to everyone on the planet and many people know a guide of the souls (psychopomp/reaper) by name. Unless the monster that killed them possesses the power to devour souls, those souls pass on to a afterlife where they can be judged and find a heaven or hell that suits them. When the Gods walk among them, people tend to have strong believes tho truth has replaced faith.

Many versions of Hell exist, infinite netherworlds that breakdown the destructive evil souls that fall into there depths. The ice, fire, and darkness of hell tear at the damned souls, removing the sins. Eventually after enough time, a soul will be cleansed. What remains of the soul returning to the cycle of reincarnation, while the darkness becomes part of Hell itself.

Absolute Destruction is Destruction beyond Death. It is the destruction of the soul and the end of being's existence on a conceptual level. It is the power of a God of Destruction.

Necalli tries to struggle. Then a purple light appears in front of his chest.

**DESTROY**

Necalli would scream (in both fear and rage) if he could as he blinded by a brilliant purple-white light. His body seems to be purplish light before dissolving to vanishing particles. He annihilated, body, mind, and soul included.

There is only one form of Death even more powerful than destruction of the soul and only known to the Gods and those immune to changes in time and reality. It's the Total Destruction of a person's Existence. Seven People were subjected to this Destruction, monsters that attempted to destroy the world and end all life, monsters that killed millions. When they were erased from existence, reality itself was rewritten. During the Halloween Event, instead of those seven becoming the world destroying monsters, they ceased to exist.

* * *

**END OF Part 1/2**


	10. Chapter 10 - Mexico Special 2-2

**Halloween World Alternative: Adventurers**

**NewfieSpaceman**

**Special Completed: 18 February 2020**

**Edited: Not Edited**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything outside original characters. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended. This was created purely for Fun. **

**Note:**

**Halloween World was my most successful series and with another Halloween, I decided to create a small alternative version. Anyone can write in Halloween World Alt universe, just like the original. **

**It's time to play can you identify all the crossovers. **

**As the Undead Warlock Richard (from Looking for a Group) would say "For Pony"**

**Special**

**This is dedicated to a Reader on Twisted on the Hellmouth, who asked for a Mexico theme Chapter and even provide the opening text. **

**MEXICO SPECIAL - Part 2/2**

* * *

**Tenoch Fortress City - Train Station**

**Dragon Train Amaru**

* * *

A young man walks off the Train onto the very busy platform. He's a slim muscular man of Brazil standing 174 cm (5'8½") with wide black eyes, light tan skin, and shaggy black hair under an old straw hat. He's dressed in a loose red jacket, blue shorts, and sandals with a sash around his waist. He's carrying a storage scroll and Scroll PDA.

The man on the reception desk wants for the man to place his ID card in the slot.

"**Monkey D. Luffy**, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy". The founder and Captain of the increasingly infamous and powerful Straw Hat Pirates, as well as one of its top three fighters. Currently, the Pirate King of Brazil?"

"That's correct."

Luffy's lifelong dream was to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believed that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world.

During the Halloween Event, he was poor farmer who attempted to enjoy himself in second-most populous municipality in Brazil and the sixth-most populous in the Americas, Rio de Janeiro. Many of the people survived due to Christ the Redeemer. The 30 meters (98 ft) high Art Deco statue of Jesus Christ radiated enough holy energy to keep many evil spirits and demons away. The farmer was replaced by an adventurer-pirate from a world of pirates, marines, and fantastic sea voyages. .

Luffy is the son of the Revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon and the grandson of the Marine hero Monkey D. Garp, He is the sworn brother of late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Revolutionary Chief-of-Staff Sabo, and the foster son of Curly Dadan. He is the enemy of the corrupt World Government and it's cruel marines and the enemy of greedy murderous pirates.

In the over twenty years he's walked the Changed World, he has changed. He managed to survive despite is complete lack of intelligence outside of combat and reunited with his crew, even gaining many new members. This is due to his training in Haki (which allows him to enhance his body and dominate opponents) and the powers of the Gum-Gum Fruit - a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the devourer a body like elastic rubber.

He could no longer find the One Piece, but he did become one of the Great "Pirate Kings" that rule the Oceans of the Changed World.

–

Piracy is defined as the act of robbery on the high seas, but the pirates that emerged after the Halloween Event are far more than mere thieves. Influenced by the cultures they are divided into two types - Brutes and Rogues. The Brutes are savage murderers and rapists, who have earned the name humani generis or, in literal Latin, "enemies of the human race". The Rogues on the other hand range from dashing heroes of romance novels and rebels fighting against tyrannical governments. Rogues are adventurers of the ocean with a flair for the dramatic.

In the world of the One Piece, they are divided into "Morgan" and "Peace Main". A morganeer fights for treasure and personal ambition. They are greedy, love to fight, and often enjoy causing other people pain and misery. A Peace Main is a pirate who goes on adventures and does not really care about treasure or fighting other pirates. That is not to say that they would not steal and fight other pirates at all, but their primary goal is usually not to own it and greed is generally not their motivation.

The man sitting in front of Luffy is a Privateer - Traditionally, a private person or ship that engages in maritime warfare under a commission of war. A Pirate that works for a government, attacking the ships of enemy countries. The Changed World is not completely peaceful and there are still colonies and countries that raid other countries for resources. Under the order of the Mexican government, he hunts the ships of Caribbean, sinking other pirates and raiding supply ships.

"Son, It's good to see you!"

He's a very tall and slender man standing 191 cm (6'3½") with bishonen (feminine pretty boy) features. He has long black hair that extends past his waist with locks of hair that frame his face down to hos chin. He has black eyes filled with cunning and intellect with markings that remind people of snakes. He's dressed in red-gold bandana, a bright red long coat decorated with gold and a skull on the back, loose black pants, and black lace-up boots. He also wears a sash around his waist that hides a belt with many pouches. His weapons of choice appears be a Navy Cutlass and a black high tech gun.

**Tiger D. Monkey**, son Luffy D Monkey and Boa Handcock, is not happy to see his idiot father. He's named after Fisher Tiger, the Fish-Man that rescued her and her sisters from slavery and former Captain of Sun Pirates, who Jimbe (one of Luffy's crew) was part of. He's also named after the Tiger Snake, one of the deadliest snakes in the world.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Aren't you happy..?"

"Enough. You know I don't like talking to you. Why are you here?"

Luffy may have a pure heart and a mind for combat, but he barely sees his beautiful wife and his son ended up being raised more by friends than him. Luffy spent too much time hunting his dream of freedom, then understanding what he already gained.

"It's about Jack."

**Captain Jack Sparrow** was one of the nine pirate lords in the Brethren Court, the Pirate Lords of the Seven Seas in his world. He can be treacherous and survives mostly by using wit and negotiation rather than by force, opting to flee most dangerous situations and to fight only when necessary. He survived many strange adventures including his former mutinous crew becoming Aztec cursed undead, a blood debt to the legendary Davy Jones while fighting the East India Trading Company, and hunting legendary items like the Fountain of Youth and Trident of Poseidon. In the Changed World, he's one of the Pirate Lords fighting over control of the Caribbean and slowly losing.

"Jack Sparrow is a fool. He may have been big in his world with that silver tongue, but not against the others. Last I heard he got sunk by Anne and Mary"

Anne Bonny and Mary Read were infamous female pirates of the 18th century; both spent their brief sea-roving careers under the command of Calico Jack Rackham. They were also known to have been associated with other well known pirates: Blackbeard, William Kidd, Bartholomew Sharp, and Bartholomew Roberts. There Legend is so great they exist as Rider-class Servants, but possess physical forms of there own.

In the Changed World, they are joined by age-manipulating Jewelry "Big Eater" Bonney and the wind manipulating Anne "The Sea Queen" Read. Both from alternate versions of Luffy's world of One Piece.

"I know Jack can be annoying, but he's still a friend, Tiger. The problem is Jack is on the run from a ninja zombie pirate captain and he wants to hide in Mexico."

"A Ninja Zombie Pirate Captain?"

"That's what I said."

"Profile?"

Luffy pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to his son, who types the name written on it into his Scroll. The name is run there the Adventurer database.

"**Captain Shin'en**. A former ninja commander of the Colony Máscara possessing water-based ninja magic. After the colony was destroyed, he took command of a sailing vessel - Kōtei no kiba (Emperor's Fang) and became a morgan-type pirate. While chasing Jack Sparrow, who possessed a magic treasure map, they encountered a zombie sea dragon that guarded the Treasure. The entire crew was poisoned and zombified, but the Captain retained there mind by taking a blood oath to take vengeance on Sparrow."

"That's the guy."

"Still, what do I get out of this. Even Peace Main Pirates won't help others for no reward unless it's one of there treasured people. Jack isn't my Nakama and I wouldn't want him on my crew."

Suddenly, Tiger turns and makes a gesture with his hands. Two ghostly snakes become visible as they return to his hands and drop a pair of gold medallions into his waiting palm. On the street, two men in dark clothing cry out. The illusions of city citizens wrapped around the men dissolve into nothing. Instead there are two classic pirates from the golden age of piracy. They are also clearly not human beings anymore as there skin is sickly grey with blackened veins and there eyes are white with black sclera, looking like pale moons against a black sky.

They pull there weapons, damaged cutlasses with blades coated in poisons and modern-looking firearms, but there movements suddenly stop. Golden bands of light and magic appear around the zombie pirates. They struggle as small gemstones are pulled from there bodies, stripping away the protection they had against the city's holy & blood magic. There bodies are consumed by white flames before crumbling to ash. The golden rings now holding nothing fade back into the magic of the city.

Two City Guardians, dressed in gold-white eagle-theme uniforms, approach to get a report. Tiger calmly pulls out his ID and hands it to one of the officers along with the gold medallion and gemstone. One of the officers pulls out his Scroll PDA and activates the record mode.

"I could sense Pirates under those disguises, using my Observation Haki. So, I then use my Snake Steal to take away any treasures they had on them and got lucky."

"Very Lucky. The medallion is a magical disguise field generator. Some damn traitors willing gave there blood so the medallions could use there forms, which is why it didn't set off the wards. If the blood has been forcibly taken or taken unknowingly the Wards would have sensed it immediately. The little yellow gems are sun crystals, which are normally used as weapons."

"Weapons?" asks a confused Luffy

"Sun crystals absorb and store sunlight and holy magic, so that when they are broken they release the stored sunlight and holy light as flash. It's good for self-defense especially against demonic vampires. When an uncharged gem is implanted in a zombie, it absorbs holy magic radically decreasing the absorption by the body."

"Suciedad Muerta Andante (Walking Dead Filth). We are lucky they can't make these gems larger without internal holy burning. They also can't carry more than one each without risking them going off. In the city under the blessings of the divine, those gems only take ten minutes to charge. Once fully charged, the walking dead lose there protection and instantly burn."

"That should do for the report."

"What about Jack?" asks Luffy

* * *

**Approaching the City**

* * *

**Michiko Malandro**, a beautiful Afro-Brazilian/Afro-Latina woman is relaxing as her vehicle approaches her destination. In her world, she was famous for escaping prison fortress Diamandra, a place thought to be unescapable, four times. She had been sent to that prison for destroying numerous properties related to the criminal syndicate Fantasma. She helped Hana "Hatchin" Morenos escape her abusive foster home and went looking for her father, Michiko's former lover Hiroshi Morenos. Unfortunately, Hiroshi ended up being a douchebag.

In the new world, the "free-willed diva" learned she had singing talent. Possibly connected to her resembling Aaliyah Dana Haughton - an American R&B singer, actress, and model. She has become a star in the changed world's entertainment world with a major album called The Brown Sugar Outlaw.

In the Changed World, there is Magical Music - A type of Functional Magic that works via music: playing a certain song or a magical instrument that causes a spell-like effect to happen. Skeleton pirate "Soul King" Brook can move the souls of those who listen to his music. The Idols of Macross are special women that can superdimension waves, allowing there songs to travel faster than light and have odd effects, mostly turning enemies into allies. The Bard class of magic users can cast spells that buff there allies and weaken there friends. Even certain songs have power such as KISS's "God Gave Rock and Roll To You" containing Holy magic.

"Get back here, Sparrow!"

Michiko looks out the window to see Captain Jack Sparrow. The dreadlocked dark brown to black hair and a goatee beard with the old faded-black tricorne cat is very distinctive. He's being chased by close to a hundred zombie pirates. It looks like it's been a long chase as some of the zombies are falling to pieces and some of them even burst into flames as she watches.

"Should we save him, my lady?" asks one of her servants, a battle butler named Malcolm Mason. Battle Butlers and Ninja Maids are servants/bodyguards to wealthy/noble people trained heavily in combat. They range from trained humans like Batman's own Alfred Pennyworth to extremely powerful beings like Earl Ciel Phantomhive's Sebastian Michaelis, Sir Integra Hellsing's Walter C. Dornez, and Sorcerer Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown's Sebas Tian

"Yes. I hate zombies more than I dislike that drunkard Sparrow."

Jack is stumbling do to his exhaustion, running in the Mexico heat from Captain Shin'en's angry men. The zombies are getting closer as they have unlimited stamina do there supernatural condition, but they are slowed by the decay of there bodies caused by constant activity, rough sand, and traces of divine and holy energy damaging them.

Suddenly, there is a loud noise. The sound of a Dillon M-134D minigun firing blessed 7.62mm NATO rounds at 3,000 shots per minute. The rounds tear threw the stained clothing and animated flesh of the zombies, explosively shattering there blackened bones. The rate of fire is more than enough to remove body parts (which crumble to ash once seperated) and the blessings tear threw the dark magic. When the sun crystals are shattered, the Zombies explode into burning ash. On top of the Vehicle, Butler Mason wearing goggles, checks the minigun as it cools down.

"Many thanks beautiful lady and kind sir." says Jack sounding like a drunk Johnny Depp before collapsing out of exhaustion.

* * *

**Café Flores Congeladas**

**Inside Tenoch Fortress City**

* * *

Inside the Cities of the Gods, under the protective barrier of holy and blood magic is an illusion barrier that grants comfort to it's citizens. Instead of a blood red sky filled with clouds, fire, and lightning, they have a beautiful blue sky with barely a cloud and shining gold-white sun that baths the city in light, both normal sunlight and holy light. Many colonies have fake skies, either on the inside of the barriers that protect them from Calamities or special windows that show fake images. Some even possess fake suns created by advance technology, ancient magic, or other world magi-tech. Only the Mexican city possess fake suns powered by Gods

"Roberta!"

**Roberta** is pale-skinned Columbian woman standing 170 cm (5' 7") with blue eyes and waist-length dark purple hair that is tied in low pigtail braids with bangs hanging over her eyebrows. Her eyes are behind large, thick and overly round glasses. She is wearing a long maid uniform and a cross necklace. She is the infamous battle maid of the Lovelace Family.

Many years ago, Rosarita Cisneros was taken in by Diego Jose San Fernando Lovelace, when she was escaping from the Colombian Cartel and her old FARC comrades as a favor to his old friend, Roberta's father. He took her in and treated her as family, and her heart belonged to him and his son **Garcia**. When Garcia was kidnapped by the Cartel who were after rare earth elements of the Lovelace lands, Roberta became a determinate war machine to hunt down those responsible to save her young master. She even fought the crew of the infamous Black Lagoon company. When Diego was murdered by soldiers , she hunted them and was saved by Garcia.

In those many years, Garcia's love of Roberta has grown into a passionate sexual love. Where he was once a child protected by Bloodhound of Florencia, he became a the man that would forever stand at her side. They were already lovers when they awoke in a Venezuelan home during the Halloween Event and the Valentine Event increased the Lovelace family with the conception of Diego Roca Lovelace. He was named after his grandfather and Garcia's friend Rokura "Rock" Okajima

**"Roberta!"**

"Sorry, Young Master, I was lost in thought."

"I'm no longer your Master or Young."

"You will always be the master of my heart, beloved master."

"Sappy!" comes the voice of there oldest son as he comes back with a frozen desert. He sits down at the Café table with his parents. It's a very popular Café, serving some of the best frozen deserts in Mexico.

Diego is holding three orders of a desert called Frozen Green. According to the owner it was originally made to honor an incarnations of **Xochiquetzal** \- Aztec goddess of beauty, sexual love, and household arts, who is also associated with flowers and plants. The mixture of gourmet ice cream, fruit juice, and a few special ingredients. It's a rainbow of vibrant colors dominated by shades of green and white. A special magic seal on the boxes prevents the frozen treats from melting even during the hottest day under the false Mexican sun of the city.

"As if you weren't as bad when you were romancing Maria." says Garcia with a smirk, "Speaking of which where is she and little Rebecca?"

"She encountered a friend from Dual Academy and told me to order for her." Says Diego, then elaborates, "They started chatting, then they pulled out there card decks and started a game. Rebecca likes watching the game and Maria wants to encourage the talent."

"An entire Academy dedicated to card games in a world where Games are Serious Business. Some worlds are so Strange." says Garcia, drinking his fruit drink

"The World of Darkness influenced that world's development. When the Egyptian Priests made contact with it and started sealing parts of souls into stone tablets, the shadow games were born. Card Games become Serious Business when a person's soul can be gambled as easily as pocket change."

"Messing with the souls of dead sounds very foolish" says Roberta enjoying her drink, "Souls are God's authority and thinking they have the right to manipulate them is pure madness."

"It's not like they had much choice. The World of Darkness was created by the Great Evil God Zorc. He's the one that sent the Book of Gods and Demons to Ancient Egypt knowing they would eventually use it in desperation. There world was lucky that Pharaoh Atem was able to summon the Creator God of Light, Horakhty and destroy Zorc "

"You wife told you a lot about her world?"

"Maria had to deal with a lot of horrors. Zorc's Darkness actually survived Horakhty, it actually menaced Duel Academy until it was defeated by Jaden Yuki. Another Destined Hero." explains Diego, "It wasn't the last threat that appeared. Do you know why Duel Monsters is so popular in this City?"

"Why?"

"It has to do with the Third Set of Destined Heroes- The Signers. Thousands of years ago, the People of the Stars, called upon the Dragon Star for aid to save their lands from incarnations of evil called the Earthbound Immortals that threatened the peace of their civilization. Help came in the form of the **Crimson Dragon**, who is an incarnation of Quetzalcoatl. Each of the Signers possesses part of the Crimson Dragon. The cosmic fire flows in the veins of the Signers and there children is as strong power flowing in Quetzalcoatl's own children."

"That's Interesting. Did Maria do a lot of research?"

"The Signers were after Maria's Time. She was in Duel Academy back in 2000s. The Events of Neo Domino City occurred in 2035. I actually heard of the events from a Peruvian Duellist Bommer. He was actually a former villain - a Dark Signer - who did the redemption thing after learning the truth about his village's destruction. He treated my family to diner after he lost a duel with Maria."

"Papa!"

Maria walks up to her husband with little Rebecca in her arms. She has dark eyes, light skin, and shoulder-length straight auburn hair. She's dressed in pale blue shirt, white pants, and boots with a leather jacket and belt. On her arm is odd machine, which many in the city would recognize as a Tenoch Type Duel Disk, a machine that allows holographic augmented reality battles between card duellists.

"I saw Karas!"

"You did? Is he like our Karas?"

"He gold and shiny."

**Karas**, the karasu tengu (crow sky-dog yokai)-theme armoured protectors of the cities. Originally they were the protectors of the great Japanese cities, souls filled with sorrow contracted by the feline spirits of the city. When the great colonies formed after Halloween, new Karas begin to appear around the world. The sorrow of loss is known to the older generation and the new crow warriors rose to protect there new homes.

"It's him!"

The crowd whispers as they see the Karas of Tenoch Fortress City, the strongest Karas in Mexico, and Lord Quetzalcoatl's strongest spirit warrior.

In his gold/white armor which resembles a cross between a bird of prey and a crow, he stands 200 cm tall (6'7), but the few that know him personally known he actually standing 185 cm tall (6'1) with blue eyes and blonde hair. His armor is a mixture of his original Quetzalcoatl Battle-Suit and Helmet and the crow-theme armor of supernatural masked hero.

In his world, there was an ancient society that worshiped **Quetzalcoatl**, training and breeding warriors to be his vessel to fight an evil version of **Tezcatlipoca**. Emilio's father defied the cult when he fell in love with an outside, so his son was taken to be the new vessel. He rose as the hero of Vanity, eventually becoming a member of the Justice League but left so he wouldn't betray them. When Tezcatlipoca arrived in the form of the planet-destroying war machine Mageddon, he stood by his friends. Uno, son of Emilio, known as the Super Hero Aztek, sacrificed himself to try to stop the Warbringer and give Superman the chance to destroy Mageddon/Tezcatlipoca, during the World War III.

When he awoke in the Changed World, we wandered for a long time occasionally working as a Doctor under the name Dr. Curtis Falconer and sometimes fighting monsters as the hero Aztek. He could feel a force drawing him South and followed it into Mexico, He found himself standing before the being that had dominated his life - Quetzalcoatl. He great being looked into him and from Aztek emerged Yurine.

The Spirits of the City in the form of nekomata (cat spirits) are called Yurine. Tenoch's Yurine is a beautiful Nahuatl woman with dark skin and brown eyes that reflect gold in light,. She has long yellowish reddish gray hair with solid black spots and stripes resembling the fur of an ocelot. Unlike her "domesticated" sisters that prefer two pigtails, Tenoch's Ocelot Yurine prefers her hair to be flowing back.

Karas normally don't appear unless they are hunting prey, but the golden Karas isn't an average Karas.

"We just got a report from Dragon Train Kukulkan. They encounter of bunch of decayed war golems being led by a underground carnivorous plant titan. The Sado family was able to wiped them out, but the plant titan was an Adventure-Killer. They had to use Underworld Decimination.'

'Chaos spells are extremely dangerous, but if the Conductor isn't calling for an arrest it must be justified. The Sado Family have always been 'good people'."

**Karas Azte**k gives her a odd look, which is hard to tell with a bird helmet.

"Has they been any news on the machine beasts? Mancha is still working on it."

Yurines make perfect secretaries for Karas city spirit warriors.

* * *

**Tenoch Cyber-Security Building**

* * *

The Halloween Event didn't just create a multitude of magical and living characters, it also created many sentient machines, cybernetic organisms, and digital life forms spread across not only the mortal physical world, but other planes of existence.

There are angelic machines forged from the brilliant shining alloys of the heavens. Machines that fly threw the skies using white metal wings and aether engines, bringing hope to the mortal races they protect. Tenoch City possesses the Platinum Angel - a armoured humanoid composed of shining silvery white metal with huge metal feathered wings, a large shield, and a glowing sword. He does not rest in it's protection of the people.

There demonic machines forged from netherworld alloys possessing a dark radiance of the abyss. Machines forged in hellfire, infused with darkest magic and the science of thousand wars past and future, and powered by hearts of darkness. They live to fight and destroy there enemies. Tenoch City possesses Goetia-Zagan possessing the horns of a bull, the wings and claws of a Griffon. .It hunts criminals and monsters in the name of the gods, an apex mechanical predator that tears apart it's organic prey.

There are places possessing bionic dragons, immense beings of power with many weapons and impenetrable armour superior to living dragon's scales. These plasma breathing titans rule huge areas even in Mexico, with one of the strongest having sworn it's loyalty to **Quetzalcoatl** and **Xiuhtecuhtli** \- ("Turquoise Lord" or "Lord of Fire") - the god of fire, day and heat. The Aztec lord of volcanoes, the personification of life after death, warmth in cold (fire), light in darkness and food during famine.

"**Dragon King Cyan Varzagos** is having problems with his computer system. This is the wrong department, but I'll send over some IT guys.."

Mexico's bionic dragon Cyan is one of the largest on record, so Mexico makes sure she stays happy. You don't argue with a hundred fifty meter long machine dragon that can vaporize nuclear bunkers.

The **Machina Magi** are mechanical life forms capable of using magic. They include machines that fuel technological devices with magic, mechanical wizards that can cast spells, alchemists, and warriors. Some look completely inhuman, while others are identical to humans other than the way they were born.

"Mr Mancha, they tool you asked for is ready for pick up" says a silver-gray-eyed girl with long silver-white hair done in two pigtails on one of the video screens. A similar silver-gray-eyed boy with short silver-white hair topped by red-lens black goggles pops up. "We can guaranty it will help you track down those machine beasts."

"Thank you, Emma, Aiden."

In Tenoch City there are the **Silver-Ateliers**, a pair of fraternal twin humanoids who specialize in collecting objects to use in alchemy recipes to create new objects, including cooking ingredients, recovery items, tools, weapons, armor, and accessories. There name comes from there silver-hair and silver alloy charms.

"Mira, can you order the pickup?"

"Yes, Sir!" says a small energetic woman. Mira only stands 150 cm (4'11) with a slender build, red eyes behind dark glasses, pale skin, and shoulder-length white hair. The little albino is dressed in a black jumpsuit with black/green gloves and boots. She also wears a hooded white jacket with green circuit-like markings and a odd headset. Mira looks human, but she's actually a Cyberorganism.

A Cyberorganism is a human/other biological life form born from a machine, such as, androids, robots, automatons, mecha, etc. Unlike techno-organics who are born a mixture of biological and technological components, cyberorganisms are pure or nearly pure organic. This doesn't mean they don't possess special abilities of there own such as enhanced memory, dampened emotions, and Computer Perception.

During the Valentine Event, many ridiculously human robots were shocked to learned they could reproduce and not all with other machines. Cyberdolls, Wolkenritter, Cyborg Catgirls, and many other sentient machines possessing human emotions found themselves effected. Mira's mother Amira was a gynoid that gave birth to human child possessing Electronic Communication abilities. She doesn't need to input commands on keyboards or verbal commands to follow Mancha's orders, but can communicate with her thoughts.

"Done!"

**Mr. Mancha** stands 175 cm (5'9), 90 kg (198 lbs) with green eyes and shoulder length wavy black hair. When using his special abilities his occasionally glow blue and discharge sparks. He's dressed in a black shirt, black pants, black gloves, and thick boots. He's also dressed in black jacket with a glowing blue-green circuit pattern.

"Time till arrival?"

"10 minutes with the current traffic."

Mr. Mancha's history is complicated and family history is even worse. Many years ago, Marianella Mancha found the remains of one of most advance robots in a Los Angeles refill. She believed the powerful being to be supernatural and confessed her problems, not knowing it was actually the most dangerous robot in the Marvel Universe - Ultron.

She was a petty criminal and former drug mule, which left her unable to give birth to a child and her criminal record prevented her from adopting. In exchange for gathering the material he needed to construct a new body, Ultron promised to give her a child as a "reward". He began using Marianella's DNA and his cybernetics to create a cyborg. Designed with nanites, Victor's body would continue to develop until he would be virtually indistinguishable from a fully biological human.

"Sir, you just got Mail."

"From who?"

"Molly Haynes. She's setting up a reunion in Tenoch."

**Victor Mancha** was suppose to be a sleeper agent, one who would join the Avengers as a Hero then destroy them. What Ultron didn't predict was a group of teenage runaways messing up his plans. These teenagers were the offspring of the rulers of the Los Angeles underworld known as the Pride.

Chase Stein, son of World-renowned and financially wealthy inventors, who were also secretly mad scientists. Lacking superhuman abilities, Chase was a skilled pilot. In the Changed World, he's a professional driver for a transport company, one that works with the Dragon Trains.

Molly Haynes, daughter of Telepathic (artificial) mutant criminals posing as doctors, possessing the mutant powers of psychically fuelled strength and invulnerability. In the Changed World, she works as an adventurer who the Valentine Event also forced her into motherhood.

Nico Minoru, daughter of Dark wizards posed as an average, middle-class, church-going couple and master of Staff of One and Blood Magic. She has taken up residence in Magia - the hidden capital city of magic in the Changed World.

Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes, daughter of Time-travelling criminals posed as antique dealers and psychically linked to bio-engineered Deinonychus Old Lace. She's currently married to Victor and is the mother of there daughter Maria-Lina.

Karolina Dean, daughter of Exiled alien war-criminals from the planet Majesdane, posing as actors in Hollywood.. The extraterrestrial girl was with her girlfriends Xavin and Julie Powers when the Valentine Event occurred, and have "retired" to one of the larger, safer Colony

These young heroes had gotten a warning from a time-travelling Gertrude Yorkes before she died from her injuries. She was from a future where Victorious murdered most of the super heroes including the remaining Avengers, Armor's X-Men, and the Fantastic Fourteen. After his mother was murdered by Ultron and Ultron was defeated with help from Excelsior, the cyborg ended up joining the Runaways because he didn't have anywhere else to go. His life just kept getting weirder.

"I never thought I would be happy to have a Reunion."

"Why is that, Sir?"

"My father was the supreme king of killer robots and my paternal grandfather is the scientist supreme that infused his many issues into lethal creation. My family is full of Super-powered Synthezoids and mutants with even crazier family members. Halloween Event multiplied those family problems by having multiple versions walking around and Valentine's Day multiplied them again by adding the new generation."

"Is it really that bad?"

"..."

* * *

**In the News**

* * *

(Translated from Spanish)

A young Hispanic woman with shoulder-length black hair, gold eyes, and cat ears is on the TV and Scroll screens

"This is 29th of January, 2020. I'm **Valentina de Luna** with the News."

The first photo that appears is a heavily scarred Mexican man with brown eyes in an angry look, wild black hair reaching his shoulders and thick mustache. His picture features him holding a machete - a broad blade used either as an implement like an axe, or in combat like a short sword. Stats list him at 168 cm (5'6) and 76 kg (168 lbs). Despite being in his 90s, he still looks strong and vicious.

"The city of Tenoch is happy to announce the return of famed adventurer hero **Machete Cortez.** He has returned from the Battles of Tijuana and Mexicali. The Former police officer, hired assassin, and spy gadget inventor is famous for many victories that have earned him A-Rank despite his lack of supernatural abilities. In this latest adventure, he wiped out werewolf gang Bandits of Baja (Bandidos de Baja)"

The next is a video of man being led away in restraints by authorities. He's a tall, overweight man with dark glasses, dark skin with numerous tattoos on his arms, and short black hair streaked with grey. He also has a gray mustache. The man is dressed in a dark shirt and pants, that look expensive.

"Today, **Renato Rico Rafael Rivera** known as R4 of R4 Farms was arrested at his home in **Mérida Colony.** It was revealed that in order to increase the productivity of his workers he had used necromancy. He killed his workers, using there life force to both enhance plant growth and animate them as walking dead. The walker-workers not requiring food, water, or rest could work 24 hours a day on the crops without pay. R4 has been arrested for the multiple counts of murder and forbidden magic use. Authorities are also discouraging consumption of R4 Products due to possible malediction contamination ."

The next photo is a young Mexican man standing 178 cm (5'8) and 60 kg (132 lbs). He has brown eyes with dark glasses, short black hair, and a smile. Next to him a bald Caucasian man, but it's harder to see his eyes with the dark sunglasses.

"**Miguel Barragan**, known as Hero Adventurer Bunker announced his marriage to his boyfriend **Gabriel**. Born in Mexico, he was one of few openly gay super heroes in his version of the DC Universe. His powers allow him to create psionic energy constructs, which allowed him to save many lives in the Changed World. The Representative Hero of Tenoch's LGBT+ Community will have his wedding funded by Xochiquetzal for his valor during the Stone Devil Invasion."

The next picture is very strange as instead of humanoids, the picture is two anthropomorphic mice.

One is a black female with distinctive round ears and black eyes. She's dressed in black clothing with white gloves, yellow shoes, and a hooded black coat. She also carries a distinctive decorated sword resembling a key with a key chain attached to the hilt.

The other is an orange-brown male with black hair. He's dressed in white shirt and pants, with a red sash, fedora, and speedster boots (boots common to those with super speed). His weapon of choice resembles a Spanish fencing sword that seems to spark with electricity.

"**Rapido Gonzales,** son of famous speedster Speedy Gonzales has won the heart of Mina Mouse, Princess of Magic Kingdom, and the daughter of Keyblade Master King Micky. They announced there engagement today in a press conference and we have film"

The picture expands and a video starts showing the couple in front of a crowd of reporters and businessmen.

"After the Halloween Event, my father began to grow over time. He was once a little mouse, then he grew to the size of a human child, and his speed grew with his body. He eventually crashed into the Magic Kingdom and ended up training with King Mickey. That is how our families ended up working together."

The screen shuts off.

The former watcher is a Cyborg standing 178 cm (5'10"), a former pretty boy with a single blue eye and Light/Platinum blond. He has a powerful mostly black cybernetic body with everything below his lips being artificial. The black band horizontal across his face and metal jaw complete with metal teeth is little creepy. He carries a red high frequency sword with a modified sheath that shoots the sword like a gun. The one thing that doesn't go with the black Cyborg Ninja look is the large Sombrero on his head.

"Your disguises are still awful,** Raiden**."

The one commenting is a advance canine-like robot with a red visor, numerous blade extensions from it's black/white machine body, and a flexible three-prong robot arm at the end of a whip-like tail.

"I thought I would be blending in, Wolf" says Raiden, the famous Cyborg Ninja Swordsman.

"Stick with Swordsmanship, Raiden." says **Blade Wolf,** also known as IF Prototype LQ-84i and Wolf. "Your disguise ability is as bad as your mentor and his obsession with the Cardboard Boxes."

* * *

**Outside Tenoch Fortress City - Area 7**

* * *

Adventurers gave gathered around points in and around the city. Today is a mission for all available Adventurers. A mission so important that they have even called in Adventurers from the other cities and even the Colonies in the States.

**Tenoch Fortress City's Adventurer's Guild Master i**s a very powerful man of Mexico. He only stands 165 cm (5'4") the average height for a Mexican male, but he's very muscular and thick boned, making some thing he's part dwarf. He has brown eyes with thick gray eyebrows, dark skin with many tattoos and war scars that wears with pride, thick black hair streaked with gray and reaching his shoulders, and a thick mustache. Normally, he spends his time around the Guild Hall talking to his former team mates or the younger generation, while dressed in yellow t-shirt covered in Avocado images. He's currently dressed in dark gray power armor with the chest and back plate painted white, one pauldron (shoulder armor) painted green and the other pauldron painted red. He activates a magi-tech computer on his armor and a video begins to play on the Scroll PDAs.

The video shows a dark world with a vast desert composed of rusty sand and broken machinery and a black sky covered in red stars. The only illumination is the black spires rising from the desert and burning red as if filled with glowing magma. The inhabitants of the dark world are revealed to be machines composed of black metal with glowing red optics. The machines resemble living creatures such as predatory animals, humanoids, and "mythical" beasts, but it's clear they are composed of living metal and eldritch technology. What is more alarming is the sheer number of machine beasts. There are hundreds of billions of machine beasts, ranging from giant insects and flying squids to several dragons larger than any elephant. The video cuts off as the flying stealth drone is devoured by a flying beast.

"**The Realm of the Machine Beasts** is an Artificial dimension constructed by those creatures. It acts as a perfect lair preventing Hunters from reaching them, while sending out Beasts to raid for resources. The accelerated time of that dimension allows them to grow, multiple and evolve, until they can become an unstoppable flood that will consume our world. Even now, 60 hours pass in there world for every second in this world. Our only hope is to collapse the dimension itself and destroy the inhabitants before they can spill into our world and consume it."

"How?"

"Super science and powerful magic have failed to effect the dimension. Our only choice is to use Chaos spells"

The Adventurers with visible organic skin pale at those words.

"One spell to open a path into the Realm and one spell to collapse the Realm. The assembled adventurers will then deal with any Machine Beasts that manage to escape."

The man casting the spell is a very old wizard who has many children and grandchildren in Tenoch. He's a tall, lean man with purple eyes, pale skin, and hip-length white hair. He also has a equally long beard (and mustache), thick white eyebrows, and long ear lobes. He's dressed in flowing white robes with a wide-rim wizard hat and long wooded staff made of white wood. A staff covered in glowing runes

_**" I challenge the laws of nature and reason by summoning the power that is forbidden. Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the heaven´s bonds, and cut threw all before you. Cut the Bonds of Heaven and Earth, Ragna Blade!"**_

As the wizard casts his spell, a blade of darkness crackling with lightning extends from tip of the staff transforming it into the most terrifying pole arm in existence . The blade extends to the heavens and the Wizard moves the blade in a slashing motion that makes a howling wind. The blade vanishes and there is a pause, before a glowing tear appears in the Red Sky. As the tear widens, a realm is revealed to the Adventurers. A realm filled with multitudes of mechanical creatures, moving like a ocean of living metal. Some of the machine beasts emerge from the tear confused about the rupture in time and space.

The Wizard coughs up a small amount of blood and looks like he has aged a couple of decades.

"Are you sure about this, old man?"

"We have no choice. For all our science and magic, we can't collapse the lair of the beasts. We must act now before they advance beyond us and there numbers spill into our world."

There a tone in his voice of the ancient and wise man who knows this is his last day.

_**"I call the world, I call the heavens, I call the Void. I challenge the laws of nature and reason by summoning the power that is True Destruction. I call to chaos of the beginning that surpasses time and space. I break the barriers of reality to collapse the realm into nothingness. DIMENSION DESTROYER!"**_

As the words are spoken, there is a feeling a primordial fear among the Adventurers. Chaos spells are insanely dangerous, but some them inspire fear beyond the physical and mental. The souls of the Adventurers shake like glasses of water in an terrifying earthquake. The physical Earth beneath there feet begins to shake and on the other planes of existence, the realms ripple with destructive power.

Glowing runes appear and disappear in the air around the battlefield. The range of the lights is immense, over a kilometer in diameter. On the tip of the Wizard's staff, space is pulled into a single point, forming a growing black sphere no bigger than a marble, and the world seems to darken around the Adventurers as lightning crackles in the sky and across the ground. Then everything stops, the earthquake stops, the lightning stops, even the sound in air stops (from the sound of thunder to the sound of fast heartbeats and breathing). The tiny absolutely black sphere rises into the sky towards the portal into the Realm of the Machine Beasts.

As it passes the Horizon of the portal, everything within the Realm instantly changes to gray scale. The sound and quaking returns, a hundred fold stronger. In Tenoch City, some of the magically and scientifically reinforced buildings are damaged by the 9.9 Quake. The thunder, lightning, and howling wind batter the Adventurers. There are explosions of light at various points in and around the city. The Adventurers know they are witnessing the destruction of a realm, as terrifying as watching a planet being devoured by a black hole while being close enough to witness it.

The Old Wizard still stands in position, but he does not make a sound and he never will again. He's already dead, his physical body drained of life, his mind shattered across the astral plane, and his soul gone beyond the sight of the Reapers. The Old Wizard's body turns grey, then crumbles into vanishing ash and darkness, leaving absolutely nothing behind except memories of a Hero.

* * *

The explosions of light release bursts of heat, light, and other forms radiation as matter is crushed by the collapsing dimension and expelled into other dimensions. Matter is reduced into streams of particles that burn paths in the earth and the heavens. Hundreds of magical and technological barriers protect Tenoch City and quickly cool the superheated air.

There are survivors of the annihilated realm. Metallic gray matter fell from the rifts in time and space as the Realm was destroyed. Most of it was rusty sand and fragments of the energy spires, but thousands of machine land in and around the city. The Adventurers and defenses of the Great City lock onto there targets, it's time to honor of the sacrifice of the Old Wizard.

An immense centipede with black exo-skeletal armor and blade sharp silver legs tears across the battlefield with shocking speed, it's sword-like mandibles slicing through everything in it's path. It occasional spots to release crimson beams that destroy some attacking machines and even send some of more durable Adventurers flying across the battlefield like a skipping stone across a pond. Many of the adventurers have to dive out of way of the machine beast's path and one adventurer is cut in half before he can react.

Fortunately, that Adventurer is** Pablo Valdez** also known as the zombie super hero **El Muerto.** His bisection proves to be a distraction his teammates need as the flash bomb he was carrying detonates blinding the optics of his attacker.

**Diego Irigoyen,** known as **Iman**, is clad in the latest version of his personal power armor. He created his original power armor to fight criminals and super villains in his own world and in the last twenty years, he's used the advance technology of a dozen worlds to enhance his armor. He's also taught several apprentices and even had children of his own who have created there own armors.

**"Target Lock. Fire all Missiles!"**

A dozen people clad in power armor release more than two hundred missiles at the immense centipede and the entire length of the beast is covered in fiery explosions. The centipede emerges from the smoke and flames, it's black armor cracked and deformed in many places and several legs missing completely spraying mercury-like fluid.

The Centipede screeches and releases red particles beams from it's optics at the surrounding adventurers, only for the beams to go through them without causing any damage. The source of the illusions is the leader of the Justicia, a super hero descended from Aztec sorcerers - El Dorado. The man clad in a costume that evokes the image of an Aztec Warrior King possesses many abilities include illusions, telepathy, teleportation, and super strength. El Dorado's strength is demonstrated as he uppercuts the Centipede, snapping it's head upward with such force there are sparks of lightning.

A figure clad in black with green stripes and a symbol on her forehead emerges from the dark smoke of the explosions. She is** Andrea Rojas,** known as the **Shadow Hero Acarata**. While the Mayan symbol grants her the ability to teleport while in shadows, she has trained hard in martial arts and acrobatics to be a match to any member of "unpowered" Bat Family. She spins as she emerges from the darkness of the cloud and throws explosives at the head of the centipede, which magnetically attach near the eyes. She then grabs the web line of her teammate Catalina Flores, a spider-theme heroine and former vigilante known as Tarantula.

The explosives detonate and destroy the beam-emitting eyes of the Centipede causing it to release a distorted electronic sound almost sound like an animal's screech of pain. There is a chain of smaller explosions starting at the head and travel down the body, causing the damaged armor to rupture.

Iman watches with his scanners as the power conduits of the Centipede detonate, looking for something specific. There is a beep as the scan finds the object and target locks the item. Iman fires deep penetration missile towards a specific segment of the mechanical invertebrate. The missile pierces the armor, only slowly slightly then detonates and tears the Centipede in half.

El Dorado reaches in the shattered segment and pulls out a glowing core, which he crushes like a a piece of rotten fruit in his hand. The massive mechanical centipede collapses as it`s energy core is destroyed all life fading from it`s systems.

* * *

A group of spider-theme adventurers are fighting a taur-class semi-humanoid beast. The upper body resembles a muscular humanoid with smooth black armor veined with red and thick arms ending in claw-like weapons with many small red lights. Below the waist, the humanoid is connected to a giant mechanical black scorpion with a glowing red stinger-blade at the end of the tail. It's head is completely smooth except for a round eye resembling an electronic cyclops. The massive machine beast has more than raw physical strength and stinger. It can even energy bullets and emit jets of plasma, as one Spider-Man learns too late.

"Pedro!" yells one of the Spider-Girls, dressed in black with a white spider, as **Pedro "Desert Spider" Perez** is incinerated by the plasma jets.

"It's too late Anya" says the very menacing **Spider-Man of 2099.**

Araña dodges the energy projectiles, weaving between the attacks using the superhuman agility that make Spider Clan such unique fighters. She fires a web line from her arm's organic web shooters and strikes the scorpion beast in the chest of it's humanoid body. The beast pulls on the webs to get it's prey close to it, but Araña takes advantage to get close. She lets go before the beast can react and does acrobatics to deliver a kick to the head. The beast stumbles back with it's head half torn off, it's four clawed limbs moving wildly in an attempt to hit there prey. The beast attempts to repair it's damaged neck, but a web line connected to a rock acts like flail finishing the decapitation.

**Anya Corazon**, also known as Spider-Girl and **Araña,** originally gained her spider powers threw magic. She saved the life of a sorcerer of the mysterious Spider Society, taking a fatal blow, and the sorcerer infused her with his magic. Due to many events include Spider Island event, she ended up with spider powers due to super villain mad scientist Jackal's Spider-Virus. Trained as agent of SHIELD and experiencing the horrors of the changed world, she won't allow the loss of friend to stop her from saving other friends.

The headless scorpion machine beast doesn't die with the loss of it's head, it simply adapts. There is a red light emitted from the chest as a surge of energy and a stream of data is sent to make changes. The chest armour of the humanoid half splits open to reveal four new glowing red eyes. The new optics don't have time to react as a spray of webbing covers the chest, blinding the beast again. Spider-Man 2099 makes a signal to Araña and they both jump away from there target.

**Miguel O'Hara**, also known as **Spider-Man 2099,** was originally a scientist working for the mega-corporation Alchemax until he could no longer stand there corrupt nature. When he tried to leave, he was tricked into taking a drug that would make him addicted on a genetic level, a drug only the corp could supply. Miguel attempted to cure himself using his own technology not knowing it was sabotaged by a rival and became the Spider-Man of his world.

As a scientist of a cyberpunk future, he's very familiar with technology more advance than an average Spider-Man. He left an example of his technology in the webbing that the scorpion beast is attempting to burn off it's chest.

Scorpion watches as the webbing is burnt away from it's optics, but can't react to the objects hidden in the webbing. The high yield micro explosions detonate next to the optics, instantly destroying them. The optical sockets are also weak points in the armour allowing the explosion to travel into the scorpion's chest. The scorpion machine beast stumbles back as it's humanoid chest explodes out. It damages the arms badly enough that they wouldn't be able to stop Miguel even it could see him. Miguel's sharp taloned fingers rip out the core and destroy it.

Miguel then leaps away as the scorpion's tail tries to sting him despite the humanoid half clearly being destroyed. . Metallic spikes shoot out from the where the waist of the humanoid torso connects to the scorpion lower body and the humanoid torso slides off and collapses on the ground. The tail shoots towards Miguel at a surprising speed only for it to be grabbed by Araña's web line.

The web lines of half a dozen other Spider-Men and Spider-Women also follow. Together they pull the massive mechanical scorpion of it's eight bladed legs and smash it into the ground, belly up hard enough to create a crater. Other Adventurers with various weapons take advantage to open fire with lasers, particle beams, rockets, and a huge amount of military-grade armor-piercing bullets

The second core of the scorpion is revealed to be connected to the base of the tail as it's torn from the body by combined strength of the Spider Clan. It's quickly smashed, ending the monster's synthetic life once and for all.

* * *

The battles become more and more intense. Warriors possessing vast superhuman strength stop the charges of massive machine beasts and then tear open there black armor to reach there cores. Massive metal clubs and slabs of iron mistaken for swords crush there foes with devastating blows. Blades ranging from unbreakable magical swords to absurdly sharp future sword cut through the alloy plates and cables that make up the skin and flesh of these monsters.

Projectiles ranging from bone spikes ejected from mutant warriors to magical arrows launched by legendary arcane archers to armor-piercing bullets fired by elite soldiers to shots of alien rail guns. They violently tear through targets and the cause explosions as they hit vital points. High energy laser beam, brilliant beams from focused energy weapons, and radiant particle beams burn the air before tearing apart the machine beast metal at an atomic level. Plasma of Jedi Lightsabers burnt threw metal bones like hot knives through soft butter, while plasma bolts from blasters cause millions of explosions as they vaporize metal on contact.

Qi-enhanced punches crush metal, while flying swords and daggers slice in the depths of the mechanically abominations in animal forms. Powerful martial artists deliver strikes that send Qi shock waves that bypass the armor and detonate inside the beasts Some even release plasma-like Qi blasts that push there targets, sending machine beasts flying through the air.

Esper warriors channel there psychic power into destructive displays of psychokinesis. Storms of mental energy so intense, they send many of the smaller beasts flying with the force of hurricane. Psychically thrown rocks strike with the force of meteorites, detonating in fiery blasts. Several green and red haired psychics prove there immense strength by incinerating or disintegrating entire groups of machine beasts.

Aura-enhanced huntsman blur across the Red Sky scorched desert using a combination of there mecha-shift combo-weapons and semblances. There targets may not be the malicious Creatures of Grimm born the God of Darkness and the will of the Witch Queen Salem, but the machine beasts are as cold, vicious, and malicious to neo-humanity.

There is a vast variety of Magic users, so the attacks are just as numerous and varied. Masters of Abjuration cast protective barriers, heal and regenerate the injured, and augment those adventurers not possessing a high resistance to magic.

Masters of conjuration summon magical weapons, transferred Adventurers from cleansed areas to new areas, and even summon powerful creatures to aid them.

**"Area 4 to Area 6 - Transfer!" "Area 15 to Area 6 - Transfer!"**

**"Summon: Eagle King - Thorondor!"**

**"Summon: King of Flame - Ifrit!"**

**"Summon: Chameleon!"**

**"Summon: Desert Dragon - Sahara!"**

**"Summon: Alexander!"**

**"Summon: Phoenix!"**

**"Summon: Shiva!"**

**"Summon: Titan!"**

**"Summon: Ramah!"**

**"Summon: Leviathan!"**

**"Summon: Knights Of The Round!"**

**"Summon: BAHAMUT!"**

Diviners locate weaknesses, while Illusionists deceive there mechanical enemies.

"The Head" "The base of the Tail" "The shoulder, base of the largest wing" "Collar, top of sternum" "It's got an AOE. 5 seconds!" "Poison Gas is two minutes!" "Left arm and right leg." "Reverse scale on chest."** "Achilles Heel! Not Kidding, Right Foot!"**

The druids call forth the animals and trees to hold back there enemies, while other release the elements. The machines are crushed by Earth spells, sliced and frozen by water spells, cut by wind spells combined with the desert sand, and incinerated by fire and lightning.

The Transmuters turn the battlefield around them into there weapon, turn the desert ground into pools of acid or explosives. There are supported by the Alchemists of Amestris and Xing, who deconstruct, and reassemble the matter around them into new forms.

The Gods don't merely watch there Adventurers fight.

**"The Gods shed blood to nourish the World. The People fight and shed Blood for the Gods. The Gods Will Protect The People with Our Lives. To the Invaders of this Holy Land, Feel the Cleansing Fire of the Fifth Sun!"**

**Quetzalcoatl** calls down the fire of Sun down on the strongest of the machine beasts. They are trapped in divine magic barriers as magic-enhanced solar plasma consumes them, the golden-white flames vaporizing the metal of there bodies in span of a heartbeat. The cores detonating in flashes hidden in the brilliance of the nuclear star fire. The barriers prevent the fire from igniting the world's atmosphere, venting the particles into the Red Sky. A Sky that thunders with the spirits of battle below it.

The Seraphim throw spears of holy light in the name of the Creator, while devils draw swords of dark radiance whispers the forbidden names. Holy Fire and Hell Fire, both hotter than any mortal flame erase there targets, not even leaving ionized particles behind.

* * *

**Julio Richter**, known as **Rictor**, has experienced many hardships not just being an Earthquake-causing mutant in a version of the Marvel universe. His family's illegal gun-smuggling syndicate resulted in him spending time in prison and his father being murdered by a time-travelling super villain during a deal gone bad. He's been tortured by racist extremists, but he has risen to be a Hero.

His partner in this battle is **Lance Alvers**, one of the mutants that carries the name Avalanche. Unlike the Greece-born **Dominikos Petrakis,** Lance is an American who resembles Julio and possesses similar powers. Lance was an abused child of a falling foster system, whose awakening of mutant powers did not improve things. Instead after failing to impress** Kitty Pryde** (aka Shadowcat) and nearly demolishing his school, he ended up joining Mystique's Brotherhood in Bayville.

They are leading a group of Earth Benders. These skilled masters of the earth manipulation are from the world of the Four Elements and the Avatar. They not only work as Adventurers, but construction workers helping to create the great walls that surrounded the great fortress cities of Mexico.

There are also many nearby masters of Abjuration augmenting the abilities of the benders and mutants with there magical power. The power is intense they all glow with a golden light visible to the horde of machine beasts attempting to escape the Adventurer encirclement.

The Earth beneath the dark machines shakes with boosted seismic energy and augmented earth Qi. The sandy surface sinks as the earth and stone beneath cracks open and the fissures quickly grow. The crack that opens in the Earth is deeper than the Grand Canyon and the thousands of machine beasts fall more than two thousand meters to the sandy bottom. Some of the creatures are destroyed on impact, but many of the creatures survive the fall. They don't survive the walls of the mini Ravine violently closing and crushing them. On the surface there is an explosion of mercury-like liquid like a short lived geyser as the machines are annihilated.

The Adventurers are fighting hard, but not all of the battles are going smoothly. An Adventurers live is a life full of risk and on this day many Adventurers have fallen. Some overestimated there abilities, some underestimated the abilities of there opponents, and some were killed in surprise attacks.

**Maya Lopez** moves across the blood soaked battlefield carrying a severely injured** Gloria Muñoz.**

**Maya Lopez,** also known as **Echo**, is a very special girl. While she was born deaf, she possesses adoptive muscle memory. This allows her to copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. She is a concert level pianist, a master martial artist, graceful dancer, master acrobat, proficient in weapons, and Multilingual. Even with all these amazing skills, the former Daughter of Liberty is half dead on her feet. Her human-limitations having reached there breaking point against the plague of mechanical nightmares.

Maya dances in the air to avoid two insect-like machines that attempted to strike from the left and right. She lands carefully, still holding the badly injured Gloria. Gloria causes the two colliding creatures to implode into a metal ball and shoot at a slower third attacker. She then collapses from exhaustion and blood loss.

After her Cuban father and Seminole mother divorced, **Gloria Muñoz** left her two young brothers and started living on her own at the age of 16. She spent time in Miami where she discovered her mutant powers and began calling herself Risque. Her mutant power Inorganic Implosion, allows her to compress matter using a gravity charge into a small, high-density mass and then maneuver that gravity charge to propel the object at high velocities. She had been using that ability to destroy dozens of machine beasts and firing them at others of there kind, when a surprise attack by an underground beast sliced her leg off. If it hadn't been for the medical nano-machines in her Adventurer armor she would have bleed out in seconds.

Suddenly, a dark clad figure appears in front of the two in an explosion of sulfuric smoke. He grabs both girls and vanishes, a split second a large beast smashes a crater into the desert ground.

Echo, Risque, and there savior appear in medical tent. Echo coughs from the brimstone smell. The man lowers his mask to reveal a young man with yellow eyes, blue skin, and wild black hair.

"Sorry about that, love. I teleport by going through a nasty dimension and the sulphur follows me."

The members of the Nightcrawler family actually jump in and out of a volcanic primordial hell dimension known as the Brimstone Dimension. The smoke that appears during teleportation is actually atmosphere escaping from that dimension. It was used as a prison for Azazel, the leader of a group of mutants that look like demons, known as Neyaphem. The numberous children of various versions of Nightcrawler and his kids are sometimes called Neo-Neyaphem.

"Hurry up and put that one on available stretcher."

"Yes, **Doctor Reyes**."

Puerto Rican Cecilia Reyes was born in the Bronx, New York City. At six, she saw her father Alejandro Reyes gunned down in a drive-by shooting. She dedicated her life to becoming a doctor. Soon after achieving her goal, her mutant powers activated. Her mutant power allowing her to create a skin-tight force field, that is subconsciously activated by a threat.

She contacted Charles Xavier who offered her to join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and his X-Men. She rejected the offer and asked Professor X to keep her status as a mutant secret, preferring to continue her trauma surgeon career at the Our Mother of Mercy Hospital in the South Bronx. Those plans were disrupted when Operation: Zero Tolerance occurred and Bastion's sentinels attacked mutants under her care. She has always been a Doctor first and Adventurer second.

"He's losing too much blood, stabilize him!"

"Third degree Burns over 80% of his body."

"Spinal damage. Injecting nano."

"Healing magic detecting radioactive particles."

Today, she is dealing with a lot of injuries.

Three figures clad in tiger-theme white outfits are running across the desert, tearing through every Beast they encounter. As they move they generate visible Auras, the result of magic users augmenting there powers. The wizards behind there protective shields look very tired.

"How long can we keep augmenting there Amulets of Power!?"

"As long as it takes, brother. We have already lost too many people."

**The Amulets of Power** are three small amulets made of jade crafted in Eternal K'un-Lun, City of Immortals. One is in the shape of a tigers' head. The other two are in the form of tiger's claws. Years ago, martial arts instructor Master Kee kept the amulets in a special wooden box at the Tiger Dojo in New York City. After his death at the hands of ninja assassins, the students (Lin Sun, Abe Brown, and Bob Diamond) became the Sons of the Tiger and fought against evil mystical forces. Later, Hector Ayala and subsequent White Tigers used all three amulets in unison, greatly increasing the amount of power wielded by a single host. In the Changed World, the **White Tiger Team** \- Hector Ayala, Angel Del Toro, and Ava Ayala, all possess complete sets of Amulets.

The sheer number of beasts that survived the destruction of there realm is terrifying. A powerful green shock wave from one large creature sends the White Tigers flying back, through the air, to crash into shields of the wizards. The strike is enough to break the shield and disperse the power augmenting spell of the Amulets, causing them to collapse. The swarm of machine beasts zerg rushes them, there metal fangs and claws ready to tear the organic creatures limb from limb. The fallen wizards and martial super heroes are about to join there fallen comrades soaking the desert sand, when they are nearly blinded by a brilliant light.

Two more adventurers have arrived from another team to rescue them.

**Roberto Da Costa,** known as **Sunspot,** is the son of Brazilian millionaire Emmanuel Da Costa and his American wife Nina, an archaeologist. He has once a normal star football (soccer) plater, until his mutant ability to absorb Solar Radiation awoke. This led to him eventually joined Xavier's New Mutants and eventually becoming a full fledged member of the X-Men. In the changed world's Mexico, Roberto can tap into divine suns of the Gods. He now floats like a dark flaming god above the battle, releasing blasts of solar plasma that incinerate the beasts below.

**Sofia Mantega,** known as **Winddancer,** was a girl born and raised in Venezuela, until the death of her mother. She was sent to her Uncle, the head of a major supermarket chain located in the United States, who put too much stress on the young girl. Pressure for language skills, good grades, and hiding her mutant power led to an explosive release that had her arrested. She was taken in by the Xavier Institute. She was part of the New Mutants Squad under the mentor-ship of (former New Mutant turned teacher) Dani Moonstar, until Decimation stripped her and most of mutant kind of there powers. She was injured when a friend Kevin Ford (Wither) thought he was also depowered and his decaying touch destroyed her arm. She awoke in the Changed World with her arm and powers restored.

Winddancer continues to push back the swarm of monsters, feeding air into the flames generated by Sunspot. Within minutes the flood of monsters finally slows as the last the large creature collapse into the flames. A small group of teleporters then appear to pull the group out of battle to a recovery site.

* * *

**Armando Muñoz,** known as **Darwin**, has had a very troubled life stemming from his mutation. He was born different than a normal human, pale and thin, almost alien in appearance. He was abandoned by his father and hated by his mother for his mutation. He attempted to earn her love with grades, so his mutant power granted his enhanced intellect, but he was still sent away by mother who continued to reject him. At the boarding school, while the teachers loved him, he was constantly bullied. When one bully dunked his head underwater, Armando learned he could breathe underwater and made his arms strong to fight the bullies. He even saved his mother from a burning house (caused by her smoking habit) and wasn't burnt.

"Darwin, the Evolving Boy" (nicknamed after Charles Darwin) possesses the mutant power of Instantaneous Adaptation: Darwin is able to adapt to any situation, with his reactive mutation adjusts his capabilities to his environment.

When his fellow X-Men were killed and captured by the living island Krakoa, he survived by fusing with his teammate Vulcan. This survival even included when Krakoa was launched into space. Many years later, he would defuse from Vulcan and continue being an X-Man.

He's fought many powerful beings in both his original world and the Changed World. Most of the time he was able to adapt to the problem given enough time. It doesn't always work out as when he encountered Green Scar (a intelligent gladiator king version of the Hulk enraged by the death of his people, his wife, and his unborn child), his powers teleported him away from the Hulk as a solution.

In the Changed World, he fought against the Kryptonian monster Doomsday whose adaptive abilities were similar to his own. They fought for over an hour, while other people worked on a solution and Darwin nearly died a dozen times fighting the Ultimate One. In the end, a Chaos Spell instantly shattered Doomsday's physical and spiritual bodies and dispersed them across the Universe, leaving Darwin to fall into a coma for a year.

Now, he faces the strongest of the Machine Beasts, a beast that would later be named The King of Machine Beasts. It's form is constantly changing, but it vaguely resembles a grotesquely muscular humanoid giant composed of pulsating cables and dark armour. It stands over three metres tall not include it's metre long black bull horns streaked with red glow. It was four arms, each ending in five fingers with sharp claws. It also has huge wings from a bird of prey with red/black metal feathers and reptilian tail that looks like it belongs to a giant crocodile if not composed of living metal. It's face is almost ape-like with large metal tusks, long pointed blades for ears, and three glowing red eyes. It also has a thick mane-like hair and beard composed of thick organic-steel tendrils. As the King roars, it releases every changing attacks at Darwin and Darwin adapts.

Immensely powerful physical blows that can rip apart a man in power armour like wet tissue paper, countered by a body that absorbs kinetic energy to strengthen itself. Armour-piercing rounds fail to penetrate mutant flesh and laser beams fail to burn the pale skin that hit. Bursts of flame that can melt hardened steel and cremate human bone, rendered useless by a body immune to heat and flame. Jets of molecular acid sprayed at pressures that can cut steel only manage to knock Darwin back, when they could easily slice armoured vehicles. Focussed Radiation bursts that could incinerate even the most resistant of cockroaches fails to rip apart the DNA of Darwin's ever adapting cells. Lightning blasts capable of send the children of Thor flying create explosions of dust and flame, but Darwin continues to move forward. Particle beams that could tear through the shields and armour of interstellar battleship are stopped by an electromagnetic shield emitted from Darwin's body.

The King roars and tries harder to kill it's most durable foe.

Absolute zero is an anti-kaiju system that can freeze a target to the point it collapses on a molecular level. Darwin's body radiates an energy field that prevents the attack from reaching his body. Gravity bullets are impossibly dense projectiles created by manipulating artificial gravity, capable of turning the most heavily armoured tank into Swiss Cheese, Darwin develops ability predict the direction of every hypersonic shot and the reflexes to avoid them.

The King of Machine Beasts has become desperate and starts using items from battlefield. Darwin avoids a grenade that transmutes everything within a 3 metre range into glass and a grenade that could turn a squad of a hundred armoured soldiers into a ball of flesh and metal. He uses martial arts moves combined with enhanced reflexes to counter attacks with swords. He blocks an enchanted hero sword and avoids the beam of the lightsaber, tho neither would cut his impossibly durable flesh. He finally grabs a a golden magi-tech gun from the ground. It fires a focussed magic-plasma beam knocks Darwin back more than five hundred metres, but a member of the Wagner clan appears to teleport Darwin close to his opponent.

Armando Muñoz has learned many things in the Changed World. He continued to adapt to unique characters and strange phenomenon of the chaos-transformed world. His interaction with his fellow Adventurers has allowed him to train and develop abilities beyond mere reactions to threats.

The King lets out another Roar, but Armando is already moving faster than the normal human eye can track. The glowing Darwin's arms become a blur and strike points across the King's body. Each strike produces a flash of light. The King can't seem to counterattack and despite the blows being light, not even damaging the armour plates, he's pushed back by the sheer number. The King slides across the ground and the ever evolving mutant hero and adventurer continues to attack. Inside the mind of the King, warning in an alien language flash indicating system failures and accumulated damage.

"As a friend of mine once said to his overly large opponent."

As the attack ends, the King doesn't appear to be badly damaged and attempts to regenerate. Darwin turns and walks away saying a phrase In Japanese.

**"Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru"** (Your Already Dead)

Then it happens, the massive body begins to vibrate and distort, some parts swelling and others collapsing. Deep within it's body, there are hundreds of explosions as components are destroyed in chain reactions. Armour shatters as the pulsating cables contort and burst, mercury-like liquid sprays from every part of the body. An arm separated from the body and disintegrates, a horn is shattered by a series of explosions, and a red optic explodes with a burst of flame. The King's body seems to stretch upward before exploding into a million disintegrating pieces and a shower of strange chemicals. The glowing red core sails into the air and as it falls to Earth, Amando's fist strikes it's surface and goes in deep. The core's glow fades as the last of the Great Machine Beast is completely killed.

* * *

**[Epilogue]**

* * *

**Tenoch Fortress City Adventurer's Guild Building**

* * *

Music is playing, drinks and food are piled on the tables, and a few even dance to the music. Those Adventurers are celebrating, celebrating victory and protecting what matters to them, celebrating those that survived the battle and those that died heroically. The living and dead celebrate the Great City and it's Heroes.

Dora Márquez and Zorro have a drink at a table, while a member of the extensive Yasutora turns in a few items for a reward before departing to join his family.

Adventurers are mercenaries, but they are also citizens of the Great Colonies and there hearts belong to these cities. Every great victory against an invasion force fills the streets with excitement and joy. This is the way it has been since the city's rebirth into the home of the Gods and this is way it will stay on the Changed World.

Until the Red Sky fades to Azure, the Adventurers will continue to FIGHT!

* * *

**END OF MEXICO SPECIAL - PART 2 of 2**


End file.
